


PowerPlay II

by holymoly1717



Series: PowerPlay [2]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Kinks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Organized Crime, Psychological Torture, Submission, Torture, Violence
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 클리지 클레이스알렉은 갱, 매그는 마약 카르텔 보스*번역글 : 연재중인 픽으로 연재분까지는 번역 완료연재 시작하면 이어서 번역 예정





	1. Just a little

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PowerPlay II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956414) by [BlueberryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/pseuds/BlueberryMonarch). 



  
식탁에 앉은 매그는 자신의 맞은편에 놓여있는 텅 비고 깨끗한 접시를 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 또 다시 한 번, 알렉이 나타나지 않을 것이라는 사실을 자신도 인정해야만 했다. 식탁에서 핸드폰을 집어든 매그는 다시 한숨을 내쉬어야만 했는데, 이는 알렉이 오기로 한 시간에서 5시간 반이나 지났음에도 불구하고 문자가 한 통도 오지 않았기 때문이었다. 사이먼과 라파엘을 잃은 이후, 그리고 알렉이 총을 맞은 이후로 매그는 힘든 시간을 보냈다. 알렉이 깨어난 것은 설레고 흥분되는 일이었지만, 알렉이 살아있다는 기쁨에 익숙해지자 라파엘의 부재가 더 크게 다가오기 시작하며 그 아픔이 다시 기어오르기 시작했다.  
  
그 사건으로부터 거의 5개월이 지났다. 처음 몇 달은 지금보다 좀 더 쉬웠는데, 알렉은 침대에 누워 있어야 했고 자신은 그와 함께 모든 시간을 보냈기 때문이었다. 그러나 재활 치료의 시간이 있었고 이제 알렉은 다시 일로 복귀했기에 매그는 더, 더 많은 시간을 홀로 보내고 있었다. 테사 또한 여전히 도시에 있으며 자신이 하던 일들의 대부분을 담당해주고 있었기에, 매그로서는 일에만 몰두하게 할 만큼 일이 충분치 않았다.  
  
핸드폰을 연 매그는 좋아하는 사람들 목록으로 들어가 알렉의 번호를 누르고 기다렸다.  
  
"매그!" 제이스가 전화를 받았는데, 서두르는 것 같이 들렸지만 그럼에도 그 목소리는 쾌활했다.  
  
"제이스? 알렉산더는?" 일어선 매그는 다른 손으로는 식탁을 정리하기 시작하며 말했다.  
  
"조금 바빠서요. 다른 일은 없어요?" 제이스가 말했다. 동시에 매그는 알렉이 화가 나 소리지르는 것을 전화 너머로 들었다.  
  
"씨발!!" 알렉은 명백하게도 잔뜩 짜증이 나 있었다. "그 씹새끼 머리를 뜯어버릴거야."  
  
매그는 주방 카운터에 제가 먹은 접시를 내려놓으며 느리게 눈을 깜박였다.  
  
"무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거야, 제이스?" 매그는 식기세척기를 열고 제 접시와 잔을 안에 집어넣으며 말했다.  
  
"아무것도요. 정말 아무 일도 아니에요." 이제 매그는 제이스를 잘 알고 있었기에 그의 거짓말 여부를 알 수 있었다. 그래서 지금 제이스가 거짓말을 하고 있다는 사실 또한 알 수 있었다.  
  
"제이스." 매그가 경고했다. 제이스의 헛소리를 들어줄 만한 기분은 아니었다.  
  
"알렉이 당신한테 갈 거긴 한데..."  제이스가 말을 멈췄고, 이야깃소리가 들린 후 다시 말을 이었다. "어, 아마 그러니까 내일 아침까지는 갈 거 같은데요?"  
  
"뭐라고?" 매그가 제 콧날을 문질렀다. "무슨 일이 일어난 건데? 그리고 왜 내가 이 핸드폰의 주인이자, 거기 목소리까지  들리는 게 분명한 내 남자친구 대신에 너랑 얘기하고 있는 건데?"  
  
"알렉이 조금 다쳤어요." 제이스가 입을 뗐다.  
  
"뭐?" 매그가 말을 뱉었다. 라파엘에게 일어난 일 이후로 매그는 알렉과 알렉의 건강에 대해 조금 강박적으로 굴었는데, 알렉이 종이에 베인 정도로만 상처를 입어도 토할 것 같은 기분을 느낄 정도였다.  
  
"많이 다친건 아니에요. 그냥 조금 총에 맞아서요."  
  
매그는 숨을 쉬기 위해 몸을 앞으로 숙여야만 했다. 매그의 눈은 꽉 감긴 채였다. 자신이 이걸 받아들일 수 있을지 확신이 없었다. 지금은 아니었다.  
  
"진짜 긁힌 수준이에요. 그래도 우린 걔가 집에 있었으면 좋겠어서요." 제이스의 목소리는 미안한 듯이 들렸다.  
  
"난 걔가 여기 이 집에 왔으면 좋겠어." 매그는 고함을 지르다시피 했다. 제이스가 이렇게 차분한 것을 보면 자신이 이유없이 걱정하는 것일 수도 있다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 매그도 스스로를 억제할 수가 없었다. "알렉산더 바꿔줘. 지금 당장." 매그가 말했다. 매그의 마음은 약간 동요된 상태였다.  
  
뭐라고 얘기하는 소리들이 다시 들려왔고, 움직이는 소리들이 있고 나서야 알렉이 전화를 받았다.  
  
"안녕, 자기야." 알렉의 말투를 보니 연극을 하는게 확실해 보였다.  
  
"씨발. 자기라고 부르지 마." 매그는 주방 카운터에 기대 스스로를 안정시키고 있었다.  
  
"저녁 약속 못 가서 미안해요. 우리 막 방금," 알렉은 입을 떼고 나서 고통에 차 툴툴거렸고, 다시 전화에 대고 매그에게 얘기하기 전 누군가에게 뭐라고 말을 뱉었다. "우리가 약간 따라잡혀서요."  
  
매그는 패한 기분이 되었다. "총 맞았어?"  
  
"그냥 조금요. 말하는 동안에 꿰맸어요." 알렉이 대답했다. 이 주제를 넘겨 버리려고 하고 있었다.  
  
"총에 조금 맞아? 꿰매? 제이스는 긁힌 정도라던데." 매그의 눈이 따끔거렸다. 이 일로 울고 싶지는 않았다.  
  
"특급으로 긁혔죠." 알렉이 나름 노력했다.  
  
매그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 욱신거리며 아파왔다. 침을 느리게 삼킨 매그는 스스로에게 이 일이 그렇게 나쁘지는 않다고 말하려 했으나 자신의 마음 한 구석은 그건 네 바램일 뿐이라고 말하고 있었다.  
  
"집에 가야 해서요. 그 쪽은 못 갈 것 같아요." 알렉은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 고통 때문임이 확실했다. "그래도 제가 내일 당신 보러 갈 수 있으니까요?"   
  
매그는 대답하지 않았다. 그렇게 심각한 일이 일어났다면 알렉에게 이 쪽으로 오라고 요구하는 것은 정신나간 일이었다. 하지만 오늘만큼은 알렉이 자신을 위해 시간을 내 주기를 정말로 바랬었다.  
  
"매그너스?" 침묵을 알아차린 알렉이 물었다.  
  
"그래 알았어." 매그는 지금 이 일로 싸워봤자 이득이 없음을 알고 있었기에 한숨을 쉬었다. 주방 카운터에서 몸을 뗀 매그는 사용하지 않은 알렉의 접시와 잔을 치우기 위해 식탁으로 향했다.  
  
"매그너스." 자신의 이름을 말하는 알렉의 목소리는 애원하는 것처럼 들렸다. "뭐 잘못 됐어요?"  
  
"방금 난 겁이 났고, 그리고 방금까지 난 네가 들러 주기를 기다리고 있었어." 매그는 말하면서 다른 손으로 깨끗한 접시를 옮겼고, 대화가 끝나 전화가 끊기기를 기다리는 대신 주방과 식탁을 몇 번 왔다갔다했다. "하지만 너는 네 일 해. 그냥,네가 못 올 것 같을 때 오겠다고 말 하는 것만 좀 하지마."  
  
"그건 그냥, 일어난 일 관련해서 만나야 할 사람들이 있어서 그래요. 그 사람들이 당신 집으로 오는 건 싫으니까." 알렉은 설명하려고 했다.  
  
"그래 알았어." 약간 무감각하고 멍한 기분을 느끼며, 매그가 다시 대답을 반복했다.  
  
"제발 그렇게 굴지 말아요." 알렉이 간청했다.  
  
"난 아무렇게도 굴고 있지 않은데." 매그가 대답했다. 슬슬 짜증이 나고 있었다.  
  
"그러고 있잖아요." 알렉이 입을 떼고 욕을 했는데, 뭘 하는지는 몰라도 치료하는 이들이 하고 있는 것이 아픈 행위임은 분명했다.  
  
매그는 손에 알렉이 사용할 예정이었던 빈 유리잔을 집었고 단단히 쥐었다. "내가 무슨 말을 해주기를 바라는데? 난 네가 누군지도 신경 안 써, 내가 널 기다릴 수 있게 언제 오는지만 말해 준다면 말이지. 그러니까 올 지 못 올 지 모르겠으면 오겠다고 말하지 말라는 소리야."  
  
"계획에 없던 일이 생긴 거예요." 이제는 알렉의 목소리 역시도 짜증이 난 것처럼 들렸다  
  
"그런 일은 흔하지. 하지만 난 오늘은 진짜로 네가 와 줄 거라고 생각했었어. 그런데 넌 오지 않았지, 또 말이야. 그러니까 내가 좀 짜증나도 되는 거 아닌가." 매그는 자신이 비이성적으로 굴고 있다는 것을 알고 있었지만 별로 신경쓰지 않았다. 걱정하는 데에도, 매번 기다리는 데에도 지쳤다.  
  
"그렇게 썅년처럼 굴지 말아요. 당신이랑 안 어울리니까." 알렉의 말이 무시하는 것처럼 들렸기에 매그는 이를 꽉 악물었다.  
  
"미안한데 뭐라고?" 매그의 말투는 냉랭했다.  
  
"제가 무슨 뜻으로 말한지 알잖아요." 알렉은 입을 떼더니 다시 욕을 했다. "그거 다시 하기만 해 봐, 손을 떼버릴 테니까." 알렉은 주변에 있는 누군가에게 뇌까렸다.  
  
"모르겠는데." 매그는 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었다. "됐고, 뭐든 상관 없으니까 사람들 불구로 만들고 고문하는 일 다시 해. 내가 널 볼 때 보자." 매그는 제 말을 마치고서 알렉이 대답하기 전에 전화를 끊었다.  
  
30초도 되지 않아 폰이 울리기 시작했고, 행복해 보이는 알렉과 자신의 사진이 화면에 반짝였다. 턱을 꽉 다문 매그는 깨끗한 잔을 던졌고, 잔은 복도에 있는 벽돌벽에 부딪혀 깨졌다. 전화를 무시한 매그는 천천히 눈을 감았고, 제 폰이 다시 울리기 시작하자 코로 느리게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 유치한 행동이었지만, 전화를 무시하면서 매그는 제 기분이 실제로 나아지는 것을 느꼈다. 눈을 뜬 매그는 알렉에게서 다시 걸려온 전화도 무시했고, 주방과 거실을 엉망으로 만들어놓은 채 윗층으로 향했다. 청소는 내일 해도 된다.  
  
폰은 두 번 더 울렸고, 그 후 문자가 도착했다.  
  
[전화 받아요.] 알렉에게서 온 문자였다.  
  
[싫어. 좋은 밤 되길.] 매그는 답을 보낸 후 폰을 침대에 던져두었고, 샤워를 하러 갔다.  
  
***  
  
매그는 따뜻한 물로 샤워를 했고, 그렇게 하고 나자 제 기분이 훨씬 많이 차분해진 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 뜨거운 물줄기를 맞으며 그러려고 했던 것보다는 오래 시간을 보냈지만 틀림없이 도움이 되긴 했다. 최근 한 달은 자신들이 지금껏 지내왔던 어떤 날들보다 많이 싸우고 말다툼을 하면서 보내고 있었는데, 밀월의 시기가 지나갔기에 저도 예상하고 있던 바이긴 했다. 알렉이 저와 시간을 보내는 것이 줄어든 사실이 매그를 거슬리게 하기 시작했는데, 그에 대한 이유가 없다 보니 특히 더 그랬다. 매그는 알렉에게 '관리해야 할 도시'가 있다는 사실을 이해했다ㅡ그러나 알렉은 매우 늦게까지 일했고, 본인의 집에서도 종종 머물렀고, 하루 역시 꽉 차 있기도 했기에, 자신들이 만나면서 이런 채로 날들이 흘러가고 있었다.  
  
허리에 수건 한 장만 감은 채 욕실 밖으로 걸어나온 매그는 폰을 둔 곳으로 다가가서 폰을 집어들었다. 폰을 열자 12통의 부재중 전화와, 문자 여러 개가 자신을 기다리고 있었다. 문자함으로 들어가자마자 매그는 빠르게 그 문자들을 읽었다.  
  
[이러지 말아요, 제발.]  
[매그너스??]  
[제발 전화 받아요.]  
[미안해요, 네? 제발 전화 받아줘요.]  
[그냥 답장만이라도 해주면 안될까요? 내가 잘못했어요.]  
[자기야 제발요. 전화만 받아줘요.]  
[어서요, 이러지 말아요.]  
  
마지막 문자는 20분 전에 도착한 것이었다. 매그는 어쨌든 자신이 그에게 답장을 할 것이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그래서 내일 이야기하자고 말하려는 순간 밑층에서 소리를 들었기에 매그는 그 소리를 더 잘 듣기위해 행동을 멈췄다. 아랫층에서 들리는 바닥을 따라 걸어오는 착각할 수 없는 사람의, 아마도 알렉일 소리를 들으며 매그는 제 폰을 침대에 던지고는 얇은 문 밖으로 나섰고 그곳에서 계단을 올라오는 알렉을 마주했다.  
  
"만날 사람들 있다고 하지 않았어?" 매그가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다.  
  
"당신이 선택의 여지를 안 줬잖아요. 제가 들러야 했다고요. 아니에요?!" 계단 꼭대기에 도착한 알렉의 목소리는 여전히 짜증이 나 있었다.  
  
몸을 돌린 매그는 알렉에게서 멀어져 다시 침실로 걸어갔다.  
  
"최소한 날 쳐다봐 줄 수는 있잖아요." 알렉이 매그를 따라왔다.  
  
"너한텐 선택권이 있었어. 네가 여기 올 필요는 없었고 난 괜찮으니까, 다시 가 봐도 돼." 매그는 알렉을 쳐다보지 않은 채 씁쓸하게 말하며 폰을 집어들었고 침대 옆에 놓인 충전기에 꽂아두었다.  
  
"매그너스." 알렉이 말했다. 매그는 몸을 돌리기 전 알렉의 손이 제 어깨에 올라온 것을 느꼈다.  
  
"그냥 가라고." 매그가 말했다. 말할 때 그 단어들은 제 입에서 좋지 않은 맛을 풍겼다.  
  
"미안해요." 손을 들어 매그의 팔뚝을 쓸어내린 알렉은, 매그로서는 거부할 수 없는 순수하고 달콤한 표정을 지어 보였다. "당신한테 그런 식으로 말하려던 건 아니었어요. 그리고 아래층을 보니 당신이 이 일 때문에 오늘 하루 마음을 쓰며 시간을 보낸 게 분명해 보여서요. 그래서 저녁 먹으러 못 온것에 대해 미안하다는 말도 하고 싶었어요."  
  
"다정하게 굴려고 하지 마." 알렉이 제 손을 잡으려 하자 매그는 손을 빼냈다.  
  
"하지만 당신이 저한테 화나 있는 건 싫은걸요." 알렉이 입을 삐죽 내밀었고, 매그는 제 곁에 알렉이 있을 때면 자신이 알렉에게 화난 상태를 유지한다는게 불가능하다는 사실에 짜증이 났다. 팔을 뻗은 알렉은 매그를 단단히 잡은 후 가까이 당겼다. 그렇게 하면서 알렉의 얼굴에는 고통스러운 표정이 떠올랐는데, 알렉이 다친 것을 보았기에 매그는 그다지 놀라지 않았다. "약속할게요. 내일 당신한테 갚을게요."  
  
"그건 상관없어. 그냥 가서 네 일 해." 매그는 제 화를 눌러 참으려 했다.  
  
"미안해요." 알렉이 다시 입을 삐죽 내밀더니 몸을 숙여 매그에게 부드럽게 키스했다.  
  
처음으로 키스를 되돌려 준 매그는 빠르게 몸을 떼 알렉에게서 멀어졌다.  
  
"그럼, 내일 연락할게요." 알렉은 미소지으려 노력했지만, 그 목소리는 약간 슬프게 들렸다.  
  
"그래." 매그가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"사랑해요." 그 말을 하는 알렉은 약간 걱정스러워 보였다.  
  
"나도 널 사랑해." 매그가 대답했다. 아무리 짜증이 난다고 하더라도 그 사실을 부정할 계획은 없었다. "그리고 1주년 축하해."  
  
알렉이 얼어붙었다. 알렉의 눈은 뭔가를 갑자기 기억했거나, 기억하기라도 하려는 듯 초점을 잃은 듯 보였다. 낮게 욕설을 내뱉은 알렉의 눈에 초점이 돌아왔고, 알렉은 다시 방 안으로 한 발짝 들어왔다. "우리가 만난 날이예요?!" 꼭 자신에게 상기시키려는 듯 알렉은 그걸 말했고 입술을 짓씹었다. 알렉의 눈은 몇 초간 바닥 위에 고정되어 있었다.  
  
매그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신은 어떤 사람들이 그렇듯 모든 기념일을 챙기는 타입은 정말 아니었다. 매그는 자신들이 언제 처음으로 같이 잤는지, 공식적으로 서로를 남자친구라고 부른게 언제인지 신경을 쓰지 않았는데, 자신들의 관계는 자신들의 삶 만큼이나 꼬여서 엉망이었기 때문이었다. 하지만 자신들이 만난 날, 매그는 그 날만큼은 기억했다. 자신의 삶에서 일을 제외하면 남은 것이라고는 알렉이 유일했기 때문이었다. 그래서 아마 과거에 그랬(었)을 것보다 지금 현재에 오니 더 중요하게 느껴졌다.  
  
알렉은 눈을 감고서 표정을 찡그렸다. 그 사실을 잊어버린것이 확실해보였고, 그걸 잊어버렸다는 것에 대해 스스로에게 짜증이 난 것 같았다.  
  
"정말 미안해요." 눈을 뜨며 알렉이 말했다.  
  
"괜찮아." 매그는 알렉과 본인 자신 둘 다에게 거짓말을 했다. 매그는 스스로에게 알렉이 기념일을 잊어버린 것이 괜찮다고 설득하려 하고 있었다. "난 자러 가려던 참이었어. 그냥 일 하고 내일 전화해." 매그는 한숨과 함께 말하고 침대를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.  
  
"아니에요. 잠깐만 기다려요, 내가 막..."  알렉은 입술을 깨물었고, 방을 나가기 전 주머니에서 폰을 꺼냈다.  
  
알렉이 전화하는 소리를 들을 수 있었지만, 내용은 듣지 않으려 했다. 매그는 오래 전부터 그렇게 해 왔는데, 어쨌든 알렉이 전화하는 내용 대부분이 알고 싶지 않은 것이었기 때문이었다. 수건을 푼 매그는 침대에 들어가 제 허리까지 이불을 끌어올려 덮었고, 제 침대 옆 협탁에 있는 서랍에서 책을 꺼냈다. 책을 펼친 매그는 알렉이 방으로 들어오기 전까지 4페이지 정도를 읽을 수 있었다. 알렉은 방으로 들어와 늘상 그가 눕는 쪽으로 올라왔는데 오른팔에 무게를 실을 때 고통스러워하는 게 분명히 보였다. 자신에게 기어올라온 알렉은 제가 읽고 있는 책을 치웠고, 제 무릎에 머리를 얹은 채 침대에 등을 대고 가로질러 누워 저를 올려다보았다.  
  
"형편없는 남자친구라서 미안해요." 알렉이 부루퉁해서는 말했다.  
  
"넌 형편없는 남자친구가 아니야. 난 이 세상 어떤 것과도 날 바꾸지 않을 거라고." 매그는 알렉의 머리 사이로 손을 넣어 쓸어내리며 정직한 한숨과 함께 말했다. "난 그냥 네가 예전에 그랬던 것처럼 날 위해 시간을 내줬으면 하고 바랄 뿐이야."  
  
"그러고 있어요." 알렉은 입을 뗐다. 그러나 매그가 자신에게 이 상황은 절대 그렇지 않다는 표정을 지어 보이자 말을 멈췄다. "알았어요, 아니에요. 저도 알아요... 하지만 많은 일들이 벌어지고 있어서요."  
  
"일들?" 매그가 물었다. 어떻게 하면 알렉이 자신과 있기로 한 모든 것을 잊어버리게 만들 수 있는지 궁금했다. 매그 역시도 분노와 좌절감을 붙들어두고 있으려고 노력할 수도 있었지만, 알렉의 눈을 바라본 순간 그 모든 것은 손가락 사이로 미끄러져 빠져나갔다.  
  
"전 당신과 일을 분리하기 위해서 애쓰고 있어요. 그리고 제 엄마가 진짜 썅년처럼 굴고 있어서요. 제가 관리하는 방식이 맘에 안 드나봐요." 알렉은 한숨을 섞어 말했다. "그렇지만 제가 일에 관해 당신이 듣고싶어 하지 않는다는 걸 저도 아니까..." 알렉의 말이 흐려졌다.  
  
"내가 네 일의 광팬은 아닌데," 매그가 입을 뗐다. "그래도..." 알렉에게 눈을 고정한 매그는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. "네 일과 가까워지는 게 너와 가까워지는 걸 의미한다면, 그냥 그렇게 해... 내가 유혈이 낭자한 모든 세부 정보들을 원하지 않는다고 해서 네 하루에 대해 듣고싶어 하지 않는 것은 아니니까. 네 엄마가 썅년처럼 굴고 있으면 나한테 불평해도 돼. 매우 환영이야."  
  
"정말요?" 알렉은 놀랄 대로 놀란 것처럼 보였다.  
  
"물론이지, 먼치킨." 매그가 미소짓고는 제 손가락으로 알렉의 머리칼을 꼬았다. "네가 그리웠어."  
  
알렉은 미소를 되돌려주고서 입술을 깨물었다.  
  
"제 생각에는 제가 그걸 제일 좋아하는 것 같아요."  
  
"뭘 제일 좋아해?" 매그가 물었다.  
  
"애칭이요." 알렉이 대답했다. "먼치킨이요. 이유는 모르겠지만 그냥 좋아요...그리고 다른 것도 좋아해요." 알렉은 눈을 내리깔았다. 매우 위험한 남자임에도 불구하고 전혀 그렇게 보이지 않았다.  
  
"다른 거?" 알렉이 뭘 말하고 있는지 알면서도 매그는 장난을 쳤다. "어떤 거?"  
  
"저한테 말하게 하지 말아요." 알렉이 다시 부루퉁해졌다. 절 올려다보는 알렉의 눈은 크고 맑았다.  
  
"말해." 매그는 말하고서 한 손으로 알렉의 옆구리를 찔렀다. 어디를 찌르면 알렉이 꿈틀대며 몸부림치는지는 알고 있었다.  
  
알렉은 소리내어 웃으면서 손가락을 피해 도망치려고 했다. 알렉이 웃는 소리는 언제나 매그의 심장을 따뜻하게 만들어주었는데, 그 소리가 가장 아름답고도 순수해서이기도 했지만 아마 그와 함께 즐거움에 찬 알렉의 신음소리가 섞여 있어서기도 했다.  
  
"알았어요, 알았어... 멍멍이요. 알았죠, 그만해요..." 알렉은 깔깔거리며 매그의 손을 밀어냈다.  
  
알렉이 실제로 누구인지를 알고 난 후에 매그는 알렉이 얼마나 부드러워질 수 있는지, 또 관계에 있어 다정한 부분을 얼마나 사랑하는지에 대해 가끔 놀라고는 했다. 알렉은 모든 귀여운 애칭들이나, 사랑을 표현하는 작은 제스쳐같은 작은 행동들에 대해 절대로 익숙해지지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 알렉이 그런 부모를 가지고 그렇게 혹독한 세계에서 살아오면서, 애정이 담긴 것들에 굶주린 상태로 자라난 것 같다고 추측할 수 있었다. 그리고 애정이 제게 의미가 있으며 중요하다는 것을 알아차린 후 알렉이 그것을 얻기 위해 갈망했으리라는 것도 말이다.  
  
"이제는 어렵지 않지, 그렇지?" 매그가 놀렸다.  
  
"못됐어." 알렉이 미소짓고는 몸을 일으켜 무릎을 꿇었고, 양 다리를 벌려 매그의 허벅지 위로 올라탔다. "그리고 늙었고." 알렉이 덧붙였다.  
  
"불평하려는 건 아닌데, 가야할 곳 있다고 하지 않았어?" 알렉이 제 어깨에 손을 얹은 채 몸을 숙여 사랑스럽게 제게 키스하기 전에 매그가 물었다.  
  
"이지가 하고 있어요." 매그의 입술에 기댄 채 알렉이 콧소리를 흥얼거렸다.  
  
"이지?" 매그는 제 머리를 조금 뒤로 물리며 말했다. "이지 아픈 거 아니었어?"   
  
알렉도 몸을 뒤로 물리며 고개를 끄덕였다. "네. 그치만 제가 전화해서 1주년 잊어버렸다고 하니까, 이게 더 심각한 거라고 하더라고요. 이지 말에 따르면 그렇대요. 그래서 자기가 대신 해 주겠대요. 빚진 줄 알라면서요. 그리고 또 제가 당신한테도 빚진 거라던데, 그건 이지 말에 따르면 제가 '최고로 크고 씨발할 얼간이'라 그렇다나요. 기념일 잊어버린 거요." 알렉이 말하고서 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
  
"내가 네 여동생을 얼마나 사랑하는지 말 했었나?" 매그가 미소를 지었다.  
  
"둘이서 내 뒤에서 뭘 꾸미고 있다는 건 맹세할 수 있어요. 내가 일어나서 듣는 말이라고는 둘 다 서로가 얼마나 멋진지 얘기하는 것 밖에 없다고요." 알렉이 툴툴대며 불평했다.  
  
"내 작은 강아지, 질투하는 거야?" 제 손을 알렉의 허벅지 위에서 미끄러트리며 매그가 킬킬거렸다.  
  
"해야 합니까?" 알렉이 도전했으나 작은 미소가 그의 입가에 걸린 채였다.  
  
"글쎄, 이지가 놀라운 여자긴 하지." 매그가 입을 뗐으나 알렉이 얼굴을 찌푸렸기에 멈췄다.  
  
"당장 멈춰요." 알렉이 부루퉁해서는 말했다.  
  
"그래도 너에 비하면 아무것도 아니야." 매그는 알렉을 안심시켜 주었다. 여전히 웃고 있는 채였다. "세상 어떤 것과도 널 바꾸지 않겠다고 내가 말한 게 방금이야. 그 어떤 것에는 매우 아름다운 네 여동생도 포함이라고."  
  
"꼭 그 말을 거기 넣어야 할 필요가 있었어요? 그런 거예요?" 알렉이 말하고서는 눈을 굴렸다.  
  
"뭐가?"  
  
"매우 아름답다는 거요." 알렉이 웅얼거렸다.  
  
"세상에, 너 진짜로 질투하는구나. 그렇지?" 매그가 소리내어 웃었다.  
  
알렉이 눈을 내려 매그의 가슴을 보았고 제 손을 거기에 댔다. 알렉이 만진 부위에서부터 작은 전율이 일었다.  
  
"닥쳐요." 눈을 흘기며 알렉이 웅얼거렸다.  
  
"입조심해." 매그가 경고했다. 매그의 손은 알렉의 스웨터 밑으로 들어가, 짧은 손톱으로 알렉의 피부 위를 장식하고 있었다. "사실..." 매그는 제 손톱을 알렉의 살갗에 박아넣었고 알렉이 눈에 보일 정도로 떠는 것을 바라보았다. "옷 벗어. 네가 갚아야 할 일들이 많으니까."  
  
몸을 뒤로 물린 알렉의 얼굴에는 진정한 흥분이 떠올라 있었다. 알렉은 몸을 일으켜 침대 밖으로 내려섰고 제 스웨터를 벗기 위해 잡았다. 매그는 처음 보자마자 알렉이 침대에서 섭 성향이리라는 것을 바로 눈치챘지만, 자신들이 함께 하는 시간이 길어질수록 알렉이 진실로 얼마나 순종적인지 그 크기가 천천히 드러나고 있었다.  
  
"서두르지 마." 매그가 덧붙였다. 모든 것에 있어서 편안해지고 있었던 알렉은 입술을 깨문 것으로 보아 약간 부끄러운 듯 보였는데, 제 동작을 늦췄고 느리게 스웨터를 밑에서부터 잡아올려 천천히 머리 위로 벗었다. 상체를 덮고 있던 모든 옷을 알렉이 벗어 던지자마자 매그는 알렉이 현재 '또 다시' 총상을 입었다는 사실을 새삼스레 기억해 낼 수 있었다. 알렉의 왼 팔뚝 윗쪽은 붕대가 감겨 있었고, 붕대를 가로지르는 붉은 선이 있었다. 그 자국은 알렉이 어디를 다쳤는지를 보여주고 있었는데 붕대를 감을 때부터 지금까지, 환부에서는 출혈이 계속되고 있었다. 가슴과 어깨에 위치한 탄흔은 알렉이 예전에도 총을 맞았음을 매우 선명히 보여주고 있었으나 매그는 그 상흔에 대해서는 신경을 쓰지 않으려고 했다.  
  
알렉이 청바지를 벗기 시작하려는 모습은 자신의 시선을 끌기에 충분했기에, 매그는 알렉이 다쳤다는 것 대신 자신의 앞에서 알렉이 느리게 옷을 벗고 있다는 사실에 주의를 기울였다. 알렉은 천천히 제 청바지를 벗어 바닥으로, 제 발목 주위로 떨어트렸고 그 후 제 검은 브리프를 끌어내리기 시작하고 있었다. 발기한 성기가 더 커지는 걸 느낀 매그는 뒤로 기대어 긴장을 풀었다. 매그의 눈은 알렉과 알렉의 움직임에 단단히 고정되어 있었다. 단순히 알렉이 옷을 벗는 것을 보는 것만으로도 자신이 여전히 들뜨고 흥분한다는 사실이 매그를 미소짓게 했다. 매그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 가벼이 떨리고 있었는데, 알렉이 마지막 남은 옷을 벗어내리고 그 옷가지로부터 걸어 나오자 매그의 얼굴에는 작은 미소가 걸렸다.  
  
나체가 되어 침대 옆에 선 알렉의 성기는 당당하게 서서 발기한 채였다. 처음 해 본 것이 아님에도 불구하고, 손을 올려 뒷목을 긁으며 자세를 살짝 바꾼 알렉은 부끄러워 하는 것 같았다.  
  
"우아하네." 매그는 자신이 덮은 이불 위로 불룩 올라온 제 성기를 쥐고 쓸면서 눈을 느리게 깜박였고 따스하게 말했다. 입술을 짓씹고 있던 알렉은 눈을 내리깔았다.  
  
알렉은 막 침대 위로 다시 올라오려 하고 있었다. 그러나 매그가 목을 가다듬었고 자신들의 눈이 마주치자 알렉에게 의문의 시선을 보냈다.  
  
"제가 허락받지 못한 건가요?" 알렉이 한발짝 뒤로 물러서며 말했다.  
  
"글쎄. 네가 부탁하지도 않았는데 그걸 어떻게 알겠니." 매그는 대답하고 나서 슬쩍 얼굴을 붉히는 알렉을 바라보았다. 최근에는 보기 드문 광경이었다.  
  
"죄송해요." 알렉이 속삭였다. 정말로 잘못했다는 얼굴이었다. "계시는 침대 안으로 들어가도 제가 들어가도 될까요, 제발요?"   
  
매그는 제 손을 이불 밑으로 미끄러트렸고 자신의 성기를 움켜쥔 뒤, 알렉을 바라보며 느리고 여유롭게 흔들었다. 제 성기는 곧 벌어질 일들에 대해 신나서 꿈틀대고 있었다. 매그는 입술을 핥으면서 고개를 끄덕였고, 미소를 지었다. "그래, 멍멍아."  
  
달콤한 미소를 지은 알렉은 다시 침대로 올라왔고 매그를 바라보며 무릎을 꿇은 채로 앉았다. 알렉은 떨고 있었는데 방 안의 찬 공기 때문이기도 했으나 더한 무언가의 영향도 있었을 것이다.  
  
"제가 어떻게 하기를 바라세요?" 알렉은 더 이상 이 일들에 대해 부끄러워하지 않았고 제 눈을 매그의 눈에 고정한 채로 물었다.   
  
매그는 알렉을 건너다보았다. 부상을 고려했을 때 손이나 무릎으로 지탱하는 자세는 오른팔에 무리를 줄 수도 있어 하고 싶지 않았으나, 다치게 할 위험을 감수하지 않고서도 자신이 알렉을 가질 방법들이 있음을 매그는 알고 있었다. 매그는 제 성기를 쥐지 않은 손을 뻗어 침대 옆의 협탁에서 젤 통을 꺼낸 후 알렉에게 던졌다. 알렉은 공중에서 젤을 잡았다.  
  
"머리 내리고, 엉덩이 들고. 괜찮은 어깨에 무게 실어서 지탱해. 그리고 다리 벌려서 스스로 준비해 봐." 매그는 음험한 목소리로 말했다. 알렉이 고개를 끄덕인 후 제게 등을 보이며 몸을 돌리자 매그는 간지럽고도 따끔거리는 느낌을 느꼈다.  
  
알렉이 몸을 숙이고 다리를 벌린 후 엉덩이를 들어 자신에게 완벽한 광경을 선사하자, 발기한 성기를 더 꽉 쥔 매그는 목을 울려 신음했다. 알렉은 다리 사이로 손을 뻗어 스스로의 입구에 젤을 문지르기 시작했고 손가락 하나를 밀어넣은 뒤 재빨리 하나를 더 넣었다. 알렉은 그렇게 스스로를 열면서 그 와중에도 이불에 대고 흐느끼며 신음하고 있었다. 그러한 알렉을 바라보는 매그는 머리가 몽롱해지는 기분을 느꼈다. 가끔씩은 어떻게 알렉과 같이 완벽한 것이 존재할 수가 있는지 궁금했고, 그 존재가 이런 모습을 하고 있는 것을 본 유일한 사람이 세상에서 오직 자신 하나뿐이라는 것에 대해 나머지 인류들이 불공평해 할 것 같다고 생각했다. 그럼에도 절대로 알렉을 공유하고 싶지는 않았다.  
  
할딱거리던 알렉이 다시 제 손가락 하나를 집어넣었다. 한숨과 섞인 알렉의 신음은 매그에게 있어 예술작품과도 같았다. 매그는 자신의 손바닥을 제 성기의 선단에 대고 문지르면서 신음하고 떨었고, 이러한 알렉의 모습을 정신적인 이미지로 기억하기 위해 애썼다.  
  
이불을 다시 젖힌 매그는 알렉에게 시선을 떼기 위해 안간힘을 쓰며 침대 밖으로 내려섰고, 자신이 알렉에게 아직 멈추라고 하지 않았다는 사실에 기뻐하며 몸을 숙여 침대 밑 서랍 하나를 열었다.  
  
"등 대고 누우렴, 멍멍아. 멈추지 말고." 알렉을 보지도 않고 말했지만 매그는 침대에서 자세를 바꾸는 소리를 들었다. 알렉은 언제나 제게 착하게 굴었고, 자신이 하는 말을 잘 들으며 명령받은 그대로 한다는 것을 매그는 알고 있었다. 서랍에서 딜도 하나를 꺼낸 매그는 몸을 다시 세웠고 알렉이 등을 대고 누운 것을 보았다. 알렉의 한 손은 가슴 위에 올라가 있었고, 다른 한 손은 여전히 자신의 다리 사이 밑에 들어가 있었다. 침대 발치로 걸어간 매그는 알렉에게로 몸을 숙여 거꾸로 입술을 눌렀고, 알렉이 내뱉는 작은 낑낑거림을 들이마셨다. 동시에 매그는 장난감을 쥐지 않은 손을 뻗어 제 손톱을 알렉의 아랫배에 박아넣었고, 가슴까지 올라오며 붉게 성난 자국들을 남겼다. 알렉은 매그의 손을 느끼며 등을 휘었고, 매그의 입술을 느끼면서는 흐느끼고 신음했다. 스스로의 손가락을 물고 엉덩이를 흔들면서 알렉은 욕망에 차 다리를 더 넓게 벌렸다.  
  
"멍멍아, 손 머리 위로." 매그는 가르랑거렸고 알렉이 그 즉시 양 손을 들어올려 머리 위로 가져다 대는 것을 보면서 미소지었다.  
  
"착한 꼬맹이네." 매그가 속삭인 후 몸을 물려 알렉을 바라보았다. 마주한 알렉의 눈은 욕정에 젖어 거의 검어지다시피 했고, 그 얼굴에는 기쁜 미소가 떠올라 있었다.  
  
침대로 다시 올라간 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이 옆에 딜도를 내려두었고 베개를 하나 잡아 알렉에게 건넸다. "머리 밑에 받쳐. 네 목을 더럽히고 싶지는 않으니까." 매그는 윙크했다. 알렉은 흥분에 찬 킥킥거림으로밖에 설명할 수 없는 소리를 냈고, 매그가 자신의 상체 위로 올라타는 동안 제 머리 밑에 베개를 받쳤다.  
  
"그 입을 잘 사용해보도록." 매그는 명령하는 어조로 가르랑거리며 말했고, 알렉의 손이 뻗어올라와 제 엉덩이를 벌리자 떨었다. 알렉의 따뜻하고 젖은 혀가 제 입구를 누르는 것이 느껴졌다. 매그는 신음하며 몸을 앞으로 숙였고, 알렉의 숙련된 혀가 자신을 위해 봉사하는 느낌을 즐기며 낮게 욕설을 뱉었다. 딜도를 움켜쥔 매그는 알렉의 감각을 누리며 딜도를 적시기 위해 젤을 더했다. 매그는 다리를 더 넓게 벌리고 무릎을 더 굽혀 몸을 열라고 알렉에게 명령했고, 알렉이 제 명령을 따르자 환희로 몸을 떨었다.  
  
"씨발." 매그는 밑으로 손을 뻗어 알렉의 엉덩이 골 사이로 딜도를 문지르다가 자신 밑에서 몸을 떠는 알렉을 느끼고서 목을 울려 신음했다. 딜도를 더 꽉 잡은 매그는 알렉의 구멍을 찾았고 천천히 알렉의 안으로 그것을 집어넣기 시작했다. 알렉이 흐느끼자 따스한 숨결이 제 입구에 느껴져 매그는 입술을 깨물었고, 동시에 느리게 딜도를 찔러넣어 알렉이 그것을 완전하게 받아들이도록 했다. 알렉은 이제 채워지는 감각에 익숙해졌기에 적응할 시간이 거의 필요 없다시피 했고, 매그는 딜도를 놓은 후 알렉의 좁은 입구가 느리게 그것을 뱉어내는 것을 바라보았고, 알렉의 성기를 잡은 후 몇 번 흔들어 주었다.  
  
알렉의 성기를 입에 넣은 매그는 고동치는 음경에서 알렉의 맥박을 느낄 수 있었다. 제 손을 다시 딜도로 움직인 매그는 다시 그것을 알렉의 안으로 완전하게 찔러넣었고, 알렉의 성기를 문 채 신음했다. 알렉이 다시 흐느끼며 신음하자 매그 역시도 목을 울려 신음했고, 딜도를 단단히 잡은 채 알렉의 안으로 쑤셔넣기 시작했다. 알렉이 얼마나 그 딜도를 꽉 물고 있는지 느끼며 매그는 알렉의 성기에 대고 머리를 움직였다. 알렉은 자신의 아래에서 떨며 신음하고 있었고, 가만히 두려고 노력하고 있음에도 알렉의 손톱은 매그의 엉덩이를 긁어대며 깊이 파고들고 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 성기가 제 목까지 미끄러져 들어오도록 두었고, 성기를 문 채 침을 삼킨 후 빼냈다가는 다시 그 동작을 반복했다.  
  
알렉의 다리는 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 그러나 알렉이 침대에서 엉덩이를 든 후 쳐올리려고 시도하자, 매그는 딜도를 몇 초간 놓고서 알렉의 엉덩이를 세게 철썩 내려친 뒤 성기를 제 입 밖으로 미끄러트려 빼내며 고개를 뒤로 떼냈다.  
  
"안 돼. 가만히 있어." 매그는 명령했다. 알렉은 부드럽게 낑낑거리며 신음했고, 제 열린 입을 매그의 벌어진 엉덩이 사이에 대며 사죄하려고 노력했다. 알렉의 혀끝이 매그의 입구로 밀려들어오자 매그는 목 안 깊숙이에서부터 그르렁거리며 신음한 후 그 즉시 알렉을 용서했다. 매그는 알렉의 팔딱이는 성기와, 알렉의 구멍 밖으로 삐져나온 딜도에 다시 시선을 주었다.  
  
알렉의 성기를 다시 문 매그는 제 혀를 선단에 문지르며 그 주위로 혀를 감았다. 매그는 혀끝으로 귀두를 간지를 때마다 알렉이 떠는 느낌을 즐겼고, 성기에 대고 고개를 흔들 때마다 많이 흐르기 시작하는 프리컴을 삼켰다.  
  
눈을 감은 매그는 떨고 있는 알렉의 불안정한 혀와 입술을 즐겼고 자신이 딜도로 알렉을 박아줌에 따라 알렉의 성기가 제 입 안에서 부풀어 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 매그는 알렉의 사정이 가까움을 알고 있었고, 그를 맛볼 수 있기를 열망하고 있었다. 성기를 물고 세게 빨기 시작하자 볼은 움푹 들어갔고, 매그는 그 후 긴장을 풀고 콧소리를 내며 알렉의 기둥을 타고 작은 진동이 전해지도록 했다. 얼마 지나지 않아 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 홱 젖혔고, 매그의 이름을 크게 신음하며 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉의 전신이 와들와들 떨렸고, 딜도를 문 구멍을 세게 꼬옥 조이면서 알렉은 매그의 입 안에 사정하기 시작했다. 매그는 알렉의 성기를 입 안에 물고 있었지만, 그를 진정으로 맛보기 위해 몸을 떼어냈고 짜고 쓴 맛에 신음하며 정액을 삼켰다. 알렉이 절정을 맞는 동안에도, 매그는 계속해서 알렉에게 삽입된 딜도를 움직이고 있었다.  
  
알렉이 침대에 등을 댄 채 완전히 무너지자 매그는 몸을 움직여 알렉의 다리 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 후 딜도를 천천히 빼냈다. 알렉의 구멍이 닫히는 것을 바라보는 동안, 매그는 흐느끼는 듯한 신음성이 느리게 알렉의 입 안에서 빠져나오는 소리를 즐겼다. 제 성기가 묵직하고 단단하게 서서 프리컴을 흘리며 관심을 요청하는 걸 느낀 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 매그는 알렉의 몸 위를 이리저리 훑었고, 호흡을 가다듬으려 하는 알렉의 가슴이 어떻게 빠르게 솟아올랐다가 가라앉는지를 볼 수 있었다. 알렉의 무리한 입구에 제가 엄지손가락을 밀어넣자 숨소리가 어떻게 쌕쌕대는지도 말이다. 입술을 세게 깨문 알렉은 매그의 손가락 쪽으로 제 엉덩이를 밀고는 신음했는데, 그 흐느낌은 알렉의 안에 넣었던 제 엄지를 빼내는 매그에게 신음을 참도록 만들었다.   
  
"박아주세요. 제발!" 알렉이 끙끙댔다. 매그가 빼내는 손가락을 쫓아 엉덩이를 내민 알렉의 눈은 반쯤 감긴 채 몽롱했다.  
  
"하지만 너 엄청 피곤해 보이는데." 매그가 장난을 쳤다. 매그의 손은 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽 위로 미끄러지며 손끝에 와닿는 강인한 근육들을 부드럽게 문지르고 있었다.  
  
알렉은 고개를 내저었다. 알렉이 입술을 핥자 그 입술의 색은 침에 젖어 더 짙어졌다. "제발요... 절 채워주시면 좋겠어요." 알렉이 갈급하게 더듬거리며 말했다.  
  
매그는 알렉에게 몸을 숙이며 장난스럽게 미소지었다. 매그는 알렉의 오른 다리 밑에 제 팔을 걸어 밀어 올렸고, 몸을 약간 기울여 왼 다리 위로 올라탔다. 고개를 약간 숙인 매그는 알렉의 다리에 부드럽게 제 입술을 눌렀고, 알렉의 발갛게 부은 입구에 제 성기를 맞추고서는 느리게 진입한 후 고환이 닿을 정도로 깊이 밀어넣었다. 매그는 젖고 조이는 감각이 저를 빨아당기는 것을 느끼며 신음했다. 매그는 눈을 뜬 채로 시선을 알렉에게 고정했고, 자신이 추삽질할 때마다 알렉이 목을 울리거나 흐느껴 신음하는 소리를 들으면서 절 반기는 구멍 안으로 깊고 세게 쳐올리기 시작했다. 알렉은 저와 맞춰 몸을 움직이려 애쓰고 있었다. 매그의 피부는 흥분으로 인해 홧홧한 상태였고 알렉의 한 손은 자신들의 밑에 깔린 이불을 파고들어 꽉 주먹을 쥔 채였는데, 다른 손은 제 배 아래로 향하고 있었다. 성기에 닿기 전 알렉의 손이 멈췄다.  
  
"해도 될까요?" 알렉이 흐느꼈다. "제발?" 애원을 담은 알렉의 눈이 제 눈과 마주치자 매그는 고개를 끄덕여 보였고, 알렉이 자신의 성기를 감아쥔 채 흔들기 시작하자 알렉의 다리를 감은 제 손에 힘을 주었다. 매그가 계속해서 가혹하리만치 쳐올리자 신음하던 알렉의 고개는 뒤로 넘어갔다. 알렉이 제 성기를 물고는 조였다 풀었다 하는 것은 매그의 배 깊숙이에서부터 작은 진동을 보내며 쾌감을 쌓아올리게 했다. 그 쾌락이 주는 기분은 혈관을 불태우는 화염과도 같이 느껴졌다. 제 정신을 잃고 알렉의 안에서 움직이며, 매그는 그 감각을 느꼈다.  
  
숨을 몰아쉰 매그는 이미 제 아랫배에 열기가 차올랐음을 느끼고는 잠시 멈췄다. 알렉을 조금 더 느끼고 싶어서였다. 이것이 절대로 끝나버리지 않았으면 했다. 알렉의 허벅지 안으로 손가락을 박아넣으며 움직이는 동안 매그는 쓰라릴 정도로 제 입술을 세게 깨물었고 눈을 꽉 감았다. 매번 쳐올릴 때마다 제 오르가즘이 쌓아올려지고 있음을, 사정이 다가오고 있음을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 여전히 제 성기에 대고 엉덩이를 흔들어대고 있었다. 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 알렉은 자신을 받아들인 채 눈이 뒤로 넘어가 있었다. 그 광경을 보고서 매그는 더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 알렉의 안에서 매그의 절정이 폭발했고, 그 감각은 매그의 전신을 타고 흘러 전류와도 같은 기쁨을 가져다주었다.  
  
매그의 엉덩이가 뒤틀리며 박자를 잃었다. 알렉의 안으로 찔러넣은 매그는 알렉의 내벽이 자신의 부풀어 오른 성기를 세게 조여무는 것을 느꼈고, 알렉의 안 깊숙한 곳에 제 자신을 비워냈다. 알렉의 이름을 울부짖은 매그는 몸을 떨었다. 매그의 눈 앞에 번쩍인 하얀 번개는 전신에 황홀경을 퍼지게 했고, 매그를 전율하며 알렉의 위로 쓰러지게끔 만들었다. 절정이 자신을 쓸어내리자마자 매그는 호흡을 가다듬으려고 노력했고, 알렉에게서 미끄러져 나와 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 후 알렉을 바라보았다.  
  
"완벽해야지." 매그는 손을 내려 알렉의 안으로 제 손가락 두개를 밀어넣으며 숨을 들이쉬었고, 알렉의 안에 섞여 있는 제 따뜻한 정액과 함께 젤을 느꼈다. 매그는 알렉의 전립선을 찾았고, 찾자마자 알렉이 몸을 바르르 떨며 할딱였기에 알 수 있었다. 스팟 주위로 원을 그리듯 문지르자, 알렉이 두 번째로 가는 데에는 시간이 오래 걸리지 않았다. 몸을 떨고 또 떨어대면서 알렉은 다시 울고 신음했고, 매그의 손가락을 물었다가 놨다가 하며 자신의 배 위로 정을 토해냈다.  
  
알렉의 떨림이 멎자 매그는 그의 안에서 느른하게 손가락을 뽑아냈다. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬면서 매그는 비틀거리며 움직여 누웠다. 자신들은 그런 상태 그대로 미동도 없이 5분 정도 있었고, 그 후에야 알렉이 움직였다. 매그 쪽으로 다가오는 알렉의 움직임은 느릿했고 느긋했는데, 가까이 다가오자마자 알렉은 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 매그에게 답싹 안기자마자 알렉은 축 늘어져 흐물거리는 상태가 되었다.   
  
"이게 1주년 기념일을 잊어버린 데 대한 벌이라면, 매년 기념일을 잊어버리는 걸 기억해 둬야겠어요." 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 알렉의 말들은 불분명했고 혼미했다.  
  
"내년에도 잊어버리면, 난 1년 동안 널 못 싸게 할 거야." 매그는 농담조로 말했다.  
  
"아야, 그건 심했다." 알렉이 콧소리를 냈다.  
  
"인정." 매그는 끄덕이려고 했으나, 실제로 움직이지는 않았다.  
  
"이게 그리웠어요... 당신이 날 이렇게 가진지는 좀 됐잖아요." 알렉이 말했다. 말하는 동안 알렉이 입을 삐죽 내밀고 있다는 것을 단어를 발음하는 방식으로 인해 알 수 있었다.  
  
"나도 이게 그리웠어...평상시에 내 주위에 있는(날 물고 있는) 네가 그리웠어." 매그는 웅얼거렸고 알렉의 뒤통수를 감싸기 위해 손을 올리려 했다.  
  
둘 다 탈진할 정도로 지쳐 있었기에, 둘은 그냥 거기 누워서 쉬면서 있었고 오랫동안 정적이 흘렀다.  
  
"제가 매일 밤 여기 자러 와도 될 것 같아요?" 알렉이 물었다. 알렉의 목소리는 이제 조금 더 또렷해졌다.  
  
매그는 스스로에게 미소지으며 말했다. "넌 언제든 환영이야."  
  
이번에는 좀 더 오랫동안 정적이 흘렀다. 시간이 흘러갈수록, 방 안의 공기는 천천히 차가워졌다.  
  
"알아요... 제가 생각한 건, 그냥 제가 여기에서만 잘 수 있는지 여부였어요... 그리고 아마 제 물건들도 여기 가져다 놓구요." 알렉이 시도했다.  
  
"너 여기에 네 물건 이미 뒀잖아," 매그가 입을 뗐으나, 자신의 혼미한 마음이 논지를 놓쳤음을 깨닫고 멈췄다. 움직일 힘을 낸 매그는 약간 뒤로 몸을 물린 후 옆으로 몸을 굴려 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 이미 그렇게 누워 있었다. "동거하고 싶다는 거야?"  
  
알렉을 바라보는 매그의 시야 가장자리는 여전히 약간 흐릿했다. 그러나 그 말을 하는 매그의 가슴에는 따스한 간질거림이 퍼져 나가고 있었다.  
  
"제 생각에는, 네, 그래요." 알렉이 말했다. 그 질문에 대해 살짝 당황한 것 같았으나 알렉은 미소짓고 있었다. "해결해야 할 일들이 많긴 하지만, 일 때문에 우리가 서로를 조금밖에 못본다는 사실이 그냥 마음에 안 들어서요. 당신과 함께 매일 밤 잠에 들고 또 매일 아침 당신과 일어날 수 있으면 좋을 것 같아서요. 그리고 우리가 만난지 이제..."  
  
"좋아." 여전히 미소지은 채로 매그가 말을 끊었다.  
  
"뭐라고요?" 알렉은 살짝 혼란스러워 보였다.   
  
"날 설득할 필요 없다고. 뭐가 해결되야 하는지, 일이 얼마나 많은지는 난 신경 안써. 네가 동거하겠다면야 나야 기쁘지." 매그가 말했다. 매그의 피곤에 지친 눈은 즐거움으로 반짝이고 있었다.  
  
"좋아요. 그럼 결정된 걸로. 이거에 대해서는 내일 더 얘기해도 되겠죠?" 알렉 역시도 지친 미소를 되돌려 주었고, 눈을 느리게 깜박였다.  
  
"괜찮은 계획처럼 들리네." 매그는 대답한 후 알렉의 입술에 닿기 위해 자세를 틀었고, 알렉의 허리에 제 팔을 두른 채 인간이 가능한 한 가장 가까이 달라붙으며 사랑스러운 키스를 남겼다. 그리고는 그의 입술에 대고 콧소리를 냈다. 알렉은 그 키스를 되돌려주며 매그의 입술에 닿은 채 미소지었고, 매그의 등에 손가락을 올렸다.  
  
"제가 뒤에서 안고 있어도 될까요?" 한쪽 입꼬리만 올려 미소를 지은 알렉이 말했다.  
  
"그래." 매그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 아직도 이상할 만큼의 행복이 제 안에서 저를 간지럽히고 있었다. 매그는 살짝 힘을 써 몸을 굴렸고 동시에 자신들의 밑에 깔린 이불을 빼내려고 애썼다ㅡ알렉이 도와주고 나서야 해낼 수 있었다. 그리고 매그는 제 등을 알렉의 가슴에 댔다. 알렉이 이불을 끌어올려 자신들을 덮어 온기를 이불 안에 가둘 때, 매그의 눈은 가물가물 감기고 있었다.  
  
"사랑해요." 알렉이 제 부상당한 팔을 매그의 허리에 감으며 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.  
  
"나도 널 사랑해." 그에 대한 대답으로 매그도 속삭였다. 알렉의 팔 안에 감싸여 행복해진 매그의 눈은 이미 감겨 있었다. 


	2. On top and bellow

  
"매그너스와 동거하는 것이 어떤 방식으로 사업에 영향을 끼치고 또 뭘 바꾼다는 건지, 전 잘 모르겠네요. 어머니." 알렉은 마지막 단어를 씹듯이 뱉었다. 메리스를 제 진정한 어머니로 여긴 적은 없었다. 그녀는 그냥 자신을 낳아준 사람에 지나지 않았다. 메리스가 혐오감과 냉담함을 담아 자신을 바라보는 방식 역시도 그녀가 자신을 얼마나 생각해주지 않고 있는지 그 크기를 잘 보여주었다.  
  
"라이트우드 조직의 새 보스가 될 예정이면서 후계자도 안 낳겠다는 거야? 정말 믿을 수 없을 정도로 이기적이구나, 알렉." 메리스의 냉랭한 어조는 자신과 이지 그리고 메리스가 앉아있는 사무실의 어두운 벽을 울렸다.  
  
그녀가 하는 말에 대해서, 전혀 감명받지 않은 이지가 씩씩거리는 소리를 냈다.  
  
"제 성지향성에 대해서는 신경 쓰는 척조차도 안해주시네요?" 알렉이 물었다. 의자에 등을 기대고 앉은 알렉은 제 어머니의 말투를 흉내내고 있었다. 어머니가 뉴욕에 오리라고는 예상치도 못하고 있었고, 자신은 이런 깜짝 방문을 아주 싫어했다.  
  
"이런 일을 다루는 정상적인 방식은 여자랑 결혼해서, 네가 연인이라고 부르고 싶어하는 그 사람을 지켜주는 거야. 그 남자 이름이 뭔지는 모르겠지만 말이다." 메리스의 목소리에는 공감이나 사랑이 전혀 담겨있지 않았다.  
  
"어떻게 그게 평범할 수 있다는 거죠?" 이지가 팩 토라져서 말했다.  
  
"네 열망보다는 위신이 중요해." 자리에서 일어선 메리스가 차갑게 말했고 의자 주변을 서성였다. "네가 지금껏 한 행동들은 조직 전부를 실망시켰다, 알렉. 일반적으로 우린 이사벨 널 믿고 있었는데," 메리스는 몇 초 간 이지에게 시선을 주었다. "그렇지만 난 안타깝게도 이미 너희들의... 비정상적인 행동에 대해 모두 들었지."  
  
"당신은 끔찍한 엄마였고 지금도 그래요. 왜 이런 것에 신경 쓰는 척을 하시는지 저로서는 이해할 수조차 없네요. 우릴 사랑한 적도 없으면서." 여전히 앉은 채로 알렉이 답했다. 사랑이라고는 찾아볼 수도 없는 자신들의 어머니에 대해서알렉은 어떠한 슬픔도 느낄 수가 없었다. 어머니가 주는 보살핌에 대해서라면 오래 전에 포기했었다.  
  
"애정에 굶주린 척 하지 말아, 한심하니까." 메리스는 알렉의  
말을 묵살하며 손을 내저었다. "난 이 조직과 우리 유산을 위해 최선을 원할 뿐이야. 그런데 네가 그걸 산산조각내고 있지." 창가에 서 있는 메리스는 창에 비추는 알렉에게 차가운 표정을 쏘았다.  
  
"썅년." 이지는 알렉을 건너다보며 낮게 중얼거렸고, 짙은 검은색 의자에 더 깊이 등을 기대며 다리를 꼬았다. 현재 이루어지고 있는 이 대화에 진정으로 참여하는 데에는 확실히 흥미가 없어 보였다.  
  
"사랑받기 원하는 걸 애정에 굶주렸다고 보는 건 어머니뿐이에요." 알렉이 대답하고서 이지를 건너다보았다. 제 가족 내에 얼어붙은 심장을 지니지 않은 사람이 적어도 하나는 있다니 기뻤다.  
  
"마커스랑 함께 지내면서 생각한 게 그거니?" 메리스가 물었다.  
  
"매그너스예요." 짜증이 난 알렉은 이를 으드득 갈며 그녀의 말을 수정해주었다. 자신을 모욕하는 어머니의 말에는 그다지 신경을 쓰지 않는 알렉이었으나, 매그에 대하여 메리스가 말하는 방식은 알렉을 좋지 않은 방식으로 긁어대고 있었다.  
  
"매그너스는 알렉을 사랑해요, 엄마와는 다르게. 매그너스는 알렉이 생사를 다투고 있을 때 병원에서 같이 있어 줬다고요. 엄마는 한번도 안 오셨죠, 매그너스는 오빠 곁을 거의 떠나지도 않았는데." 이지가 사실을 명시했다.  
  
"그래, 알렉을 그 병원 침대에 누워 있게 만든 애 장례식에 참석할 때에만 자리를 비웠다지?" 말을 하는 메리스는 즐거워 보였다.  
  
"그딴 식으로 얘기하지 말아요, 개같으니까. 이해하지도 못하면서." 알렉이 메리스에게 으르렁거렸다. 물론, 자신을 죽일 뻔 했던 사람에게 매그너스가 여전히 신경을 많이 쓰고 있다는 것을 아는 것은 아팠다. 그러나 자신도 라파엘이 매그에게 특별한 사람이었음을 이해했다. 그리고 죽은 사람을 향한 매그의 애정을 두고 싸워봤자 제게 득이 될 건 없었다.  
  
"아픈 곳을 찔렀나보네?" 메리스는 실망한 듯 보였다. "걘 널 나약하게 만들어. 걔 만나기 전에는 잘 하고 있었잖니. 걔 만나고서 넌 결국 죽을 뻔했고."  
  
"그 사람을 여자로 대신하지는 않을 겁니다. 어떻게 됐든 소중한 손자는 못 보실 거예요." 알렉은 그녀에게서 시선을 거뒀다. 그녀를 오래 바라보다 보면 길들여지지 않은 날 것 그대로의 분노가 치솟았다.  
  
"오빠랑 매그너스가 아이를 못 가질 거라고, 누가 그러던가요?" 이지가 말하자 알렉은 고개를 휙 돌려 제 여동생을 쳐다보았다. 매그는 이러한 주제를 꺼낸 적이 없었고 알렉은 언젠가는 자신이 그래야 한다는 것에 대해 겁을 먹고 있었는데, 자신이 그렇게 말한다면 매그가 뭐라고 할 것인지 알 수가 없었기 때문이었다. 라이트우드와 아이를 키운다는 것은 위험을 동반하는 일이었고, 생물학적인 부모가 아니라면 특히 더 그럴 터였다.  
  
"그게 어떻게 되니, 이사벨? 둘이서 잘 헤쳐나갈 수 있다는 대답은 아니었으면 좋겠는데, 정말로." 이제 메리스는 알렉을 무시한 채 똑바로 이지를 바라보고 있었다. "라이트우드의 후계자는 라이트우드의 혈통이어야 해. 알렉의 남자가 죽을만큼 간절히 바란다고 해도 둘의 피를 동시에 이어받은 애를 키울 수는 없을 텐데."  
  
"이지, 제발." 알렉이 입을 뗐다. 이 얘기를 하고 싶지는 않았다. 특히 메리스와는 더 그랬다.  
  
"꼭 이게 문제라도 된다는 것처럼 말씀하시네요. 알렉이 매그너스와의 사이에서 애를 원한다면 그런 문제를 해결하는 쉬운 방법들이 있죠. 매그너스의 정자와, 제 난자, 그리고 대리모만 있으면 돼요. 진정한 라이트우드이자, 진정한 베인이고, 보호를 받으며, 조직의 보스로 키워질 수 있어요. 씨발 문제 해결이네. 그러니까 그 호모포비아에 썅년같은 낡은 관점이랑 의견들은 집어치우고 그냥 꺼지시죠." 이지는 말을 하는 동안 반쯤 일어섰고, 이제는 메리스에게 고함을 지르고 있었다.  
  
"이사벨, 그런 말투로 얘기하지 마라." 메리스가 톡 쏘았다.  
  
알렉은 얼굴에 바보같은 미소를 띄우고 서 있었다. 제 생각에 잠겨 있었기에 주위에서 벌어지고 있는 고함과 아우성은 멀게만 느껴졌다. 이지가 말한 것, 그것에 대해서는 한 번도생각해보지 못했다. 매그너스와 함께 아이를 가질 수 있을 것이라는 가능성에 대해서 자신은 절대로 생각해보지 못했지만 그런 방식으로라면 가능할 수도 있었다. 지금 당장 원하는 것은 아니었지만, 만약 미래에 자신들이 원하게 된다면 기회가 있다는 사실을 알게 되니 멋졌다.  
  
"당신은 라이트우드 혈통도 아니에요. 당신은 결혼해서 들어온 거고, 어떤 일에 대해서든 목소리를 낼 수 있는 것은 실질적으로 관리하고 있는 사람을 낳았다는 딱 한 가지 이유 때문이에요." 이지가 뇌까렸다. 그녀의 목소리는 어두웠고 혐오감을 뚝뚝 떨어트리고 있었다.  
  
"너희 둘 다 나 없이는 약해. 너희들은 아무것도 아니게 될 거다." 메리스가 말했다. 그녀의 말들은 알렉을 스스로의 생각에서 끄집어내기에는 충분했고, 알렉은 일어난 후 몸을 천천히 돌려 자신들의 어머니를 마주 바라보았다.  
  
"이제 물러나실 때가 되신 것 같군요." 알렉이 말했다. 그 말을 하면서 알렉은 자신감이 격렬하게 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 메리스에게 일선에서 손을 떼라고 요구하는 것이 자신과 이지 둘 다에게 위험하다는 것은 알고 있었지만, 그래도 그것은 마침내 자신들을 자유롭게 만들어 줄 것이었다.  
  
"미안한데 뭐라고?" 메리스는 분노에 차 자신을 바라보았다. 그녀가 절 보통 바라보고는 하던 방식과는 전혀 다른 방식이었다. "라이트우드 조직 기업 전체를 운영해 본 적이 있기나 하니? 넌 겨우 일년 동안 이쪽에서의 관리만 맡았고 그 중 몇달은 마약 중독으로 쓸모없는 상태였거나 병원 침대에 묶여 있느라 실질적으로 이끌어나가지도 못했어. 넌 아직 준비가 안 됐다고!" 메리스는 차분하게 말했지만 태도는 쌀쌀맞았다.  
  
"저 혼자서 이끌어나가지는 않을 겁니다. 저와 이지가 공동으로 대표를 맡을 거예요." 알렉이 대답했다. 이지에게서 충격받은 소리가 빠져나왔지만 알렉은 무시했다. 그게 맞는 일이었다. 알렉 스스로도 그렇다는 것을 알고 있었다.  
  
"네가 그렇게 나온다면, 너와 싸우는 수밖에 없겠구나." 메리스는 발끈 성을 내고는 창가에서 문으로 다가가며 자신들에게서 멀어졌다. 현 상황에서 도망치려 하고 있음이 명백해 보였다. "내 말 기억하렴, 알렉. 내가 널 이 세계로 데리고 온거다. 그리고 난 널 몰아낼 수 있어." 문간에 다다른 메리스가 위협했다.  
  
"이지도 말했지만, 혈통으로 따지면 당신은 심지어 라이트우드도 아닌걸요." 알렉이 낮게 쉬익 하고 소리를 냈다. 알렉은 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채, 입술에는 냉소를 띄우고 있었다. "절 끌어내리고 싶으시면 어디 한번 최선을 다해보시죠. 제가 약한지 아닌지 보시게 될 겁니다."  알렉이 덧붙였다.  
  
"멍청하게 굴지 말아라, 알렉." 메리스는 문을 열며 말했다. "넌 이길 수 없어."  
  
"질 수 없죠." 어머니의 목소리에 어린 공포와, 그녀가 이 상황에서 도망치려 하고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 알렉이 씩 웃었다. "저와 이지가 없다면 당신은 아무것도 아니니까." 알렉은 메리스에게서 등을 돌렸고 자신들이 앉아 있었던 작은 공간 뒤에 우뚝 솟아 위치한 책상으로 걸어갔다. 자신이 두렵지 않다는 것을 증명하기 위해, 제 눈을 그녀에게서 뗀 채였다. "그러니까 아빠를 그렇게 바로 죽여버리시지는 말지 그러셨어요." 말을 마친 알렉은 책상 뒤에 있는 의자에 앉아, 책상 위로 두 다리를 올리고서는 발목을 교차시켰다. 메리스가 나갈 때까지 알렉은 그 자세 그대로 있었다.  
  
***  
  
메리스는 방을 떠났다. 드라마틱하지는 않았다. 이 말은 그녀가 문을 쾅 하고 닫지 않았다는 뜻이었는데, 이는 어쨌든 그녀도 한때는 세련된 숙녀였기 때문이었다. 메리스가 방을 떠나자마자 알렉은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 자신이 지금 막 시작한 것이 나쁘게 돌아갈 수 있다는 데 대해서는 익히 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
"오빠 말이 맞아. 질 수 없지." 이지의 목소리가 알렉을 생각에서 끌어냈고 알렉은 황급히 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신 스스로 알아차리지 못할 때에도, 이따금씩 자신이 듣고 싶어 하는 말이 무엇인지 이지가 알고 있다는 것은 미칠 정도로 좋은 일이었다.  
  
"'우리'야. 우린 질 수 없어." 알렉은 정정을 마치고서는 다리를 내렸다. 솔직히 말하자면 편안히 다리를 올려놓기에 책상은 제게 조금 높았다. 하지만 그냥 어머니와 얘기하면서 제 권력과 힘을 명확히 보여주기 위하여 그 행동을 한 것이었다.   
  
"그 말 진심이었어? 나를 공동으로 해 줄 거야?" 걸어서 책상으로 다가온 이지는 풀썩 뛰어올라 책상에 앉은 후 다리를 꼬았고, 알렉을 바라보며 물었다. 기대에 찬 미소가 그녀의 입술에 매달려 있었다.  
  
"그래. 나만큼은 잘 하지 못한대도 좋아." 알렉이 말하고 앞으로 몸을 숙여 제 손으로 이지의 손을 덮었다. "그리고 어쨌든 넌 나보다 머리가 좋잖아." 윙크를 하면서 알렉이 덧붙였고, 이지의 손을 꽉 잡았다가 놓은 뒤 다시 자리에 앉았다.  
  
"그렇지." 방금 전까지 어머니가 있었던 문간을 바라다보며이지가 웃었다. 그리고 이지는 알렉에게 시선을 돌려 따스한 미소를 지어주었다. "참, 엄마 얘기는 담아두지 마. 매그너스는 오빠를 약하게 만들지 않아." 이지가 미소지었다.  
  
"알아." 알렉은 다시 제 의자에 등을 기대며 고개를 끄덕였다. "매그너스가 없었으면 내가 여기 있지도 못했을 테니까." 알렉은 시인했다. 매그를 생각하자 작은 미소가 피어올랐고 알렉의 얼굴로 번졌다. "하지만 매그너스 주위에 사람들을 좀 붙여둬야 할 것 같아. 어머니가 매그너스를 쫓지 않을 거라고는 믿을 수가 없거든." 알렉이 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다. 미소는 피어올랐을 때처럼 빠르게 흐려져 사라졌다.  
  
"우리가 안전하게 지켜줄거야." 이지가 안심시켜 주려는 듯한 미소를 지었다.  
  
"그래야지." 아마 매그에게 이제부터는 무장상태로 있으라고 말해야 할 것 같다고 생각하면서, 알렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. 혹시 모르니 사격장에 데려가서 연습을 시키는 것이 가능할지도.   
  
"오빠 생각에는 엄마가 누구를 끌어들이려고 할 것 같아?" 책상에서 뛰어내리며 이지가 물었고, 그 후 치마를 정돈하고는 싸이하이 부츠를 끌어올렸다.  
  
"LA, 마이애미 그리고 휴스턴 쪽. 지금 바로 시작하실 것 같아. 그러니까 우리도 준비해야겠다." 알렉이 말하고서는 의자를 뒤로 밀었다. 방금 그랬던 것처럼, 행복과 유사한 감정들에는 보다 더 떨어진 거리를 유지하는것이 중요하다는 것을 알렉도 알고 있었다. "우리 쪽에 문제가 될 만한 사항 세 가지를 엄마가 갖고 있기는 해. 사람들 대부분이 나나 너는 모른다는 거, 메리스가 우리 위치를 그 노친네들 중 몇몇한테 제안할 수도 있다는 거. 그리고 나랑 매그너스가 사귀는 것도 문제가 될 수 있지." 알렉이 한숨과 함께 말했고, 조금 전 책상 위에 올려두었던 제 핸드폰을 집어들었다.  
  
이지는 부드럽게 미소지었다. "일만 잘 하면, 오빠가 누굴 박는지는 아무도 신경 안 쓸걸."  
  
"글쎄, 박는 건 보통 매그너스가 하는데." 알렉이 말했다. 장소에 어긋나기는 했지만 마침내 누군가에게 그 사실을 인정하고 나자 평화가 찾아왔다. 모두들 자신이 탑이리라고 추측했는데 아마 자신보다는 매그가 약간 작고, 표면상으로는 더 부드러워 보인다는 것, 그리고 전반적으로 매그가 주는 인상 때문인 것 같았다ㅡ그러나 그것은 진실이 아니었다.   
  
이지는 잠시 얼어붙었다. 곧 그녀의 얼굴에 큰 미소가 떠올랐다. "진짜로?"  
  
"응." 알렉은 이지를 보지 않은 채 고개를 끄덕였고, 대신 후드가 달린 자신의 점퍼 주머니에 폰을 집어넣었다.  
  
"제길, 짐작도 못했네." 이지가 말했다. 평소보다 느리게 얘기하는 것으로 보아 말하면서 뭔가를 생각하고 있는 것 같았다. "그렇지만 오빠와 매그너스의 섹스라이프는 둘 문제지, 조직 사람들 문제는 아니니까. 특히 그쪽 일은 아니지, 진짜로." 이지는 말하고서 눈을 굴렸다.  
  
"너 혹시 그러는 건 아니지...?" 알렉이 말을 멈추고는 이지를 바라본 후 몸을 똑바로 세웠다. "내가 그런다고 해서 날 더 낮게 보거나 하는 거. 그렇지?" 어리석은 질문이었고 알렉은 자신이 그녀의 대답을 알고 있다고 꽤나 확신했다. 그러나 알렉은 다른 누군가에게, 그것과는 전혀 관련이 없는 누군가에게 그냥 그 대답을 듣고 싶을 뿐이었다.   
  
"아, 알렉." 이지가 그를 향해 걸어왔다. 멈추거나 밀어내기도 전에, 이지는 팔을 허리에 감은 채 자신을 껴안아 당겼다. 힐을 신었다고 해도 이지는 자신보다 키가 많이 작았기에 제 목에 팔을 감으려면 점프를 해야 할 정도였고, 그래서 보통 이지는 나무에 하듯 이렇게 자신을 포옹하고는 했다. "당연히 아니지. 변화가 있다면, 이제 나는 오빠를 조금 더 존경하게 됐어." 이지는 말했고, 몸을 떼내기 전 알렉의 스웨터 위 심장 부근에 입을 맞췄다.  
  
"왜?" 이지가 몸을 뒤로 떼내자 알렉은 그녀를 내려다보며 씩씩거렸다.  
  
"그게 오빠를 약하게 만들 거라고, 살아오면서 내내 그 소리를 들어왔잖아. 그 무언가를 인정하는 데에는 큰 용기가 필요한 법이니까." 이지가 자신을 올려다보며 미소지었다. 머리카락이 아름답게 물결치며 떨어져 액자처럼 이지의 얼굴 주변을 감싸고 있었다. "난 둘이 뭐 하던 신경 안 써. 내가 상관할 바도 아닐 뿐더러, 그게 내 '일'이 되면 넌더리가 날 거라고." 이지는 단호하지만 따스한 목소리로 덧붙였고 뒤로 물러났다.  
  
"누가 누구한테 박히는지에 대해서는 이제 얘기하지 말자고. 오빠도 내 애정 전선을 알잖아, 그걸 보면 오빠의 관계는 꽤나 정상적으로(이성애자로) 보일 테니까." 이지가 논술했다. "의식하고 말장난 한 거 아니야." 부드럽게 키득이며 그녀가 덧붙였다. 그리고 이지는 다시 앉아있던 장소로 돌아가 탁자위에 놓여있던 폰과 아이패드를 집어들었다.  
  
알렉은 한 쪽 입꼬리만 들어올려 미소짓고는 고개를 끄덕였다.   
  
"내일 클레리랑 루크, 그리고 애들 몇 명 데리고 LA가는 비행기 탈게. 크리스 삼촌이랑은 면대면으로 얘기하는 게 좋을 것 같거든." 이지는 말하고서 폰을 내려다보았고, 달콤하게 미소지었다. "가봐야겠다. 클레리가 나랑 제이스한테 저녁을 준비했대서." 말을 마친 이지는 알렉에게 웃어보이며 진주와도 같이 희고 고른 두 줄의 이를 반짝였다.  
  
"그래, 달려가라." 알렉은 말하고서 스스로에게 고개를 흔들었다. "그래도 나한테 일정은 계속 알려주고." 말을 마친 알렉은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.  
  
"그럴게." 이지는 미소짓고서 문으로 향했고, 손잡이에 손을 올린 채 잠시 멈추고는 열기 전에 고개를 돌려 알렉을 바라보았다. "우린 해낼 수 있어. 난 우리가 해낼 수 있다는 걸 알아." 그렇게 말하는 이지의 목소리는 자신감있게 들렸다. 노트북을 펼친 알렉은 그저 고개를 끄덕여 보였을 뿐이다. 갑자기 자신이 해야 할 일들이 엄청 많아졌다.  
  
***  
  
문에서 소리를 들었을 때 매그는 소파에 앉아 있었다. 매그는 고개를 들었고, 주방으로 들어와 피자 박스와 갈색 종이봉투를 내려놓는 알렉을 바라보았다.  
  
"안녕, 먼치킨. 오늘 하루 어땠어?" 알렉이 움직이는 것을 바라보며 매그는 노래했다.  
  
"꽤 개같았죠." 알렉은 자신을 바라보지 않은 채 웅얼댔고 갈색 종이봉투에서 6개 들이 맥주를 꺼냈다. 알렉은 카운터를 지나 냉장고로 이동하여 맥주를 넣고는 문을 닫고 나서야 몸을 돌려 자신을 바라보았다. 조금 피곤해 보였다.  
  
"무슨 일이 있었길래?" 매그는 약간 몸을 일으켰다. 걱정스러움이 담긴 차가운 물결이 자신을 적시는 것이 느껴졌다.  
  
"당신은 뭐 마시고 싶어요? 전 별로 아무것도 생각이 없어서 그냥 피자나 먹으려고요." 알렉이 말했다. 알렉의 손가락은 여전히 냉장고 문 손잡이를 꽉 붙잡고 있었다.  
  
"난 지금 마시고 있는것으로도 괜찮아." 매그가 대답했다. 방금 스스로가 냉장고에 넣어둔 맥주를 한 개 집은 후 피자 박스를 가지고 거실 테이블 쪽으로 걸어오는 알렉을 보면서도 여전히 매그의 신경은 곤두선 채였다. 알렉이 제 질문에 대답을 해주지 않았기 때문이었다.  
  
"왜 하루가 개같았는데?" 제 반대편 의자에 앉는 알렉을 눈으로 쫓으며 매그는 몸을 똑바로 세워 앉았고, 다시 물었다.  
  
"저랑 이지는 메리스를 축출할 계획이에요." 피자 박스를 연 알렉은 한 조각을 집었고, 자신을 바라보며 사실만을 서술했다.  
  
"메리스라고? 너희들 어머니 말이야?" 매그는 어떻게 라이트우드 가족이 일하는 것인지 이해한 척을 하려 들지는 않았다. 자신이 아는 것이라고는 라이트우드가 거대한 조직이며 뉴욕을 막 담당하고 있는 알렉이 그 일부라는 것 뿐이었다. 그러나 알렉과 이지가 메리스를 내쫓으려고 하고 있다면 그것은 알렉이 진급할 것이라는 것을 의미했다ㅡ그러나 자신은 그게 어느 정도까지 위로 올라간다는 것인지도 알지 못했고 메리스가 얼마다 높은지 역시도 알지 못했다.  
  
"네. 그냥 제 눈앞에서, 아니 떠나고 있을 때라도 쏴버렸어야 했는데." 알렉은 음식을 씹으면서 얘기했고 그 목소리는 짜증이 난 듯이 들렸다.  
  
"쏜다고? 네 엄마를 죽일 계획을 하고 있는 거야?" 매그가 물었다. 한 조각도 먹지 않았으나, 갑자기 전혀 먹고 싶지도 않아졌다.  
  
"우리는 보통 그렇게까지는 하지 않아요. 윗 세대들한테 물러날 기회를 주죠. 하지만..." 알렉이 말을 멈추고 자신을 바라보았다. 매그는 그런 알렉의 눈 안에서 무언가를 보았다. 작은 무언가였다. 아마 공포일수도. "메리스가 물러날 것 같지는 않아요. 그렇게 나온다면, 저로서는 그녀에 맞서 개인적으로 행동을 취할 수밖에 없죠." 알렉이 한숨과 함께 말했다.  
  
"네가 할 수 있는 다른 뭔가가 있을거야." 매그가 말했다. 자신으로서는 어떻게 알렉이 목소리를 떨거나 눈물을 흘리지 않으면서 그러한 말을 할 수 있는지 이해할 수가 없었다.  
  
"메리스가 손을 떼지 않겠다고 하면, 결론은 둘 중 하나예요. 메리스가 절 죽이느냐, 제가 메리스를 죽이느냐." 알렉은 말하면서 피자를 한 입 더 물었고 느리게 씹었다.  
  
"널 죽일리가 없잖아. 아들인걸. 덧붙이자면, 유일한 아들이기도 하고." 매그는 말을 마치고 제 잔에 담긴 와인을 단번에 비웠다. 시선은 알렉에게 고정한 채였는데, 이 모든 것에 대해 알렉이 어떻게 느끼는지 바디랭귀지를 읽어내기 위해서였다.  
  
알렉은 킬킬대며 웃었지만 약간 냉소적이었다. "이지가 그쪽 편이었더라면 메리스는 망설이지도 않고 절 죽였을 거예요. 하지만 이지가 제 편이라서, 메리스로서는 방아쇠를 당기기 전 우릴 자극해 줄 다른 라이트우드 혈통의 친척이 필요한 거죠." 알렉은 고개를 내젓고서 제 무릎을 내려다보았다.  
  
매그의 심장이 아파왔다. 말하는 동안 알렉이 그다지 많은 감정을 보여주려 하지는 않았지만, 최소한의 작은 방식이라고 해도 자신에게는 영향을 끼치고 있었다. 자신이 눈이 멀지 않은 이상에야, 제 눈에 그게 보이지 않을 리가 없었다.  
  
"확실해? 너는 네 조직 일에 대해 잘 알고 있고, 나는 거기에 대해서 잘 모른다는 거 나도 알아. 하지만, 이론적으로 메리스가 뭘 할지랑 실제로 하는 행동에 있어서는 차이가 있게 마련이잖아." 매그는 이성적으로 굴려고 애썼다. 제 남자친구의 엄마가 자신의 아이를 죽이는 시나리오가 아니길 바라면서 말이다.  
  
"메리스가 아빠도 죽였는걸요." 말을 한 알렉은 눈을 들어올렸고 매그와 눈을 마주쳤다.  
  
알렉을 마주본 매그의 위장이 뒤틀렸다. 깊이 파고 들어갈수록 라이트우드 조직은 씨발, 큰 쓰레기 덩어리였다.  
  
적당한 빛을 받으면 알렉의 눈은 어두운 녹색으로 보였는데 지금도 그랬다. 자신의 얼굴을 향한 그 눈은 크고 순진해 보였는데, 꼭 그 일을 하는 쪽에 무게를 실어 줄 무언가를 제가 말해 주기를 기다리는 것처럼 보였다.  
  
"미안해." 매그가 테이블 위로 자신의 와인잔을 내려놓으며  조용히 대답했다. 매그는 제 손을 들어올려 알렉의 뺨 위에 가져다 댄 뒤 수염자국을 쓸었고, 막 올라오기 시작한 수염들이 제 손끝을 간질이는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
"아니에요. 제가 미안하죠. 이 얘기 시작하기 전에 제가 이 말을 안 했잖아요." 알렉이 말했다. 일 얘기를 하고 있음에도 불구하고 매그는 '자신의' 알렉이 느리게 새어나오는 것을 들을 수 있었다.  
  
매그는 고개를 젓고서 다정하게 미소를 지어 주었다. "네가 사과해야 할 것은 어떤 것도 없어, 내 사랑. 네가 뭘 하겠다고 결정하든, 네가 널 따라갈 것이라는 걸 알잖아." 알렉이 먹는 모습을 보며 매그는 설명하려 애썼다.  
  
"메리스가 당신을 공격할 수도 있어요." 알렉이 말했다. 이제 그의 아름다운 눈에는 의심의 여지 없이 공포가 담겨 있었고, 매그는 키스로 그 공포를 날려 없애버릴 수 있기를 간절히 원했다.  
  
"그러라고 해." 매그는 말한 후 몸을 일으켰고, 낮은 거실 테이블 주변을 돌아 알렉이 앉아있는 의자 옆에 있는 의자에 앉았다. 그리고서 팔을 뻗어 한 손을 알렉의 팔에 댔다.  
  
"싫어요. 그렇게 두지 않을 거예요." 알렉은 제 손을 밀쳤고 매그가 그냥 거기 있음으로서 주고자 했던 안정감을 거절했다. "당신은 이해 못해요. 우리 조직 사람들 일부는 메리스를 꽤 좋아하고, 그런 새끼들한테 메리스는 내 자리를 주겠다고 제안할 수도 있어요. 그리고 메리스가 날 죽이는 걸 망설일 거라고 믿는 것 같은데, 메리스는 당신을 향해 방아쇠를 당기는 데에는 1초도 주저하지 않을 거예요." 알렉은 자세를 바꾸어서 맥주를 집어들었고 고개를 젖혀 크게 한 모금을 마셨다.   
  
"난 네가 보호해 줘야만 하는 작고 힘없는 뭔가가 아니야, 알렉산더." 매그는 말하고서 제 손을 다시 알렉의 팔에 가져다댔다. 알렉이 자신을 필요로 할 때 자신을 거부하게 둘 수는없었다.  
  
"그런 말은 안 했어요." 알렉은 한숨과 함께 말했다.  
  
"하지만 그렇게 생각하고 있잖아." 자신을 피하는 알렉의 눈을 마주치려고 애쓰며 매그는 제 목소리에서 힐난조를 빼기 위해 노력했다.   
  
"수업을 받는 것은 어떻게 생각해요? 무기를 다루는 법을 배운다던가? 적어도 당신이 스스로를 방어할 줄 안다는 걸 알게 되면 제 기분이 좀 나아질 것 같아서요." 마침내 알렉의 눈이 매그의 눈과  다시 마주쳤다. 알렉은 이제 제게 간청하고 있었다. 그의 목소리는 부드러웠고, 연약했다.  
  
매그는 제 고개를 절레절레 흔들고는 부드럽게 미소지었다.  
  
"제발요, 매그너스." 알렉이 제 손을 꽉 쥐었고, 그 큰 손의 엄지를 제 손등에 문지르기 시작했다.  
  
"네 총 줘 봐." 매그가 느리게 숨쉬며 말했다.  
  
"뭐라고요?" 알렉은 혼란스러워 보였다. 그 반응은 매그로서는 놀랍지 않은 일이었기에, 보여주고 나서 설명을 하는 것이 더 쉽겠다고 결정을 내렸다.  
  
"그냥 네 총 줘 봐, 내 사랑." 매그는 제 요청을 반복했다. 알렉은 천천히 등 뒤로 손을 뻗었고, 후드가 달린 점퍼 밑에 여전히 벗지 않은 채 착용하고 있던 홀스터로 가져간 뒤 총을 꺼냈다. 총을 건네는 알렉은 확신이 없고 걱정스러워 보였으나, 매그로서는 알렉이 총을 건넸다는 사실에 미소짓지 않을 수가 없었다ㅡ알렉이 그렇게 불확실함을 느낀다고 해도 자신에게 '싫어요'라고 거절하지 못한다는 사실에 말이다.  
  
알렉의 손에서 총을 가져간 매그는 모델을 파악하기 위해 살펴보았고, 빠르게 장전을 풀었다. 매그는 테이블 위에 잡지를 올려놓고서 탄창이 비어있는 것을 확인했다. 복좌용수철의 소켓을 밑으로 내리며 매그는 소켓과 용수철을 빼낼 수 있을 때까지 총열관을 회전시켰고, 그것들을 빼내 클립과 함께 테이블 위에 올려두었다. 반대 방향으로 총열관을 회전시킨 매그는 다른 부분 역시도 당겨 쉽게 그렇게 한 뒤 모든 것을 다시 넣었고, 슬라이드 스토퍼를 분리하기 위해 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
"씨발, 이게 무슨?" 매그는 알렉이 혼잣말을 중얼거리는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 그러나 매그는 자신이 이것을 보여주는 것이 실지로 알렉에게 좋은 영향을 끼치리라 생각했기에, 총에만 집중했다.   
  
손 안에 총을 쥔 매그는 슬라이드를 총신에서 젖혀 가이드 로드의 복좌용수철을 제거했고 두 부분 또한 테이블 위에 내려두었다. 총열의 접합부가 총열 위에 평평하게 내려올 때까지 움직인 매그는 총열을 미끄러트려 꺼냈고 그 부분들도 다른 부분들 옆에 놓아 둔 뒤 알렉을 올려다보며 윙크했다.  
  
"젠장." 알렉이 말했다. 해체되어 책상 위에 놓인 총을 잠시간 바라보던 알렉의 얼굴에는 놀란 미소가 떠올라 있었다. 알렉은 다시 매그를 바라보며 제 입술을 핥았다. "당신이 이런 걸 할 수 있을 줄은 몰랐어요." 알렉은 솔직히 인정하고서 의자에서 자세를 살짝 틀었다.  
  
무기를 다루거나 싸우는 것에 관해 자신이 아는 모든 것을 알렉에게 털어놓아야 할 필요성을 느낀 적은 절대 없었다. 자신은 폭력을 싫어했으나, 그건 그쪽에 관련된 일에 대해 자신이 모른다는 의미는 아니었다. 자신은 뭔가를 야기시키는 무엇인가를 그저 피하려고 노력하는 것 뿐이었다. "꽤 잘 쏘기도 해." 매그는 미소지었다. 자신이 보여준 것이 알렉을 조금 안심시켜 준 것 같아 보였기에 행복했다.  
  
"나 이렇게 흥분한 적은 없었던 것 같아요." 매그의 눈에 고정된 알렉의 눈은 갈망으로 인해 어둡게 가라앉아 있었다.  
  
"정말이야, 스위티? 총을 분해하는 게 널 흥분시켰다고?" 매그가 키득였다. 그러나 그 말을 하는 매그 역시도 제 몸이 욕정으로 따끔거리기 시작하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉이 자신을 바라보는 방식 때문이었는데, 이유가 뭐건 간에 알렉은 분명하게 흥분해 있었다.  
  
"네에," 알렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 눈을 느리게 깜박였다. "보시다시피요." 말을 마친 알렉은 일어났고, 매그에게 건너가기 위해 한 발짝 내딛었다. 허벅지를 양쪽으로 벌린 채 매그의 무릎 위로 올라탄 알렉은 양 손으로 매그의 머리를 고정시켰고, 욕망에 차서 다급하게 매그의 입술에 제 입술을 맞붙여 눌렀다.  
  
처음에 무슨 일이 일어나서 이렇게 된 것이든, 매그에게는 알렉을 거절할 계획이 없었다. 매그는 즉시 제 손을 알렉의 허벅지 위에서 엉덩이까지로 미끄러트려 알렉을 제 위에 앉도록 단단히 고정했고, 알렉의 입술 사이로 도망쳐나오는 애타는 신음들을 삼키며 위로 허리를 흔들었다. 이미 매그의 성기는 바지 안에서 욱신거릴 정도로 발기해 짜증을 내고 있었다.  
  
매그는 알렉의 입술 사이로 혀를 밀어넣었고, 그 입술이 기꺼이 자신을 위해 열리는 것과 함께 알렉이 유혹적으로 제 혀를 핥고 빠는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 매그의 위에서 엉덩이를 흔들며 부비고 있었는데 매그는 제 눈 앞에서 별들과 빛이 반짝이며 튀는 것을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
"M1911은 몇 구경이게요?" 질척한 키스 사이로 알렉이 물었다. 제 목 한쪽을 유령처럼 부드럽게 미끄러지고 쓸어내리는 알렉의 손은 매그를 전율하게 만들었다.  
  
"일곱," 매그는 알렉의 입술에 제 입술을 댄 채로 미소지었다. "그리고 하나 추가." 매그가 덧붙였다. 알렉이 제 입술에 대고는 크게 흐느끼며 신음하자 매그는 죄스럽게 미소지었다. 알렉은 매그에게 자신의 아랫입술을 세게 잘근거릴 기회를 주고 있었고, 매그는 그렇게 함으로서 환희에 찬 소리가 알렉의 목에서 빠져나오도록 했다.  
  
"절 박아줘야 해요." 매그가 알렉이 입은 수겹의 옷 아래로 손을 밀어넣어 손끝에 와닿는 따스한 피부를 즐기자 알렉은 목을 울려 신음했고, 등을 휘었다. "바로 여기에서요. 제발." 매그의 짧은 손톱이 제 등의 피부를 찢을 정도로 세게 파고들자 알렉은 숨을 헐떡이며 신음했다. 매그는 그대로 손을 쭉 아랫쪽으로 내려 붉게 성이 난 자국들을 알렉의 등에 길게 남겼다.  
  
"좋아. 그럼 내가 원하는 걸 보여줘, 멍멍아." 매그는 알렉의 입술에 대고 가르랑거렸다. 알렉이 서둘러 몸을 떼어내는 것을 보며 매그는 제 입술을 핥았다. 제 점퍼를 벗고, 스웨터와 안에 입은 티셔츠까지 빠르게 벗은 알렉은 청바지를 벗기 위해 손을 내렸다. 알렉은 놀랍도록 갈망에 차 있었고, 숨을 멈출 정도로 아름다웠다.  
  
하기로 결정하자 옷을 벗는 데에는 순식간이었다. 매그는 거실 테이블 위에서, 그리고 벽에 기대어서 철두철미하게 즐기며 알렉을 가졌다. 매그는 제 손길 아래에 떨어대는 알렉을 가지며 알렉이 쾌락의 소리를 뱉어내게 만들었고, 쉬이 부어오르고 많이 사용된 알렉의 입술 사이로 정염이 지나가게 만들었다.  
  
숨을 거칠게 몰아쉰 매그는 소파 위에 쓰러진 알렉의 다리 사이로 누웠다. 매그의 입술은 알렉의 피부 위를 쓸며 땀과 섹스의 향취를 들이마셨다. 제 근육들이 기쁨에 겨워 아파하는 것을 느끼며 매그는 부드럽게 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다.  
  
"씹..." 알렉이 제 밑에서 신음했다. 알렉의 가슴이 빠르게 오르락내리락하는 동안, 알렉의 손은 느리게 제 머리칼 사이를 어루만지고 있었다. "어떻게 심지어 당신은..." 제가 고개를 뒤로 기울인 후 시선을 올려 바라보자 알렉은 키득였다. 매그는 크고 피곤한 미소가 알렉의 얼굴에 퍼지는 것을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
"내가 심지어 어떤데?" 매그가 미소지었다. 자신은 알렉과 함께하는 이런 순간을 즐겼다. 알렉의 긴장이 완전히 풀어지고 행복해 보이는 때를 말이다. 제 손을 알렉 쪽으로 갖다댄매그는 땀에 젖은 따스한 알렉의 피부가 제 손가락에 닿는 것과, 닿은 부분이 불타는 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 매그의 뺨은 알렉의 가슴에 파묻혀 있었고, 매그는 살짝 고개를 뒤로 기울인 채였다.  
  
"모르겠네요. 물어보려고 했던 걸 잊어버렸어요." 매그의 두피를 손끝으로 마사지하던 알렉이 웃었다. "그나저나 공간은 만들어 둔 거예요?" 알렉이 물었다. 숨쉬느라 마르게 느껴질 입술을 적시기 위해, 알렉의 혀는 삐져나와 있었다.  
  
"응." 매그가 미소지었다. "선반 다섯 개면 된댔잖아. 맞아?" 매그가 물었다. 알렉과 동거한다는 것이 제 옷장의 공간을 조금 포기해야 한다는 것을 의미하리라는 것을 당연히 알고 있었다. 하지만 그건 생각만큼 어렵지는 않았다.  
  
"네에." 알렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. "제가 제대로 된 옷을 입지 않는다고 당신이 생각하는 거는 알지만, 그래도 전 옷을 놔둘 장소가 필요하다구요."   
  
매그가 키득였다. "이제 네가 여기 사니까, 아마 너랑 나랑 같이 쇼핑하러 갈 수 있을지도?" 달콤하게 미소지은 매그는 알렉의 겨드랑이 바로 밑에 있는 피부를 손가락으로 간질였다.  
  
"아니요, 싫어요... 전 쇼핑 안 좋아해요. 그냥 이름 없고 어두운 뭔가를 입고 싶을 뿐이라고요." 토라진 알렉의 얼굴에는 여전히 미소가 걸려있었다. 그래서 매그는 언젠가는 알렉이 포기한 후 저와 같이 쇼핑을 할 것이라는 기대를 놓지 않을 수 있었다.  
  
알렉의 가슴에 입을 맞춘 매그는 고개를 돌려 다시 알렉의 가슴에 누였고, 알렉의 안정적인 심장 소리를 들으며 그 차분한 소리에 미소지었다. "그래서, 공식적으로 언제 들어올 생각이야?"  
  
"당신이 절 위해 옷장에 공간을 만들어 주면 그러려고 했어요, 그러니까 제 생각에는 바로 지금이요." 알렉이 말했다. 그 단어들은 알렉의 가슴을 타고 작은 진동을 전해 주었는데 매그의 귀에는 어둡고 공허하게 들렸다.  
  
"네 물건들 가져와야지." 따스하고 안전한 기분을 느끼며, 매그가 답했다.  
  
"그럴 거예요. 내일이요." 알렉이 말했다. 알렉의 목소리는 여전히 가슴을 타고 울리고 있었다.  
  
"우리가 바로 옆집을 사서, 벽을 허문 뒤에 거대한 워크인클로짓으로 만들수도 있지 않을까?" 매그가 별 생각 없이 말하며 미소지었다. 옆집은 자신의 집보다 훨씬 작았다. 아마 십분의 일 정도로 말이다.  
  
"안 팔고 싶어하던데." 알렉이 불만에 찬 끙 소리를 냈다. 그 대답을 들은 매그는 빠르게 고개를 들어 알렉을 보았다.  
  
"이미 물어본거야?" 이러한 일에 대해 기뻐해야 하는 것보다 자신의 목소리는 더 기대에 차 있는 것처럼 들렸다.  
  
"네, 뭐 사무실 같은 거로 써도 좋을 거라고 생각했어요. 제 애들이 여기 왔다갔다 하는 건 싫거든요." 알렉이 대답했다. 매그의 표정은 빠르게 실망으로 바뀌었는데, 아마 알렉도 제 표정을 본 것인지 소리내어 웃었다. 곧 알렉은 사랑이 담긴 어조로 덧붙였다. "그래도 일부는 당신을 위한 더 큰 옷장으로 쓸 수 있을거라고 확신해요. 벽만 정렬되어 있다면요."  
  
매그의 미소가 얼굴에 돌아왔다. 약간의 노력을 해 매그는 제 몸을 알렉의 몸 더 윗쪽으로 들어올렸고, 알렉의 입술을 찾아 부드럽게 입맞췄다.  
  
"내가 널 얼마나 많이 사랑하는지 오늘 말 했었나?" 입술을 댄 채로 매그가 속삭였다. 알렉이 미소짓는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.   
  
"조금요." 알렉이 대답했다. 나비의 날갯짓과도 같은 키스를 되돌려주는 알렉의 손은 매그의 등 위로 움직이며 쓰라린 근육들을 다정하게 문지르고 있었다.   
  
"음, 사랑해... 정말 많이." 매그는 알렉의 입술에 대고 행복하게 속삭였다.  
  
"저도 사랑해요... 게다가, 너무 많이." 알렉이 농담을 하며 단어와 입맞춤 사이로 키득였다.  
  
"그래야지." 매그는 미소짓고서 제 머리를 소파에 누운 알렉의 옆에 누였다. 눈을 감고 알렉의 향기를 들이마시는 동안, 방 안의 공기는 차가워졌지만 맞닿은 자신들의 몸은 서로를 따스하게 덥혀주고 있었다.  
  
"매그너스." 알렉이 입을 뗐다. 지금까지와는 사뭇 다른 어조였다.  
  
"응, 스위티?" 매그가 대답했다.  
  
"공식적으로 동거하게 된 건데, 두 번째 집들이를 할 수도 있지 않을까요?"  
  
매그는 제 눈을 꽉 감았고 잠시 숨을 참았다. 알렉이 집들이를 하고 싶어한다면, 자신이 거부하는 것은 공정하지 않다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그러나 라파엘이 떠난 이후로, 매그는 그런 어떤 것도 하고 싶은 감정을 느낀 적이 없었다. 밖에 나가고 싶지도 않았고 파티를 열고 싶지도 않았다. 그런 모든 것들은 지금까지 라파엘과 해 왔던 것이었기에, 매그로서는 라파엘이 제 생각을 잠식하지 않기 위해 최선을 다해 애쓰고 있는 것이었다.  
  
"할 수 있을까요?" 알렉이 다시 물었다.  
  
"그럼. 당연하지." 매그는 말하고서 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었고 몸을 일으켜 일어나 알렉은 내려다 본 후, 그에게서 몸을 떼냈다. 하고 싶지는 않았다. 준비된 것 같지도 않았고, 절대 준비가 될 것 같지도 않았다. 그러나 그것 역시도 불공정한 것이었다.  
  
"아니, 그러지 말고요." 알렉이 후다닥 일어나 앉더니 자신을 잡아 일어나지 못하게 했다. "그냥 도망쳐 버리지 말아요." 알렉이 말하고서는 매그를 제 쪽으로 당겼다. "당신이 예전에 그랬기 때문에 했으면 한 거예요."  
  
"알렉산더, 제발. 그냥 우리 이제 자러 가면 안 될까." 매그가 한숨을 내쉬었다. 하지만 싸운다거나, 몸을 빼내려는 시도는 하지 않았다.  
  
"싫어요. 더 이상은 이러지 말아요... 당신의 삶이 온통 나에 관련된 것뿐인 건 원하지 않아요. 그건 건강하지 않다고요." 알렉이 말했다. 알렉의 목소리는 이제 상심하고 상처입은 것처럼 들렸다.  
  
눈을 느리게 깜박인 후 감은 매그는 숨을 천천히 고르게 내쉬려고 노력했다. 알렉의 손은 자신을 잡고 있었고, 빠져나갈 기회를 주지 않고 있었다.  
    
"이미 알겠다고 말 했잖아." 매그는 움직이지도, 눈을 뜨지도 않았은 채로 말다툼을 하려 했다.  
  
"알아요. 그런데 하기 싫은 것처럼 얘기했잖아요." 알렉이 재빠르게 대답했다. "당신한테 좋을 것 같지 않아요?"  
  
"알았다고 했지." 매그는 같은 말을 반복했다. 이것에 대해 얘기하고 싶지 않았다. 생각하고 싶지도 않았다.  
  
"라파엘 관련된 일인가요?"  알렉의 목소리는 작았다.  
  
"알겠다고 말 했다고, 빌어먹을. 그냥 좀 내버려 둬." 그러지 말아야 한다는 것을 알고 있었음에도, 매그가 뇌까렸다.  
  
알렉은 저를 놓아주었고 한 마디의 말도 없이 소파에 다시 누웠다. 일어난 매그는 그대로 잠시 서 있다가 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 뒤로 돈 매그는 바닥에 떨어진 청바지를 주워 다시 입기 시작하는 알렉을 내려다보았다. 소파에서 엉덩이를 뗀 알렉은 청바지를 위로 당겨 올리더니 조용하게 지퍼를 올렸다.  
  
"미안해." 그러느라 제 쪽으로 다가온 알렉을 향해 매그가 부드럽게 말했다. 알렉은 명백하게도 저를 등지고 서 있었다. "그냥 라파엘이 그리워서 그래."  
  
자신이 말한 단어들을 듣자마자 알렉의 신경이 곤두서는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그는 말 하자마자 그 말을 낸 것을 후회했으나 동시에 후회하지 않기도 했는데, 제 말이 진실이기 때문이었으며 알렉에게는 거짓말을 하고 싶지 않기 때문이기도 했다.   
  
"난 자러 갈건데," 알렉을 바라보며 매그가 말했다. 자신이 들어도 제가 한 말에 어떤 조치가 들어있지는 않았다. "너도 올거야?"  
  
알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 매그는 알렉의 벗은 등, 그 등에 새로 생긴 선명한 상처들, 그리고 알렉을 꿰뚫고 박혔던 탄환들이 남긴 흉터들을 바라보며 그 자리에 오랫동안 서 있었다. 측면에 있는 상처들은 그 총알에 맞았을 때, 구멍난 폐에 있는 여분의 공기들을 빼내기 위해 튜브를 삽관하며 생긴 것이었다. 제가 라파엘을 잃은 것에 대해 느끼는 감정들을 알렉이 이해하려고 노력하기 위해 애쓰는 것도 무리가 아니었다. 그러나 알렉은 여전히 살아 있고, 라파엘은 그렇지 않았다. 그것이 아픈 것이었다.  
  
몸을 숙인 매그는 제가 입었던 바지와 상의를 집어든 뒤 알렉의 남겨진 옷에 대해 신경쓰지 않고 몸을 돌렸고, 계단으로 향했다. 그냥 단순히 나체라는 것 이상으로 헐벗은 느낌과 함께 오늘 즐겼던 밤으로 인한 생생하고 화끈거리는 감각도 느껴졌다.  
  
계단 꼭대기에 다다를 때까지 알렉은 움직이지 않았고, 매그는 침실 문에 달린 스위치로 전체 등을 끈 후 알렉을 소파 위에 내버려두었다. 자신들의 침대로 기어들어간 매그는 세상에서 혼자가 된 기분을 느꼈다.


	3. Apology

알렉은 평소 일어나던 것보다 일찍 일어났다. 일어난 순간부터, 방 안의 차가운 공기가 그를 떨게 만들었다. 덮고 있는 담요도 없다는 사실은 따뜻해지려면 일어나 앉아 옷을 입어야 한다는 것을 의미했다. 다시 잠에 들어봤자 득이 될 것이 하나도 없다는 뜻이었기에, 그것은 일어날만한 충분한 이유가 되어주었다.

주방에 선 알렉은 본인과 매그의 음식을 만들려고 노력하고 있었다. 보통 자사은 식사 준비를 하지 않았기에, 스스로와 매그에게 각각 2개씩 총 4개의 프라이을 요리하기 위해 9개의 달걀을 사용했다. 베이컨은 좀더 요리하기 쉬웠고, 단 2조각만을 태웠다. 알렉으로서는 개인 신기록이었다. 그래서 알렉은 본인 스스로와 자신의 '요리' 실력에 대해 약간이나마 나은 기분이 들었다. 

요리 냄새가 매그를 깨운 것 같았다. 매그는 이미 계단을 내려오고 있었고, 따라서 알렉은 매그를 깨운 것이 자신이 태운 요리 냄새인지 아니면 맛있게 된 요리 냄새인지를 곱씹어볼 수 없었다.

매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 무슨 거대한 물음표라도 된 것마냥 제 앞에 접시를 밀어주는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 여전히 화가 나 있었는데, 라파엘에게 신경을 쓰고 있는 매그 때문은 아니었다. 제 나름대로는 그 사실을 이해하고 있었다. 매그너스랑 지낸다는 것은 제가 라파엘에게 신경을 쓰는 매그너스를 받아들여야 한다는 의미였기 때문이었다. 그냥 알렉은 그런 식으로 제 입을 막아버리는 것을 싫어했다.

"네가 아침 만들었어?" 아일랜드 키친 위로 알렉이 포크와 칼을 밀어주자 매그가 물었다.

"넵." 알렉이 대답했다. 커피머신에서 매그의 커피를 뽑아 카운터 위에 올려놓을 때에도, 매그의 어조에서는 여전히 짜증이 느껴졌다. 나도 커피를 먹어야겠다고 결심하고서 알렉은 커피를 한 잔 더 내렸고, 냉장고에서 우유를 꺼냈다.

"그럴 필요는 없었는데." 매그가 몇 초 후 말했다. 몸을 돌린 알렉은 그 얼굴에 떠오른 당혹스러운 표정을 볼 수 있었다.

"제가 화났다고 해서 당신을 사랑하지 않는 것은 아니예요. 그리고, 당신을 사랑하니까 제대로 당신을 대해야죠. 그러니까 그냥... 먹어요." 매그의 반대편에 앉아 식사를 시작하며 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 아침을 먹는 알렉의 눈은 제 접시에 고정되어 있었다. 높은 의자에 앉은 매그가 커트러리를 집어드는 소리를 듣자 알렉은 작은 만족감이 밀려오는 것을 느꼈다.

먹는 동안 둘은 말이 없었다. 뇌리에서 오랫동안 떠나지 않아 자신이 흥얼거린 노래를 제외하면 고요하다시피 했다. 식사를 마칠 때까지 둘은 정말 한 마디도 하지 않았다.

음식을 다 먹은 알렉은 일어났고, 제가 사용한 커트러리와 빈 접시를 모두 식기세척기에 넣었다. 매그가 다 먹었는지를 살펴보기 위해 몸을 돌렸으나, 매그는 여전히 식사를 마치지 않은 상태였다.

"오늘 당신 계획은 뭐예요?" 알렉은 한 팔을 들어올려 제 머리 뒤로 구부렸다. 다른 팔로는 그 팔꿈치를 잡아 등과 어깨를 스트레칭하면서 매그에게 물었다. 이 동작이 효과가 있는건지는 확실히 알지 못했다. 그러나 총에 맞은 이후로 밤에 제대로 잠을 못 자면, 제 어깨는 아침에 뻣뻣한데다 약간 쓰라리고는 했다.

"아무 계획 없어." 매그가 대답했다. 여전히 그에게는 아무 계획이 없다는 사실에 약간 짜증이 난 알렉은 눈을 느리게 깜박였다.

"알렉산더, 어제 일 말이야." 매그가 말했다. 아마 본인의 대답을 듣고 제가 얼굴을 찡그려서일까. 아니면 자신이 잠시간 아무 말도 하지 않아서일수 있겠다고 알렉은 생각했다. 입을 연 이유를 확실히 알 수는 없지만 말이다.

"당신은 스스로를 설명할 필요가 없어요. 라파엘 일이랑 일어난 일들이 당신을 상심하게 만든 거 저도 이해하니까." 알렉이 말했다. 그 목소리에는 공감이 결여되어 있었다. 자기방어적이었고, 약간 짜증이 나 있었다.

"난 걔가 너한테 한 짓 때문에 라파엘이 정말 싫어." 매그가 말했다. 알렉은 실지로 그 말에 시선을 돌렸고, 그들의 시선이 함께 얽혔다. 알렉은 매그가 무슨 말을 하려는지 궁금했다. "하지만 그 전에, 라파엘은 내 형제이자 내 가장 친한 친구였어. 걔가 결국 어떻게 됐고 나랑 무슨 갈등이 있었던 간에, 나는 내가 사랑했고 함께 자라왔던 라파엘의 일부가 여전히 그리워."

"설명하지 않아도 된다고 얘기했잖아요. 알아들었어요." 대답을 마친 알렉은 제 컵을 잡아 커피머신에 놓고 버튼을 눌렀다. 왠지 모르지만 한 잔 더 마시고 싶었다. 알렉은 많은 것을 잘 해내고는 했으나, 이러한 평범한(먼데인한) 일들은 자신이 겪어보지 못한 것이었고, 겪어야 할 필요도 없었던 것이었다.

"알아들은 것 같지 않은데." 매그가 말했다. 천천히 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 몸을 돌려 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 자신만의 방식대로 놀라웠고, 읽기 쉬웠다. 그 어느 누구도 매그너스만큼 맹렬해 보일 수는, 죽을 만치 위험해 보일 수는 없었다. 그러나 매그너스는 동시에 불가능하리만치 부드럽고 연약해 보이기도 했다. 마치 지금 그런 것처럼 말이다.

"제가 상실을 겪어보지 않았다고 생각하는 거요, 그거 조금 모욕적이예요." 알렉은 솔직하게 얘기했다. "전 삶을 살아오는 동안 내내 사람들을 떠나보냈어요. 그것에 대해서 스스로를 추스려야 했어요. 대부분을 마찰로 잃었죠." 커피가 다 완료되었다는 작은 딸깍 소리가 나자 알렉은 고개를 흔들었다.

"하지만," 알렉이 몸을 돌리자 매그가 입을 뗐다.

"아니요. 하지만이라는 건 없어요." 알렉은 카운터에 세워진 우유를 잡은 후 제 커피에 넣으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그 일에 대해 전 오랫동안 생각해왔어요. 그게 다른 방식이었다면 제가 어떻게 느꼈을지에 대해서요. 당신이 제이스에게 총을 맞았고, 다른 방법이 없어서 라파엘이 제이스를 죽였다면 제가 어떻게 느꼈을지에 대해서요. 전 바보가 아니에요. 저도 다른사람 입장에서 생각할 수 있다고요. 그러니까 생각 그만해요. 저도 못하니까." 알렉은 제 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 차가운 우유로 인해 커피는 알맞은 온도로 이미 식어 있었다.

매그는 시선을 내리깔았다. 아마도 수치스러워하는 듯 했다. 자신은 그가 그러기를 약간 바라고 있을 정도였다. 매그가 자신이 한 말을 이해했다는 의미가 될 수 있을 것 같아서였다.

"당신이 라파엘을 극복하고 잊어버리는 거, 나도 원하지 않는다고요. 그런거 다 좆까라고 해요. 당신이 바란다면 난 그쪽 무덤에 같이 가서 씨발할 꽃들도 둘 수 있어요... 그냥 걔가 그렇게 됐다고 해서 흐려지지는 말라구요. 뭐든 해야죠. 제가 트로피 남자친구를 원했던 거면 진작에 하나 얻었겠죠." 알렉이 말했다. 스스로도 제가 심하게 굴고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다.

"내가 할 수 있을지 모르겠어." 매그가 대답했다. 시선을 올린 매그는 달라 보였다.

"그렇게 말하지 말아요." 눈을 굴린 알렉은 앉아있는 매그에게 다가가 그 앞에 우뚝 섰다. "그냥 슬픔이랑 욕정 대신 다른 걸 느낄 필요가 있는 것 뿐이에요. 아마 즐거움이라던가? 그게 바로 제가 그 빌어먹을 파티를 열기를 원하는 이유구요. 진심으로 그렇게 간절하게 파티를 원하는 게 저라고 생각하는 거예요?" 커피를 들지 않은 손을 뻗은 알렉은 매그가 주로 제게 해주고는 했던 행동을 흉내냈다. 손가락을 머리에 얽어 사랑스럽게 빗어내렸다. 그러나 매그가 바로 벌떡 일어났기에 알렉의 손 안에는 아무것도 남지 않았다. "그런 걸 원하지 않는거면, 분노는 어때요? 당신만 좋다면야 제이스를 몇 대 때리게 해줄게요. 아니면 살짝 쏘는 것도 가능한데." 매그가 키득거리자 알렉은 한 쪽 입꼬리만 올려 웃었다.

"제이스를 쏘고 싶지는 않아." 알렉이 종종 짓는 미소를 흉내낸 매그는 제 머리칼을 가지고 노는 다정한 손길에 기댔다.

"페인트볼로도?" 알렉이 농담조로 제시했다. 매그가 다시 킬킬대며 고개를 젓자 알렉은 기뻐졌다.

“알겠어요, 그래도 집들이 여는 것에 대해서는 생각해 보는 게 어때요? 당신이 싫으면 전부 다 쫓아내겠다고 약속할게요.” 따스한 미소를 지으려 노력하면서 알렉이 밀어붙였다.

“약속한거다?” 매그너스는 알렉을 올려다보았다. 그 눈 안에는 거의 간청이 담겨 있었다. 매그가 자신을 그런 식으로 바라보는 것은 드물었다. 일반적이지 않았다.

“약속해요.” 몸을 기울여 매그의 이마에 부드러운 키스를 남긴 알렉은 몸을 다시 바로 세웠다. “이제, 미안하다고 말하세요. 그럼 다 잘 된 거예요.” 알렉이 덧붙였다.

“미안해?” 매그가 질문했다. 사과문이 아닌 의문형이라는 것이 명백해 보였다. “뭐에 대해서?” 매그의 눈이 약간 가늘어졌다. 자신감이 돌아오고 있다는 신호였다.

“나를 무슨, 당신 심정을 이해하지도 못하는 차가운 심장을 가진 괴물이라고 생각한 것에 대해서요.” 눈썹을 들어올린 알렉은 매그에게 알지 않느냐는 표정을 지어보였다. “그리고 어젯밤에 날 그렇게 내버려둔 것에 대해서도요.” 알렉이 덧붙였다. 그의 손은 이제 매그의 어깨에 놓여있었다.

“아, 그래. 그건 미안하게 됐어.” 매그는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. “용서해줄래?” 매그가 물었다. 부탁해서 받아낸 것이기는 했지만, 노란빛이 섞여 초록색인 매그의 눈은 사과가 진실된 것임을 보여주고 있었다.

사과를 들은 알렉은 가볍게 매그의 어깨를 쥐었다 놓았다. “마법의 단어가 뭐였죠?” 장난스러운 미소를 띄우고서 알렉이 물었다. 매그의 표정이 바뀌자 알렉은 입술을 핥았다.

다시 눈을 가늘게 뜬 매그는 코로 느리게 숨을 들이쉬었다. “제발, 나를, 용서해줄래?” 매그는 악문 잇새로 내뱉었다. 알렉은 이빨을 보이며 환하게 웃어보이지 않기 위해서 갖은 애를 써야만 했다.

“네, 용서해드릴게요.” 알렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. “어때요, 그렇게 어렵지 않죠?” 알렉이 물었다. 자신이 앙갚음을 위해서 지금 밀어붙이고 있다는 것은 알고 있었다.

“너 그만 하는게 좋을텐데,” 매그가 경고했다. 말을 하는 그 목소리는 위험할 정도로 낮았다. 알렉이 매우 사랑해 마지않는 불꽃이 매그의 눈에서 빛났다. 손을 뻗은 매그는 알렉의 바지 허리 부분에 손가락을 걸고서 제 연인을 가까이 당겼다.

“안 하면 어떻게 할 건데요?” 알렉이 시도했다. 커피잔을 들어 느리게 한 모금 마시는 그 입술에는 작은 미소가 걸려 있었다.

“네가 나한테 아무리 애원한다고 해도 말이지, 난 다음주 내내 널 나가지 못하게 만들어 줄 거야.” 매그는 음험한 목소리로 대답했다. 알렉은 제 척추를 타고 흐르는 전율을 느꼈다. 재밌어서 계속 밀어붙이고 싶은 감정과, 매그가 실제로 그 협박을 시행할지도 모른다는 공포 사이에서, 이제 자신이 원하는 것은 성적인 것이라는 사실을 알렉은 서서히 깨닫고 있었다. 하룻밤 이상을 나가지 못하게 된다고 해도, 자신이 단 한번도 그 제안을 거절한 적이 없다는 사실도 말이다.

“좋아요.” 지금은 거절하기로 마음을 먹고서 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. “잘못했어요.” 순진하게 입을 내민 알렉을, 매그는 부드러운 미소로 맞아주었다.

“착해라.” 매그가 가르랑거렸다. 제 허리 주위를 배회한 매그의 손이 제 옷 뒷쪽을 향해 다분한 의도를 갖고서 미끄러지기 시작하자, 알렉은 아랫 입술을 입 안으로 말았다.

알렉의 심장은 거세게 뛰고 있었다. 긴장을 풀고 매그너스의 손길을 느낀다면, 갈비뼈를 뚫고 심장이 뛰쳐나가버리는 것은 아닐까 하고 느껴질 정도였다. 지난 1년간 강하게 느껴왔던, 익숙한 감정이었다. 알렉은 느리게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 집에 있으면서 그냥 함께 잠을 자는 것 뿐이라고 해도 좋았다. 떨어져 있었던 시간을 만회하기 위해 오늘은 그냥 집에서 매그너스와 있기를 바랬다.

“너 가야 하잖아.” 매그너스가 말했다. 의문형이 아니었다. 아마 제 눈에서 뭔가를 보았음이 분명했다. 벌써 떨어지기는 정말로 싫었지만, 알렉은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “가서 엔젤이 되라고. 네가 집으로 돌아오면 난 여기 있을 테니까.” 미소를 지은 매그는 알렉의 뺨을 다정하게 두드린 후 손을 떼냈다.

“집에 늦게 올 거예요.” 알렉이 대답했다. 미리 사과하는 어조였다.

“난 계속 여기 있을 거야,” 매그는 제 연인을 안심시켜주었다.

매그가 앉아 있는 의자 위로 반쯤 접듯이 몸을 기울인 알렉은 제 입술을 그에게 눌렀고, 몇 번의 부드럽고 여유로운 키스를 했다. 은은한 커피향이 섞인 그의 맛을 사랑했다. 

“사랑해요,” 키스 사이사이로 알렉은 웅얼거렸고, 매그가 제 말을 메아리로 들려주자 미소지었다.

***

집들이를 열지 말지에 대해 작은 옥신각신이 처음 있은 후로 거의 1주일이 지났다. 그리고 매그가 집들이를 열자고 결정한 것은 이틀 전이었다. 알렉은 저를 침대로 끌어들일 만큼 즐거워했는데, 알렉이 제게 하지 못하게 하고 애원하게 한 것들을 생각할 때면 심지어 매그조차도 얼굴을 붉혀야만 했다.

현재 매그는 판데모니엄이라는 이름을 가진 클럽에서 바에 기대어 서 있었다. 이 곳은 연옥처럼 화려하지는 않았다. 아마 자신이 골랐더라면 이 장소를 고르지 않았을 테지만, 이지와 클레리는 조금 더 이목이 없는 이 곳에서 만나기를 원했고 매그는 그 제안에 동의했었다. 자신이 집들이 파티를 열겠다고 대답한 그 순간부터 이지는 계획에 참여하고 싶다고 의사를 밝혔는데, 매그로서는 정말 아주 환영이었다.

스스로를 위해 마티니를 주문하고서 돈을 지불한 뒤 매그는 뒤로 돌았다. 철제 바에 등을 기댄 매그는 사람들이 개미떼처럼 섞여 움직이는 광경을 바라보았다. 사람들은 댄스 플로어에서 서로를 향해 허리를 돌려대고 있었다.

“여기 혼자 있기에는 너무 아름다우신데.” 한 목소리가 말했고, 매그는 왼쪽을 힐끗 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 지금은 정말 이럴 기분이 아니었다. 금발의 남자를 무시하며 매그는 제 눈을 다시 군중에게로 돌렸다. 자신이 일찍 도착했다는 것은 알고 있었고, 그 말은 이지와 클레리가 앞으로 40분 내에는 도착하지 않을 거란 뜻이었다.

“실례합니다,” 그 목소리가 다시 들려왔다. 매그는 고개를 돌려 불만스러운 표정을 짓고 있는 금발 남자를 바라보았다.

“뭐요?” 마티니를 한 모금 마시며 매그가 물었다. 남자가 노리고 있는 게 플러팅이라면 아마 느끼한 대사가 곧 뒤따라올 것이었다.

“그렇게 무례하게 굴 필요는 없잖아요, 난 그냥 칭찬하려고 한 건데.” 남자가 말했다. 아니, 고함을 지르는 것에 사실 더 가까웠다. 바 뒤에 걸린 스피커가 너무 큰 소리로 음량을 키웠기 때문이었다.

“관심없어요,” 매그가 말했다. 남자가 누구던 간에, 거절하는 것에 대해서는 어떤 죄책감도 느끼지 않았다.

“그러니까, 칭찬을 안 받겠다는 말인가요?” 남자는 손에 잔을 들고 있었는데 아마도 럼코크나 무언가로 보였다. 정확히 아는 것은 불가능했다.

“남자친구가 있어서.” 말을 마친 매그는 그 말을 하며 자신이 미소짓고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 알렉과 함께하고 나서는 늘 같이 다녔다. 따라서 자신이 누군가에게, 완벽한 타인에게 ‘남자친구가 있다’ 라는 말을 하는 것은 처음이었다.

금발 남자는 미소지었고, 그 미소는 꽤나 친근하게 보였다. “아, 그냥 얘기하는 것 뿐이잖아요. 그런다고 당신 남자친구가 날 죽이지는 않을 텐데요.” 남자의 외모는 잘 생겼다. 매그 역시도 그 사실을 인정해야만 했다. 운동을 꽤 한 것처럼 보이는 데다가, 무언가 사람을 환영하게 하는 것이 있었다.

“솔직히 말하자면, 죽일지도 몰라요.” 매그는 남자를 위아래로 훑어보았다. 자신은 정말로 관심이 없었고, 다른 사람을 찾아볼 하등의 이유가 없었다. 매그는 단지, 오로지 바라보기만 한다면 그게 어떠한 해도 되지 못할 것이라고 강하게 믿고 있었을 뿐이었다.

금발 남자는 웃음을 터트렸지만 시끄러운 댄스 음악에 그 소리는 삼켜졌다.

“당신 남자친구가 공격적인 사람이라는 말처럼 들리네요.” 술을 한 모금 마신 금발은 머리를 흔들었다.

이름을 말하고 다니는 사람이 되고 싶지는 않았다. 그러나 이 남자는 위험할 정도로 가까이 서 있었고, 매그는 누구에게도 잘못된 인상을 주고 싶지 않았다. 누군가가 제게 작업을 걸었다는 이야기를 알렉이 수하들에게서 전해 듣는다면 자신은 언제나 잘 설명할 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 알렉이 이 일을 어떤 방식으로 처리할지, 아니면 누군가를 어떻게 처리할지에 대해서는 한 번도 얘기를 나눠 본 적이 없었다. 과연 알렉이 신경 쓰기나 할까?

“네, 많은 사람들이 라이트우드들은 얼간이라고들 하더군요.” 알렉을 뽐내려는 듯 들리기를 원하지는 않았다. 매그는 가능한 한 일상적으로 그 말을 하려 노력했다.

“라이트우드?” 남자는 한 발짝 뒤로 물러섰다. 그 이름이 누군가에게 미치는 영향력을 보자, 매그는 슬쩍 미소짓지 않고는 견딜 수 없었다.

“그럼, 알렉 라이트우드겠네요?” 남자의 질문에 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 라이트우드 남매와 가장 가까운 무리 안에 속해있지 않은 사람이 이지와 알렉의 진짜 이름을 부르는 것에는 전혀 익숙치 않았다. 남자를 다시 바라보며, 매그는 의문에 차 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸고 그를 찬찬히 훑었다.

“그래요.” 매그가 대답했다. 음악을 뚫고 들릴 만큼 충분한 힘을 싣지 않았음에도 불구하고 남자는 제 입술을 읽은 모양이었다. 제 말을 알아들었기 때문이었다.

“알렉은 어떻게 지내나요? 나오고 나서는 보질 못해서.” 남자가 미소짓자, 그는 다시 친근해보였다.

“나왔다고요?” 매그가 물었다. 감옥을 말하고 있는 것이라는 추측은 들었지만, 누군가에게 알렉에 대한 무엇인가를 알려줄 때는 아니었다. 잘 알려지지 않은 것에 대해서는 어떤 것도 그랬다.

“네. 저희 둘 다 C구역에 있었거든요. 알렉이 저보다 아마 3달 전에 나갔었나 그랬죠.” 금발 남자가 미소지었다. “전 호지예요. 혹시 알렉이 절 언급했다면 스타크웨더인데.” 미소를 지은 남자는 말을 하면서 손을 내밀었다.

망설이던 매그는 그 손을 잡고서 느리게 흔들었다. 알렉은 감옥에서 만났던 사람들에 대해서 얘기한 적이 없었고, 그 누구도 이름으로 부르지 않았다. 그 사실을 지금 깨달은 매그로서는 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 확신할 수 없었다.

“알렉 여기 있나요? 다시 볼 수 있으면 좋을 것 같은데.” 남자는 이제 완전히 싱글벙글 웃고 있었고, 이 남자, 호지가 알렉을 만나고 싶어 한다는 사실에 매그는 약간 맘을 놓았다.

“좀 이따가요.” 매그는 거짓말을 했다. 알렉은 오늘 오지 않지만, 알렉을 알지도 모르는 누군가에게 그 사실을 말할 준비는 아직 되어있지 않았다. 알렉이 어디에 있을지, 올 것인지 오지 않을 것인지에 대해서는 어떤 것도 말할 수 없었다.

“알렉이 누군가를 찾았다니 기쁘네요. 전부 다 알렉을 싸이코라고 생각하는 거 저도 알고 있지만, 누군가랑 몇 년 동안이나 같이 살다 보면 좋은 면도 보게 되기 마련이고 알렉한테도 진짜 좋은 점들 몇 개는 있었거든요.” 그럴 계획이 없었음에도 불구하고, 매그는 호지의 말에 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다.

“괜찮으면 우리 저기 가서 앉을래요?” 댄스 플로어의 다른 편에는 좌석이 있었다. 아무도 앉아있지 않는 소파를 향해 고개를 까닥해보이며 호지가 물었다. 동의의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕이기 전에 매그는 오랜 시간을 따져보았다. 호지는 꽤나 친근한 사람처럼 보였다. 그가 그렇지 않다고 할지라도, 바에 있으면서 플러팅을 당하는 것보다 더한 위험을 감수할 일은 없을 것이다.

***

“가까운 사이였나요?” 댄스 플로어를 지나쳐 소파로 다가가면서 매그가 물었다. 이 남자는 누구였을까 하는 작은 궁금증이 일었다.

“네, 엄청. 몇 달간 같은 방이었거든요. 그 후에는 옆 방으로 옮겨야 했지만.” 호지가 말했다. 긴장하지 않고 차분한 표정이었다. 알렉의 얘기를 하며 이런 태도를 취하는 사람들은 극소수였다.

“아.” 대답을 듣고 난 매그는 자신이 자세한 세부 사항들을 알고 싶어하는 것인지 확신할 수 없었다. 제 성정체성을 받아들이기 시작한 것은 감옥에서부터였고, 수감되었을 당시 까다롭게 상대를 고르지는 않았다고 솔직히 말했던 알렉 덕에 매그도 그 사실을 알고 있었다.

“아니, 그런 것은 아니예요.” 격식을 차릴 정도의 거리를 두고서 매그의 옆에 앉은 호지가 미소지었다. “제가 바이긴 한데 전 탑만 하고, 알렉도 그래서 우린 이뤄질 수가 없었죠.” 호지가 소리내어 웃었다.

알렉이 절륜한 탑이란 말을 호지가 내뱉었을 때 매그는 코웃음을 칠 뻔했고, 박장대소할 뻔 했지만, 그 말을 삼키고서 그는 그저 미소지었다. 자신과 알렉의 섹스라이프에 대해서 어떤 정보도 주지 않는 것이 낫다는 것을, 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 어쨌든 알렉의 말에 따르자면 알렉은 저를 만나기 전에는 텀을 해 본적이 없다고 했다. 따라서 알렉의 정체에 대해 조금 아는 사람이라 할지라도 그 사실을 모르는 것은, 그다지 놀랍지 않은 일일지도 모른다.

“아직 이름을 안 알려 주셨는데.” 미소지은 호지가 두 번째로 제 손을 내밀었다.

“매그너스.” 매그는 미소지었다. 이 상황이 조금 더 편하게 느껴지기 시작했다.

***

매그가 폰을 쳐다본 것은 호지를 만나고 나서 한 시간이 넘게 지난 후였다. 이지와 클레리가 아직도 도착하지 않았기 때문이었다. 매그는 호지를 맞닥트린 것에 대해 이제 감사해하고 있었는데, 자신이 누구와 만나고 있는지 알자 호지는 예의바르면서도 친근하게만 굴고 있었기 때문이다.

[보고 싶어요. 뽀뽀.] 알렉이 보낸 문자가 도착하자 미소를 지은 매그는 빠르게 답장을 보냈다. [나도 보고 싶어, 멍멍아. 쪽쪽.] 답장을 보내면서도 매그는 화면이 호지에게도 보이지 않게 신경썼다. 그저 개인적인 애칭을 보게 되었을 때 궁금해하는 시선을 받을까 봐서였다.

“알렉한테는 연락 없어요? 번호를 달라고 할 수도 있지만, 당신이 그걸 그냥 줄 거라고 생각할만큼 바보는 아니라서요.” 소파 뒤로 등을 기대며 호지가 미소지었다. 지난 한 시간 동안 둘은 많은 대화를 했다. 주로 호지가 말을 했는데, 감옥에서 있었던 소소한 이야기들이나 그가 알렉에 관해 알고 있는 작은 것들에 대한 것이었다. 매그는 호지에 대해서도 약간 알게 되었다. 예를 들면 왜 처음에 감옥에서 썩게 되었는지에 대한 이유 같은 것이랄까. 호지는 어느날 밤 술에 취해 술집에서 싸움을 하다가 한 남자를 죽일뻔 했다고 했다. 최악의 상황은 아니었다. 자신이 누구와 만나고 있는지를 생각했을 때, 매그는 쉽사리 호지의 과거를 짐작해 볼 수 있었다.

호지는 질문을 몇 개 했으나, 매그의 의견을 물어보는 개인적인 질문은 아니었다. 알렉에 대한 것이나, 매그의 개인적인 삶에 대해 간단명료한 답을 기대하기에는 호지도 많은 것을 알고 있는 듯 보였다. 매그는 스스로에 대해서 조금 얘기를 해 주었다. 그러나 그것은 그냥 검색만 조금 잘 한다면 알아낼 수 있는 것들로, 주로 피상적인 것들이었다.

“나 힘 안 빠졌어. 안 빠졌다고.” 매그가 미소지었다. 30분 전에 새 술을 받아든 매그는 댄스 플로어 밖을 내다보다가 클레리를 발견했고, 술잔을 내려놓았다. 클레리가 제 쪽을 바라보자 매그는 손을 들어올렸다. 그러나 미소짓던 매그는 클레리의 얼굴 위로 떠오른 표정에 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“아는 사람이라도 봤나보죠?” 옆에 앉아있던 호지가 상체를 일으키고서 매그와 같은 방향을 쳐다보며 물었다.

“네.” 매그가 말했다. 클레리를 바라보며 좀비가 된 듯한 기분을 느끼던 매그는, 무시무시한 표정을 짓고서 제게로 다가오는 이지를 발견했다. 이지가 짜증을 내는 표정은 본 적이 있으나, 지금 그의 얼굴 위에 떠오른 표정은 보다 근본적인 무언가였다. 그 표정은 매그의 척추를 타고 오한을 일게 했고, 전율하게 만들었다.

“씨발.” 매그는 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다. 아마 제가 호지와 여기 앉아있는 것을 보고서, 저희 둘이 이것보다 더한 관계라고 생각한 모양이었다. 이지는 자신들에게 다가왔고, 클레리도 바로 뒤따라왔는데 그 눈 안에는 똑같이 차가운 감정이 담겨 있었다. 그러나 매그가 뭐라고 입을 열기도 전에 이지는 총을 꺼내 호지의 머리를 정확히 조준했다.

“이지, 너 뭐하는거야?” 매그는 거의 고함을 질렀다. 그러나 이지는 호지에게서 눈을 떼지 않고서 총을 고쳐쥐었다. 바로 그 때 매그는 깨달았다. 이지의 동작을 똑같이 따라한 클레리가 제 옆에 앉은 금발의 남자에게 총구를 겨누고 있다는 사실을 말이다.

“그 사람한테서 씨발 떨어져.” 호지에게 말하는 이지의 눈은 분노로 인해 새까만 암흑처럼 어두웠다. 이 분노가 남자를 향할 것이라고 예상하고 있기는 했지만, 이러한 반응은 예상치 못한 일이었다. 게다가 호지한테만 이런 반응이 나오리라고는 예상하지 못했다. 호지를 바라보려 고개를 돌린 매그는 경악했다. 지난 한 시간동안 자신이 말을 나눴던 친근했던 얼굴은 사라지고, 그는 다른 누군가가 되어 있었다.

“이사벨, 정말 오랜만이야,” 호지는 소리를 내어 웃었고, 매그는 얼어붙었다. 제 목과 두개골이 이어지는 움푹 파인 부분을 무언가가 눌렀기 때문이었다. 차가운 금속을 느낀 매그는 그것이 총신임을 알아챘다.

“내가 꺼지라고 말 했을텐데, 네 씨발할 대가리 날려줘?” 호지에게서 단 한 순간도 눈을 떼지 않느라, 이지는 매그를 보고 있지 않았다. 반면에 클레리는 매그를 바라보고 있었다. 눈이 마주쳤을 때 그 안에 깃든 결심과 부드러움은 매그를 조금이나마 안도시켜 주었고, 매그는 클레리가 절 바라봐 주었다는 사실에 감사했다.

“내가 알렉의 작은 노리개한테 총을 들이대고 있는데, 날 협박하시겠다? 과연 그게 현명한 생각일까, 이사벨? 당연하지만 난 혼자가 아니거든.” 호지가 낄낄댔다. 총구가 제 머리에 대고 작은 원을 그리자 매그는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다.

“호지? 지금 무슨 일이야,” 매그가 입을 뗐다. 말을 하는 그 목소리는 완전히 차분하지는 못했다. 혐오감을 느낀 이지가 눈에 보일 정도로 씩씩거리자 호지는 다시 소리내어 웃었다.

“호지? 조나단, 진심이야? 아무리 너라도 진짜 저급한데.” 이지가 팩 쏘았다. 공격적인 단어였으나 중심이 있고 차분한 말이었다.

“조나단?” 매그는 침을 삼켰다. 그 이름을 전에 들어본 적이 있었다. 그러나 정확히 그가 누구인지는 떠올릴 수는 없었다.

“하느님 맙소사, 난 얘가 얼마나 잘 알고 있는지 궁금해서 같이 대화를 하고 있었는데, 그래... 아무것도 모르더군.” 조나단은 여전히 키득거리고 있었다. 그의 숨이 얼굴 측면에서 느껴지자 매그는 눈을 감았다. “그런데 심지어 내 이름도 모르다니. 솔직히 말하자면 조금은 실망했고, 약간은 모욕적이야.”

“조나단.” 이지가 경고했다. 그러나 조나단이 이런 식으로 절 잡아두고 있는 이상 이지가 할 수 있는 것은 매우 조금이라는 것을 매그도 알고 있었다.

“난 그 이름이 싫어!” 조나단이 쏘아붙였다. 그러나 곧 마치 쏘아붙인 일이 없었다는 듯 행동했고, 차분해졌다.

“아마 날 다른 이름으로 알고 있으려나?” 말을 하는 조나단의 입술은 이제 뺨 위에 문질러지고 있었다. 매그는 숨을 참으며 느리게 눈을 감았다가, 조나단의 다른 손이 제 허벅지 위로 올라오자 다시 떴다. “팬?” 조나단이 물었지만 여전히 매그는 맞출 수 없었다. “세바스찬?” 조나단이 말을 이었고, 그 이름은 더 익숙하게 들렸다. 그리고 매그너스는 자신이 그 이름을 알고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다.

“모건스턴.” 매그와 조나단의 말은 동시에 울렸다. 피가 빨려나간 듯 혈색을 잃은 매그는 끔찍한 기분을 느꼈다. 그가 냉랭하면서도 토할 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 말을 했다면, 조나단은 미소를 지으며 말했다.

“넌 깜찍해. 하지만 내 생각에 난 너한테 시간을 낭비한 것 같아. 넌 그냥 침대를 따뜻하게 데워주는 용도 이상은 아닌 것이 분명해... 널 끌고 나가서 조직의 펫인 널 죽여야 할지도 모르겠네. 총알 낭비인 것 같기는 한데, 그래도 네가 알렉이 가장 좋아하는 애완동물이라면, 아마. 아마 그럴 가치가 있을지도.” 말을 마친 조나단은 매그의 냄새를 맡기라도 하듯 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 매그는 자신이 이렇게까지 소름이 끼친 적은 없었을 것이라고 생각했다.

“조나단, 그냥 씨발 그 사람한테서 떨어져. 너도 네가 그런 짓거리를 할 수 없다는 거 알테고, 네가 그 사람을 옭아매는 걸 밤새도록 지켜봐야 하는 데에는 나도 관심없어.” 이지가 쏘아붙였다. 적대감과 분노, 그리고 순수한 혐오가 담긴 목소리였다.

조나단의 손이 제 허벅지를 타고 올라와 사타구니에 다다르자 매그는 고개를 조금 돌렸다. 조나단의 손가락은 바지의 천 위로 피부를 쓸어내렸다. “아니면, 이 노리개가 나랑 같이 가고 싶어할지도? 장담하건대 난 알렉이 못하는 것을 너한테 느끼게 해 줄 수 있어.” 크게 소근거린 조나단은 혀를 내어 매그의 얼굴 측면을 관자놀이까지 핥아올렸다.

조나단의 손이 움직여 바지 위로 제 성기를 감싸쥐자 매그의 위장은 다시 뒤틀렸다. 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지 생각하기도 전에 매그는 그 손을 잡아 밀쳐냈다. 순간적으로 일어난 일이었다. 알렉이 저를 만지는 것이 아니라면 누구에게라도 좋은 반응이 나오지 않았다.

“거침없네,” 조나단이 소리내어 웃었다. 그 때에서야 매그는 제가 한 행동을 깨달았다. 매그는 조나단이 그럼에도 방아쇠를 당기지 않은 것에 대해, 제 행운에 대해 감사했다. 아마 단지 이지가 그 자리에 있기 때문인 것 같기도 했지만 말이다. “하지만 장난감인 네가 보다시피... 내가 알렉의 여동생이 보는 앞에서 널 박고 세상에 그걸 보여주고 싶어한다면, 네가 손 쓸 수 있는 방법은 정말로 하나도 없을걸. 물론 내 생각보다 네가 더 중요해야지만 가능한 일이지만 말이야, 네 삶을 위해서 여기 있는 이사벨이 반항하고 나한테 총을 쏠 수도 있겠지... 하지만 넌 좆을 받는 용도라고. 그러니 이사벨이 그것 때문에 나한테 총을 쏴서 자살을 시도할지는 조금 의심스러워.”

조나단의 손이 다시 허벅지로 올라왔고, 매그는 고개를 돌렸다. 그것만이 제가 할 수 있는 것이었기 때문이다. 고개를 돌렸을 때 매그는 클럽이 이제 텅 비어있다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 어떻게 그 광경을 보지 못했던 것인지는 모르겠지만, 판데모니엄에는 아무도 없었다. 음악은 여전히 나오고 있었고, 아마 그래서 무슨 일이 일어나는 것인지 제가 모르고 있었던 것 같았다. 그러나 곧 매그는 남아있는 4명의 사람들을 볼 수 있었는데, 그들은 이지와 클레리를 향해 모두 총구를 겨누고 있었다.

“이 쓰레기같은, 저질 새끼같으니라고!” 으르렁거린 이지가 조나단을 향해 한 발짝 내딛었다. 모든 총이 자신을 향하고 있음에도 불구하고 이지에게서는 공포를 엿볼 수조차 없었다.

시선을 준 조나단은 전혀 감명깊지 않다는 듯 행동했다. 천천히 일어선 조나단은 여전히 매그의 머리에 총을 누르고 있었으나, 매그를 내려다보면서 그 총을 떼어냈다. 이지와 클레리가 그 자리에 없기라도 하다는 듯 조나단은 그 쪽에 등을 보이고 서 있었다.

“너랑 나, 아마 나중에 놀 수 있겠지?” 유혹적인 무언가를 담고서 조나단이 속삭였지만, 그 어조는 매그를 소름끼치게 할 뿐이었다. “벌려.” 미소를 지은 조나단은 총을 든 내려 매그의 입술에 대고 눌렀다.

턱에 힘을 준 매그는 조나단을 올려다보며 이를 악물었다. 자신이 그럴 일은 없었다. 이미 당한 게 있는데, 그것보다 더한 치욕을 주도록 이 개같은 짓거리를 내버려 둘 수는 없었다.

“벌. 려.” 조나단이 내뱉었다. 이제 그는 달콤하고 강력하게 말하려 애쓰지 않았다. 차갑고 냉혹하게 말하고 있었다.

느리게 눈을 깜박인 매그는 눈을 들어 조나단과 마주쳤을 때 스스로가 ‘이겼다’고 생각했다. 조나단이 총을 떼어냈기 때문이었다. 1초도 지나지 않아 매그는 제 귀가 울리고 있는 것과, 제 몸이 한 쪽으로 기운 것을 느꼈다. 즉시 턱이 욱신거렸고 주변에서는 알아들을 수 없는 고함소리가 들렸다. 몸을 일으키려 하자, 매그는 다시 얻어맞았고 이번에 주먹은 관자놀이 부근 조금 더 윗쪽을 가격했다. 그리고 조나단은 즉시 사라졌다. 아니면 적어도, 시야에서 벗어난 것이거나. 매그는 카우치의 쿠션에 머리를 기대고서 앉아 있었다. 뭔가에, 어떤 것에든지 초점을 맞추려 애쓰는 동안 다리는 이상하게 당겨져 있었다. 총임이 분명했다. 총으로 맞은 것 같았다. 이렇게 어지럽거나, 토할 것 같이 아픈 느낌이 처음부터 들지는 않았는데. 공간이 회전하기 시작했고, 매그의 입술은 무엇인가를 말하려 하듯 벌어졌다가 다시 닫혔다. 절 둘러싼 모든 것들이 까맣게 흐려졌다.

***

“매그,” 어떤 목소리가 들려왔다. 눈을 깜박여 초점을 맞추려 했으나 불가능했다. 정열적인 붉은 머리로 미루어 매그는 제 앞에 있는 사람이 클레리라는 것을 알 수 있었다. “어서, 매그. 눈 좀 떠봐요.” 클레리의 말을 듣고서 매그는 스스로를 일으켰다.

신음을 한 매그는 제 머리가 아파오는 곳에 손을 뻗으려 했지만, 클레리는 그 손을 잡아내렸다. “꿰매야할 것 같아요. 그러니까 만지지 말아요.” 클레리가 말했다. 그리고 나서야 모든 것들이 확실히 닿아오기 시작했다. 천천히 세상을 향해 다시 초점이 맞춰지고 있었다.

“조나단은 어디 있어?” 매그가 물었다. 절 눈멀게 한 고통과 머리 측면에서 느껴져 목과 등을 타고 내려가는 통증에 대해서는 신경쓰지 않으려고 매그는 최선을 다하고 있었다.

“이지가 기회를 잡아서, 끌어냈죠... 운이 좋았어요, 걔가 이지를 죽이고 싶어하는 것 같지는 않았거든요.” 클레리가 설명했다.

“이지는 어디 있는데?” 매우 피곤했다. 단 몇 분이라도 좋으니 등을 대고 누워 눈을 감고서 잠을 청하고 싶었다. 그것보다 더 원하는 것은 없었다.

“밖에서 알렉 기다리고 있어요.” 제 앞에 있는 테이블 위에 앉으며 클레리가 말했다. 부드럽게 미소짓고 있었는데, 아마 자신의 기분을 나아지게 해 주려고 하는 듯했다.

“알렉산더를? 그렇지만 방금 전까지는 이지 여기 있었잖아?” 매그가 끙끙거렸다.

“아니요. 당신 거의 10분 동안은 기절해있었다구요. 조나단은 패거리들이랑 떠났고, 이지는 알렉한테 전화했어요. 물론 알렉은 오고 있구요.” 손을 뻗은 클레리는 손등으로 매그의 오른쪽 뺨을 쓸었다. 이상하게도, 매그는 그 행동에 위안을 느꼈다. 그리고 위안을 느꼈다는 것에서는 약간 바보스럽다는 생각마저 들었다.

“물 한 잔 가져다 줄게요. 제가 가기 전까지는 눕지 말아요, 뇌진탕이 있을수도 있으니까.” 미소를 지은 클레리는 일어나더니 걸어 멀어졌다.

***

클레리가 돌아오고 나서 얼마나 지났는지, 그리고 또 몇 가지 이유로 클럽 주변을 살펴보러 클레리가 떠나고 나서 얼마나 지났는지 매그는 확실히 알 수가 없었다. 하지만 그 동안 매그는 겨우 눈을 뜨고 있을 수 있었다.

“안소니는 씨발 어딨었던 건데?”

목소리를 듣자마자 그것이 알렉임을 알아차리고서, 매그는 눈을 깜박였다. 알렉은 고함을 지르고 있었고, 미친 듯이 화를 내고 있었다. 그것은 확실했다. 그러나 여전히 그 음성은 자신을 안락하게 만들어주었다.

뭐라고 이야기가 오고갔다. 음악은 이제 전부 꺼져 있었으나, 무슨 대화를 하는 것인지 매그는 실제로 듣고 있지 않았다. 아직도 정신은 제 상태가 아니었다. 느리게 호흡을 뱉었지만 고통은 여전했다. 단지 얻어맞기만 한 것이라면 이쯤에서 이 고통은 사라져야 할 것이건만, 무딘 둔통보다는 더한 감각이 남아있었다. 시선을 올린 매그는 제게로 다가오는 알렉을 바라보며 옅은 미소를 지어보였다. 긴 다리는 빠르게 방을 가로질러 좌석으로 다가왔다. 테이블을 돌아 걸어오는 대신 알렉은 테이블 위로 뛰어넘어 다가왔다.

“자기야, 괜찮아요?” 알렉이 물었다. 조금 전 고함을 지르던 것과는 완전히 다른 목소리로 그가 말하고 있었다.

“난 괜찮아.” 매그가 대답했다. 이미 알렉을 걱정하게 만들었는데 더 염려시키고 싶지는 않았다. 자신은 여전히 여기 있고, 여전히 숨을 쉬고 있다. 피를 흘렸지만 아무도 구급차를 부르지 않았다는 것은 그다지 나쁜 상태가 아니라는 의미일 것이다.

“내가 정말 미안해요,” 매그의 얼굴을 손으로 감싼 알렉이 소근거렸고, 머리를 쥐고서 매그의 입술에 제 입을 내리눌렀다. 알렉의 따스한 입술이 입술 위에서, 얼굴 위에서 느껴졌다. 뺨에 키스한 후에 코와, 이마에도 입술을 내리는 알렉이었다. 그 입술은 자신이 있다는 것을 확인이라도 하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 제 얼굴 구조를 느끼고 싶어하는 것만 같았다.

“아니, 그러지 마. 괜찮으니까.” 제 얼굴 위를 간질이는 알렉의 입술 감촉 때문에 매그는 웃을 수밖에 없었다. “난 그냥 조금 어지럽고 두통이 있을 뿐이고. 이지가 손 쓸 수 없을 지경이 되기 전에 멈춰 줬다고, 정확히.” 매그는 마지막 단어를 덧붙였다. 이지가 모든 일을 멈춰 준 것은 맞았으나 그 사이 몇 분간 무슨 일이 있었는지, 저로서는 기억할 수 없기 때문이었다.

“당신을 지켜볼 수 있게 사람을 붙였어야 했는데! 여기 누군가가 있을 거라 생각했어요, 있었어야 했어요. 혼자 있으면 안돼요, 메리스랑 셉이 있는 이상은요.” 알렉은 이마를 기대왔고, 코가 부벼지자 매그는 눈을 감았다. 그 감각은 매그를 안전하고 차분하게 만들어주었다.

“이름 하나를 고를 필요가 있겠는데. 머리를 맞기 전에도 그게 헷갈렸단 말이야.” 매그가 중얼거렸다. 화가 난 것은 전혀 아니었다. 물론 조금 끔찍할 수는 있고, 무섭기도 했고 역겹기도 했지만, 맞았어도 괜찮았다. 자신이 알렉을 선택했을 때 무엇에 동의한 것인지를 매그는 알고 있었다. 화를 낼 수는 있었다. 그러나 알렉한테 화를 내서는 안 되었다.

“셉 말이에요?” 몸을 조금 뒤로 물린 알렉은 엄지로 매그의 뺨을 문질렀다. 제 앞에 있는 낮은 테이블에 앉은 알렉은 좀 전의 클레리와 같은 자세를 취하고 있었다. 

“그래, 하나 고르라고. 넌 셉이라고 부르고, 제이스는 세바스찬이라 부르고, 이지는 조나단이라 부르던데. 그리고 자기 스스로는 팬이랬나?! 너무 많다고.” 매그는 알렉의 큰 눈을 들여다보았다. 저를 마주한 눈 안에는 안도와 염려가 모두 섞여있었다.

“그 쪽은 세바스찬을 쓰고, 우리는 그 쪽의 진짜 이름인 조나단을 써요.” 알렉이 말했다. 미소지으려고 했지만, 조나단의 이름이 뱉어지자 주위를 둘러싼 공기는 유독 가스처럼 느껴졌다.

“알겠어.” 고개를 끄덕인 매그는 곧바로 후회했다. 그 동작을 취하자마자 찌르는 듯한 고통이 제 좌측 후두부에서 느껴졌기 때문이었다.

“당신을 침대에 붙들어 놔야겠어요. 상처 꿰매고 집으로 가는 동안 클레리랑 있는 거 괜찮을 것 같아요? 가능한 한 빨리 가겠다고 약속할게요.” 알렉은 다시 키스했고, 매그는 그 입술에 대고 키득거릴 수밖에 없었다. 

“클레리는,” 다정하게 행해지는 수많은 입맞춤 사이로 매그는 대답하려 노력했다. “그냥 괜찮아.” 말을 마친 매그는 제가 말을 멈추자 닿아오는 알렉의 입술에 미소지었다. 그 터치는 매그의 긴장을 풀어주었다.

“알겠어요, 좋아요. 잘 됐네요.” 알렉의 목소리는 조금 신경질적이었다.

“난 괜찮아, 알렉산더. 네가 걱정하지 않아도 돼.” 알렉이 몸을 물리자 매그가 말했다. 그를 싫어하고 싶어도 그럴 수 없다는 사실을 알고서 알렉에게 집중할 수 있다니 행복했다.

“...할 수도 있었어요, 걔가...” 알렉은 말을 멈추고서 마른 세수를 했다.

“못 했잖아.” 모건스턴의 아들에 대해 아는 것은 그리 많지 않았다. 발렌타인에 대해서라면 조금은 알고 있었으나 세바스찬, 혹은 조나단은 새로웠다. “이지가 여기 있었고, 클레리도 있었어. 그냥 걘 쓰레기같은 소리들을 많이 지껄이고는 날 느꼈을 뿐이야. 그건 못 견디겠더라.”

“당신을 느꼈다고요?” 알렉의 눈이 어두운 무언가로 번뜩였다. “왜요?”

고개를 흔들고 싶었으나, 조금 전에 했던 실수로부터 배운 사실이 있기에 매그는 가만히 두었다. “내 생각에, 그냥 날 겁주고 싶었던 것 같아.”

“못 그랬다고요?” 알렉이 물었다. 매그는 그 질문이 약간 다정하다고 느꼈다. 세바스찬은 제게 극도로 끔찍하게 구는 것 말고는 아무 일도 하지 않았다. 만약 그랬더라면- 알렉은 이미 이지에게 모든 일들을 들었을 터였다.

“내 냄새를 맡고, 내 얼굴을 핥고, 그리고 또 뭐 날 잡았다고 할 수 있겠지. 하지만 내 몸의 모든 부분들은 전혀 즐거워하지 않았어서. 걔가 잡았어도 그럴 가치는 없었다는 거지.” 매그는 살짝 얘기를 꼬았다. 알렉에게 실제로 일어난 일을 말하지 않는 것이 낫다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다.

“그런 말 하지 말아요. 당신의 모든 부분은 세상을 금으로 만든 것만큼의 가치를 가지고 있다구요, 당신이 즐거워하든 아니든 간에요. 존나 씨발, 난 그 새끼가 그 더러운 손을 당신한테 대는 거 싫어요. 절대로요.” 알렉은 팩 내뱉었다. 매그는 그 목소리에 담긴 갑작스런 격분에 시선을 주었고, 몸을 뒤로 물린 후 다시 어두워진 알렉의 눈을 보았다.

“미안해요.” 스스로를 가라앉히려 애쓰며 알렉은 빠르게 말했다. “전 그냥, 이 씨발 것을 해결해야 해서... 할 수가 없어서...” 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 몸을 일으켰다. “가요, 자기... 당신 치료해야죠.” 말을 마친 알렉은 매그가 일어나도록 도와주었다.

***

밖으로 나온 알렉은 다시 매그에게 키스하고서 다정하게 그를 안아주었다. 그 후 기다리고 있던 차의 뒷좌석에 올라타도록 매그를 도와주었다. 알렉은 그 자리에 서서 클레리가 다른 쪽에 타는 것을 바라보았고, 매그는 그 광경을 보며 미소지었다. 도로를 질주하기 시작하자 머리가 회전하기 시작했고, 매그는 등을 기대고서 긴장을 풀었다. 자신을 꿰매줄 라이트우드의 의사에게 도착해 차를 세우면 클레리가 절 깨우게 두고서 말이다. 

또 다른 전환점을 맞이한 또 다른 밤이었다.


	4. Green Eyed

세바스찬, 아니 조나단을 클럽에서 마주친 후 1주일이 지났다. 어느 누구도 그 금발 남자의 이름을 하나로 통일하려 하지 않았다. 처음 며칠 동안 알렉은 과잉 보호를 하며 제 곁을 떠나지 않았고, 삼일째 되는 날에는 제이스를 보내 함께 있도록 해 주었다. 그리고 4일째, 5일째에도 그랬다.

7일째 되는 날, 불만에 찬 매그는 알렉에게 걱정 좀 그만하라며 간청을 해야만 했다. 적어도 제 아파트 안에서는 안전하지 않냐고 매그는 말했다. 그러자 알렉은 자신이 어느 정도 혼자 시간을 보내는 것에 마지못해 동의했다.

“당신이 집들이 파티 여는 거 말이에요. 알렉이 여전히 그걸 원하고 있어서 놀랬어요.” 장난스러운 미소를 지은 이지는 명품관에 걸린 셔츠 몇 개의 옷감 사이로 손가락을 미끄러트렸다.

“나한테 좋을 거라고 굳게 믿는 모양이더라.” 미소를 지은 매그는 정직하게 대답했다.

“그러면,” 이지는 미소를 짓더니 랙에서 셔츠를 꺼냈다. 그리고서 스스로 입을지 고민 중이라는 듯 제 몸에 대 보였다. “알렉이 이걸 입을 것 같아요?”

매그는 검은색 셔츠를 바라보았다. 잘 잡힌 몸매를 감싸 돋보이게 해줄 옷이 분명했다. 알렉이 입으면 확실하게 놀라워 보일 것임은 명백했지만, 안타깝게도 옷감이 평범하지 않았다. 검은 옷감 위로 빛이 움직일 때마다, 그림자가 지듯이 꽃무늬 패턴이 나타났다. 

“아니, 아무리 나여도 꽃무늬가 들어간 옷을 알렉한테 입게 만들 수는 없겠더라고.” 슬퍼져서 입술을 내민 매그는 고개를 내저었다. 집들이 파티는 이제 2주 앞으로 다가왔고, 매그는 제 오랜 친구 래그노어가 올 것이라는 사실을 알았다. 래그노어가 영국을 떠나는 일은 드물었지만, 제게 일어났던 모든 일을 듣고서 그는 사교적으로 인사를 건넬 시간을 내 보겠다고 약속했었다. 그리고 집들이는 꽤나 좋은 사유가 되어주었다.

“왜 그렇게 빡빡하게 구는지! 도저히 이해할 수가 없단 말이지,” 대답으로 뾰로통하게 입을 내민 이지는 셔츠를 다시 랙에 걸어두었다. “좋은 건 다 안 좋아한단 말이야.” 잠시 말을 멈춘 이지는 장난스럽게 매그에게 윙크했다. “물론 당신 빼고요.”

이지가 뒷걸음질로 멀어지는 것을 보며 매그는 키득거렸다. 말도 안 되게 높은 하이힐을 신고서도 이지는 예술적으로 균형을 잡고 있었다. “나한테 작업거는 거야, 이사벨?”

“아, 난 당신이 날 풀네임으로 불러줄 때 너무 좋더라.” 입술을 살짝 깨문 이지는 재밌다는 듯 가르랑거렸다. 웃고 싶은 충동을 참고 있는 것이 분명했다. 이지에게 그런 쪽으로 매력을 느끼지는 않았다. 그러나 이지와 알렉이 같은 상황에서 같은 행동을 얼마나 많이 하는지는 매그를 매료시킬 정도였다. 알렉도 자신을 저렇게 바라볼 것이고, 딱 저렇게 입술을 깨물 것이고, 자신을 풀네임으로 불러주는 것이 듣기 좋다고 말할 것이다. 딱 저렇게.

“알렉산더는 있을 수 없을 것 같은 존재야. 보니까 가족 특성인가보네.” 매그는 알렉에게 입히고 싶은 진녹색의 셔츠를 발견하고서 미소지었다. “저거야. 저 셔츠는 입힐 수 있을 것 같아.” 미소를 지은 매그는 셔츠를 향해 걸어간 후 옷에 빛을 비춰보았다. 그림자가 지자 셔츠는 거의 검은 빛으로 보였다. 그러나 빛을 받을 때에 셔츠는 의심할 여지 없는 녹색이었다.

입에서 조용한 탄성을 낸 이지는 고개를 끄덕였다. “알렉의 눈이랑 엄청나게 잘 어울릴 색깔이네요.” 말을 하며 이지는 손을 뻗었다. 섬세하고 작은 손은 부드러운 옷감을 쓸어내렸다.

“이 옷을 입은 알렉을 볼 수 있다니 내 눈이 호강하겠군.” 매그가 중얼거렸고, 제 옆에서 이지가 키득거리자 미소지었다. “난 이걸 살 거고, 알렉은 이걸 입을 거야. 명령해야 하거나 무력을 사용해야 하는 일이 있더라도, 알렉한테 이걸 입게 만들 거야.”

“명령한다고 해도, 사랑하는 오빠님이 말을 잘 들을 것인지 확신할 수 없네요.” 이지는 깔깔대며 웃었다.

‘사실 말이지, 알렉은 내가 명령하는 것을 사랑해.’ 정신적으로 답한 매그는 소리를 내지 않고서 대답으로 고개만 끄덕였다. 그리고서 저와 이지를 따라다니며 자신들이 고른 것을 옮겨주는 작은 여성 점원에게 셔츠를 건넸다.

“그런데 말이에요. 알렉이랑 얘기는 해 보셨어요? 오후에 칵테일 마시러 올 거래요?” 엄청나게 반짝거리고, 또 매우 짧은 금색 드레스를 꺼내 몸에 대 본 후 이지는 고개를 끄덕였다. 옷을 여성에게 건네며 이지가 물었다. 

“너, 나, 내 친구랑 클레리 뿐이야. 알렉이 제이스랑 같이 마리아라는 사람을 보러 간다고 했거든. 그래도 어쩌면 나중에 잠깐 들릴지 모르지.” 높은 칼라 주위에 금색의 디테일이 들어간 짙은 밤색의 셔츠를 잡으며 매그는 생각없이 대답했다. 제가 입을 생각이었다.

“마리아?” 이지는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“아니면 마야일수도?” 사실 매그는 그 여성의 이름에 그다지 주의를 기울이지 않았다.

“마이아 아니에요?” 이지가 눈을 굴렸다. “그럼 문신 더 하러 갔나보네.”

“그래?” 매그가 물었다. 이번에는 매그가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“네. 마이아가 알렉 타투이스트거든요. 출소한 이후부터 쭉. 제이스도 마이아한테 받고 있으니까, 만약에 문신을 더 하려는 게 아니라면 그거야말로 놀랄 일이죠.” 이지는 말을 멈췄다. “신경쓰는 거 아니죠?”

“신경 안 써.” 자신들이 고른 물건 전부를 계산하기 위해 걸어가며 매그는 미소를 지었다. “처음에 알렉을 만났을 때보다 문신이 많아지기는 했지만, 알렉이랑은 잘 어울리니까. 그리고 말해주지 않는 감정을 그렇게 표현하는 것이 걔의 방식이니까  
...” 매그는 말을 흐렸다. 알렉의 옆에 누웠던 모든 순간을 생각할 때마다 입가에 작은 미소가 걸렸다. 상체와 팔에 있던 문신을 손가락으로 문질렀던 것. 이 문신들이 무슨 뜻을 가지고 있는지 알렉에게 질문했던 것.

“무슨 의미인지 알렉이 말해줬어요?” 말을 하는 이지의 얼굴은 공격이라도 받은 듯한 표정이었다. 생각에서 빠져나온 매그는 다시 이지를 바라보았다.

“응.” 매그는 이지의 반응을 그다지 크게 받아들이지 않았다.

“이렇게 나오시겠다. 알렉 엉덩이를 뻥 걷어차 줄 거예요. 나한테는 아무한테도 말하고 싶지 않다고 했으면서. 나한테도 말해주기 싫다고 했다고요!” 제가 고른 모든 것들이 담긴 쇼핑백들을 잡아들면서 이지는 부루퉁해서 입을 내밀었다. 라이트우드들은 개인적인 일이라도 꼭 앙갚음을 해 주었고, 이것 역시 예외는 아니었다. 매그는 자신의 것과 알렉의 물품을 계산하기 위해 카운터에 선 여성에게 카드를 건넸다. 알렉이 우긴다고 해도, 매그는 알렉 쪽으로 계산서를 보내는 대신 자신이 지불하는 쪽을 선호했다. 스스로도 돈이라면 충분했다.

이지의 말, 그러니까 알렉이 자신에게도 얘기를 해 주지 않았다는 말에 매그는 대답하지 않았고, 혼자 미소를 지었다. 다른 누구와도, 심지어 여동생과도 나누지 않고 알렉이 자신과만 공유하는 것이 있다. 그 사실을 아는 것은 멋진 일이었다.

“이리 와, 멋진 술이나 마시러 가자.” 쇼핑백을 들고서 매그는 미소지었다. 자신들의 물품을 사는 데에 제가 돈을 지불했다는 사실만으로도 충분히 멋져 보였다. 이지는 다시 입을 내밀었지만, 곧 제 팔을 매그의 팔에 감고서 함께 술집으로 향했다.

***

차를 세운 알렉은 시동을 끄고서 운전자 석에서 내렸다. 목을 이쪽 저쪽으로 기울여 스트레칭을 한 알렉은 제 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 신체 일부분에서 편안하고도 쓰라린 느낌이 들었다. 차 위에 손을 올리고 기대어 선 알렉은 제이스를 돌아다보았다.

“그 일 관련해서는 네 의견이 맞다고 생각해. 물어봐야겠어.” 말을 마친 알렉은 깊은 숨을 들이쉬었고, 제 아랫 입술을 잘근거렸다.

“반대하지는 않을 거야. 이제쯤이면 밖에 있는 것만으로도 타겟이 되기 쉽다는 걸 이해했을 테니까.” 제이스가 말했다. 매그너스를 자신들의 ‘기업’ 안에 머물게 하는 것이 어떻겠냐는 대화를 마무리짓는 중이었다. 그렇게 하면 모든 일들이 어떻게 돌아가는지, 누구로부터 또 무엇으로부터 떨어져 있어야 하는지 매그에게 이해시킬 수 있을 터였다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그너스에게 한 자리를 맡아달라고 부탁하는 것과는 달랐다. 그냥 매그가 특정 일들과 특정 사람들에 대해 알고 있기를 원했다. 

“내가 차 주차해줄까?” 제이스가 물었고, 알렉은 생각에서 빠져나왔다. 고개를 흔든 알렉은 차에서 멀어져 매그와 나머지 사람들을 만나기로 약속했던 바의 입구로 향했다. 제 차가 이 도시 어디에 있건 간에 견인되지 않으리라는 사실은 잘 알았다.

“여기에서는 그렇게 안해.” 알렉이 대답했다.

안으로 들어가서 오른쪽을 바라보았다. 알렉은 빠르게 이지, 매그너스, 클레리와 금발 남성을 발견할 수 있었다. 네 사람은 높은 건물의 발코니에 앉아 있었다. 걸어 다가간 알렉은 매그가 일어선 광경을 바라보았고, 절 반겨주는 매그의 입술에 기대어 미소지었다. 매그가 몸을 떼내자 알렉은 다시 미소지었고, 제 손을 들어 매그의 몸 측면을 쓸어내리며 필요 이상으로 길게 머물러 시간을 끌었다.

“덜 매력적인 라이트우드와 하는 쇼핑은 어땠어요?” 매그의 옆자리에 앉으며, 미소를 띈 알렉이 물었다.

“이봐! 거기 쪼끄만 분, 나 다 들었거든요?” 이지가 팩 쏘았다. 그러나 그 목소리는 가벼웠고 즐거웠다.

“내가 너보다 잘 생겼다고 해서 날 싫어하지는 말아줘.” 미소를 지은 알렉은 카우치에 등을 기대며 윙크했다. 옆에 앉은 매그가 등을 뒤로 기대자, 알렉은 팔을 들어 카우치의 뒤로 둘렀다.

“동의할 수 없겠는데요. 이지는 뭔가 차원이 다른 미녀니까요.” 남자의 목소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 고개를 돌려 금발의 남성을 쳐다보았다. 자신이 들어왔을 때, 남자는 스스로를 소개하지 않았다. 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 제 이름을 말하는 대신 남자에게서 고개를 돌려 매그를 보았다.

“아, 이쪽은 울지 스콧이야. 내 오랜 친구지.” 매그가 입을 뗐다.

“그냥 스콧이라 부르셔도 돼요.” 금발 남자, 스콧이 말했다.

“그리고 스콧, 이쪽은 알렉산더야. 내 남자친구.” 매그는 미소지었다. 말을 하며 매그는 알렉에게 몸을 조금 기댔다.

“알렉, 아니면 엔젤.” 남자를 건너다보며 알렉이 말했다. 뒤로 넘긴 금발은 의도적으로 헝크러져 있었는데, 아무 것도 안 한 것처럼 보이게 하느라 많은 공을 들인 것처럼 보였다. 남자의 눈은 녹색이었고, 비록 앉아 있었지만 알렉은 남자의 넓은 어깨와 긴 팔다리를 수많은 남성들이 갖고 싶어할 것이라는 사실을 알 수 있었다. 스콧은 “어리석은 것들이 행복을 깨트리게 두지 마세요” 라고 적힌 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 그 위에는 파란 블레이저를 롤업해서 걸쳤고, 어두운 회색 청바지를 입었다ㅡ 알렉은 남자가 맘에 들지 않았다.

“알렉이군요, 당신에 대해서는 많이 들었어요.” 스콧은 말을 마치고 미소를 지었다.

“당신에 대해서 전 아무것도 못 들었는데요.” 알렉이 대꾸했다.

“알렉산더.” 매그는 경고의 의미로 쉭 소리를 냈다. 오직 알렉만 들을 수 있는 낮은 어조였으나, 그가 사용하는 목소리에는 옅은 적대감이 확연히 드러났다.

알렉은 스콧에게 꾸며낸 미소를 지어보였다. 그리고 한 손을 매그의 어깨에 올린 후 추가 주문을 받으러 온 종업원에게로 주의를 돌렸다. 제이스는 맥주를 주문했고, 그도 맥주를 주문했다. 싸구려와 별 차이를 못 느낄 것이 분명하지만, 비싼 위스키도 말이다.

“네 타투이스트를 보러 갔다고 들었어. 뭔가 새로운 걸 기대해도 되는거야?” 분위기를 전환하기 위해 피상적으로 새 화두를 던지며, 매그는 친근한 미소를 지었다.

느리게 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 미소를 짓고서 매그의 어깨를 다정하게 문질렀다. “조금이요. 일주일 지나서 또 보러 가야하긴 해요.”

“스콧도 문신 있는데.” 매그가 말했다. 순간적으로 미소를 잃지 않기 위해 알렉은 애써야 했다. 이것이 무엇인지는 알았다. 매그는 저와 스콧을 어울릴 수 있게 만들어 줄 공통점을 찾느라 노력하고 있었다.

“지금도 있으십니까?” 알렉은 제 이를 악물었다. 만나자마자 스콧이 왜 이렇게까지 싫은지는 자신도 알 수 없었다. 그냥 싫었다. 알렉은 고개를 돌려 스콧을 건너다보았다. 그건 그냥, 자신이 저 남자에게 관심을 주는 것을 매그가 원하고 있는 것 같았기에 그대로 한 것 뿐이었다.

“내가 한 뭔가에 비한다면 어떤 문신은 아무것도 아닐거라고 분명하게 말할 수 있죠.” 스콧이 미소지었다. 핑크빛 칵테일에 꽂힌 두꺼운 빨대를 입술로 물고 있는 남자는 역겨우리만치 친근하고 행복해 보였다.

“뭐 어깨에 돌고래라도 하셨나보죠.” 목소리에서 표독스러운 기운을 지우려 애쓰며 알렉이 물었다.

“그런 거랑 비슷하죠.” 스콧이 대답했다. 이제 알렉은 클레리와 스콧 사이에 앉아있는 제이스조차도 자신들의 대화에 관심을 기울이기 시작했다는 것을 알 수 있었다. “우리 모두가 갱이 될 순 없잖아요?” 스콧이 윙크했다. 남자가 말하는 방식은 꼭 친구 사이에서 이뤄지는 격의 없는 농담처럼 들렸다.

“맞는 말씀이네요.” 알렉이 미소지었다. “모든 사람들이 원하는 것을 가질 수는 없는 법이죠.” 다가온 종업원이 모두의 술을 건넸다. 알렉은 위스키를 들어 잔에 물을 조금 부었고, 천천히 흔든 후에 한 모금을 마셨다. “그래서 스콧 씨, 어떤 일을 하십니까?”

“전 헤어 스타일리스트이자 뷰티 계통 종사자예요.” 스콧이 말했다. 조금 전에도, 그리고 지금도, 남자의 시선은 알렉에게서 매그로 매 순간 번갈아가며 꽂혔다. “매그너스랑은 그렇게 만났죠.” 스콧은 매그에게로 미소를 지어보였다. 돌아보지 않고서도 알렉은 매그가 화답의 미소를 지어보이고 있다는 것을 알았다. “제가 매그너스 머리도 만져주고, 뭉친 어깨 근육도 문질러서 스트레스도 풀어 주고는 했거든요.”

손가락이 매그의 어깨를 파고들게 하지 않기 위해, 알렉은 코를 통해 천천히 호흡하는 것에 집중해야 했다. 어디든, 이 작은 자식이 매그너스에게 손을 댄다는 것을 생각하는 것만으로도 역겨웠다.

“두 분은 어떻게 만나셨어요? 매그너스가 말한 적이 없어서.” 스콧은 여전히 미소짓고 있었다.

목을 울려 그르렁거리다시피 한 알렉은 잔 너머로 남자를 쳐다보고서 술을 비웠다.

“매그너스가 절 죽이려고 시도하긴 했는데, 그만 발견하고 만 거죠. 절 땅에 묻는 것보다는 침대에 눕히는 편이 낫겠다는 걸 말입니다.” 알렉이 대답했다. 이제 목소리에서 냉기를 숨기기란 불가능했다.

스콧은 술을 뿜을 뻔 했다. 알렉은 속으로 그가 뿜어버렸으면 더 좋았을 것이라고 생각했다.

“알렉산더가...” 매그가 입을 열었다. 제 허벅지 위로 매그가 한 손을 올리자 알렉은 아래를 쳐다보았다. 매그의 손가락은 천에 감싸인 근육을 부드럽게 쓸어내리고 있었다.“...꽤나 정확하게 말했다고 볼 수 있겠네.” 매그는 말을 이었다. 그 어투를 들은 알렉은 이 대화가 향하는 방향을 매그가 썩 맘에 들어하지 않는다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

“우리는 레스토랑에서 만났어. 당시에는 알렉이 누군지도 몰랐지. 좋은 일이었어, 나한테 알렉을 알아갈 수 있는 기회를 주었으니까ㅡ 만약에 알렉이 누군지 알고 있었다면, 내 자신이 그런 기회를 용납하지 않았을거야.” 자신들의 만남이 총체적 난국인 것처럼 들리지 않게 하면서도, 매그는 그 일에 대해 이야기했다. “알렉이 나를 ‘고쳐줬어’. 이건 꽤 확신할 수 있어.” 매그가 덧붙였다. 알렉은 제 연인을 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸고, 사랑이 담긴 매그의 눈을 마주쳤다.

“고쳐줬다고?” 스콧이 물었다.

“그래. 좀 전에 내가 ‘술을 마시기엔 이른 시간 아니냐’고 알렉한테 물어봤던 거,” 매그가 키득였다. “우리가 처음 만났을 때 내가 했던 말이거든, 정말 완벽하게 들어맞지.”

“낮술을 한다고? 매력적이시네요!” 스콧이 소리내어 웃었다. 알렉은 제 총을 꺼내 남자의 머리를 날려버릴 수 있길 바랬지만, 그 대신 남자를 무시하려 노력했다. 그리고 부드럽게 미소짓고 있는 매그에게 제 시선을 고정했다.

“들어맞는다니 무슨 의미예요?” 알렉이 물었다. 매그만 빼놓고 다른 사람은, 특히 스콧을 쳐내는 질문이었다.

“난 그 때 외로운데다 망가져 있었어, 네가 날 고쳐줬고.” 매그가 대답했다. 낮은 목소리는 달콤했다.

소리내어 웃은 알렉은 몸을 숙여 매그의 입술에 제 입술을 눌렀고, 코를 부볐다. 제 평판을 망칠 수 있다는 슬픈 사실 때문에 보통 공공장소에서는 이렇게 행동하지는 않았다. 그러나 이지, 클레리, 제이스는 괜찮았고 스콧이 어떻게 생각하지는 아무 관심도 없었다. “신에 대고 말하는건데, 당신은 원하기만 하면 위험할 정도로 사랑스러워질 수 있네요.” 알렉이 미소지었다.

“누가 할 소릴.” 매그도 미소지었다.

키득거린 알렉은 제 몸을 물리며 머리를 흔들었다. “잠깐만 실례할게요.” 그러고 싶지는 않았지만 화장실에 가기 위해서 일어나야 했다.

“나도 같이 갈래요.” 스콧이 일어나며 말했고, 알렉은 그에 대한 반응으로 눈을 굴렸다. 제이스를 쳐다보았지만 그는 클레리랑 한창 얘기를 하느라 바빴다. 그리고, 화장실에서까지 이 금발 자식에게 방해받고 싶지 않다는 이유로 제이스를 방해하고 싶지는 않았다. 스콧이 일어났을 때 매그는 이미 이지와 대화를 시작한 후였으므로, 둘은 함께 화장실로 향할 수밖에 없었다.

짝을 맞춰서 화장실에 가고 싶어하다니. 당신은 여자애처럼 굴고 있다고 스콧에게 뭔가를 말해주고 싶었지만, 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 꽤 큰 남자화장실로 들어가 용변기 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

“매그너스와 사귀게 된지 얼마나 되셨죠?” 몇 발짝 떨어지지 않은 용변기에 자리를 잡으며 스콧이 물었다.

“1년 정도.” 알렉은 짧게 말했다. 어떤 종류의 대화도 이 남자와 하고 싶은 기분은 들지 않았다, 전혀. 아마도 세바스찬과 스콧이 닮아서일 것이다. 아니면 그냥 자신이 알고 있는 사람이 아닌 남자와 매그가 어울리는 것을 보는 게 싫은 걸지도. 그게 절대 맘에 든 적은 없었으니까. 어떤 것이든지 간에, 제게 비친 스콧은 그냥 작은 자식일 뿐이었다.

“둘이 헤어져서 죽을만치 고생시킨 시간도 포함한 기간인가요?” 스콧이 물었다. 알렉은 눈을 감고서 코로 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬어야만 했다. 몸을 돌려 남자를 한 대 치지 않기 위해서였다. 그를 때리지 않은 큰 이유는 아직 오줌을 싸고 있는 중이어서였다. 그 뜻은 오줌이 묻게 될 수도 있다는 뜻이었으니까.

“무슨 수작질이시죠?” 제 성기를 빠르게 몇 번 털고서 바지 안으로 넣은 알렉이 물었다. 고개를 돌린 알렉은 이미 저와 똑같은 행동을 마친 스콧을 응시했다.

“후아. 진정하시죠, 보스 씨. 당신 정말 긴장 안 푸네요, 그렇죠?” 스콧이 웃었다. 스스로가 자살 기도를 하고 있다는 것도, 얼마나 위험한 행동인지도 모른 채 남자는 정말 심하게 알렉을 자극하고 있었다.

“절 혼자 내버려두실 필요가 있으신데.” 스콧을 지나쳐 세면대로 걸어간 알렉은 손을 깨끗이 씻기 전 비누칠을 하며 말했다.

“그렇게까지 화를 낼 필요는 없으신데. 이봐요 친구, 그 찡그린 표정 좀 풀어 봐요! 매그너스는 삶에 긍정적인 것이 필요하다구요. 그러니까 이 티셔츠에 적힌 문구 좀 읽고, 웃어봐요.” 스콧이 미소지었다.

“씨발할 히피들이란!” 두꺼운 종이 타월로 제 손을 닦으며 알렉은 낮게 중얼거렸다.

“뭐라구요?” 제가 한 말을 물론 듣지 못한 스콧이 물었다.

“절 혼자 내버려두실 필요가 있으시다고, 말씀 드렸을 텐데요.” 알렉은 간단하게 대답했다.

“이봐요,” 스콧이 제 팔을 잡았다. 생각하지도 않고서 알렉은 그 팔을 잡아 스콧의 등 뒤로 돌렸고, 팔을 꼰 채로 벽에 남자의 얼굴을 밀어붙였다.

“다시는 내 몸에 손대지 마, 절대!” 알렉은 스콧의 귀에 대고서 으르렁거렸다. “네가 매그너스의 친구일지는 모르겠지만 넌 나한테 아무것도 아니야. 내가 네 멍청하고 좆같은 히피 티셔츠를 보고 ‘이런, 세상에, 이렇게 영감을 주는 인스타그램 문구가 써진 멋진 티셔츠를 보기 전까지 나 무슨 삶을 살고 있었던 거야’라고 말할 거라고 생각했다면, 넌 날 완전히 잘못 본 거야.” 알렉은 스콧을 놓아준 뒤 한 발짝 물러났다. “그러니까, 그냥 날 좀 씨발 혼자 내버려둬.” 분노에 차 씩씩댄 알렉은 몸을 돌렸다. 스콧에게 대답할 기회도 주지 않고서 화장실에서 걸어나간 알렉은 제 일행을 향해 발걸음을 돌렸다.

***

자리로 돌아왔을 때 스콧은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 적어도 고자질을 하지 않는다는 것에서는 플러스 점수를 줄 수 있었다. 하지만 동시에, 그것은 알렉이 찾을 수 있었던 스콧의 유일한 장점이었다. 보자마자 싫었던 것으로는 충분하지 않았던 것일까? 매그너스가 스콧과 대화하는 모습을 보자, 남자가 열정적으로 싫어졌고 그 마음은 느리게 커져갔다. 오래된 친구를 다시 만난 매그는 확실히 행복해 보였으므로, 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물었고 지난 며칠 간 있었던 일에 대해 계속 얘기중인 스콧을 견뎌냈다.

“나 머리 자를까 봐.” 알렉의 차 조수석에 올라탄 매그는 라이트우드 건물로 향하며 일상적으로 말했다.

“매번 머리 손질하잖아요.” 운전대에 대고 제 손가락을 톡톡 두들기던 알렉은 초록 신호를 기다리며 말했다. 목적지까지는 딱 한 블록이 남아있었다.

“응, 하지만 짧게 자르는 건 어떨까 해서.” 신호가 바뀌자마자 매그가 덧붙였다.

“잠깐만, 뭐라구요? 하지만 전 당신 머리 좋은데. 당신도 당신 머리 사랑하잖아요.” 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 이 주제에 대해 잘 안다고 하기에 제 지식은 얄팍했으나, 매그가 무슨 일이 있어도 머리를 이 정도의 길이로 매번 유지해 왔다는 것은 알고 있었다.

“그래도 새로울 수 있을것 같아서. 스콧이 날더러 작은 변화를 줘보는 건 어떻겠냐고 제안했거든. 너도 알잖아, 앞으로 나아가기 위해서.” 매그는 느릿하게 말했다. 말을 하면서 그 단어에 마음의 무게를 싣는 것처럼 보였다.

운전대를 단단히 잡은 알렉은 턱을 꽉 다물고서 입을 꾹 닫았다. 스콧의 이야기로 주제를 돌릴 어떤 뭔가라도 말하지 않기 위해서였다. 물론 스콧은 매그가 삶에 변화를 주기를 원하고 있겠지. 어쩌면 그 변화가, 자신을 떠나는 매그이기를 원하고 있을지도 모른다. 좋아, 스콧이 그런 말은 하지 않았다고 하더라도 그 남자에게는 뭔가가 있었다. 그 남자가 말하는 방식과, 대화 주제를 고르는 때에는 뭔가가 있었다.

“너는 그런 것에 신경 안 쓴다고 생각했었어.” 매그가 말했다. “이런 때에, 이런 멍청하고 작은 일들을 말해서 널 신경쓰이게 하지 말았어야 했는데.” 매그가 말을 이었다. 알렉은 라이트우드 건물 밑 차고로 운전해 들어갔다. 엘리베이터 바로 옆 쪽 입구에 차를 세운 뒤 알렉은 고개를 돌려 매그를 바라보았다.

“당신이 생각하는 것은 뭐든 저도 신경써요. 큰 것이든, 작은 것이든.” 웃으려고 노력하며 알렉이 말했다. 그렇다, 자신은 이제 작은 엑스트라 하나에게 신경을 쓰고 있었다. 매그너스가 머리를 짧게 자르는 것을 원하지 않아서기도 했고, 자신이 보이지 않게 스콧과 경쟁이라도 하는 기분이기도 했다. 하지만 이런 일이 아니라 할지라도, 자신은 언제나 신경을 썼다. 매그너스에게 중요한 것이라면 말이다.

“약속할게요. 이 일 끝나고 나면 전 당신이랑 같이 앉아서, 당신이 어떻게 머리를 자르고 싶은지 다양한 사진을 볼 거예요. 가능한 한 많이요.” 상냥하게 미소를 지은 알렉은 몸을 숙여 매그의 부드러운 입술에 작은 키스를 남겼다. “하지만 기쁜 일 전에 업무가 먼저니까. 자, 가요.”

***

라이트우드 조직 내부를 깊이 알게 된다는 것은 별로 즐거운 일은 아니었다. 그러나 알렉의 엄마와, 이제는 세바스찬까지. 일어나고 있는 모든 일들을 봤을 때 알지도 못하고 떨어져 있을 수만은 없었다. 알렉이 말하기를 메리스는 자신이 알렉에게 얼마나 중요한지 알고 있다고 했고, 그래서 메리스가 그를 노릴 가능성은 적다고 했다. 자신을 잃는다면 알렉이 어떻게 반응할지 알고 있기 때문이라는 말에, 매그는 가담할 수밖에 없었다.

라이트우드 건물에 방문해 본 적은 다섯 번도 되지 않았다. 그 때에도 매그는 ‘개인적인’ 장소에만 들렀었다. 말하자면 알렉과 이지의 방이라던가, 그 방에서 이어지는 공간과 홀이라던가 하는 곳들 말이다. 이번과 같은 다른 목적을 가지고는 처음인 것이다.

차고에서부터 보안을 몇 차례 거치고 나서야, 현재 서 있는 사무실로 들어올 수 있었다. 자신들이 여기로 들어오는 동안, 사람들이 조용한 목소리로 알렉에게 말을 걸고서 아이패드의 이미지 혹은 서류를 보여주며 얘기를 하거나 질문을 한 일은 세 번 있었다. 모든 것이 얼마나 전문적으로 보였던지 매그는 조금 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 영화에서 본 것처럼 약간 혼란스럽고 어두울 것이라고 기대하고 있었는데, 꼭 구글이나 마이크로소프트 사 같은 거대 기업에 들어와 있는 것 같았다. 범죄 조직이 아니라.

자신들이 들어온 큰 사무실은 건물의 한 쪽 끝에 있었고, 엄청나게 큰 창문들이 양 측면에 있었다. 두 창문이 맞닿아 있는 곳에는 철제와 유리로 된 큰 책상이 놓여 있었고, 그 뒤에는 모던한 의자가 자리잡고 있었다. 왼쪽으로는 좌석이 있었고 오른쪽에는 긴 테이블이 놓여 있었는데, 그 주변을 둘러 의자가 놓여 있었다.

“서둘러야 해서, 바로 알려줄게요.” 알렉이 말했다. 밝은 파란색의 단발을 한, 익숙한 얼굴의 아가씨가 그 뒤를 따라 방으로 들어왔다. 잠시 동안 그 여성과 대화를 나누었고, 그가 방을 나가는 것을 보며 알렉은 미소지었다. 그와 동시에, 제이스와 클레리, 그리고 매그가 알기로는 루크라는 이름의 남자가 들어왔다. 그리고 못 보던 얼굴도 있었다.

“좋아, 시작해볼까.” 알렉이 입을 열었다. 이제 그 목소리는 일 모드를 하고 있었다. 그러나 자신의 곁에서 걷는 알렉 덕에 매그는 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 제 등 뒤에 살짝 손을 올린 알렉이 저를 거대한 책상으로 이끌더니 의자를 빼 주었기 때문이다.

제이스, 클레리, 그리고 루크는 책상 주변으로 다가와 반대편에 앉았다. 그 와중에 처음 보는 남자는 한쪽 벽을 완전히 덮다시피하며 저희들 앞에 놓여 있는 웅장한 스크린으로 다가가 어떤 장치를 연결하려는 것에 몰두하고 있었다.

“매그너스, 이 쪽은 멜리온이에요. 모든 정보를 담당하고 있죠.” 자신의 옆 자리에 앉으며 알렉이 말했다.

“안녕하세요.” 멜리온이 말했다. 진지한 얼굴이었으나 선하고 차분해 보였다. 긴 머리를 둥글게 말아 묶은 멜리온은 옆쪽을 짧게 민 채였다. 옆쪽을 짧게 친 헤어스타일은 멜리온의 왼쪽 얼굴에 있는 흉터를 아주 잘 보이게 만들었다. 얼굴을 뒤틀려 보이게 하는 상처였는데, 특정한 목적을 가진 자에게 찔린 것인 듯했다.

“안녕하세요.” 매그가 대답했다. 뒤로 물러선 멜리온은 리모컨을 이용해 스크린에 빛을 밝혔고, 매그는 모든 것에 대해 살짝 겁이 났다. 검게 반짝이던 스크린은 푸른 빛이 되었고, 1000개는 되어보이는 파일들이 튀어나왔다. 멜리온은 마지막으로 개인 파일을 열었다.

‘메리스 라이트우드’ 그것이 파일의 이름이었다. 매그는 알렉과 이지의 어머니를 알기 위해 필요한, 얻을 수 있는 모든 정보가 그 파일 안에 들어있으리라는 사실을 깨달았다. 파일에 첨부된 사진에 있는 여자가 메리스일 것이라고 매그는 추측했다. 여자는 열 대여섯 살로 보이는 알렉과 이지 사이에 서 있었다. 이지와 알렉은 훨씬 어린 소년에게 손을 올리고 있었는데, 아마 그 소년이 맥스일 것이었다. 맥스는 다섯 살도 채 안 되어 보였다.

“메리스 라이트우드. 원래 성은 트루블러드. 코드 네임 ‘위도우’.” 멜리온이 말을 시작하자 매그는 비웃는 코웃음을 칠 뻔했다. 메리스의 결혼 전 성 때문이었다. 물론 뭐 그런 것이긴 해야 했다. 알렉과 이지의 편이 아니라 메리스 쪽의 사람들로 알려진 조직원들의 개인 파일 몇 개를 멜리온이 보여주는 동안 매그는 집중했다. 제이스, 클레리, 루크도 중요하다고 생각하는 정보들을 덧붙였는데, 그 정보가 적절해 보여도 알렉은 아무 말을 하지 않았다.

“자리에서 사퇴하려는 의사를 보이고 있지 않기에, 공식적으로 메리스는 조직의 적으로 간주합니다. 물론 남편인 로버트 라이트우드, 코드네임 ‘체인’을 살해한 것도 이유 중의 하나고요.” 멜리온이 말했다. 고개를 돌린 매그는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 방금 들은 말에 하나도 놀라지 않은 표정을 하고 있었다.

“잠깐만. 네 어머니가 네 아버지를 살해했다고?” 매그가 물었다.

“네.” 눈을 마주치지 않고서 알렉이 대답했다. “당신도 알고 있다고 생각했는데. 뭐, 중요한 건 아니예요.” 스크린 쪽으로 고개를 까닥해보인 알렉이 말했다. 자신 말고 지금 스크린에 떠오른 정보에 집중하라는 의미를 담고 있었다.

“중요한 게 아니라고?” 매그는 놀란 웃음소리를 뱉어냈다. “네 어머니가 네 아버지를 죽였잖아, 그건 나한테 많은 것을 달라지게 한다고. 메리스가 널 쫓을 거라고는 들었지만, 실제로 그럴 거라고 생각하지는 않았단 말이야. 그런데 자기 남편을 죽이는 게 가능한 여자라면...” 말을 흐린 매그는 구토감을 느꼈다.

“제 어머니는 어떤 것이든 가능하시답니다.” 알렉은 차가운 어조로 대답했다. “그게 지금 우리가 여기 있는 이유기도 하죠. 이 사람들이 당신을 쫓기로 결심한다면, 정말로 위험해질 수 있다는 것을 이해하겠네요. 당신이 이 사람들을 알아 둘 필요가 있어요, 내 사랑하는 엄마도 포함해서.” 알렉이 말했다. 매그는 저희 둘만 있었으면 나았을 것이라고 생각하고 있었다. 그랬다면 이 냉랭하고 전문적인 면뿐만 아니라, 온기도 약간이나마 느낄 수 있었을 것이다.

몸을 가까이 기울여 붙인 알렉은 한 손을 매그의 허벅지에 올렸다. “제발 집중해줘요, 다른 건 나중에 나한테 물어볼 수 있잖아요. 네?”

매그는 느리게 침을 삼키고서 고개를 끄덕였다. “좋아.” 고개를 돌려 다시 스크린을 바라보며 매그가 답했다. 그 음성은 속삭임에 가까웠다. 이것은 안전하다고 보셔도 됩니다, 멜리온은 메리스를 둘러싼 조직에 대해 계속 말을 이었다. 메리스와 관련된 자들의 이름이 어찌나 많은지 매그는 썩 기분이 좋지 않았다. 얼굴과 이름을 반도 못 외울 거라는 사실을 알고 있기 때문이었다.

브리핑이 계속되고 끝없이 이어지고 나서야, 라이트우드 폴더가 드디어 닫혔다. 안도감에 찬 매그는 울부짖고 싶을 정도였다. 알렉의 가족에 대해 더한 정보를 잘 받아들일 수 있을지 확신할 수 없기 때문이었다.

“조나단 모건스턴이랑 모건스턴 조직에 대한 이야기로 이제 넘어가야 하지 않겠습니까?” 멜리온이 묻자 매그의 위장이 뒤틀렸다.

“그러도록.” 알렉이 대답하자 매그는 고개를 돌려 그를 보았다. 눈이 따끔거렸고 피곤했다.

“제발. 그거는 뭐, 내일에라도 할 수 있지 않아? 난 휴식이 필요해.” 매그는 거의 애원하다시피 했다. 모건스턴 조직 이야기를 시작할 준비가 된 것 같지는 않았다. 라이트우드 조직에 대한 모든 것을 듣고 난 직후에는 특히 더 그랬다. 매그는 모건스턴 쪽이 더 악질이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 살인. 계획범죄. 가족이라고 생각해 온 사람들에 대해서도 냉혈한처럼 구는 어떤 사람들. 조직, 가족이라. 이 사람들에게 그 단어는 어떠한 의미도 없는 것이 분명했다.

“우리 이거 진짜 해야 돼요.” 말을 한 알렉은 잠시 멈췄고, 매그는 그 안에서 자신의 알렉을 볼 수 있었다. 제 알렉산더가 이해심을 담고서 눈을 마주치고 있었다. “좋아요, 내일.” 알렉이 말했다. 그리고 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 전원이 일어나 소지품을 챙긴 후 조용히 방을 떠났다. 심지어 제이스도 그렇게 했다.

“네 조직은 쓰레기야,” 한숨을 쉰 매그는 말을 하며 고개를 돌렸다. 팔꿈치를 책상에 짚고서 머리를 손에 받친 채였다.

“알아요, 이 모든 걸 듣게 해서 미안해요. 하지만 이 정보가 당신을 구할 수 있다고요. 만약에 누군가가, 신이시여, 그러지 않길 바라지만, 세바스찬이 그랬던 것처럼 당신을 쫓을 수도 있다고요.” 알렉이 뒤따라 말했다.

눈을 감은 매그는 천천히 숨을 들이쉬었다. 등 뒤에 올라온 알렉의 손은 다정하게 위아래로 움직여 긴장한 근육을 부드럽게 문지르고 있었다. 이것이 나쁜 아이디어는 아니었는지, 매그는 생각하지 않을 수가 없었다. 이러한 정보를 모르고 사는 것. 그러나, 알렉과의 관계는 결국 그런 것이었다. 이걸 더 빨리 알았으면 어땠을까. 알렉에게 빠져들기 전에. 그때 이 모든 것을 생각했더라면ㅡ 아마 알렉과 시작하지 않았을지도 모른다는 것까지 생각이 미치자, 가슴이 아파왔다.

“집에 가요, 스위티.” 약간의 침묵이 있고 나서 알렉이 말했다. 매그가 일어나자 알렉은 한 팔을 어깨에 둘러 그를 가까이 당겼다. 둘은 함께 사무실에서 걸어나와 홀로 내려왔고, 차고로 가는 엘리베이터를 탔다.

***

자신들의 보금자리로 돌아온 매그는 침실로 향하는 계단을 걸어 올라갔다. 빠르게 샤워를 마치고서, 침대에 들어가는 동안 알렉은 저와 함께 있기 위해 해결해야 할 전화 통화와 서류작업을 하고 있었다.

침대에 누운 매그는 제가 방금 했던 것처럼 알렉이 씻는 소리를 들으며 곱씹어보기 시작했다. 라이트우드 조직, 아니면 그들이 말하듯 ‘기업’에 대해 얻은 정보. 필수적인 절차, 조종하고 있는 사업, 살해당한 사람들, 로비로 뭘 했는지, 어떻게 로비했는지, 손 안에 들어온 것들은 통상적인 어떤 방식으로 얻은 것인지, 사람들과 움직임을 통제하는 법들. 어떻게 이렇게 강하고, 중요하게 성장할 수 있었던 것일까?

알렉이 다시 침실로 돌아오는 소리가 들렸다. 그가 침대 반대편으로 기어오르자 매트리스가 흔들렸지만, 매그는 눈을 감은 채로 가만히 있었다.

“알렉산더.” 매그가 말문을 텄다. 눈을 뜨니 방 안은 암흑었다. 조금 빠른 시각이었다. 사실상 잠자리에 들기에는 너무 빠른 시각이었으나, 매그는 누워있고 싶었고 알렉 역시도 계획이 없었기에 그의 말에 따랐다. 그래서 결국 침실에 있게 된 것이다.

“네.” 알렉이 대답했다. 제 얼굴을 바라보며 측면으로 누운 알렉은 매그가 누운 자세를 흉내내고 있었다.

“네 어머니 말이야. 왜 아버지를 죽이신거야?” 매그가 물었다. 대답을 알고 싶은 건지는 확신할 수 없었다.

“아버지가 어머니를 두고 바람을 피웠거든요. 추측이지만 때린 것 같기도 하고.” 알렉이 말했다. 전혀 신경쓰는 투는 아니었다. 낮에 그랬던 것과 꼭 같았다. “기본적으로 아버지가 어머니를 모욕한거죠.”

침을 삼키려고 노력하며 매그는 제 입이 마르는 것을 느꼈다. 

“서로 사랑한 사이셨던 거야, 아니면 뭐 정략결혼 같은 거였던 거야?” 알렉을 바라보며 매그가 물었다. 무슨 일이 일어난 것이고, 어떻게 그렇게까지 치달을 수 있었는지 설명이라도 듣고 찾아내고 싶었다.

“사랑했던 것 같아요, 어린시절 기억이 있을 때를 생각해보면 말이죠. 어머니도 한때는 사랑스러운 여성이셨지만 제 생각에 저희 아빠가 엄마를 망친 것 같아요. 아마 결국엔 그래요. 아빠는 받아야 할 죗값을 치룬거죠. 하지만 그래도, 엄마도 착하지는 않았어요. 사실대로 말하자면, 제가 기억하는 한 엄마는 언제나 냉혈한 썅년이었거든요.” 알렉이 말했다. 그는 놀라지도 않고 아주 쉽게 입 밖으로 단어들을 뱉었다.

천천히 눈을 깜박인 매그는 고개를 숙이고서 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 자신들에게 그런 일이 벌어졌다면 어땠을까. 함께 있었다면, 자신들의 사랑도 그렇게 차갑고 혐오로 가득한 뭔가로 변했을까? 메리스와 로버트의 사랑이 그랬던 것처럼? 처음 함께 했을 때부터 사랑했다면, 살펴보건대 그 둘을 괴물로 바꿔버린 것은 둘이 살았던 삶일 것이다.

“괜찮아요?” 알렉이 물었다. 작은 목소리는 부드러웠다. 그에게로 몸을 틀자, 이불 밑에 있던 한 팔이 허벅지에서 올라와 허리로 휘감겼다.

“모르겠네,” 매그가 솔직히 대답했다. “네가 살아온 삶, 두 분들이 살았던 삶, 내가 살아온 삶. 아마 그게 우리를 차갑고 감정없게 만들지도?” 말을 마친 매그는 알렉을 다시 바라보았다. 매그의 눈은 아름다운 헤이즐 눈, 알렉의 눈에 고정되어 있었다.

“당신은 절대 그럴 리 없어요.” 알렉은 매그를 가까이 당기며 미소지었다.

“그건 모르는 거지. 네 어머니가 사랑스럽고 달콤하게 시작했다가 제 남편을 죽인 사람이 된 것처럼 말이야. 그리고 이제 네 어머니는 제 아이들까지 죽이려고 하잖아.” 매그가 속삭였다.

“감사하게도 당신은 제 엄마가 아니고, 전 아빠가 아니거든요, 역시 감사하게도요.” 알렉이 말했다. 이제 그는 아주 가까워져 있었고, 알렉이 머리를 기울이자 이마가 눌렸다. “제 엄마가 달콤하게 시작했을지는 몰라도, 제가 아는 한 저희 아빠는 안 그랬을걸요. 아마 엄마도 때렸을 거예요. 아빠는 우리들을 개 패듯이 팼거든요. 나도, 이지도, 심지어...” 알렉이 말을 멈췄다. 매그는 그가 맥스를 말하려고 했다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 그 이름을 말하도록 알렉에게 강요하고 싶지는 않았다. “엄마를 만났을 당시에 아빠는 매력적이었을 거예요. 자신만의 이상한 방식으로 엄마를 유혹하고 사랑했겠죠, 엄마가 아빠를 사랑하듯이... 우리는 그거랑 달라요. 전 그렇지 않아요. 제 아빠가 지금의 엄마를 만들어 낸 것처럼은, 전 절대 당신을 그런 뭔가로는 변화시키지 않을 거예요.”

매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 일이 그렇게 간단하리라고 정말로 믿어버리기에는 확신할 수 없었다. 알렉은 여전히 어리고, 그가 하는 일을 하면서 세월이 더 흐르고 나면 그 시간은 알렉을 변화시킬지도 모른다. 알렉이 되고 싶지 않아 했던 무언가로.

“전 당신을 사랑해요. 그리고 당신이 변하는 것을 원하지 않아요... 어쨌든 그 말에는 당신이 머리를 짧게 자르지 말았으면 하는 제 바램도 들어가 있어요.” 알렉이 미소지었다. 그리고 매그는 조금 킥킥거릴 수밖에 없었다. 이렇게 중요한 이야기 중에 엄청나게 사소한 일을 얘기하다니, 역시 알렉이었다.

“말해줄 거지? 그럴 거지? 내가 바뀌면 말이야.” 매그가 물었다. 이제는 눈을 감은 채로 매그는 팔을 들어올려 알렉의 허리를 감았다. “난 널 죽여서 끝내버리고 싶지 않아. 널 죽이고 싶어하고 싶지도 않고.” 제 두려움을 약간 내보이며, 매그가 말했다. 로버트를 만났을 때 메리스는 달랐다. 그렇게 희망에 차 있고 달콤했었다. 만약에 메리스가 여전히 로버트를 사랑했고, 그러면서도 그를 죽인 거라면ㅡ 자신들의 미래도 그렇게 될 가능성이 있었다.

“말해줄게요.” 코를 부비며 알렉이 말했다. “당신이 절 죽여버리는 것은 저도 싫으니까.” 알렉이 덧붙였다. 말을 하면서 그가 미소짓고 있었다는 사실을 매그는 확신할 수 있었다. “좀 자요, 아침에는 기분이 좋아질 거예요.” 속삭인 알렉은 부드럽게, 사랑을 담아 키스했다.

알렉의 입술이 제 입술에 눌리는 것을 느끼자마자 긴장이 풀어졌다. 정신을 비우려고 노력하며 매그는 잠에 들 준비를 했다. 시간이 흘렀다. 팔다리를 알렉에게 모두 얽어맨 매그는 마침내 잠에 들 수 있었다.


	5. Missing Everything Inportant

지난 2주가 순식간에 흘러갔다고 한다면 그것이야말로 알렉이 한 가장 큰 거짓말일 것이다. 만약 그런 거짓말을 했다면 그 이유는 타인이 아니라 스스로를 설득시키기 위해서였다. 모든 것이 아주 느리게 지나갔고, ‘일’에서 생긴 문제도 도움이 되지는 못했다. 메리스는 흔적도 없이 사라져버렸고, 세바스찬을 찾기 위해 그렇게 많은 사람들을 풀었는데도 역시 찾을 수 없었다. 

조직의 나머지 부분에 관련된 정보를 듣는 데에 매그가 그리 열정적으로 나오는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 그는 세바스찬에 대해 확실히 알기 위해 다른 미팅을 잡으라고 할 정도로 잘 받아들이고 있었다. 물론, 이제 문제는 그 이후의 것이었다. 매그는 저와 조금 거리를 유지하고 있었는데, 들려준 정보의 수준을 고려했을 때 이해할 수 있었다. 세바스찬과 그 아버지인 발렌타인이 한 쓰레기 짓거리들 뿐만이 아니었고, 그 사이사이로 라이트우드 조직이 한 일도 있었으니까.

눈을 몇 번 깜박인 알렉은 매그의 옆에서 침대에 등을 대고 누웠다. 그리고서 침대 한 쪽 측면에서 새어들어오는 빛을 막아보려 애썼다. 최근에는 모든 것들이 저를 짜증나게 하고 있었다. 잠이 든 매그가 내쉬고 들이쉬는 호흡의 소리마저도 그랬기에 알렉은 비명을 지르지 않기 위해 갖은 애를 써야만 했다. 코로 훅 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 그 쪽으로 몸을 굴려 이불 아래로 한 손을 집어넣었고, 매그의 부드러운 가슴과 배에 손가락을 가볍게 문질렀다. 몸을 기울인 알렉은 제 입술을 매그의 목에 대고 부드럽게 누르면서 눈을 감았다. 마음 속에서 자라나고 있었던 긴장감이 즉시 흐려졌다. 이게 필요했었다.

끙 하는 소리를 낸 매그는 불만스럽게 숨을 몰아쉬다가 얕은 잠에서 깨어났다. 둘이, 아니 알렉이 평소에 얼마나 일찍 깨어나는지를 생각해 보면 꽤 늦게 일어난 것이었다. 따라서 현재 매그가 일어난 이유에 제가 포함되어 있다는 것에, 알렉은 기분이 썩 나쁘지 않았다.

“좋은 아침이예요.” 속삭인 알렉은 제 앞의 드러난 목에 나비처럼 가벼운 키스를 남겼다.

“몇 시야?” 자세를 조금 틀며 매그가 물었다.

“늦었어요, 11시 다 됐거든요.” 알렉이 가르랑거렸다. 알렉의 손은 매그의 몸을 타고 내려갔고, 아침이라 발기해 반쯤 일어선 성기를 쥐었다. 매그의 귓바퀴를 잘근거린 알렉은 몸을 가까이 붙였고, 제 몸을 가까이 밀착했다.

“알렉산더,” 불만족스럽게 숨을 내쉰 매그는 몸을 떼냈다. 그 움직임은 알렉에게 손을 뗄 수밖에 없게 만들었다.

“왜요?” 몸을 조금 뒤로 물린 알렉은 머리를 조금 들어 손을 밑에 받쳤다. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 매그를 내려다보며 매그가 ‘또’ 이것을 원하지 않는 이유를 찾으려 애썼다.

“해야 할 일들이 많아서.” 매그가 대답했다. 아주 잠깐 동안 알렉과 눈을 마주친 후 매그는 제 눈을 돌렸다.

“조금만 있다 해도 되잖아요? 그냥 잠깐만이라도요?” 말을 하는 알렉은 제 목소리에 깃든 간절함을 들을 수 있었다. “제발요...” 알렉이 덧붙였다. 욕구로 인해 온 몸이 따끔거리고 찌릿거렸다. 알렉은 이 ‘마법의 단어’로 충분하기를 바라고 있었다. 그러나 알렉의 심장은 즉시 쿵 하고 떨어졌다. 매그가 몸을 떼어내고서 침대를 벗어나기 위해 일어나 앉았기 때문이었다.

“지금은 안돼.” 침대 가장자리로 다리를 내려트리며 매그가 대답했다. 그 대답은 거리가 있는 것처럼 들렸다. 알렉은 그걸 일반적인 거절로 받아들이지 않으려고 노력했다. 가슴 안에서 찌르는 듯한 통증이 느껴졌지만, 알렉은 이 고통은 부적절한 것이라고 스스로에게 말하기 위해 노력했다. 다시 매트리스로 몸을 묻은 알렉은 일어나는 매그의 움직임을 눈으로 쫓았다.

“지금은 안돼.” 알렉은 그 말을 따라하며 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. ‘지금은 안돼’ 말고 다른 말을 들었던 마지막 날이 언제였더라. 알렉은 셈해보려 애썼다.

“오늘 이렇게 밍기적거릴 시간이 너한테 있을 줄은 몰랐는데.” 몸을 돌리고서 알렉을 내려다보며 매그가 말했다. 이제 매그는 가운을 입고 있었다.

“오늘은 당신이랑 같이 여기 있을까 했죠, 오늘밤 당신에게 필요한 것을 도우면서요... 뭐든지요.” 손을 올린 알렉은 제 머리 뒤로 오른손을 미끄러트리면서 대답했다. 매그가 자신을 다르게 보아 주었으면 했다. 예전에 그러고는 했던 것처럼 말이다. 매그가 자신을 바라보는 방식에는 언제나 갈망이 숨어 도사리고 있었었다. 침대에서 이렇게 누워있는 자신을 볼 때마다 매그의 눈 안에서는 위험한 무엇인가가 번쩍거렸다. 그렇지만 지금은 달라졌을지도 모른다. 같이 살고 있으니까. 아마 동거를 시작한 것이 실수였는지도 모른다.

매그는 부드러운 미소를 지었다. “고맙네. 하지만 그럴 필요까지는 없어. 오늘 래그노어랑 늦은 점심을 먹기로 했고, 조금 남은 일은 이미 스콧이 도와주기로 했으니까, 넌 자유야.” 알렉이 고개를 떨궜을 때 매그는 이미 몸을 돌린 채였다. “네가 이런 것들을 싫어하는 거 알아. 그래서 널 신경쓰이게 하고 싶지는 않았어.” 욕실로 향하며 매그가 말을 이었다.

알렉은 왼손으로 세게 시트를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고서 눈을 꽉 감았고, 입술을 세게 물었다. 짐승처럼 울부짖으며 그 재수 없는 자식의 이름을 소리치지 않기 위해서였다. 매그와 스콧은 최근 끔찍할 정도로 많은 시간을 함께 보내고 있었다. 매번 그 이름이 거론될 때마다 알렉의 피는 끓어올랐고, 순수한 분노로 손은 차갑게 식었다. 

“괜찮아?”

눈을 뜬 알렉은 문 쪽을 바라보았다. 이제 매그는 그 쪽에 서서 문 밖으로 반쯤 몸을 내밀고 있었다. 그 눈에는 염려가 담겨 있었다.

“네, 그냥 좋을 뿐이에요.” 알렉이 내뱉었다.

“알렉산더,” 매그가 입을 뗐다. 그러나 이제는, 알렉이 침대 밖으로 내려올 시간이었다. 아침이라 발기했던 성기는 인스타그램 모델의 이름을 듣자마자 즉시 가라앉았다.

“가야 해서요, 샤워는 집에서...” 알렉이 말을 멈췄다. “이지네 집에서 할게요.” 말을 정정하고서 알렉은 손을 내렸고, 바지를 집어들었다. 어젯밤에 거칠게 벗어 던지느라 바지는 바닥에 내팽개쳐져 있었다.

“스위티, 뭔가 문제 있으면 나한테 말해야 해?” 문 너머로 매그의 목소리가 들렸다.

“할 일들이 있어서요. 나중에 봐요.” 어젯밤 벗어둔 티셔츠를 잡은 알렉은 옷을 입으면서 방을 나섰고, 계단으로 다가갔다. 그냥 나가서 떨어져 있고만 싶었다. 그게 필요했다.

***

“네가 너무 심각하게 생각하는 것 같은데, 평소처럼 말이야. 난 확신할 수 있다고.” 래그노어가 지루하다는 표정을 하고서 말했다. 매그는 미소지었다. 이 말을 공격적으로 받아들이기에는, 자신은 제 친구를 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 어떤 말을 하든지 간에 제 친구가 저를 매우 신경쓰고 있다는 것을 말이다.

“난 확신을 못 하겠다고. 난 공간을 주려고 애쓰고 있는데 걘 평소랑은 다르게 행동한단 말이야,” 제 손가락에 걸린 잔을 내려다보며 매그는 툴툴거렸다. 매그는 손목을 돌려 잔 안에 담긴 음료를 휘저었다. 래그노어와 늦은 점심을 먹는다는 말은 함께 술을 마신다는 의미였으나, 차를 가져왔기에 자신은 논알콜 와인을 마시는 신성 모독을 저지르고 말게 된 것이다. 와인은 나쁘지 않았지만, 친구와 함께 있으며 두 시간 동안 이걸 마시고 있으려니 신물이 났다. “그리고 너한테도 말했잖아. 걔 부모들... 모르겠어, 그냥 전부 오싹하다고.” 말을 덧붙인 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 메리스와 로버트에 대해서는 생각하고 싶지도 않았다.

래그노어는 코웃음을 치더니 머리를 흔들었다. 그러나 그 입가에는 작은 미소가 걸려 있었다.

“상관 없어, 파티가 끝날 때까지 기다릴 수 있으니까. 내가 열어야 한다고 걔가 우긴 파티라서.” 매그가 말을 이었다. 친구에게 한 말이라기보다는 혼잣말에 가까웠다.

“걔가 우겼다고 해서 깜짝 놀랐어. 우리 매그너스한테 무슨 일이 일어난건가 했지.” 이제 래그노어는 숨기지도 않고 웃고 있었다. “길들여지기라도 한 거야?”

“알면서 그러네.” 이제 매그가 지루하다는 소리를 냈다.

“올림푸스의 모든 신들에 대고 맹세할게. 네가 라파엘의 삶에 있었던 달콤한 것들에 대해 정열이 부족했다고 스스로를 탓한다면 말이지, 내 스스로 널 신한테 바쳐야 할 정도라고.” 말을 마친 래그노어는 재킷 주머니에 있는 돈뭉치에서 지폐를 꺼내어 계산했다. 실제 가격을 지불하고도 남을 만큼의 넉넉한 돈이었다.

매그는 그저 고개를 저었다. ‘점심’을 하는 동안 저와 래그노어 사이에 놓여 저희들을 갈라놓았던 테이블에 반쯤 빈 제 잔을 올려두고서 매그는 자리에서 일어섰다.

“라파엘이 너한테 총구를 들이대고서 네... 남자친구를 쐈다며. 남자친구라고? 단어 선택이 올바르긴 한 거야? 왠지 말할 때마다 십대같은 느낌이 든다고.” 래그노어는 매그를 따라 작은 레스토랑 밖으로 나섰고, 차고로 가기 위해 엘리베이터로 올라탔다.

“남자친구 맞아.” 매그가 키득였다. “그리고 내 남자친구도 나한테 총구를 겨눴던 적이 있지, 덧붙이자면 말이야.” 밑으로 내려가는 엘리베이터의 벽에 기대며 매그는 미소지었다.

“아마 네가 맞겠지. 연인이란 널 에로틱한 소설의 주인공처럼 만들어 줄 뿐이야. 그리고 파트너는, 글쎄. 난 네 파트너고 네가 날 어떻게 생각하는지 알고는 있지만, 네 침대에서 널 반겨주지는 않을 거야, 절대.”

“아, 바라는 거 아니고?” 소리내어 웃은 매그는 내릴 층에 엘리베이터가 멈추자 벽에서 몸을 떼어냈다.

엘리베이터 밖으로 나오자마자 차가 이미 저희들을 기다리고 있었다. 계산을 마치자마자 차를 준비시켜 놓은 것이 분명했다. 발렛을 맡은 담당자는 매그에게 키를 건넸고, 서비스의 댓가로 팁을 받았다.

“네 남자친구가 널 쏠 뻔했던 건 그거랑 같지 않잖아. 나도 그 얘기를 안다고. 넌 라파엘을 보내줘야 할 필요가 있어, 우리들은 이미 다 그렇게 했으니까.” 운전자 석 옆에 타면서 래그노어가 말했다. 거짓말을 한 래그노어를 마음속으로 비난한 매그는 실제로는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 그냥 차키를 꽂았고, 시동을 걸기 위해 키를 돌렸다. 이 대화가 끝났으면 싶었다.

***

집으로 다시 운전해 돌아오는 데는 10분도 걸리지 않았다. 시간에 맞게 도착했음에도 불구하고, 그들이 돌아왔을 때에 스콧은 이미 와서 기다리고 있었다. 집 안으로 들어가자, 래그노어와 스콧은 발코니로 나가 앉아 이야기를 하기로 결정을 내렸다. 매그는 그 동안 고용한 인원들에게 모든 것을 하라고 주문하고 있었다. 매그는 자신이 실제로 이것을 그리워하고 있었다는 것을 인정해야만 했다. 스스로에게 솔직해지자면, 다른사람이 아니라 스스로에게 이 사실을 인정하는 것이 편한 것보다도 더, 매그는 이것을 그리워하고 있었다.

손님들이 오기로 한 시각 세 시간 전에 이지가 모습을 보였다. 클레리와 팔짱을 끼고서 나타난 이지는 시그니쳐인 하이힐을 신고서 균형을 잡고 있었는데, 파티를 위해 따로 꾸미거나 옷을 갖춰입기 전인데도 이미 우아해 보였다. 

클레리는 이미 옷을 차려입고 있었다. 멋져 보였지만, 준비를 마친 이지가 입고 나타날 것보다는 훨씬 덜 화려한 것이었다. 그 관점에서 보자면 클레리는 알렉과 비슷했다. 지켜본 결과, 클레리가 요란하게 옷을 입는 걸 본 적은 없었다.

“그래서, 파라다이스에 문제가 생겼어요?” 주방 카운터에 올라앉은 클레리가 발을 앞뒤로 흔들며 물었다. 클레리는 다른 사람들과 매그가 움직이는 것을 보고 있었다. 그의 드레스는 몸에 딱 맞았지만, 매그는 속지 않았다. 클레리가 어딘가에 어떤 무기를 숨겨 뒀을 것이라고 추측한 매그는 그 생각에 홀려 발걸음을 멈췄고, 어디에 숨겨두었을지 찾아보기 위해 클레리를 잘 훑어보았다.

“왜 그런 말을 하는데?” 매그가 물었다. 그 질문을 듣자마자 뱃속 깊은 곳에서부터 어두운 감정이 피어올랐다.

“글쎄요.” 클레리는 한 쪽으로 목을 기울였다. 시선 끝에서, 매그는 그가 제 바디랭귀지를 읽으려 한다는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 매그는 제 몸을 타고 기어오르는 나쁜 감정들과 그 징후들을 더 잘 숨기기로 결심했다.

“알렉이 존나 까탈스럽게 굴고 있고, 몇 주동안 계속 그러고 있으니까요. 걔가 빈정대면서 짜증나게 구는 것에 대해서는 따로 말하지 않을게요. 솔직하게 말하자면, 알렉은 행복할 때에도 그렇게 행동하는 애니까.” 클레리는 노래하듯 말했다. 걱정스러운 어조는 아니었으나, 매그가 아는 바로는 클레리 역시도 감정을 감추는 것에 아주 능숙했다. “그런데 요즘은 말이죠, 진짜 어마무시한 수준으로 짜증나고 혹독하게 굴고 있다고요.” 클레리가 덧붙였다. 앉아있는 카운터 위 옆 자리에 힐을 올려두고서, 클레리는 여전히 맨발을 앞뒤로 달랑거리고 있었다.

“난 몰랐네.” 매그는 거짓말을 했다. 반만 거짓말이었다. 알렉이 까탈스럽게 굴고 있다는 사실은 눈치채고 있었으나, 그 이유는 자신도 몰랐으니까.

“음흠.” 클레리는 그저 콧소리를 냈을 뿐이다. 믿는 눈치는 아니었다.

“할 거 아무것도 없으면, 네가 도와줄래?!” 뭔가 다른 걸로 화제를 전환하려 애쓰며 매그가 미소지었다.

“스콧은 어디 있는데요? 스콧이 도와줄 거라고 생각했는데.” 클레리가 물었다. 실질적으로 일어나 도와주려는 행동은 보여주지 않고 있었다.

매그는 멈춰서서 한숨을 내쉬었다. “뭐? 걘 밖에서 래그노어랑 술 마시고 있어. 너도 가서 같이 앉아 있어도 되는데?” 매그는 힌트를 주려고 노력했다. 이 대화 역시 하고 싶은 것인지 확실치 않았다.

“알렉이 말하길 스콧이 도와줄 거라던데. 그런데 저건 도와주는 게 아닌데요.” 클레리는 무뚝뚝하게 답했다.

“스콧은 별로 도움이 안 되는데, 너도 마찬가지야.” 매그가 미소지었다.

“전 도와주려고 한 적이 없으니까요.” 제 말의 좋지 않은 부분은 받아치지 않고서, 클레리는 미소를 되돌려주었다. 실제로 그것은 매그가 감탄하는 클레리의 부분 중 하나였다. 클레리는 일을 개인의 감정으로 받아들이는 사람이 아니었다. “전 그냥 알렉이 말해준 대로 말한 거예요. 스콧이 더 도움이 될 거라고 생각했거든요.” 카운터에서 뛰어내리며 클레리가 말했다. 체구가 작았기 때문에 바닥에 발이 닿는 소리는 거의 들리지 않을 정도였다.

“가서 술이나 마셔라.” 매그가 미소지었다. 알렉에 대한 모든 것에서 잠시 떨어져 있고 싶은 마음은 여전했다. 이 작은 대화 이후로 일들이 더 나빠지기라도 한다면.

“가서 떡이나 치세요.” 미소와 함께 클레리는 반격했다.

“하고 싶으면 할 수 있거든.” 발끈해서 씩씩댄 매그는 바지 주머니에서 차키를 빼낸 뒤 인부 중 하나에게 던졌다. 차고에 있는 창고로 가서 필요한 것을 꺼내오기 위해서였다.

“아닐 텐데요. 왜냐하면 당신은 짜아증을 잘 내니까!” 래그노어 그리고 스콧과 함께 하려는지, 키득거린 클레리는 힐을 쥐고서 발코니로 향했다.

***

알렉과 제이스가 매그의 집에 도착했을 때 파티는 이미 시작해 있었다. 집의 문은 이미 닫혀 있었지만 홀에서도 음악을 들을 수 있었고, 알렉은 잠시 멈춰서 깊은 숨을 몰아쉰 뒤 친구를 건너다보았다.

“얼른 와, ‘멋지게 지각하는’ 단계는 이미 넘었다고.” 셔츠 소매를 말아 걷어올리며 제이스가 말했다. 그 후 제이스는 제 손가락으로 머리를 뒤로 빗어넘겼다. 특유의 시그니쳐 방법이었는데, 요즘 그는 항상 그렇게 하고 있었다.

알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 파티를 열자고 제안한 것은 자신이었으나, 지금은 그냥 그럴 기분이 아니었다. 그러나 이제와서 뺄 수 있는 방법은 없었으므로 제 기분은 별 상관이 없었다. 자신이 나타나지 않는다면 매그는 진짜로 절 죽일수도 있었다.

“진지하게 말하는건데 알렉, 술 마셔도 돼. 메리스랑 셉 찾으라고 사람 풀었으니까. 다 잘 됐잖아. 그냥 긴장 풀고 좀 즐겨 보라고.” 대문 옆의 벽에 기대며 제이스는 말을 계속했다.

“알아.” 알렉은 발끈했다. 실제로 제 마음에 있는 것은 그런 생각이 아니었다. 전혀.

제이스는 윙크를 하고서 미소지었다. 평소의 유쾌하고 발랄한 모습이 된 제이스는 문고리를 잡고 돌렸고, 문을 당겨 열었다. 두 번째 문이 열렸고, 음악이 엄청나게 커졌다. 집 안으로 들어가자, 사람들이 재잘대는 소리와 웃는 소리가 음악의 비트 사이로 간간히 섞여들었다.

꽉 차 있었다. 예상했던 것보다 사람들은 훨씬 많았다. 그러나 매그너스가 실제로 얼마나 잘 알려졌는지, 그리고 얼마나 많은 사람들이 그를 위해 이곳에 왔을지를 곰곰이 생각하고 곱씹어보니 당연한 일이었다. 홀로 내려서기도 전에 제이스와 자신은 어깨까지 오는 길이의 갈색 머리를 한 사랑스러운 여성에게서 술을 하시겠냐는 문의를 받았다. 잔을 집어들어 단번에 들이키고 나서 알렉은 빈 잔을 여자가 들고 있는 쟁반에 내려놓았다. 그리고서 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 로즈 와인은 그냥 역겨웠다.

제이스와 함께 홀을 가로질러 걸어가며 알렉은 자신이 아는 사람들을 향해 몇 번 예의바른 ‘미소’를 지었다. 그걸 미소라고 부를 수 있을 때의 얘기지만 말이다. 매그를 발견한 알렉은 바로 그 쪽으로 향하려 했으나, 그 때 매그의 곁에 있는 스콧을 발견했고 움직이는 대신 멈춰섰다. 호흡을 가라앉히려고 노력하면서, 알렉은 그냥 그들을 잠시간 바라보았다.

사람들 몇 명이 매그 주변을 서성이고 있었다. 그 중에는 키 큰 남자도 있었는데, 사진을 본 적이 있었기에 알렉은 그가 래그노어임을 바로 알아보았다. 매그는 유명했다. 항상 그래 왔고, 그 사실에 대해 자신에게 문제는 없었다. 정말로 그랬는데, 그러나 스콧은ㅡ 뭔가 달랐다. 스콧이 머리를 뒤로 젖히자, 알렉은 귀에 거슬리는 그 웃음소리가 음악 위로 울리는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 매그의 어깨 위에 올려져있던 스콧의 손이 그의 팔로 미끄러져 내려가자 알렉의 피가 끓어올랐다.

“알렉.” 제이스의 목소리가 소음을 뚫고 들렸다. 알렉은 생각에서 빠져나와 제이스를 바라보았다. 제이스는 매그와 스콧이 서 있는 방향을 향해 고개를 까닥해보였다. 짜증에 차 스스로에게 투덜거린 알렉은 제이스를 두고 홀로 군중을 헤쳐나가 매그와 래그노어의 앞에 섰다.

“알렉.” 흐릿한 미소를 얼굴에 띄우고서 래그노어가 말했다. 래그노어는 고개를 까닥여보였다. “실제로 보니 자네는 더 키가 크군.”

“래그노어.” 자신보다 더 나이가 많은 남자를 신경쓰지 않고 알렉이 답했다. “당신은 덜 초록색이시네요.”

“진심인가, 매그너스? 그 옛날 할로윈 파티 때 사진을 보여줬단 말이야?” 화가 나 보이지는 않았다. 그러나 래그노어의 목소리에는 무게가 실려 있었고, 그래도 그 목소리 뒤에는 여전히 재미를 엿볼 수 있었다.

“하지만 그 사진의 네가 정말 멋져 보였단 말이야, 내 작은 양배추.” 낄낄거린 매그는 몸을 기울여 알렉의 뺨에 키스했다. 술잔을 들지 않은 매그의 손은 알렉의 등 뒤에 얹혔다. 알렉은 속수무책으로, 성가실 정도로 생각할 수밖에 없었다. 지난 몇 주 간 제가 얻었던 것 중 최대한의 접촉이 이것이란 사실을 말이다.

“매그너스가 당황스러워 할 만한 사진이 나한테도 좀 있는데. 교환은 어떤가?” 래그노어는 심각한 표정을 짓고서 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 미소지을 수밖에 없었다. 이미 래그노어가 좋아졌다. 아마 그가 자신이 추측하던 것과는 완전히 다른 사람이라서 그런 것 같았다.

“교환할 만한 가치가 있는 게 저한테 있는지 모르겠어요.” 알렉이 미소지었다.

“헛소리, 술 한잔이면 사진들은 다 자네거야. 난 정말로 자네가 그 사진을 봤으면 좋겠거든.” 래그노어의 입술이 위로 말려올라갔다. 용어에 관대한 사람이라면, 아마도 그것은 미소라고 부를 수 있을 만한 표정이었다.

“감히 생각도 하지마.” 다른 쪽에서 매그가 경고했다. 그러나 매그는 여전히 웃고 있었다.

거의 즐길 수 있을 것 같았던 순간들도 있었다. 하지만 그렇게 생각하자마자 곧바로, 제 옆 쪽을 쳐다본 알렉은 매그를 뚫어지게 쳐다보는 스콧을 보고야 말았다. 아주 익숙한 분노가 속에서 다시 피어올랐다.

“술 가지러 가야겠어요. 누가 절 부르는 거 들은 거 같아서요.” 알렉은 웅얼거리고서 뒤로 돌았지만, 제이스는 이미 떠나고 없었다. 아마 클레리를 찾으러 간 듯했다. 매그는 잠깐 혼란스러운 표정을 지었으나, 알렉이 다시 몸을 돌리기도 전에 그 표정은 바뀌었다. 매그는 스스로가 받은 관심에 입이 귀에 걸릴 정도로 웃고 있는 스콧에게로 주의를 돌렸다. 

‘씹새끼.’ 그룹에서부터 걸어 멀어지며 알렉은 생각했다. 발코니로 향하며, 알렉은 또다시 제가 아는 사람들이나 제가 알아야할 사람들에게 반쯤 진심을 담아 미소를 지어 보이거나 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 매그를 위해 파티에 온 사람들은 부조화를 이루고 있었다. 요란한 옷으로 온통 차려입고, 빌딩 창고를 채울 수도 있을 만큼의 과도한 장신구를 하고 있었다. 자신을 위해 이 파티에 참석한 사람들은 모두 어두운 계통의 옷을 입고 있었고 액세서리처럼 문신을 하고 있었다. 그리고 이 두 그룹에 속하지 않은 세 번째 그룹이 있었다. 스마트하게 보이는 옷차림을 한 여성이나 남성이었다. 아마도 저희들의 ‘사업’에서 이득을 취하고 있는 정치인이거나 기업가일 터였다. 

술을 서빙하는 다른 사람을 걸어 지나치면서, 알렉은 뭔지도 보지 않고 그 술을 집어들었다. 그리고서 좌석 바깥쪽에 놓여있는 긴 소파에 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 몇몇 사람들이 다가와 제 주위에 앉았으나 알렉은 사람들을 모두 무시하고서 뒤로 기대 제 술을 홀짝였다. 옥상과 밤하늘을 바라보면서, 스콧의 끈적한 손길이 매그의 몸 위로 움직이는 장면을 상상하지 않으려 애썼다.

새콤달콤한 술을 마시면서 알렉은 아마도 족히 30분은 그 자리에 앉아 있었다. 아무도 제게 말을 걸지 않았다. 그러나 누군가가 말을 걸어왔을 때, 그 사람은 매그의 손님 중 하나였다. 이십대 초반으로 보이는 남자였는데 연갈색의 피부를 하고 높게 세운 검은 머리를 하고 있었다. 남자는 알렉의 옆에 앉아 미소지었다. 그 치열은 고르고 하얬다. 

“너 비참해 보이네,” 남자가 미소지었다. 어두운 스모키 화장을 하고 있는 남자의 목소리는 부드러웠다. 부자연스러울 정도로 보이는 파란 눈은 그의 어두운 피부에서 더 두드러졌다.

“실제로 그러니까요.” 알렉은 인정하고서 남자를 위아래로 훑어보았다. 남자의 팔을 휘감고 있는 뱀 문신을 보자 알렉은 미소지었다. 화장과 지나친 장신구가 아니었다면, 남자는 제 쪽의 사람으로도 보일 수 있을 것 같았다. 그와 눈이 다시 마주치자 남자는 킥킥댔다. 제 눈이 자신을 훑는 것을 눈치챈것이 분명했다.

“전염될 수도 있어요.” 덧붙인 알렉은 제 술을 한 모금 더 마시고서 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 시거나 단 술은 제 취향이 아니었다.

“그리고 난 아직 여기 있잖아.” 남자는 소리내어 웃었다. “그 술이 네 맘에 안 든 것 같은데. 내가 다른 거 가져다줄까?” 남자가 물었다. 그 얼굴에는 여전히 친근한 미소가 떠올라있었다.

알렉은 조금 편해졌다. 이 남자가 있는 것은 그렇게 신경이 쓰이지는 않았다. “괜찮아요. 언젠가는 누군가가 올 거예요. 뭔가 다른 걸 들고.” 제 왼쪽 발목을 오른쪽 무릎 위로 올리고서 알렉이 말했다.

“그래도 알렉. 넌 과실주 타입은 아닌것 같으니까, 내가 맥주 가져다줄게.” 미소와 함께 말한 남자는 알렉이 반대하기도 전에 일어났다. 그리고서 뒤로 휙 몸을 돌렸다. “내 자리 맡아줘. 그래줄 거지?” 어깨 뒤로 시선을 던지며, 남자가 물었다. 알렉이 고개를 끄덕이자 미소를 지은 남자는 천천히 멀어졌다.

***

매그는 완전히 즐기고 있었다. 소파에 앉은 매그는 춤추는 사람들을 보며 래그노어와 얘기를 나눴다. 래그노어는 약간 지겨워하고 있는 것 같았지만 그 날 밤 내내 좋은 동행이 되어주었다. 술이 약간 취한 매그는 알렉의 수하 중 하나가 춤을 추는 것을 보며 소리내어 웃었다. 70년대 후반 이후로는 빛을 못 본 듯한 춤이었다. 항상 뻣뻣하게 긴장하고 있던 라이트우드 사람들이 풀어지는 광경을 보는 것은 즐거웠다. 남자를 보면서 매그는 자신이 알렉을 못 본 지 몇 시간이나 되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 주위에서 알렉의 모습을 볼 수 없었기에, 매그가 알렉을 찾으려 일어나려고 하려던 참에 스콧이 다가왔고 제 옆에 가까이 앉아있던 사람들을 움직이게 했다.

“매그, 내 삶을 통틀어서 난 저것보다 더 안타까운 광경을 본 적이 없어.” 미소를 띄운 스콧은 큰 덩치가 춤추는 곳으로 머리를 까딱해보였다.

“봐줘, 노력중이잖아.” 매그가 미소지었다. 저 남자를 모르지만, 남자가 날아다니듯 움직이지 않아서 자신은 마음에 들었다. 주위의 다른 사람들이 저 남자나, 남자의 ‘춤’에 대해 어떻게 생각하건 간에 말이다.

“저 사람은, 저 사람은 실제로 그러니까...” 스콧은 말을 흐렸고, 춤추는 남자를 몇 초간 더 바라보다가 혼자 미소를 지었다. 그리고서 얼굴에 순진한 미소를 띈 채 매그를 돌아다보았다. “저 남자가 그쪽인지 아닌지 너도 모르겠지?”

매그는 웃음을 참기 위해 노력했다. 스콧이 저 춤을 보고 동정하는 동시에 여전히 매력적이라고 느끼고 있다니. “안타깝게도 난 저 남자를 몰라. 알렉산더한테 물어봐야 할 걸.” 말을 마친 매그는 환하게 씩 웃었다. “하지만 춤을 저렇게 추는 걸 보았을 때, 난 저 사람이 네 ‘쪽’이 아니라고 생각해.” 매그는 마티니를 한 모금 마셨고, 잔 너머로 미소지었다. “그래도 모르는 일이지. 가서 같이 춤 춰봐. 받아주는지 보면 되잖아.”

“아, 완전 싫어.” 스콧이 웃었다. “난 저 사람들이랑 춤 출 생각 없어. 네 남자친구랑 그 졸개들은 전부 다 한 성깔 하는 것 같던데.”

“알렉산더가 성깔이 있긴 해. 그래도 이성적이야. 그리고 난 저기 있는 애들도 아마 그럴 거라고 확신해.” 매그가 미소지었다. “알렉산더 얘기가 나와서 말인데, 본 적 있어?”

“발코니에 있던데. 내내 거기 있더라.” 스콧이 대답했다. 스콧의 눈은 춤추는 남자를 다시 바라보고 있었다.

“부루퉁해서 앉아 있는 건 아니겠지. 혹시 그러고 있어?” 매그는 한숨을 쉬고는 말했다.

“아니, 즐기고 있는 것처럼 보이던데. 어떤 남자랑 얘기하고 있더라. 엄청 친한 것 같더라고.” 스콧은 매그를 바라보지도 않고 얘기했다.

“제이스?” 제게 술을 권하는 여성에게 손을 흔들어 거절을 표시한 매그가 물었다.

“제이스?” 여전히 매그를 바라보지 않은 채로, 스콧이 말을 따라했다.

“알렉의 오른팔인 금발. 너도 몇 번 만났는데.” 매그는 자세히 물었다. 왜 이렇게까지 궁금해 하고 있는지 이해하지는 못한 채였다.

“아니, 걘 아니야.” 스콧은 힐끗 매그를 바라보았다. “전에 본 적이 없는 남자야. 흑발에, 연갈색 피부. 해골이 그려진 티셔츠를 입고 있던데.” 스콧이 말했다. 눈은 매그에게 단지 몇 초간 고정되어 있었고, 곧 스콧은 춤추는 남자를 다시 바라보는 것을 선택했다. 

“실례할게.” 매그가 말했다. 얼굴에 미소를 띄운 채로 매그는 자리에서 일어났다. 그 남자가 누군지 정확히 알 수는 없었고, 별로 상관은 없었다. 그냥 난 알렉을 찾으려고 하는 것 뿐이야. 래그노어와 스콧을 남겨두고 발코니로 향하며 매그는 혼잣말을 되뇌었다.

밖으로 나간 매그는 알렉과 그 의문의 남자를 발견했다. 그 둘이 얼마나 친해 보이는지를 눈치채자마자 매그의 가슴 안에서는 찌르는 듯한 고통이 느껴졌다. 스콧이 과장을 한 것이 아니었던 것이다. 그들 쪽으로 다가가며, 매그는 둘의 바디랭귀지를 읽으려 애썼다. 알렉에게로 몸을 숙이고 있는 어린 남자는 알아볼 수 있었다. 제게서 마약을 받아 판매하는 애 중 하나였다. 남자가 하는 모든 것이, 움직이는 방식이라던가, 앉는 방식같은 것이 소리치고 있었다: 플러팅이었다. 알렉의 바디랭귀지는 그와 일치하지 않았지만, 그래도 매그는 그 사실을 인정해야만 했다. 최근에 자신과 함께 있었던 알렉의 모습과 비교해보면 알렉은 그때보다 훨씬 긴장을 풀고 있었고, 행복해 보였다. 그런 알렉을 보는 것, 그리고 그 사실을 인정해야 한다는 것은 조금 상처였다.

“여기 있었구나.” 둘의 앞에 멈춰선 매그는 미소와 함께 말했다. 제가 나타나마자 알렉이 즉시 긴장하는 것을 바라보며, 매그는 제 배에서 즉시 큰 매듭이 생기는 듯한 느낌을 받았다.

“매그너스.” 알렉의 옆에 앉은 남자가 말했다. 당시 매그는 남자의 이름을 기억해 낼 수 없었다. 남자는 조금 놀라 보였는데, 아마 자신이 저를 찾았다고 생각하는 것 같았다.

“안녕.” 매그는 꾸며낸 미소를 지었고, 다시 알렉을 바라보았다.

“저 여기 있어요,” 알렉이 말했다. 알렉의 눈은 약간 반질거렸고 볼에는 슬쩍 홍조가 올라 있었다. 이런 모든 징후들이 의미하는 것은 하나였다. 알렉이 긴 소파 옆 바닥에 놓인 맥주병을 전부 비웠다는 뜻이었다.

“밤 내내 널 못 봤잖아... 스위티.” 알렉에 대한 소유권을 주장하기 위해 애칭을 얼마나 강조해서 말했던지, 매그너스는 살짝 부끄러움마저 느꼈다. 그러나 그 트릭이 효과가 있기는 했다. 남자가 즉시 알렉에게서 조금 떨어졌기 때문이었다. 매그는 그 광경을 보며 의문을 품었다. ‘알렉이 얘한테 자기 ‘임자 있다’고도 말 안 한건가?’

“저 계속 여기 있었어요.” 알렉이 대답했다. 이 대화를 하는 것에는 관심이 없어 보였다. 그리고 매그는 고민하기 시작했다. 어째서 자신들은 이렇게 빨리 이 국면에 도달하게 된 것일까.

“들었어.” 말을 마친 매그는 알렉에게서 시선을 떼어내 남자를 쳐다보았고, 다시 알렉을 바라보았다.

알렉은 그 말에 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 알렉의 옆에 앉아있던 남자는 알렉에게서, 아니면 자신들에게서 천천히 자세를 틀어 움직이기 시작했다. 아마도 자신들 사이에서 느껴지는 옅은 적대감을 감지한 것 같았다.

“무슨 뜻이예요, 들었다니?” 알렉이 물었다.

매그는 대답하지 않았다. 대답하고 싶어도 어디서부터 시작해야 할지 알수도 없었다. 화를 낼 수는 없었다. 정말 그랬다. 알렉은 어떤 것도 잘못하지 않았다. 그것으로 알렉을 탓할 수는, 정말로 없었다.

“술 더 마셔야겠어요.” 알렉이 말했다. 대답을 듣고자 한 말이 아닌 것은 분명했다. 알렉이 일어서자, 그가 자신보다 그렇게 키가 큰 것은 아님에도 불구하고 매그는 순간적으로 알렉이 매우 큰 것처럼 느꼈다. 알렉은 다른 말을 하지 않고서 멀어졌다.

몸을 돌린 매그는 사람들 안으로 들어갔고, 그들을 헤치며 빠르게 알렉을 따라갔다. “대체 넌 뭐가 문제야?” 알렉을 잡자마자 매그는 팔을 움켜쥐고서 알렉을 돌려세웠고, 그에게 물었다. 집 안으로 들어와 있었기에, 알렉을 조금 밀치는 행동은 안으로 들어가거나 발코니로 나오려는 사람들에게 자리를 피하게 만들었다.

“나한테 무슨 문제 있냐고요? 진심이예요? 당신이야말로 대체 뭐가 문제인데요?” 팩 내뱉은 알렉은 팔을 빼냈다. 그 동작을 취하며 매그를 바라보는 알렉의 눈은 악의에 차서 빛나고 있었다. 

그의 행동과 말, 그리고 어투로 반격을 당하고 나서 매그는 오랫동안 그 자리에 서 있을 수밖에 없었다. 그저 알렉을 바라보면서. 제 입이 벌어져 열려 있다는 데에는 의심의 여지가 없었다.

“심지어... 지도 않으면서...” 고개를 흔든 알렉은 다시 몸을 돌리려 했다. 손을 뻗은 매그는 알렉의 팔을 단단히 잡아 그 자리에 있을 수밖에 없도록 했다.

“아니, 몇 주동안 까탈스럽게 굴고 있는 사람은 너였어. 하루 종일 나를 무시한 것도 너였고, 그리고 씨발할 걔 이름이 뭐건 간에 그 새끼랑 친하게 굴고 있던 것도 너였어!” 이 정도면 충분하게 참았다고 생각한 후, 매그가 쏘아붙였다.

“친하게 굴어요? 존나 그 말 뜻이 뭔데요? 만약을 대비해서 사랑의 열병을 앓고 있는 인간들을 주변에 두는 건 당신이잖아요. 그런데 내가 다른 사람이랑 얘기를 하자마자 그게 아닌 것처럼 만들어 버려야 하고, 내가 좋은 시간을 보내는 것은 금지시키려고 하고. 좋아요. 날 확실하게 비참하게 만들고 싶다는 거죠?” 알렉은 이제 거의 소리를 지르고 있었다. 그러나 시끄러운 음악 때문에 가까이 서 있는 몇몇 사람들만이 반응했을 뿐이고, 그들 대부분은 예의바르게 시선을 피했다.

“뭐라고?” 매그는 느리게 침을 삼켰다. 알렉이 고른 단어가 울릴 때마다, 가슴 속에서 심장이 고통을 호소했다. “내가 널 비참하게 만든다고?” 매그가 물었다. 알렉에게 시인해보라고 을러대는 매그의 어조는 분노와 고통이 섞여 있었다. “난 아무 것도 다른 어떤 것으로 만들고 있지 않아. 친하게 구는 걸 눈치챈 사람이 나만 있는 것도 아니고, 너랑...” 그 씹새끼 이름을 어떻게 기억 못할수가 있지. 매그는 그 사실에 낮게 욕설을 뇌까렸다.

“그럼 또 누가 그랬는데요?” 알렉이 물었다. 잠시 동안 알렉의 눈은 매그의 눈을 마주하지 않았고, 다음 순간 그 눈 안으로 뭔가가 빛났다. 위험한 무언가가 번쩍인 후 알렉은 매그에게서 눈을 떼 방을 훑었다. “아니야. 존나, 아...?” 알렉은 말을 뱉었다. 그리고 다음 순간 몸을 돌렸고, 긴 다리로 방을 걸어갔다. 확고한 걸음걸이였다.

“씨발.” 알렉이 향하는 방향을 보자마자 매그는 욕설을 내뱉었다. 갑자기 저와 알렉 사이에 벽을 형성하기로 결심이라도 한 듯한 사람들을 헤치고서 매그는 빠르게 알렉을 따라갔다. 두 명의 키 큰 남자를 제치고 매그는 제 때에 맞춰 도착했고, 스콧을 잡고서 말 그대로 바닥에 던지는 알렉을 볼 수 있었다. 그 다음 순간 알렉은 스콧의 칼라를 잡고서 얼굴을 가격했다.

“알렉산더!!!” 매그는 고함을 질렀다. 주위를 둘러싼 사람들이 전혀 반응을 하지 않는 것에 놀란 상태였다. 심지어 래그노어조차 그냥 앉아서 소파에 등을 기대고 있었는데, 즐거워 보였다.

알렉에게 다가간 매그는 스콧에게서 그를 떼어내기 위해 온 힘을 써야만 했다. 매그는 스콧에게서 알렉을 떼어냈고, 가까이 다가가지 못하게 뒤로 밀쳤다.

“씨발 뭔 짓거리야?! 존나 싸이코패스 새끼!!” 스콧은 알렉이 있는 방향을 향해 고함을 질렀다. 코에서 피가 흐르고 있었다. 스콧은 셔츠 소맷자락으로 빠르게 피를 닦아냈다.

“아, 넌 짐작도 못 할걸!” 알렉이 쏘아붙였다.

아드레날린의 영향만으로 행동한 것인지, 아니면 뭔가 다른 이유가 있는 것인지 매그는 확실하게 알 수 없었다. 매그는 스콧을 일으켜 세우면서 동시에 알렉을 뒤로 물러나 있게 했다. 이지가 나타나 알렉을 당길 때까지 말이다.

“진심으로, 매그너스. 네 남자친구는 정신이 나갔어! 그리고 내 말은 말 그대로의 의미야. 쟨 가둬둘 필요가 있을 정도라고.” 코피를 흘리는 것을 멈추기 위해 머리를 뒤로 기울이며 스콧이 불평했다. “대체 씨발 왜 그런 건데?” 얼굴에 댈 얼음을 주려고 매그가 스콧을 주방으로 안내하고 있을 때, 그가 물었다. 하지만 매그 역시도 완벽하게 이해하지는 못하고 있었다. 왜 이런 일이 벌어졌는지 말이다.

***

제 뒤의 문이 열리는 소리를 듣고 고개를 돌린 알렉은 화가 나서 절 노려보는 매그를 바라보고서 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 들어오면서 문을 세게 닫은 매그의 눈은 위협적이었고 위험하게 보였다. 이지가 절 진정시키려 했으나, 조용히 있고 싶었던 알렉은 제 여동생을 떠나 밑층의 화장실로 내려와 있었다.

“그 씨발할 짓거리는 뭐였지?” 매그가 내뱉었다. 알렉은 감명깊지 않다는 듯 숨소리를 내고서 고개를 돌렸다. 손을 씻으며 알렉은 제 손을 내려다보았다. 스콧을 딱 한 번 때렸을 뿐인데, 손마디에까지 제 피가 흐를 정도였다.

“아무것도 아니에요.” 수도꼭지를 잠구고 나서 세면대 옆에 걸린 수건 중 하나로 손을 닦으며 알렉은 짜증스러운 어조로 딱딱거렸다. 눈은 화장실 거울에 비친 매그의 모습에 고정한 채였다.

“아무것도 아니야? 넌 완전히 정신이 나간 것처럼 굴고 있어. 그냥 스콧을 때려 놓고서는, 아무것도 아니란 말이지?” 매그는 위협조로 대답했다. 그들의 눈은 서로에게 고정되어 있었다.

“스콧, 스콧, 스콧... 정말로, 그 이름 듣는데에는 지쳤어요. 정말로 내 스스로를 총으로 쏴 버리고 싶을 정도라고요. 그 이름을 다시 듣지 않기 위해서 말이에요.” 알렉은 씩씩거렸다. 그 금발이 싫었다. 초록 눈을 한 쪼그만 새끼. 스콧이 삶에 들어온 이후로 제게 있어 그는 눈엣가시였다. 그가 매그에게 그런 생각을 하게 만들었다는 사실은 전혀 놀랍지조차 않았다.

둘이 다른 말을 하기도 전에, 화장실 문이 활짝 열렸다. 고개를 돌린 알렉은 화장실 안으로 머리를 들이민 제이스를 바라보았다. 알렉을 바라보던 제이스는 매그를 쳐다보다가 다시 알렉을 바라보았다.

“전부 괜찮은거야?” 제이스가 물었다. 질문은 알렉을 향하고 있었다.

“존나 씨발, 꺼져!” 매그가 큰 소리로 외쳤다. 매그가 그 말을 했을 때, 알렉은 그 목소리에 담긴 적개심에 놀랐다. 물론 제이스는 움직이지 않았다. 심지어 움찔거리지도 않은 제이스의 눈은 조용하게 대답을 기다리면서 알렉에게 고정되어 있었다. 

“아, 신에 대고 맹세하는데...” 으르렁거린 매그는 다시 알렉을 쳐다보았다. 그 눈에서는 분노가 타오르고 있었다. “제이스한테 씨발 꺼지라고 말해.” 매그가 내뱉었다.

알렉은 매그를 바라보며 코로 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 제가 제이스한테 해야만 하는 말을 저한테 하라고 시키는 매그는 전혀 편안하지 않았다.

“네가 씨발 쟤한테 떠나라고 말하지 않는다면, 넌 떠나도 돼. 그리고 내가 의미하는 것은 이 공간이 아니야.” 매그의 어조는 위협적이었다. 심지어 그 말 안에서 가짜라는 투는 전혀 엿볼 수도 없었다.

“그냥 가, 제이스.” 알렉은 매그에게서 제 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다. 그 목소리는 안정적이었다. 제이스는 느리게 고개를 끄덕이고서 나가며 문을 닫았다.

“그래서 그런 거라고? 진심이야? 스콧이 질투가 나서, 그래서 내 뒤에서 그 쪼끄만 트윙크랑 편안하게 앉아 계셨단 말이지?” 쉭 소리를 낸 매그는 방해받은 적이 없다는 듯 행동했다.

“그냥 씨발 그 이름 말하는 것 좀 그만해 줄 수 없어요?” 알렉이 내뱉었다. 남자의 이름은 제 피를 분노로 끓게 만들었다. 그가 싫었다. 정말로 존나게 그가 싫었다.

“그렇게 위협을 느낄 정도로 네가 정말 불안해했다면, 좋아, 정확히 걔가 무슨 짓을 한 건데? 뭐가 씨발 너한테 이런 것들을 걱정하고 생각하게 한 거냐고.” 이제 매그는 알렉에게로 가까이 다가서며 을러대고 있었다. 차분하지 않았고, 대부분의 사람들이 그렇듯 뒤로 물러서지도 않았다.

“걔가 뭘 했냐고요?” 소리내어 웃고 싶었지만, 나온것은 억울한 숨소리일 뿐이었다. “걔가 당신이 혼자 있는 걸 볼 때 당신을 바라보는 방식이요. 그걸 조장하는 것보다는 당신도 더 잘 알아야죠ㅡ 그리고 그 좆같은 말들.” 구토감을 느끼며 알렉은 말을 멈췄다. “걔가 당신을 만지는 방식, 심지어 당신이 걔를 건드리는 방식... 당신은 나 말고는 다른 사람을 그렇게 만지면 안 되잖아요, 특히 나랑 있을 때는 더 그래서는 안 되잖아요, 난 당신의...” 알렉은 말을 흐렸다.

“네가 나의 뭐? 네가 ‘내 꺼’니까?” 알렉에게 더 가까이 다가가 몸을 밀어붙이며 매그는 으르렁거렸다. 그의 숨결이 피부를 알렉의 피부를 간질렀다. 그러나 그가 대답하기도 전에, 매그는 몸을 기울여 제 이빨을 알렉의 목에 날카롭게 박아넣었다. 피부가 찢겨나갈 정도로 세게 물어뜯은 후 매그는 같은 장소를 강하게 빨았다. 의심의 여지도 없이 자국들을 남기면서 말이다. 고통과 쾌감이 뒤섞인 감각에 낑낑거리고 신음하면서, 알렉은 바지 안에 갇힌 제 성기가 갑작스런 행동의 변화로 인해 꿈틀거리며 생명을 얻는 것을 느꼈다. 화가 났었고, 분노했었지만, 그렇지만 너무나 오랜만이었다... 매그가 이러한 종류의 관심을 보여준 것은 너무나 오랜만이었고, 그래서 빠져들기는 너무나도 간단했다.

“넌 내 꺼야. 하지만... 너한테 그렇게 행동해서는 안 된다는 것을 상기시켜 줄 필요가 있겠어.” 매그는 알렉의 귀에 대고 쉭쉭거리는 소리를 냈다. 한 손으로 바지 안에서 발기하는 알렉의 성기를 감싸쥔 후 매그는 알렉의 뒷머리 짧은 부분을 세게 쥐고서 강하게 당겼다. 매그는 알렉의 목을 한 쪽으로 강제적으로 기울이게 만들었고, 자신이 그의 목에 더 잘 닿을 수 있도록 했다. 알렉은 신음성을 지르며 매그의 손에 대고 엉덩이를 굴렸다. 분노와 질투와, 매그에 대한 간절한 갈망이 뒤섞여 똑바로 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 다시 매그가 자신을 가져주기를. 제게 소유권을 주장해주기를. 그것이 뭔가를 증명해 줄 수 있을 것이다.

매그가 뒤로 몸을 물렸을 때 알렉의 다리에는 쭉 힘이 풀렸다. 접촉이 없어지자마자 알렉은 슬프게 낑낑거렸다. 곧 알렉은 뒤로 돌려져 세면대 옆 벽에 가혹하고 거칠게 밀어붙여졌다. 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 알렉은 화장실의 타일로 된 벽면에 양 손을 짚고서 스스로를 다잡고 있을 뿐이었다. 언제 벗겨진 건지 알아차리지도 못했지만, 거칠게 내려진 바지는 제 무릎에 걸쳐져 있었다. 느껴지는 모든 것 때문에 알렉의 심장은 가슴 안에서 불편할 정도로 뛰어대고 있었다. 느껴지는 감각 뿐만 아니라 잠구지 않은 문 바깥에 엄청나게 많은 사람들과, 제이스가 조금 전에 그랬던 것처럼 그 사람들이 문을 열고 불쑥 들어올 수도 있다는 생각 때문이기도 했다. 눈에 보일 정도로 몸을 떠는 알렉은 꿈틀거리는 제 성기에서 박동하는 고동을 느낄 수 있었다. 성기는 너무 단단하게 서서 고통스러울 정도였다. 젖어있는 두 손가락이 알렉의 안으로 밀려 들어가는 동안, 매그의 손은 그의 머리칼을 잡아당겨 머리를 뒤로 젖히게 만들고 있었다.

아픔으로 힉힉거리며 신음한 알렉은 손가락의 첫 마디가 들어오는 동안 긴장을 풀려고 노력했다. 두 번째 마디가 동그랗고 좁은 근육을 밀고 들어왔다. 제 안에 들어온 손가락은 고문 수준으로 느리게 움직였고, 알렉은 제게 사용된 침이 유일한 윤활유였음을 깨달았다. 게다가 침은 별로 도움이 되지 않고 있었다. 비틀린 신음성을 참으며 알렉은 눈을 꾹 내리감았고, 수치심을 잊고서 등을 휘었다. 안쪽에서부터 절 가위질해 넓게 벌려 여는 손가락에 스스로를 진상해 바치며, 알렉은 제 골반과 엉덩이를 그 쪽으로 밀었다.

아팠고, 제 안으로 침입한 손가락은 불타는 것 같았지만, 지금 매그가 자신을 가져주길 원하는 것만큼 무언가를 간절하게 원해본 마지막 순간이 도대체 언제였는지 알렉은 기억조차 할 수 없었다. 아마도 너무 오랜만이라서, 아마 자신들이 있는 장소 때문에, 아마 고통이나 혹은 질투 때문에, 아니면 그 모든 것이 섞여서ㅡ 알렉은 신경쓰고 있지 않았다. 정말로. 그냥 이게 필요할 뿐이었다. 그리고 아프기를 바랄 뿐이었다.

아마 몇 달 전의 알렉이라면 이렇게 강압적으로, 그러니까 젤이라고 부를만한 것도 없이 벌려진다는 것은 불가능했을 것이다. 그러나 지금, 알렉은 적어도 두 개는 받아들일 수 있을 정도 풀려 있었고, 제 안으로 빠르게 들어오는 세 번째 손가락도 받을 수 있었다ㅡ 이렇게 오랫동안 아무것도 하지 않은 상태가 아니었더라면 훨씬 더 쉬웠을 것이다. 피에서 느껴지는 금속의 맛이 입 안으로 번질 정도로 입술을 세게 깨문 알렉은 제 얼굴 측면을 차가운 타일에 기댔다. 알렉은 호흡하는 것에, 그리고 문 저편에서 들려오는 소리에 신경쓰지 않는 것에 집중했다.

매그가 한 발로 제 다리를 차자, 알렉은 갈망에 젖어 훌쩍이면서 다리를 가능한 한 넓게 벌렸다. 무릎까지 내려간 바지는 그대로 둔 채였다. 알렉이 제 다리에 힘을 주고서 기꺼이 양쪽으로 넓게 벌리고 있었기에 바지의 허릿단 부분은 피부를 파고들어 있었고, 하체에 피가 통하지 못하게 만들고 있었다. 알렉의 일부분은 이 상황에 패닉하고 있었지만, 다른 부분은 이 일이 일어나게 그냥 놔둬 버리라고, 너한테는 이것이 필요하다고 고함을 질러대고 있었다. 성기를 집어넣기 위해 매그의 손가락이 빠져나가고, 그 감각은 매그의 선단이 제 입구에 눌리는 익숙한 느낌으로 대체되었다. 그러자 알렉은 그 느낌과, 그 느낌이 주는 기대감 말고는 다른 어떤 것에도 더 이상 신경을 쓸 수가 없었다. 

적응할 시간도 주지 않은 매그가 작게 여러번 쳐올리자 성기는 완전히 제 안에 파묻혔고, 코로 날카롭게 숨을 들이마신 알렉의 눈에서는 눈물이 흐르기 시작했다. 안쪽이 불타는 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 매그가 으르렁거리면서 제 뒤에서 쳐올리기 시작했을 때, 알렉은 불가능할 정도로 가득 채워진 기분을 느꼈다. 매그의 움직임은 이미 아플만큼 단단해져 있던 알렉의 성기를 흥분으로 꿈틀거리게 했다. 그 흥분감이 고통에서부터 시작한 것이었음에도 말이다.

제 뒤에 선 매그가 박자를 찾아가는 동안, 부드러운 타일 표면을 손가락으로 움켜쥔 알렉은 가만히 있기 위해서 제 상체의 무게를 벽에 기댔다. 프리컴이 나온 덕분에, 그리고 이렇게 지나친 불편함에도 불구하고 알렉이 긴장을 풀려고 노력한 덕분에 이제 매그는 조금 더 쉽게 움직일 수 있었다. 제 등에서 느껴지는 매그의 따스한 숨결을 느끼면서 알렉은 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 흐느꼈고, 신음했다. 그리고 매그가 매번 찔러넣을 때마다 뒤로 엉덩이를 내밀었다. 성기에서는 뚝뚝 프리컴을 떨어트리면서, 알렉은 게걸스럽게 매그의 전부를 먹어치웠다. 이 상황이 주는 모든 것을, 알렉은 환영하고 있었다.

죄스럽게 끙끙거리며 알렉은 몸서리쳤다. 제 몸을 타고 움직인 매그의 손이 자신의 성기를 잡아쥔 뒤 기둥 전체를 쓰다듬어주기 시작하자, 알렉은 안도감에 차 흐느낄 정도였다. 매그는 그렇게 하는 와중에, 손이 하는 것과는 다르게 잔인할 정도로 알렉의 안으로 짓쳐넣고 있기도 했다. 매그의 성기를 향해서 뒤로, 매그의 손을 향해서 앞으로 제 엉덩이를 흔들며 알렉은 입을 벌리고서 헐떡거렸다. 뜨거운 숨이 타일에 닿아 축축하게 느껴졌고, 제 침과 섞인 것이 타일에 묻었다가는 다시 제 얼굴에 문대졌다. 화장실 안의 희박한 공기를 들이쉰 알렉은 매그가 쳐올리면서 그 굵은 좆으로 제 스팟을 누를 때마다 별을 보았다. 정신을 차리고 싶어도 그 행위는 알렉에게 도저히 맑은 정신을 유지할 수 없도록, 불가능하게 만들고 있었다.

알렉의 머리칼을 쥐고 있던 매그의 손이 어깨로 미끄러졌고, 그를 고정시키며 양쪽을 꽉 쥐었다. 둘이 서로를 향해 몸을 움직이기 시작하자, 전혀 준비 되지 않은 채로 가져진 데 대해 알렉이 느끼고 있었던 베이는 듯한 고통이 거의 완전하게 사라졌다. 그리고 불꽃이 그의 아랫배에서 일기 시작했다. 매 초가 지날수록 점점 더 뜨겁게 불타오르면서 말이다.

“감히 싸려고 하지마.” 알렉의 뒤에서 매그의 음성이 경고했다. 그러나 말과 달리 매그는 알렉의 기둥을 세게 움켜쥐고 있었다. 엄지손가락으로는 예민한 귀두에 프리컴을 문지르면서 성기를 자극하고 있었고, 안에서는 신경 다발들을 거칠게 찔러올리며 알렉을 더 이상 버틸 수 없도록 만들고 있었다.

“제발요, 매그너스.” 알렉이 흐느꼈다. 뒤로 엉덩이를 밀어붙이는 동안, 몸 안에서 생성되는 절정이 전신을 압박하고 있었다. 그 압력이 절 제어할 수 없게, 제 행동을 통제할 수 없게 만들고 있었다.

“안 돼.” 분노에 찬 매그가 일갈했다. 조금 전까지 알렉을 고정하고 있던 손이 갑작스럽게 그의 목으로 올라갔다. 목을 움켜잡은 손에 힘이 들어가자, 매그의 짧은 손톱이 피부를 파고들었고 알렉의 호흡을 앗아가기 시작했다. 눈을 크게 뜬 채로 알렉은 공기를 들이마시기 위해 간절하게 꼴딱거렸다. 머리가 핑핑 회전하고 있었고, 시야가 흐려졌다. 성기는 매그의 손 안에서 부풀어올랐다.

알렉은 시간의 흐름을 잃고 있었다. 매그의 골반이 리듬을 잃고서 흔들리고, 쳐올리는 박자가 고르지 못해지는 것을 느낄 때까지 말이다. 그리고나서 알렉은 매그가 사정하면서 으르렁거리는 소리를 들었다. 그 소리는 매그의 뜨거운 정액이 제 자신을 채우는 느낌을 동반했다. 알렉은 쾌감에 차 울부짖었다. 제 목을 조르던 매그의 손이 느슨해졌을 때, 알렉은 더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 정액을 싸지르면서 알렉의 전신은 와들와들 경련했다. 그 입술에서는 매그의 이름이 흘러내렸고, 뜨겁고 하얀 빛이 그 몸을 씻어내렸다. 그 빛은 알렉의 육신을 타고 전류를 흘려보내며 손을 떨리게 하고, 발가락을 말리게 했다.

알렉이 벽에 기대며 무너져내릴 때까지 둘은 서로를 향해 몸을 밀어붙이며 오르가즘에 휩쓸렸다. 매그가 느리게 제 안에서 빠져나가는 것이 느껴진 후, 그의 정액이 자신의 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 감각이 뒤따라왔다. 알렉은 그 감각을 느끼면서 숨을 고르려 노력했다.

거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬면서, 알렉은 몇 분이라고 느껴지는 시간동안 그렇게 서 있었다. 떨리는 손이 그를 당겨 벽에서 떼어낸 후, 손으로 정액을 닦아주고 바지를 다시 입혀줄 때까지 말이다. “감사합니다...” 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 제 손을 내려다본 알렉은 손을 씻기 위해 세면대로 다가갔다. “그리고 죄송해요...” 수도꼭지를 틀면서 그가 덧붙였다.

“뭐가 죄송해?” 이제 매그의 목소리는 완전히 달라져 있었다. 알렉은 거울에 비친 매그의 모습을 보지 않으려 눈을 내리깔고 있었다.

“저한테 가도 된다고 말씀 안 하셨는데, 제가...” 알렉이 대답했다. 여전히 웅얼거리는 목소리였다.

“맙소사.” 매그의 목소리는 좌절한 듯이 들렸다. 어떠한 말도 없이, 알렉은 다음 순간 빙글 돌려 세워져 매그를 마주보고 있었다. 매그는 약간 패배한 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었으나, 이미 완벽하게 차려입고 있었고 다시 각이 잡힌 채였다.

“난 네가 싸버린 것에 대해서 사과하길 바라는 게 아니야. 난 네가 때린 것에 대해서 사과하길 바랬던 거야. 네가...” 매그가 말을 떼려 했었으나 알렉이 말을 가로막았다.

“제발... 그 사람 이름 말하지 말아주세요...”

매그는 알렉을 바라보았다. 혹은, 훑어본 것이 아마 그가 한 행동일지도 모른다. 그리고 알렉은 그의 눈이 자신을 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 그 눈이 제 내면을, 그리고 영혼을 파고들고 있다는 느낌을 받았다.

“어떻게 네가, 걔를 질투할 수가 있지?” 매그가 입을 열었다. 알렉이 제 눈을 피하려 하자 매그는 그 얼굴을 잡아 쥐었고, 억지로 저와 눈을 맞추게 만들었다. “널 봐. 네 스스로를 보라고. 넌 지금껏 이 지구상에 걸었던 것 중 가장 아름다운 존재야.” 매그는 미소짓고 있지 않았다. 그러나 그 눈은 그가 침착하다는 것을 보여주고 있었다.

“매그너스,” 알렉이 시도했다.

“아니. 난 널 사랑하고, 내가 널 가졌어. 왜 내가 그걸 던져 버리겠어?” 매그가 물었다. 진심을 담은 목소리처럼 들렸다.

“당신이 저를 점점 역겨워하고 있으니까요? 당신이 저에 대해서 알게 된 것들이 당신을 물러나게 만들고 있으니까요? 난 충분하지 않으니까요!” 알렉은 묻어두었던 제 불안정함을 파내어 매그에게 쏟아냈다. 기운이 꺾인 느낌이 들었다.

“아니야! 도대체 그런 생각은 왜 한 거야?” 매그의 손은 안정감을 주는 방식으로, 짧은 수염이 돋아난 알렉의 뺨 위를 쓸었다.

“그럼 왜 절 원하지 않는 거예요? 난 노력했는데, 그런데 당신은 심지어 저한테 키스도 제대로 안 해 줬잖아요...” 평상시에 차분한 알렉의 어조는 무너져 있었다. 눈은 매그의 눈에 고정되어 있었다. 강제로 받아들일 수밖에 없는 감정 때문에 피부는 불유쾌한 방식으로 따끔거렸다. “내가 뭘 해야하는 건지도 모르겠어요, 애원할 수도 없잖아요... 이건 빌 수도 없는 거잖아요, 날 원해달라고 당신한테 애원할 수는 없는 거잖아요...”

알렉은 구토감을 느꼈다. 이런 것들에 대해서 스스로가 진짜로 어떻게 느끼고 있는지, 자신은 보통 아무에게도 얘기하지 않았다. 매그에게도 마찬가지였다. 자신은 언제나 항상 ‘네 불안함을 숨겨라’고 교육받아왔고, 그런 말들을 들어왔다. 극히 최근에 들어서야 저는 이지에게 그 일부에 대해 털어놓으려고 노력하고 있었다.

“아, 알렉산더. 내가 미안해. 나도 마음속으로 많이 생각하고 있었어.” 손을 뻗어 제 얼굴을 감쌌을 때, 매그는 상처받은 것처럼 보였다. 알렉은 그 손길에 기댈 수밖에 없었다. “나 널 정말로 원해. 하지만 네가 이런 감정을 느끼고 있다면, 넌 나한테 말을 해줘야 해. 아니면 보여주던가. 날 질투하게 만들려고 그런 행동을 하는 게 아니라.”

알렉은 소리를 지르고 싶었다. 매그너스를 질투하게 만들려고 시도한 것이 아니었기 때문이었다. 심지어 그런 생각을 해 본 적조차 없었지만, 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그게 그런 것이었다고 매그를 믿게 한 것에 대해서 스콧을 탓하고 싶지도 않았다. 자신이 올바르게 대처한 것은 아니라는 생각이 들었기 때문이었다.

까치발을 든 매그는 알렉이 뭔가를 말하기 전에 제 입술을 그의 입술에 대고 눌렀다. 알렉은 순종적으로 입술을 벌렸고, 그의 혀가 제 안을 침범하자 야하게 그 혀를 빨면서 매그가 제 입 안을 유린하도록 두었다. 알렉은 묻고 싶었다. 매그가 마음속으로 생각한 것은 어떤 것이었는지. 왜 자신이 스콧을 때렸다고 생각했는지, 왜 자신이 매그의 반응을 얻기 위해 의도적으로 매그를 질투하게 만들었다고 생각했는지도... 그러나 입술에 와 닿은 부드러운 감촉과, 하체에서 느껴지는 편안하고 옅은 고통은 알렉을 어지럽고도 행복하게 만들었다. 그 모든 의문들이 배경으로 흐릿해져 갈 수 있을 만큼의, 충분한 감각이었다.

“내 엉덩이는 어때?” 몸을 조금 뒤로 물리며 매그가 물었다. 그는 여전히 알렉의 아랫입술을 잘근거리고 있었다.

얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 그 질문에 엄청난 혼란을 느끼며 매그를 바라보았다. “뭐라고요?”

매그의 손이 그의 허리로 미끄러져 내려가 바지에 감싸인 알렉의 엉덩이 위에 안착했다. 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었다가 놓으며, 매그는 알렉에게 입술을 맞붙인 채로 웃었다. “이거 말이야. 아니면 너 이게 ‘내 것’이 아니라고 말하는거야?”

미소를 지은 알렉은 제 얼굴이 조금 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 이렇게 작은 것을 가지고 얼굴을 붉힌 것은 오랫동안 없었던 일이었다. “아니예요, 당연히 당신 거예요...” 알렉은 수줍어하며 웅얼거렸다. “얼얼하지만, 그래도 괜찮아요.”

매그는 다시 생각하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. “전부가 떠나고 난 뒤에 우리가 이거 또 하면 내 꺼가 아플 것 같아?” 매그가 미소지었다. 그의 손은 바지 위로 알렉의 뒤를 부드럽게 문지르고 있었다.

“그랬으면 좋겠어요.” 알렉은 시인하고서 미소를 되돌려주었다.

“그럼 결정난거네... 하지만,” 나비의 날갯짓과도 같은 작은 키스들을 알렉의 입술에 남기고서 매그는 몸을 떼냈다. “이 일에 대해서 얘기를 할 필요가 있겠어. 우리에 대해서, 그리고 ‘이름을 불러서는 안 될 그 자’에 대해서도 말이지. 안좋은 일이 생길 때마다 이번처럼 균형을 잃고서 우리 관계가 흔들리게 둘 수는 없으니까. 알겠어?” 확고하지만 사랑이 담긴 시선을 보낸 매그는 뒤로 물러섰고, 알렉을 지나쳐 손을 씻기 위해 걸어갔다.

“네.” 알렉이 동의했다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만, 마침내 알렉은 자신이 있어야 할 곳에 자리를 잡은 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

“이제 네 바지 단추 채우고, 나가서는 착한 멍멍이로 굴도록. 손님들이랑 예의 바르게 놀라고.” 매그는 제 어깨 너머로 알렉에게 윙크했다. 그가 말하자 알렉은 고개를 끄덕일 수밖에 없었다. 입술을 깨물고서 알렉은 명령받은 대로 행동했고, 셔츠를 바르게 한 뒤 문으로 향했다. 알렉의 양 볼은 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 머리는 아마 엉망일 터였고, 목은 멍자국과 잇자국 여러 개로 뒤덮여 있었다. 등허리 아랫쪽과 엉덩이는 움직일 때마다 욱신거렸다. 그렇지만 나갈 때의 기분은, 화장실로 들어왔을 때보다 훨씬 나아져 있었다.


	6. Moving Out

묶였던 손목이 풀리자, 신음을 한 알렉은 오른손을 들어 왼손 손목을 문질렀다. 혈액 순환이 제대로 이루어지지 않아 손가락이 약간 저릿거렸으나 일부분일 뿐이었고, 그 시간도 나쁘지 않았다.

“너 묶였던 부분 그렇게 잡아당기는 거, 그만해야 할 텐데. 그렇게 하면 자국이 남을 거라고.” 매그가 가르랑거렸다. 알렉은 부드러운 그의 입술이 제 뒷목에 눌리는 것을 느꼈다.

“그게 목적인데요.” 알렉이 답했다. 긴장이 풀린 그 입술에는 작은 미소가 걸려 있었다. 옆으로 고개를 돌린 알렉은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 침대 밖으로 나가고 싶은 기분은 아니었다.

매그는 알렉의 뒤에서 킥킥댔다.

“네가 자국을 좋아한다니 기쁘네. 모든 사람들이 네가 내 것이라는 걸 볼 수 있겠지.” 매그가 말했다. 알렉이 대답하기도 전에, 매그의 이빨은 이미 자국이 가득한 알렉의 목을 파고들었다. 놀란 알렉은 높은 소리로 힉힉댔다. 알렉의 목에는 피부가 멍들고 찢길 정도로 세게 물고 빤 자국이 가득했다. 옆쪽으로 조금 더 고개를 돌린 알렉은 기꺼이 매그에게 제 목을 바쳤다. 고통과 쾌감이 섞인 감각은 척추를 타고 내려와 작은 전율들을 발가락 끝까지 전해주며 알렉을 신음하게 만들었다.

“쉬이,” 몸을 물린 매그는 소리내어 웃었다. 알렉의 위에서 내려온 매그는 몸을 움직이면서 그의 엉덩이를 찰싹 때렸다. 어쩔 수 없는 흐느낌을 간절하게 뱉어내고 있던 알렉을 조용히 시키기 위해서였다.

“그럼 그거 멈춰요. 내가 조용하게 있는 걸 원한다면 말이예요.” 이상하게 들뜨고 아찔한 기분을 느끼며 알렉이 대답했다. 하지만 매그가 자신을 안 만져준 지는 몇 주나 지났고, 그런 그가 지난밤부터 지금까지는 제 몸에서 손을 떼지 않고 있으니 이런 기분을 느끼는 것은 전혀 이상한 일이 아니었다.

“굴러.” 매그가 말했다. 생각하지도 않고서 알렉은 명령받은 대로 행동했고, 꽤나 욱신거리는 뒤가 침대에 눌려지자 살짝 낑낑거렸다.

“자, 누가 착한 멍멍이지?” 매그가 소리내어 웃었다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 알렉은 혹사당한 제 손을 뻗어 매그의 허벅지를 장난스럽게 때렸다.

“조용히 해요.” 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 눈을 뜨고 있으려고 노력하는 그의 양 볼에는 희미한 홍조가 번지고 있었다. 잠이 부족한 것은 아니었다. 잠은 충분히 잤으니까. 섹스를 마치고 나서의 피로가 알렉을 잠식하려 들고 있었다. 

매그는 그저 미소지었을 뿐이다. 알렉은 주제를 바꾸고자 할 때 매그의 전신이 보내는 바디랭귀지가 어떻게 변화하는지를 생각했다. 제 옆의 매그가 조금 떨어진 곳 아래에 눕기 위해 움직이는 것을 바라보면서, 알렉은 매그가 얘기하려고 하는 것이 무엇이든 그가 대화를 시작하기를 기다렸다.

“너 조금 지쳐보이는데.” 한 손으로 머리를 받친 매그는 한 손을 알렉의 가슴 위로 올리며 부드럽게 말했다. 알렉의 가슴 위에 올라간 매그의 손은 문신을 덧그리고 있었다. 지금까지 셀 수 없을 만큼 했던 것처럼.

“괜찮아요.” 알렉은 정직하게, 아니 반쯤 정직하게 말했다. 피곤하기는 했지만 대화를 못할 정도로 지친 것은 아니었다.

“그럼, 그 일에 대해서 말할 준비는 된 거야?” 매그가 물었다. 이제 매그의 눈은 알렉에게 고정되어 있었다. 그의 손끝은 알렉의 가슴에 있는 두 개의 총상을 문지르고 있었는데, 그 손길은 알렉의 몸을 조금 떨게 만들고 있었다. 상처입은 조직은 그 자체로도 엄청나게 예민했고, 그 주위를 둘러싼 피부는 여전히 감각이 무뎠다. 총을 맞은 지 수 개월이나 지났는데도 말이다.

“당신 팬을 때린 거 말이죠?” 그 이름을 말하지 않고서 알렉이 물었다.

“아니. 알렉, 제발.” 매그가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 매그가 ‘알렉산더’ 대신 ‘알렉’을 사용하는 것은 같이 어울려주고 싶은 기분이 정말 들지 않을 때 뿐이었다. “난 네가 스콧을 친 거 신경 안 써. 아니 쓰긴 하는데, 안 쓴다고. 내가 말한 건 우리에 관한 거고, 우리한테 일어난 일에 관한 거야.” 매그는 명확히 말했다. 이제 그의 손은 알렉의 가슴 위에 가만히 놓여 있었다.

제 자리에서 자세를 조금 튼 알렉은 이불을 잡기 위해 그 쪽으로 손을 뻗었고, 이불을 잡아당겨 상체 밑 절반 즈음까지 덮었다.

“이미 했다고 생각했는데요.” 알렉이 말했다. 그가 시도했더라면 질문이 되었을 수도 있는 단어 선택이었다.

“아니. 우린 서로한테 소리치고, 떡을 친 후 대화하기로 약속했을 뿐이야. 그리고 나서 우린 떡을 좀 더 쳤고, 이제서야 다시 내가 대화 주제를 가져온거지.” 말을 하는 매그의 표정은 부드러웠고, 그 사실은 안심이 되는 일이었다. 그래서 알렉은 전혀 공격당한 느낌을 받지 않았다.

“제가 말하고 싶었던 것은 어느 정도 말한 거 같아요.” 알렉이 말했다. 제 불안함을 다시 찔러보는 것이 자신이 원하고 있는 일인지는 정확히 알 수 없었다.

“난 아니야.” 매그가 말했고, 알렉은 말을 멈췄다.

“어떤 건 네 말이 맞을지도 모르겠다고 생각했어.” 매그가 입을 열었다. 알렉은 이를 꽉 물었다. 꼭 배를 한 대 얻어맞은 기분이 들었다. 내가 맞았다고? 자신은 몇 가지 말을 했지만, 그 중에 좋은 것은 하나도 없었다.

“그렇게 초조해하지 마.” 매그가 말했다. 아마 저를 안심시켜주려고 한 것 같았으나, 알렉은 빠르게 몸을 일으켜 세워 앉았다. 앉아있어야 할 것 같은 기분이 들어서였다. 매그는 알렉을 따라 일어나 앉았고, 이불을 조금 당겨 하체를 덮더니 다리를 꼬고서 알렉을 바라보았다.

“회의에서 들은 정보들 때문에, 내가 약간 역겨움을 느끼고 있었을지도 몰라. 네 조직이 어떻게 행동하는지, 너희들이 다른 조직에게 무슨 짓을 하는지, 그 모든 것이 냉혹하고 피도 눈물도 없어 보였으니까.” 매그가 말했다. 반 미터밖에 떨어져 있지 않지만, 알렉에게 그 목소리는 꼭 물 사이를 뚫고 들려오는 것 같이 느껴졌다. “무의식적으로 너랑 거리를 유지했던 것 같아. 너와 네 조직이 괴물이라고는 항상 들어왔었어. 심지어 나 역시도 내 아빠 일이 있었잖아. 하지만 항상 그게 그냥 헛소문이라고, 영리한 추측이라고 생각했었고 그래서 모든 것은 덜 가혹하게 느껴졌었어. 그런데 듣게 된 거지. 그걸 뭐라고 불러야할까, 가이드라인? 지금까지 그래서 그런 거야.”

알렉은 토하고 싶었다. 과연 내가 맞았던 걸까? 이 모든 것은 매그너스에게 너무 엄청난 것이었을까?

“이봐, 스위티. 내 말 듣고 있는 거지?” 다시금 초점을 맞추고 절 걱정해주는 눈을 바라보니, 염려하는 표정의 매그가 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

“당신이 계속하고 싶지 않으면...” 알렉은 저에게서 매그로 대화의 방향을 바꾸었다. 그러나 문장을 어떻게 끝맺어야 할지는 알 수 없었다. 그리고 심지어 그가 말을 마치기도 전에, 매그는 알렉의 손을 꽉 쥔 후 힘을 주어 세게 잡았다.

“아니야. 내가 이걸, 우리 관계를 끝내고 싶어한다는 생각은 하지도 마. 이건 그냥 대화일 뿐이야. 난 단지 내가 왜 그렇게 느꼈고, 왜 그렇게 행동했는지를 설명해주고 싶었을 뿐이야. 네가 끝까지 들어줘야 해. 안 그러면 넌 내 말의 반도 이해하지 못할테니까.” 매그는 알렉의 손을 단단히 잡았다. “알아들었지?”

“네.” 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 설명을 듣고 나니 기분은 약간 더 편안해졌다.

“좋아. 내가 말했다시피,” 매그는 시간을 낭비하지 않고서 하던 얘기로 돌아갔다. “내가 이제까지 들은 게 있잖아. 아마도 약간은 그것 때문에 너한테 좀 소원하게 굴었던 것 같아. 조직의 우두머리가 너고, 그리고 네가 그 일의 일부고, 네가 그런 것과 함께 자라났고 또 같은 피가 흐르고 있다는 것 때문에.”

알렉은 반박해지 않았다. 반박할 수 있는 것이 없기 때문이었다. 제 조직은 꽤나 끔찍했다. 최소 90%는 그랬다. 그리고 제가 조직을 이끌고 있는 것도 사실이었다. 역시 꽤나 끔찍한 두 사람, 그러니까 부모님이 제게 남겨준 것이었기 때문이었다.

“하지만, 그리고 이게 제일 중요한 건데 말이지.” 매그의 표정이 다시 바뀌었다. 무언가 더 부드럽고, 더 사랑이 담긴 얼굴이었다. “넌 네 어머니도 아니고, 네 아버지도 아니야. 그리고 네 조직의 끔찍한 역사에 대해서 비난받아야 할 사람도 네가 아니야. 넌 꽤나 거칠어질 수 있고, 널 잘 모르는 사람은 널 보고 잔인하다고까지 할 수도 있겠지만 그게 네 직업이잖아. 그리고 그게 그다지 존경받지 않는 직업일지는 모르지만, 뭐 내가 하는 일도 별반 다를 것은 없다고.”

입 안으로 아랫입술을 가져와 빨면서, 알렉은 간단하게 고개만 끄덕였다. 생각하지 않고 그냥 듣기만 하려고 노력하는 중이었다.

“네 직업 때문에 안 될 것 같다고 잠재적으로 생각하고 있었던 것, 그리고 보통은 내가 의사들이랑 터놓고 일하지 않아서 위선자처럼 굴었던 것에 대해서도 사과할게.”

“안 될 것 같다고 생각했었어요?” 말을 끊거나 중간에 가로막지 않아야 한다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 알렉 스스로도 어찌할 수가 없었다.

매그는 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었다. “이야기를 듣고 나서, 특히 네 부모님 이야기 말이야. 네가 우리 관계를 그렇게 만들지도 모른다고, 우리가 서로를 죽이면서 끝나게 되는 전철을 밟게 될지도 모른다고 생각했었어. 하지만 그 정도보다는 더 잘 알고 있다고. 그냥 내가 바보처럼 굴고 있었던 거지.” 말을 하면서도 매그는 알렉의 손을 꼭 붙잡고 있었다.

“넌 메리스도, 로버트도 아니야. 그리고 ‘엔젤’은 너의 일부분일 뿐이야.” 마주잡지 않은 손을 들어 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 다정하게 감쌌다. 대화를 하고 있는 도중임에도 불구하고, 알렉은 그 손길에 기댈 수밖에 없었다.

“이게 너야. 넌 다정하고, 수줍어하고, 사랑스러워. 동시에 겁이 없고, 보호적이고 강인하지. 넌 사랑받는 것에 굶주려있어, 장님이 아니고서야 내가 그걸 눈치채지 못할 리가 없지. 네가 세상을 살아가는 데에 있어서 이지랑 제이스도 아마 선한 영향을 끼쳤다고 생각해. 그리고 또, 쓰레기폭풍이라고밖에 말할 수 없는 일이 있었잖아. 감옥에 다녀왔음에도 불구하고 너는 뭐가 옳고 그른지 판단할 수 있는 분별력이 있어. 난 그걸 존경해.”

입술 안쪽을 세게 깨물며 알렉은 눈을 내리깔았다. 갑작스러운 칭찬세례를 들으니 목 언저리로 슬슬 피가 몰려들어 얼굴이 붉어지는 것이 느껴졌다.

“알겠지? 너는 소중해.” 말하면서 키득거리지조차 않았지만 매그의 목소리는 활기에 차 있었다.

“스콧을 때려서 죄송해요. 그래도 싸다고 아직까지 생각하고 있긴 한데요...” 제 자존심 약간을 내려놓고서 알렉이 말했다. 매그를 다시 쳐다보자, 그 얼굴에는 약간 놀란 표정이 떠올라 있었다.

“맞아도 될 만한 짓을, 걔가 뭘 할 수 있었지? 너 걔랑 전혀 말도 안 했잖아. 그 이유가 뭔데 그래?” 매그는 동의할 수 없었다. 전혀.

깊이 숨을 들이쉬고서, 알렉은 상황을 마주하기로 결심했다. 그렇게 하기가 쉬운 것은 아니었지만 말이다.

“그 사람이 당신을 원하는 것이거나, 아님 내가 그렇게 생각하기를 그 사람이 원하는 것이거나 둘 중 하나예요. 그 사람이 당신을 바라보는 방식이나, 당신한테 말하는 방식이 맘에 들지 않는다고 얘기했을 때 전 농담을 한 게 아니었어요. 아, 덧붙이자면 그 사람이 당신에 대해서 저한테 얘기하는 방식도요.” 얘기를 하는 동안 차분하고 침착하게 말하려고 노력하며 알렉이 말했다.

“내가 스콧이랑 알고 지낸지는 오래됐어. 걔가 나한테 관심이 있었으면, 안 기다리고 예전에 작업을 걸었겠지. 내가 날 쳐다본다고 때리는 누군가랑 사귀기 전에 말이야.” 입가에 작은 미소를 띄우고서 매그가 말했다. “네가 질투하는 것은 사랑스럽지만, 그것과는 별개로 네가 걱정해야 할 이유는 전혀 없어. 만약에 걔가 나한테 관심이 있다고 해도, 난 아니니까.”

매그의 손은 알렉의 목 한쪽을 타고 내려가 가슴으로 미끄러졌고, 가슴과 심장 부근에서 오래 머물렀다.

“네가 걔를 믿어야 할 필요는 없어. 그러라고 부탁하지도 않을거야. 하지만 넌, 날 믿어야 해.” 매그가 말했다. 그리고 알렉도 알았다, 그가 옳다는 것을. 매그가 그만큼 신경을 쓰고있다는 것이 짜증나기는 했지만 말이다.

“저도 알아요.” 패배한 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 알렉이 말했다. “하지만, 당신을 너무 사랑해서 가끔은 진짜 육체적으로 아플 때가 있어요. 그리고 그 사람이 당신을 건드리는 생각만 해도 그 쪽 머리를 뜯어버리고 싶단 말이예요.” 알렉은 꼴깍 침을 삼켰다. 제 말이 사이코패스처럼 들릴 거라는 것은 알고 있었지만, 어쨌든 인정할 수밖에 없었다.

“난 네가 그렇게 느껴야만 한다고 생각해.” 매그가 미소지었다. “나 역시도 널 잃는다는 생각을 하는 것만으로도 가슴에서 심장이 쥐어 뜯겨나가는 기분이 드니까.”

“정말이예요?” 알렉이 미소지었다. 매그가 아파하는 생각은 그다지 끌리지 않았다. 그러나 자신에 대한 생각을 하면서, 제가 그의 생각을 할 때만큼이나 그토록 강렬한 감정을 느낀다는 사실은 매력적이었다.

“정말이고말고.” 매그는 소리내어 웃었다. 아마도 알렉의 말 속에 숨겨진 의미를 읽은 것 같았다.

“난 아무데도 안 가요.” 알렉이 약속했다.

“아니, 가게 될 걸. 우리 둘 다 말이야. 이지네 집에서 45분 후에 내 동업자들이랑 회의 있잖아.” 매그는 놀려댄 후 장난스럽게 윙크했다.

“무슨 뜻인지 알잖아요.” 키득거린 알렉은 매그가 몸을 물려 일어나자 침대 가장자리로 움직였다. “참, 전 래그노어 맘에 들어요. 그 분은... 재밌어서.” 매그를 올려다보며 알렉이 말했다. 지금 완전히 나체로 벌거벗은 매그를 보는 것은 처음 보는 것 만큼이나 즐거운 일이었다.

“내가 단언하건대, 아마 그 말을 한 것은 네가 처음...” 매그는 말을 하고 있었지만, 그의 가슴 위에 갑자기 나타난 붉은 점은 알렉의 뇌를 정지시켜 어떤 소리도 들을 수 없게 만들었다. 알렉은 그 즉시 몸을 일으켜 침대에서 뛰어내린 후, 겨우 시간에 맞춰 매그를 붙잡아 바닥으로 내렸다. 침대 위의 창문을 깨트리며 총알이 방으로 날아들어와 머리 위로 지나갔고, 얇은 침실 방문을 몇 개나 뚫고서 박혔다.

매그는 제 아래에서 신음했다. 아마 바닥으로 잡아내릴 때 자신이 그를 다치게 한 것 같다고 알렉은 추측했지만, 물어볼 시간이 없었기에 그를 꽉 잡고서 두 번 굴렀다. 그 와중에도 알렉은 제 몸으로 매그를 덮고 있었다. 이제 알렉은 누운 채로 창 밖을 살폈다.

“무슨...” 매그가 끙끙거렸다. 명백하게 고통에 찬 목소리였다.

“이리 와요,” 몸을 일으켜 세우며 알렉이 말했다. 매그를 잡은 알렉은 빠르게 그를 화장실로 당겼고, 그렇게 하자마자 다른 창문 몇 개가 더 깨졌다. 창문을 뚫고 들어온 총알들은 방의 다른 쪽 벽면에 가서 박혔다.

혼란스러운 표정을 한 매그는 뒤통수를 문지르며 화장실 한 가운데에 서 있었다. 그 동안 알렉은 창문으로 다가가 급하게 블라인드를 내렸고, 다시 매그에게로 가서 욕조 반대편 벽으로 그를 밀어붙였다.

“여기 서 있어요. 딱 여기에만 있어야 해요.” 알렉이 말했다. 공포와, 타오르는 분노로 인해 알렉의 심장은 가슴 안에서 질주하듯 뛰어대고 있었다. 첫번째 목적은 저를 향한 것이었으나, 누군가가 매그너스를 노리고 있는 것이 분명했다.

“왜? 무슨 일이야?” 매그는 여전히 혼란스러워 보였다.

“그쪽이 안전한 각도예요. 내 폰이 필요해서. 그냥, 여기 서 있어요. 제발.” 알렉은 매그의 어깨에 매달렸다. 그를 그 자리에 붙들어두는 것으로 제 애원을 강조하려 애쓰듯 말이다.

“나가겠다고?” 무슨 일이 일어나는지 매그도 천천히 이해하는 것 같았다.

“제이스랑 연락을 취해야 해요. 제발, 여기 있겠다고만 약속해줘요.” 그러겠다는 대답을 바라며 알렉은 매그를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.

“제발 그러지 마.” 매그가 애원했다.

“전 괜찮을 거예요. 그냥 여기 서 있어요. 누구든 이미 가버린 사람에 대해서는 좋은 기회가 있지만, 당신을 위험하게 만들진 않을 거예요.” 고개를 숙인 알렉은 빠르게 매그에게 키스하고서 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

“하지만 넌 네 자신을 위험하게 하고 있잖아?” 매그가 반박했다.

“젠장, 매그너스. 질문하는 게 아니잖아요ㅡ 여기 서 있으라고 말하는 거잖아요. 그러니까 그냥 고개 끄덕이던가 아니면 알겠다고 대답해요. 선택지는 그 두 개 뿐이니까. 알겠어요?” 알렉은 제 목소리가 변하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 매그와 있을 때는 지금껏 한 번도 사용하려 생각해 본 적이 없었던, 명령하는 어조였다.

“알았어.” 고개를 끄덕이는 매그는 작아 보일 정도였기에 알렉은 사과하고 싶었다. 그러나 장소도, 때도 적합하지 못했으므로 대신 그는 고개를 돌리고 문으로 향했다. 깊이 숨을 들이쉬며 알렉은 문을 열었다. 저한테 총을 쏘기 불가능한 각도에 서 있다는 것을 알고 있었기에, 알렉은 자신들의 침대 위를 뒤덮은 깨진 유리와 그 유리로 뒤덮인 바닥을 천천히 살펴볼 수 있었다.

‘아프겠는데.’ 생각을 한 알렉은 곧장 문에서 몸을 떼어냈고, 유리로 뒤덮인 바닥 위를 미끄러지며 침대 쪽으로 향했다. 창문이 달린 벽에 부딪히기 전 알렉은 딱 맞춰 도착했고, 동시에 후추라도 뿌리듯 방으로 총알들이 난사되었다. 

“알렉산더?” 화장실에 있는 매그가 소리쳤다. 엄청나게 걱정을 하는 목소리였고, 아마 두려움도 섞인 듯 들렸다.

“전 괜찮아요. 그냥 가만히 있어요.” 유리조각들이 제 무릎과 발바닥을 파고들자 알렉은 식식거리는 쇳소리를 냈다. 벽에 등을 대고 앉은 알렉은 침대 옆 협탁에 놓인 매그의 폰을 집어들었다. 침대 다른 쪽에 놓여 있는 제 폰을 가지러 가는 것은 너무 위험하다는 것을 알았기 때문이었다. 

매그의 핸드폰 잠금을 푼 뒤, 알렉은 제이스의 연락처를 찾아 전화를 걸었다. 제이스가 전화를 받기를 기다리면서 알렉은 제 귀에 폰을 갖다댔다.

“매그?” 제이스가 응답했다. 약간 놀란 목소리였다. 확실히 매그는 그에게 전화를 자주 하지 않았다.

“나야, 우리쪽으로 누가 총을 쐈어.” 폰을 들지 않은 손으로 제 피부에 박힌 부서진 유리 조각들을 빼내며 알렉은 날카로운 신음소리를 냈다. “난 화장실에 있고, 총알은 거의 바른 각도로 날아왔어. 그러니까 우리가 있는 곳이랑 같은 높이에 있을거야... 2층 이상의 높이에 있단 뜻이지. 그리고 실제로 죽이려는 목적은 아니었던 것 같아, 내가 발견하기를 원했던 건지 조준점을 사용했거든. 그렇지만 쏜 총알이나 거리로 봤을 때 난 한 사람 이상일 거라고 생각해.”

박힌 유리 조각을 또 빼내면서 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 보거나 느낄 수는 없지만 자신이 꽤나 피를 흘리고 있다는 사실이 제게 말하고 있었다. 의미하고 있었다. 엄청나게 작은 조각들이 제 피부를 뚫고서 박혀있을 것이다.

“알아들었어.” 제이스는 언제나처럼 차분했다. 어쨌든 제이스가 이런 전화를 받은 것은 이번이 처음이 아니었다. “너는 안전해?”

“응, 시야각 밖이야.” 머릿속에서 계산해보니 실제로 자신은 그들의 시야에서 벗어나 있었기에, 알렉은 스스로에게 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.

“매그너스는?” 제이스가 묻자 알렉은 살짝 미소를 지을 수밖에 없었다.

“괜찮아. 놀랐지만, 안 다쳤어.” 알렉은 확신시켜 주었다.

“좋아. 그대로 있으라고. 건물 확인하고 나서 다 되면 전화할게.” 제이스가 말했다. 알렉은 알았다는 뜻으로 콧소리를 냈다.

***

거의 40분이 지나서 제이스는 건물 확인을 마쳤으며 지금 가고 있는 중이라고 전화를 주었다. 알렉은 실제 일어난 일로부터 매그의 정신을 떼어놓을 수 있을 만한 사소한 것들에 대해 얘기를 하며 그 40분을 보냈다. 시간이 점차 흐를 때마다 매그의 목소리는 천천히 진정이 되어갔다.

확인을 마치고 밖으로 다시 나와도 안전하다는 것을 알게 되자, 매그는 빠르게 화장실 밖으로 나왔다. 어찌나 빨랐던지 알렉은 그가 서 있으라고 한 제 말에 따르지 않은 것은 아닌가 하고 크게 의심했지만, 그래도 지금은 모든 것이 안전해졌으므로 딱히 그 얘기를 꺼내지는 않았다. 특히 제가 매그에게 얼마나 거칠게 말했던지를 떠올리자, 그럴 수 없었다.

매그는 다리에 박힌 유리 조각들을 빼낼 수 있도록 알렉을 도와주었고, 발에 붕대를 감는 것도 도와주었다. 제이스와 함께 클레리가 도착했을 때, 둘은 적어도 바지는 입고서 아랫층으로 내려갈 수 있었다.

“걔들이 누구든 간에, 아무튼 걔들이 있었던 건물을 찾았어. 그런데 다 비어 있었고 아무도 찾을 수가 없더라. 루크가 로비의 cctv를 살펴보기로 했어, 어쨌든 네 문제 중에 하나일 테니까.” 소파 위에 앉으며 제이스가 말했다. 주방 카운터 위로 훌쩍 뛰어올라간 클레리는 종종 그랬던 것처럼 다리를 앞뒤로 흔들며, 알렉은 들을 수 없는 대화를 매그와 나누고 있었다.

“날 죽이려고 한 건 아닌 것 같아. 그걸 원한 거였으면 그렇게 할 수도 있었어. 확실해.” 신음한 알렉은 의자 하나에 주저앉으며 바지에 감싸인 제 무릎을 문질렀다.

“메리스였다고 생각해?” 제이스가 물었다. 알렉은 즉시 고개를 흔들었다.

“아니. 메리스 부하였으면 물어볼 필요도 없이 바로 매그너스를 쏴버렸을걸. 이건 너무 게임처럼 보인다고. 도시를 돌아다니는 멍청이들일거야.” 말을 마친 알렉은 의자에 등을 기댔다. “매그너스를 내 쪽으로 데려가야 할 것 같아. 이지가 있는 곳으로. 여기는 안전하지 않아.”

“좋은 생각이네. 우리가 이 주변에서 건물을 지키고 있을 수는 없으니까.” 제이스가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“못 하지.” 한숨을 내쉬며 알렉이 말했다. 원래 살던 곳으로 매그너스와 함께 들어간다는 것은, 정말 하고 싶지 않은 일이었다. 매그너스와만 함께 있는 것에 너무도 익숙해져 있었다. 그런데 이제 문 사이를 두고 사람들이 왔다갔다 하게 될 거라니.

“매그너스는 어떻게 받아들이던? 네 말처럼 조금 겁을 먹은 것 같긴 하던데.” 제이스는 매그가 있는 방향을 향해 고개를 까닥해보였다. 매그는 이제 조금 더 침착해보였다. 그러나 그가 움직이는 방식에는 여전히 조금 날이 서 있었다.

“괜찮을거야. 내가 반응한 행동이 매그너스를 겁먹게 만든 것 같아. 나는 두렵지 않은데, 나 혼자라면 그런데, 걔들이 쫓고 있는 건 매그너스니까... 알잖아.” 다시 일어선 알렉은 의자 주위를 돌았다. 발바닥의 베인 상처로 인해 그는 조금 기운이 없었다.

“그 새끼가 누군지는 우리가 곧 찾아낼거야. 그러나 저러나, 네가 다시 집으로 돌아온다니 좋은데.” 제이스가 미소지었다. 알렉은 그 말이 진심임을 믿어 의심치 않았다. 자신이 제이스의 보스이기는 했지만, 기억이 생길 때부터 저는 오랫동안 제이스와 친구로 지내오기도 했다. 알렉이 감옥에 갔을 때를 빼놓고는 제이스 또한 그 건물에서 살고 있었다. 둘은 언제나 가깝게 지내왔다.

“클레리, 매그너스랑 가서 물건 좀 챙겨줘.” 클레리를 부른 알렉은 매그에게 사죄의 미소를 지어 보였다. “제 생각에는 우리 잠시동안 옛날에 제가 살던 곳에서 있어야 할 것 같아요.” 

별로 행복한 일이 아니었기에 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 하지만 알렉도 그 사실에 동의했기에 매그는 별다른 말은 하지 않았다.

“옷 전부 다 가져오지는 말아요. 다음에 더 가져오라고 하면 되니까.” 알렉이 덧붙였다. 그는 말하는 와중에도 가볍고 장난스러운 어조를 유지하려 애쓰고 있었다.

“당신 옷장이 보고 싶어서 죽는 줄 알았어요.” 카운터에서 폴짝 뛰어내린 클레리는 매그에게 눈을 반짝여보였다. “이지랑 내기했거든요. 당신 옷장이 이지 것보다 더 클 거라고요. 그러니 제발 신이시여, 엄청 거대하다고 해 주세요.” 미소를 지은 클레리는 한번에 두 세 계단씩 밟으면서 올라갔다. 그 뒤에 따라붙어 걷는 매그 역시도 이제는 미소를 짓고 있었다.

“맞아.” 매그가 대답했다. “난 내 옷장을 좋아하지. 내 연인을 좋아하는 것처럼 말이야.”

“매그너스.” 클레리가 숨을 들이쉬었다.

“왜? 알렉산더는 6피트 3인치나 된다고.” 매그는 소리내어 웃었고, 알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 그러나 일어난 일을 매그가 잘 견뎌내고 있는 것을 보자 행복했다.

“당신이 말하려던 게 그 뜻이었다고 믿는 척 해 드릴게요.” 둘 다 계단을 올라가기 시작하며 클레리는 낄낄거렸다.

“세상에,” 제이스가 입을 열었으나 알렉은 손을 들어 그의 말을 막았다.

“덧붙이려는 생각도 하지마.” 매그와 클레리가 윗층에 있는 침실로 사라지자, 말을 마친 알렉은 고개를 내저었다.

***

라이트우드 건물에 익숙해질 수 있기나 한 것인지, 매그는 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 이제 이 곳에서 머물러야만 했기에, 매그는 시도를 해봐야 한다고 생각했다. 이상한 기분이었다. 알렉과 동거를 하기 전에 매그는 몇 번 이 곳에서 같이 있어보자고 제의를 한 적이 있었다. 그러나 지금에 와서는, 잠깐 여기 있는 것만으로도 낯선 기분이 드는 것이었다.

“당신이 짐을 푸는 동안 래그노어한테 얘기했어요.” 매그의 뒤에서 걸어오며 알렉이 말했다. 매그의 어깨에 뺨을 기댄 알렉은 팔로 그의 허리를 감쌌다. 

“내가 해도 됐는데.” 엄청나게 작은 옷장에 마지막 바지를 집어넣으며 매그가 미소지었다. 얼마나 머물러 있어야 하건 간에, 이것이 워크인 클로짓이 아니라 ‘옷장’ 이라는 사실이야말로 이미 비명을 지를 만큼의 재앙이었다. 

“제가 하는 것이 더 나을 거라고 생각했거든요. 프로페셔널하게 합친다는 걸 확실하게 하기 위해서요.” 알렉이 대답했다. 그리고 그 말은 일리가 있었다. 이것이 프로페셔널한 것 이상이 아님을 집어낼 사람이 있다면, 그 첫 타자는 래그노어일 것이 분명했으니까.

“고마워.” 대답을 마친 매그는 알렉의 팔 안에서 몸을 돌렸고, 손을 뻗어 그의 목에 팔을 감았다. 그 후 발을 조금 들고서 부드럽게 알렉에게 키스했다. 알렉은 그 답으로 코를 부볐고, 매그의 허리에 감싼 팔에 힘을 더 주면서 미소지었다.

“전에 물어봤어야 하는데, 이건 무슨 의미야?” 매그가 물었다. 알렉의 귀 아래 새로이 문신이 된 두 개의 심볼 위로 손을 가져간 매그는 그 위를 부드럽게 손가락으로 쓸었다. 미소를 지은 알렉은 그 손길을 느끼며 입술을 깨물었다. 매그는 제가 그 곳을 만지는 것만으로도 알렉을 미소짓게 만들 수 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그리고 알렉의 미소는 그 곳이 바로 정확한 부위임을 증명해주었다. 알렉이 이 문신을 새긴 것은 몇 주 전이건만, 어째서인지 매그는 지금 이 날까지 물어볼 생각을 하지 않았던 것이다.

“룬 문자예요.” 머리를 기울여 매그의 이마에 제 이마를 마주댄 알렉이 말했다.

“어떤 룬 문자인데?” 매그가 물었다. 의심의 여지 없이 알렉이 만들어낼, 웃음소리와 비슷한 부드러운 음성. 매그는 단지 그 소리를 듣기 위해서 그 문신을 다시 만져보고 싶은 유혹을 느끼고 있었다.

“고대 스칸디나비아어예요.” 알렉은 짧게 답했다. “내가 책임지고 있는 것에 대한.”

“어떤 의미가 있는 거야? 아니면 그렇게 짧게 말하다니 비밀인 거야?” 매그는 키득거렸다. 오늘 그 모든 일들이 일어난 이후에도, 이것이 자신을 실제로 얼마나 안심시키게 만드는지는 놀라운 일이었다.

“위에 있는 문자는 소유물을 뜻해요, 아니면 재산이나... 하지만 전 소유물로 하려고 생각했어요.” 매그가 알렉을 바라보자 그는 몸을 조금 폈다. 알렉은 갑자기 조금 자신이 없어 보였고, 매그는 그 모습이 사랑스럽다고 생각했다. “그리고 밑에 있는 문자는, 남자를 뜻해요... 아니면 그냥 M이거나... 누구를 의미하는 건지는, 당신도 알 거라고...” 알렉은 말을 흐렸다.

“누구를 위한 M인데?” 매그가 미소지었다. 그 의미를 거의 확신하고 있는 매그의 심장은 멈췄다가 다시 뛰기 시작했다.

“매그너스요. 난 당신의 것이라는 의미같은 건데, 하지만 뭐, 당신이 떠나면 이 문자는 그냥 남자가 되겠죠.” 알렉이 말했다. 마지막 말은 조금 빠르게 흘러나왔다.

매그의 전신은 편안한 방식으로 저릿거렸다. “난 절대 널 떠나지 않아.” 알렉의 짧은 머리칼 안에 손가락을 끼워넣고서 매그는 그를 안심시켜주었다. 그리고 매그는 알렉에게 키스하기 위해 그의 머리를 거칠게 아래로 당겼고, 그 몸에 대고 제 몸을 누르며 이와 혀를 부딪혔다. 알렉이 스스로의 몸에 ‘나는 당신의 소유물입니다’라는 문신을 했다는 사실. 그렇게 눈에 띄는 곳에. 그렇게 ‘특별한’ 곳에. 이것은 극도로 사랑스럽고 마음이 따스해지는 것 이상이었다, 엄청나게 흥분되는 사실이었다.

“이봐요, 방 잡으시죠.” 제이스의 목소리가 갑자기 방을 채웠다. 알렉이 몸을 떼냈기에 매그는 금발에게 약간 적대적인 시선을 쏘아보낼 수밖에 없었다.

“난 말 그대로 내 방 안에 있는데. 내 집에. 내 소유 건물이라고.” 알렉이 말했다. 이 방해에 대해 매그가 느낀 짜증의 반도 안 느끼는 것 같았다.

“아, 알겠습니다. 그럼, 분위기 깨서 미안합니다.” 얼굴을 찡그린 제이스는 이제 매그를 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 친근하다고는 말할 수 없는 표정에 시선을 뺏긴 것이 분명했다.

“원하는 게 뭔데?” 매그에게서 발을 떼지 않고서 알렉이 말했다. 이것은 좋은 일이었다. 왜냐하면 매그는 이제 제이스가 알렉의 기분이 어떤지 빠르게 파악할 수 있다는 것을 잘 알고 있었기 때문이다. 

“회의가 취소됐잖아. 네가 여기 있는 걸 이지가 듣더니 같이 저녁 먹지 않겠는지 알고 싶어 하더라.” 제이스는 팔짱을 끼고서 문간에 기대섰다.

“이지가 물어보라고 널 보냈단 말이야? 정말 귀엽네. 거실을 가로질러서 우리한테 직접 물어보러 오기에는 너무 게으른 모양이야?” 알렉은 물었다. 즐기고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

“이지는 뭐 하는 도중에 자기가 들어오는 것은 아닐까 걱정한 거라고. 어찌되었건 간에 네가 걔 오빠잖아. 둘이 더럽게 놀고 있을까봐 날 보내는 게 낫다고 생각한 거지.” 대답을 한 제이스는 둘 다에게 큰 미소를 지어보였다.

“노크는? 여기서는 그런 건 안 하나보지?” 제이스와 알렉을 번갈아보며 매그가 물었다. 알렉이 고개를 흔들자 매그가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “정말로? 하게 만들 수는 없어?”

“할 수 있을 거라고 생각해요.” 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 제이스에게 고개를 돌렸다. “언제?”

“30분 후. 이지 오늘 나가서 먹고 싶어하더라.” 말을 마친 제이스는 문틀에서 몸을 떼냈다.

“알았어. 그리고 문 닫아줘.” 알렉이 말했다. 떠나라고 꼭 집어 얘기한 것이 아니었으나 제이스는 힌트를 알아듣고서 고개를 끄덕였고, 몸을 돌리며 문을 닫았다.

“미안해요, 이거요.” 알렉이 말했다. 입을 조금 내밀고 있는 알렉은 완벽하게 사랑스러워 보였다.

“뭐에 대해서? 날 안전하게 보호하는 거?” 손을 들어 알렉의 헝크러진 흑발에 다시 올린 매그는 제 손가락으로 머리칼을 빗어내리며 물었다. 

“무슨 뜻인지 알면서. 여긴 우리한테 이상적인 곳이 아니라구요.” 알렉이 대답했다.

“아, 방법을 찾아볼게.” 가르랑거린 매그는 제 손가락을 두 개의 작은 심볼 위에 올렸다. 알렉이 ‘행복의 소리’로 가장 잘 설명될 수 있는 음성을 내자 매그는 미소지었다.

“필요하면 이 방 안에 있는 가구들 전부로 문을 막아 버리던가, 혹은 사람들이 소리를 들을까봐 걱정되는 거라면 네 입을 막아 줄 수도 있어... 어떤 방법이든, 넌 보상을 받게 될 거야.” 알렉의 팔로 손을 미끄러트린 매그는 허리까지 타고 손을 내리며 말을 이었다. 그의 팔과 몸 사이에 제 팔을 끼워넣고서 그를 껴안은 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이 양쪽을 세게 꽉 움켜쥐었고, 알렉이 작은 신음을 내뱉자 미소지었다.

“당신이 이렇게 좋아할 줄 알았으면 더 빨리 말해줄 걸 그랬어요.” 알렉이 살짝 떨면서 말했다.

“기본적으로 네가 내 것이라는 걸 말하고 있는 문신인데, 당연히 좋아하지. 너도 날 알잖아?” 알렉에게 대고 제 골반을 굴리며 매그가 으르렁거렸다. 알렉이 몸을 숙여 제 입술을 부딪히자 매그는 기뻐하며 키스했고, 그 입에서 나오는 신음과 흐느낌을 받아 삼켰다. 매그의 일부분은 이지와 다른 사람들에게 꺼지라고 말하고 자신만의 방식으로 알렉과 함께 할 수 있기를 원하고 있었다. 간신히 그것을 잠시 뒤로 미뤄둔 매그는 겨우 욕망에 따라 행동하지 않을 수 있었다.

“아, 진짜 하면 안 되겠어. 하면 못 멈출 테니까.” 말하고서 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 시선은 알렉의 부풀어오른 입술에 향해 있었다.

“그리고 우린 그러면 안 되니까. 그쵸?” 미소를 지으며 알렉이 물었다.

“애태우지마라.” 매그가 목을 울려 신음했다.

“그저 행복할 뿐이예요. 당신이 날 다시 그렇게 봐 주니까...” 알렉이 말했다. 그가 말하는 방식 안에는 무언가 연약한 것이 있었다. 즉시 매그는 다시 죄책감을 느꼈다. 그러려고 한 게 아니었음에도 불구하고 자신이 알렉을 얼마나 상처입혔는지 다시금 깨닫자, 가슴 안에서 찌르는 듯한 통증이 느껴졌다.

“미안해.” 말을 하며 매그는 생각했다. 사람들이 생각하는 것 이상으로 알렉은 정말 많이 불안정하다는 것을. 알렉을 정말 잘 알지 않고서는, 그 사실을 모를 것이라는 것도.

“미안해하지 말아요. 이제 다 끝났잖아요. 과거 일이잖아요. 그렇죠?” 더 가까이 다가온 알렉이 미소지었다. 매그의 어깨에 팔을 감싼 알렉은 그를 문으로 이끌었다.

“그렇지.” 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 손을 내려 바지를 약간 정리하고서 매그는 알렉과 함께 문으로 향했다. 알렉을 힐끗 바라보며 매그는 슬쩍 미소지었다. 몇 시간 전에 총을 맞을 뻔 한 날임에도 불구하고 어떻게 이렇게 행복할 수 있는 것인지, 놀라울 뿐이었다.


	7. Say It Again

“아, 두 사람 존나 사랑스럽네요.”

눈을 깜박인 매그는 알렉의 가슴에 기댄 제 머리를 들어올렸다. 팔짱을 낀 제이스가 얼굴에 그 특유의 느끼한 미소를 띄운 채 방 한 가운데에 서 있는 모습을 보게 되자 매그는 짜증이 나서 으르렁거렸다.

“존나 씨발 진심이야? 아무나 이렇게 그냥 걸어들어올 수 있다고?” 여전히 평화롭게 잠들어 있는 알렉의 옆에서 몸을 일으켜 세우며 매그가 중얼거렸다. 매그의 쪽으로 굴러와 허리에 팔을 감는 알렉의 모습은 아이처럼 순수하게 보였다.

잠을 자고 있는 보스를 본 제이스의 미소는 약간 부드러워졌다. “난 그래도 진심이었는데. 두 사람 존나 사랑스럽다고요. 그래도, 이제 깨워요. 알겠죠?” 팔짱을 푼 제이스는 왼손으로 어깨를 문질렀고, 몸을 돌렸다. “10분 있다 올게요. 해야 할 일들이 있어서.” 뒤를 돌아보지 않고 문을 닫고 나가며 제이스가 덧붙였다. 

침대에 앉은 매그는 알아들을 수 없는 뭔가를 잠결에 웅얼거리는 알렉을 내려다보았다. 그의 팔은 여전히 매그의 허리에 감겨 있었다. 알렉을 살살 밀어두고 나서야 매그는 잠든 그에게서 몸을 떼어냈고, 바닥으로 발을 딛고 섰다. 이곳에 머문 지 이제 3일이 지났지만, 그 3일 동안 둘은 아무것도 하지 않았다. 알렉이 옳았기 때문이었다. 이곳의 벽은 전혀 방음이 되지 않았다.

“일어나기 싫어요,” 뒤에 있는 알렉이 베개에 대고 웅얼거리자 매그는 미소지을 수밖에 없었다. 아침에, 완벽하게 일어나기 직전일 때의 알렉이야말로 아마 가장 사랑스러울 것이다. 

매그는 이불을 잡고서 휙 걷어올렸다. 알렉은 그 즉시 불만족스럽게 끙끙댔고, 발끈해서는 반쯤 뜨인 눈꺼풀 사이로 매그에게 눈총을 쏘아 보냈다. 이불을 제 몸에 둘둘 감은 매그는 알렉의 까칠한 표정을 장난스러운 얼굴로 받아쳤다. “일어나, 제이스가 곧 다시 올 거야.”

등을 대고 데구르르 구른 알렉은 완전히 벌거벗은 채로, 팔과 다리를 펴고 대자로 누웠다. 그 모습에서 부끄러움과 수치스러움은 보이지 않았다. “얼마나 빨리요?” 입술을 깨물며 알렉이 물었다. 여전히 그는 눈을 완벽하게 뜨지 않고 있었다.

“8분.” 매그는 건조한 어조로 답했다.

팔꿈치로 무게를 지탱한 알렉은 상체를 들어올린 후 유혹적으로 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

고개를 휘저은 매그는 키득거리는 웃음소리를 냈다. “모욕적인데. 내가 8분 안에 끝낸 적이 있기나 했던가?”

“내 능력을 의심하는 거예요? 잘 빼주잖아요!” 알렉은 농담조로 깔깔댔다.

“그냥 일어나.” 매그는 소리내어 웃었다. 여전히 그는 이불을 단단히 둘러 제 몸에 감싸고 있었다. 방은 아직 조금 쌀쌀했다. 침대에 누운 나체의 남자를 보는 것만으로는 눈치챌 수 없겠지만 말이다.

불만족스러워 입을 쑥 내민 알렉은 몸을 일으켜 세운 후 침대 밖으로 나왔다. 매그 쪽으로 이동해 사랑스럽고 달콤한 미소를 날리는 알렉은 조금 떨고 있었다. 매그는 제 팔을 벌려 알렉이 이불 안쪽으로 기어들어올 수 있게 해 주었다. 제 팔을 알렉의 몸 주위에 두른 매그는 다정하게 미소를 지으며 까치발을 들었고, 알렉의 입술에 부드러운 키스를 남겼다. “좋은 아침.” 피부에 와닿는 알렉의 따스한 살결. 그 접촉이 주는 감촉을 만끽하며 매그가 흥얼거렸다.

“네ㅡ에.” 알렉이 콧소리를 냈다. 그가 매그의 코에 제 코를 비비자, 매그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 크게 부풀어올랐다. 둘만 있으면 알렉이 얼마나 부드럽고, 꼭 껴안아 주고 싶을 만큼 사랑스러워질 수 있는지는 여전히 조금 놀라웠다. “같이 샤워할래요?” 다시 미소를 반짝이면서, 알렉이 물었다.

머리를 내저은 매그는 저 역시도 미소로 답하지 않을 수밖에 없었다. “제이스가 온다고 했잖아, 너 할 일 있다며. 그리고 나도 할 일 있단 말이야.” 알렉의 등 곡선을 따라 손을 쓸어내리며 매그가 답했다. 작은 상처들과, 그리고 작지 않은 상처들이 손끝에서 느껴졌다.

“좋아요. 하지만 다음 번에는 당신이 하자고 해야 돼요. 하루 동안 세 번 거절당하지는 않을 거니까!” 알렉은 미소를 지었다. 매그에게 빠르게 키스를 한 알렉은 몸을 떼어냈다.

“네가 2분 동안 두 번이나 제안한 건 내 잘못이 아니거든.” 몸에 다시 이불을 칭칭 감으며 매그가 농담을 건넸다.

“그래도 당신 차례예요.” 알렉이 미소지었다. 제 눈을 두 손가락으로 가르킨 알렉은 그 손가락을 들어 매그를 가르켰고, 윙크한 후에 몸을 돌렸다. 태고적 모습 그대로, 욕실을 향해 나체로 걸어가는 알렉의 모습은 너무 지나치게 멋져 보였다.

제 연인이 어디에 시선을 두고 있을지를 알아챈 알렉은 욕실로 들어가기 바로 직전에 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 그러자 매그가 외쳤다. “애태우기는!”

***

래그노어와의 회의를 마치고 나가며, 매그는 벽에서 몸을 떼내는 루크에게 반쯤 미소를 지어 보였다. 매그는 루크와 함께 홀로 내려갔다. “당신이 동행해서 기쁘지 않다는 말은 아닌데 말이죠. 날 얼마나 따라다녀야 할 지, 혹시 알렉산더가 말 해 주던가요?”

루크는 불만스러운 끙 소리를 내고서 고개를 저었다. “보호를 위해서입니다.”

매그는 그저 미소를 지었을 뿐이다. 알렉은 누군가가 그를 경호해야 한다고 주장했고 루크가 자원했는데, 그 사실은 꽤 좋았다. 제이스가 알렉에게 그렇듯, 클레리는 이지의 개인적인 보디가드이자 오른팔인 여성이었다. 그리고 매그가 알렉과 함께 일하는 다른 사람들을 잘 모르는 것을 고려했을 때, 루크는 좋은 선택지였다. 적어도, 전에 본 적은 있으니까 말이다.

루크는 조용했고 직업적이었다. 그리고 대부분은 그냥 매그의 옆에서 걷거나, 아니면 앉아서 주위를 조용히 살펴보기만 했다. 그러나 친근한 면과 열린 구석도 있었고, 가끔씩은 대화하자고 꼬시면 넘어오기도 했기에 그냥 조금 흥미로운 것 이상이었다.

루크는 다른 사람들보다 나이가 많았다. 그는 19살부터 라이트우드 조직을 위해 일해왔다고 했는데, 처음에는 로버트를, 다음에는 메리스를, 그리고 이제는 알렉과 이지를 위해 일하고 있었다. 그 말은 루크가 알렉이 자라는 것을 보아왔다는 의미였다. 알렉의 유년기가 대화 주제로 오르는 일은 드물었다. 그 이야기들은 정말로 재미있지도 않은 데다가, 마음을 따스하게 해 주는 것과는 거리가 있었기 때문이었다. 그러나 매우 특정한 각도에서, 억지로 찾으려고 시도해서 그 일을 바라본다면, 그 유년기에도 햇살같은 이야기들이 몇 개 있기는 했다.

알렉과 제이스가 떠나고 나서, 아침을 먹으며 매그는 루크에게 다시 이야기를 해 달라고 부탁했다. 루크는 어린 알렉과 이지에 대해서 조금 얘기를 해 주었다. 그는 이지가 뭔가를 했을 때, 어떻게 문제를 일으키게 되었는지를 매그에게 말했던 적이 있었다. 또 그 때, 나선 알렉이 제가 했다고 가짜로 자백을 한 뒤 불평 한 마디도 없이 처벌을 받았던 것에 대해서도 말이다. 그리고 루크는 이지가 자라나며, 알렉이 스스로 저지른 일에 대해서 견뎌내느라 고군분투하고 있을 때 이지 역시도 똑같이 행동했다는 것도 얘기해 주었다. 알렉과 이지 둘 다, 아주 어렸을 때부터 정신적•신체적으로 학대를 당해 왔다는 이야기를 듣는 것은 힘든 일이었다. 그 둘이 함께 자라나며 스스로를 보호해 온 방식은, 매그의 가슴을 거의 찢어놓다시피 했다.

루크는 알렉과 이지에 반하여 사용될 수 있는 상세 정보는 전혀 주지 않았다. 어떠한 방식으로도 말이다. 그가 주의를 기울이고 있는 이유를 매그도 이해하기는 했다. 그러나, 삶이 그러한 비밀로 감싸인 그 누군가와 자신이 함께하고 있다는 것은 낯설고도 이상한 일이었다.

“우리 점심 먹나요?” 건물을 떠나며 매그가 물었다. 래그노어는 저와 같이 하는 사업이 아닌 다른 사업과 관련된 누군가와 또 만나기로 했다며 남아있겠다고 했다.

“결정은 그쪽이 하시는 겁니다.” 루크는 그저 미소와 함께 말했을 뿐이다.

주머니 안에서 폰이 진동하는 것을 느낀 매그는 폰을 꺼냈고, 알렉이 보낸 문자를 보며 미소지었다.

[지루해요.] 내용은 그것뿐이었다. 그러나 매그가 답을 하기도 전에 다른 문자가 도착했다. [놀아주세요.]

[어떻게?] 이것이 매그가 답한 말의 전부였다.

[자지 사진 보내줘요.]

그 문자를 보고 크게 킥킥거린 매그는 알렉이 볼 수 없는데도 불구하고 머리를 흔들었다.

[싫어.]

[왜요?]

매그는 제 옆 대각선 쪽에서 걷고 있는 루크를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 그러나 매그는 예의바르게 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 곧 고개를 돌렸다.

[나 밖에 나와 있다고, 루크랑. 그리고 네가 잘한 게 뭐 있다고?]

[아쉽네요. 제가 뭐 하면 될까요?]

웃지 않기 위해 입술을 짓씹은 매그는 문자를 하기 전 제가 어디로 가고 있는지 흘끗 주변을 살펴보았다. 그러나 별로 주의를 기울이지는 않았다. 어쨌든 경호원이 있기 때문이었다.

[먼저 사진 보내.] 매그가 대답했다. 실제적으로 둘은 서로에게 그런 사진을 보낸 적이 없지만, 그걸 가지고 농담을 하는 일은 재미있었다.

[전 회의 중인데요.]

[그럼 왜 문자하는 거야?]

[회의가 지루해서요.] 알렉은 빠르게 답을 보냈다. 지루한 회의에서 벌어지는 일들에 알렉이 집중하지 못하고 있다는 것을 알아챌 수 있을 만큼 빠른 답장이었다.

[아쉽네.] 매그는 조금 전 알렉의 답을 메아리로 되돌려주었다.

답이 없자, 매그는 제 폰을 다시 주머니에 집어넣었다. 그리고서 ‘일을 다 마쳤다’는 신호를 루크에게 주기 위해 목을 가다듬었다. “그럼 점심 먹죠.”

***

작은 카페에 앉아서 매그는 메일을 읽었다. 그리고서 현재 여러 방면으로 라이트우드 조직과 관련해서 몸집을 부풀리고 있는 사업들에 대한 정보들도 습득했다. 전세계적인 정보도 아니었고, 미국 전체에 대한 정보도 아니었지만 알렉과 이지가 통솔하여 저희들의 두 사업이 ‘팀을 이루고 있는’ 주요 도시들에 관한 것이었다. 여전히 그것은 분리된 두 개의 ‘사업들’ 이어야 했다. 그는 여전히 래그노어와, 그리고 또 나머지 사람들과 함께 통제권을 쥐고 있었으나, 그들은 공식적으로 서로를 돕고 있었다.

루크는 마이아와 통화를 하고 있었다. 알렉의 타투이스트로 기억하고 있는 마이아는, 이제야 듣고서 안 거지만 루크의 수양딸과도 같았다. 루크는 마이아가 15살일 때부터 돌보아 왔다고 한다. 루크가 그를 학교에도 보내고, 재정적으로도 도와주었기 때문에 겨우 21살인데도 개인 샵을 차릴 수 있었다는 것이다.

커피를 한 모금 마신 매그는 미국과 캐나다 사이의 경계에서 있었던 저희들의 세력 다툼에 관해 읽고 있었다. 그 때 알렉이 문자를 보냈다.

[점심으로 나 먹을래요?]

사레가 들릴 뻔한 매그는 웃는 동안 제 입과 코로 커피를 뿜어내지 않도록 주의한 후에야 간신히 답장을 보낼 수 있었다.

[하하하. 네 말은 만나서 점심 먹자는 뜻이겠지?]

[아닌데요.]

몇 초간 화면을 들여다본 매그는 루크를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 루크는 빠른 어조로 여전히 마이아와 얘기하는 중이었다. 매그는 자신들이 앉아있는 테이블에서 몸을 젖혔다. 

[오늘은 다시 안 물어볼 거라더니?]

[거절인가요?] 알렉은 빠르게 대답했다.

[아니.] 미소를 지은 매그는 입술을 짓씹었다. [지금?] 그가 덧붙였다. 매그는 결심을 내린 후였다. 메일에 답장을 보내고, 또 새로 메일을 쓰려고 했었던 계획은 지금 알렉을 보는 것보다는 훨씬 덜 중요했으니까.

[전 아직 회의중이예요.]

매그는 미소지었다. [언제 네 지루한 회의에서 나올 건지 알려줘;)]

조금 시간이 흐른 후, 사진이 첨부된 새 문자가 도착했다. 문자를 연 매그는 사진을 바라보았다. 알렉이 테이블 아래에서 배 쪽으로 폰을 향하고 몰래 찍은 것이 분명했다. 사진은 [당신 벗은 모습 생각하는 걸 멈출수가 없어요. 도와줘요.] 라고 적힌 문자와 함께 와 있었다. 형편없는 광원이었지만 사진은 알렉의 허리부터 무릎까지를 보여주고 있었다. 희미한 빛에도 불구하고, 매그는 어두운 바지에 감싸인 알렉의 단단한 성기를 아주 확실하게 볼 수 있었다. 

입술을 세게 깨문 매그는 낮게 욕설을 뱉었다. 그는 제 피부가 저릿저릿하게 따끔거리는 감각을 느낄 수밖에 없었다. 제 상상을 하느라 발기해서 회의에 앉아 있는 알렉에 대한 생각은 지나치게 기쁜 것이었다.

[회의 언제 끝나?] 매그는 답장을 보냈다. 조금 전에 그랬던 것보다 그는 갑자기 더 구미가 당기고 있었다.

[아마 20분 안에 끝날 거예요.]

매그는 의자 뒤로 등을 기댔다. 폰 화면을 바라보며, 그는 손가락으로 테이블 위를 생각없이 두드렸다.

[스스로 만져.] 컵을 잡아 커피를 한 모금 마신 매그가 문자를 보냈다.

[?] 알렉은 답으로 물음표만을 보냈다.

[네가 안달내는 모습을 보고 싶으니까. 날 만나게 되면, 넌 애원하면서 빌고 흐느끼면서 신음해야만 할 거야.] 알렉이 제 말을 따를 것인지는 알 수 없었지만, 시도해 볼 만한 가치는 있었다.

[여기 사람들 있는데요.]

[사람들이 보지 않게 사진을 찍을 수 있다면, 네가 발기를 유지할 수 있을만큼 네 자신을 만질 수 있다고도 확신해.] 루크를 힐끗 쳐다본 매그가 답했다. 이제 전화를 끊은 루크는 스스로의 폰에 있는 무언가를 바라보며 관심을 쏟고 있을 뿐이었다.

몇 분이 지나고 나서야 매그는 제가 너무 밀어붙인 것이 아닌가 약간 걱정을 하게 되었다. 그 때, 다음 문자가 도착했다. 

[좋아요.]

제 얼굴 위로 큰 미소가 떠오르는 것을 느낀 매그는 엄청 느리게 커피를 마셨다. 알렉에게 하라고 명령한 것에 대한 스스로의 충동을 붙들어 두면서 말이다. 바지 안에 갇힌 매그의 성기는 꿈틀대면서 생명을 얻어 가고 있었다.

제 폰이 올려진 무릎을 내려다보다가, 여전히 바빠 보이는 루크를 바라본 매그는 혀를 잘근잘근 씹었다. 결정을 내린 매그는 의자를 뒤로 밀고서 일어섰다. 지금껏 살아오면서 했던 적도 없고 하려고 생각해 본 적도 없는 일을 하기 위해서였다. 루크가 절 제대로 살펴보기도 전에 몸을 돌린 매그는 즉흥적으로 말했다. 화장실에 가야할 것 같다고 말이다.

화장실에 도착한 매그는 칸 하나로 들어가 잠시동안 그 안에 그냥 서 있었다. 진심인가? 하려는 건가? 코로 천천히 숨을 들이쉰 매그는 바지를 끌렀고, 브리프와 바지를 조금 내려 거의 완전히 단단해진 제 성기를 꺼냈다. 알렉이 절 이렇게 만든 것 같았다. 어떻게 해야 할 것인지 고민하다가, 매그는 가장 쉬운 방법은 그냥 하는 것이라고 결심했다. 그는 제 정장 재킷에 달린 주머니에서 폰을 꺼냈고, 무음 모드인 것을 확인했다. 혹시 다른 사람이 있을 수도 있기 때문이었다.

매그는 왼손으로 제 성기를 잡아쥐었다. 그는 제 손 안에서 느껴지는 감각을 즐기느라 잠시간 눈을 꽉 감고 있었다. 기둥을 뿌리 끝부터 선단까지 위아래로 쓸었고, 성기가 손 안에서 박동하며 완전히 발기하게 만들었다. 눈을 뜬 매그는 손으로 제 것을 똑바로 쥐었고, 핸드폰 카메라를 들어 제가 잡고 있는 성기 사진을 찍었다. 사진을 바라본 매그는 이것으로도 적당하다는 결론을 내렸다. 빠르게 브리프와 바지를 다시 끌어올린 그는 알렉에게 보낼 문자를 작성하기 시작했다. 자신이 뭘 하고 있는 것인지 낯설고 불확실한 기분을 느끼면서 말이다.

사진을 첨부한 매그는 [난 내가 명령한 대로 네가 행동할 때 좋더라.] 라고 문자를 작성하는 동안 거기 서 있었다. 스스로에게 다시 생각할 시간을 주지 않고서 매그는 바로 [전송] 버튼을 눌렀다.

[씨발] 문자를 보내고 얼마 지나지 않아 알렉이 보낸 답신이 도착했다.

[씨발시발시밣ㅅ밪ㅎ시ㅂ밠] 알렉에게서 새로 도착한 문자는 매그에게 새로운 종류의 즐거움과 안도감이 섞인 기분이 들게 했다. 사진을 보내면서 뭘 기대한 것인지 뚜렷하게는 알 수 없었지만, 알렉이 보여준 것이야말로 정확하게 제가 원하던 반응이었다. 제 스스로는 모르고 있었지만 말이다.

[제가 신음을 크게 내 버린 것 같아요.] 알렉이 다시 문자를 해 왔다. [우리 여기서 만나는 거예요?]

생각없이 손을 들어올린 매그는 여전히 열린 제 바지 앞섶을 문지르며 작은 신음성을 뱉었다. 그는 자신이 지금 어디 있는지도 거의 잊어버리고 있었다.

[내가 하라고 한 대로 아직도 하고 있어?] 

알렉이 그러고 있으리라는 것을 이미 알고 있었다. 알렉은 어디에 있건 간에 제 명령을 따르고는 했으니까. 하지만 그냥 조금 알렉을 애태우고 싶을 뿐이었다.

[네!] 알렉에게서 문자가 도착했다. 그 다음으로 도착한 문자에는 거리의 이름과 지번이 들어 있었다. 매그가 있는 곳으로부터는 차를 타면 10분 정도 걸리는 곳이었다.

주머니에 폰을 밀어넣은 매그는 곧장 바지 지퍼를 올리고 벨트 버클을 채웠다. 칸막이의 문을 열며, 욕망어린 신음을 뱉지 않기 위해 입술을 깨문 매그는 손을 씻기 위해 걸어갔다. 테이블에 다시 도착하기도 전에 주머니 안의 핸드폰은 두 번 더 진동했다.

“알렉을 보러 가려고 하는데.” 매그가 미소지었다.

“저도 가겠습니다.” 루크가 일어서며 말했다.

“괜찮아요. 제 차를 가져왔으니 운전해서 가면 됩니다.” 매그가 미소지었다. 현재 느끼고 있는 기분처럼 서두르며 말하지 않으려고 노력하고 있는 중이었다.

루크는 얼굴을 찡그렸으나 고개를 끄덕였다. “그럼 저도 제 차 타고 뒤따라가겠습니다.”

매그는 뻣뻣한 미소를 띄우고서 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉과 함께할 수 있다면야, 루크와 함께 걷는 5분간의 도보에 찬성할 수 있었다.

***

차에 도착하자 루크와 떨어졌다. 매그는 그 때에서야 핸드폰을 다시 들여다 볼 수 있었고, 알렉이 보낸 4개의 문자를 보았다.

[제발요?]

[착하게 굴었어요]

[?]

[매그너스?]

알렉을 이렇게 내버려 둔 것에 대해 나쁜 기분을 느낄 뻔 했으나, 알렉이 애걸하는 것을 너무나 좋아하는 것도 사실이었으므로 매그의 감정은 꽤나 뒤섞여 있었다.

[가는 중이야;)] 매그가 답했다. 문자를 보내자마자 하트 이모티콘이 도착했는데, 이건 그 자체로도 기적이었다. 알렉은 절대 이모티콘을 사용하지 않았으니까.

***

살아오면서 본 것 중 가장 지루한 사람들과 회의실에 둘러앉은 알렉은 명령을 따르면서 스스로와 ‘놀아주고’ 있었다. 그의 손은 제 고간에 얹혀 있었고, 엄지손가락과 다른 손가락 몇 개는 천에 감싸인 제 발기한 성기 위로 움직이고 있었다. 그쪽으로 가고 있다는 답장을 매그에게서 받자마자 알렉이 원하는 것이라고는 이 회의를 떠나고 싶다는 것 밖에 없었다. 아, 무기와 탄약을 로비하는 것에 대해 얘기를 나누고 있는 공룡처럼 멍청한 인간들도 포함해서 말이다.

테이블 밑의 제 손이 쥐고 있는 폰에 불이 들어오자, 알렉은 화면을 켜 매그에게서 온 문자를 읽었다. 문자에는 이제 도착했고, 지하 2층에서 널 기다리고 있다는 내용이 들어있었다. 폰을 주머니에 밀어넣은 알렉은 목을 가다듬었다. 알렉은 지루한 남성과 여성 모두에게, 그리고 제이스에게까지 미소를 지어보였다.

“그럼, 이제 이 일은 끝난 겁니까?”

사람들이 그를 쳐다보았다. 사람들 중 남자 하나는 이렇게 방해받은 것에 대해 확실히 만족스럽지 않아 보였지만, 거기에 대해 토를 달 정도로 멍청하지는 않았다.

“잘 됐네요. 내용은 보내주시죠.” 알렉은 일어나면서 말했다. 제가 내용을 봐야 한다는 사실은 알고 있었다. 회의 내내 누가 뭘 말했는지, 자신이 기억하고 있는게 맞는지 확신할 수 없었기 때문이었다.

사람들에게 고개를 숙여보인 알렉은 저를 지하 2층으로 데려다 줄 엘리베이터로, 출구로 향했다. 제이스는 그 뒤에 바짝 따라붙어 동행하고 있었다.

엘리베이터에 도착하자, 제이스는 무슨 안이 일어나고 있는지 이해하지 못하겠다는 것처럼 눈을 크게 뜨고 알렉을 바라보았다. 왜냐하면 아마도 그는, 정말로 이해하지 못하고 있기 때문이었다. “씨발 무슨 일인건데?”

제 주머니를 들쑤신 알렉은 차키를 찾아 꺼냈다. 그는 매그너스가 있는 지하 2층, 그리고 스스로가 차를 주차해둔 지하 3층 버튼을 눌렀다. “내 차 가져가. 매그너스가 왔어, 나 데려가 줄 거야.”

“아, 그게 네가 서둘렀던 이유란 말이지? 대체 언제까지 발정난 멍멍이처럼 굴 거야?”

제이스의 말은 진지했으나, 어조와 표정은 장난스러웠고 농담조였다. 제이스가 고른 단어 선택에 입술 안쪽을 잘근잘근 깨문 알렉은 그저 어깨를 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었다. 엘리베이터는 빠르게 한층 한층 밑으로 내려가고 있었다.

지하 2층에 도착해서 문이 스르르 열리자, 알렉은 뒷걸음질쳐 엘리베이터를 나왔다. 손가락은 제이스를 가르키고 있었다. “내 차는 자정까지 데려다놓도록.” 차키를 휙 던진 알렉은 제이스가 키를 잡아채자 미소지었다. 다른 차만큼이나 이 차를 사랑하는 것은 아니었으나, 여전히 제이스는 이 차를 소중히 다룰 필요가 있었다.

문이 닫히기 시작하자 제이스는 그냥 키득거리고는 고개를 끄덕였다.

몸을 돌린 알렉은 주차장을 휙 둘러보았다. 매그가 엄청나게 눈에 띄는 본인의 람보르기니 후드 위에 올라앉아 있었다. 도색작업이 완료되자, 차의 색깔은 그와 처음 만났을 때 보았던 것보다 눈에 더 확 들어왔다. 눈이 마주치자, 매그는 차에서 몸을 일으켜 운전자 석 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 문이 위로 열렸지만, 알렉은 어떤 것에도 관심이 없었다. 옷의 감옥에 갇혀 성기는 욱신거리고 있었고, 매그는 팔이 뻗으면 닿을 만한 몇 초 거리에 있었다. 알렉은 차에 올라타지 않았다.

“잘 있었어, 멍멍아?” 매그가 미소짓자 알렉은 신음했다. 뭐라 정의할 수 없는 색인 매그의 눈이 발하는 빛은 그에게 어떠한 영향력을 끼치고 있었다. 게다가 최소 20분, 혹은 그보다 더 긴 시간동안 스스로 손장난을 하고 있었기에 알렉은 약간 절박한 상태였다.

“씹.” 매그에게 팔을 뻗어 그를 붙잡으며 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 알렉은 몸을 떼 매그에게 당겨 붙었고, 매그는 입술과 이가 부딪히고 나서야 제가 그에게 무슨 짓을 한 것인지 체감하게 되었다.

매그는 방어를 내리고 있던 것임이 분명했다. 알렉이 제게 대고 엉덩이를 굴리고, 성기가 서로의 성기에 눌려져 맞부벼지기 시작하자 뭔가가 그의 뇌리를 스치고 지나갔다. 곧 알렉은 제가 번쩍이는 차에 등을 대고 눌려, 속수무책으로 흐느끼며 신음하고 있음을 깨달았다. 매그의 손이 둘의 몸 사이에 있는 알렉의 성기를 감싸고 있었다.

절 반기는 손에 대고 험핑하기 시작하면서 알렉은 키스 사이사이로 신음했다. 매그가 키스를 컨트롤 할 수 있도록 순종적으로 내버려 둔 알렉의 입술은 이미 부어올라 얼얼하게 느껴졌다. 지난 며칠간 대화는 정말 많이 했지만, 행동은 엄청 조금만 했었다. 얼마나 조금 했던지, 저번의 그 일 이후 몇 주가 지났는데도 알렉은 여전히 지금 얻고 있는 것과 같은 관심에 굶주려 있었다.

욕망에 차 끙끙댄 알렉의 손은 매그의 바지 허리춤으로 내려갔다. 자신들이 어디 있는지 상관하지도 않고 그는 빠르게 벨트를 풀기 시작했다.

“진심이야?” 매그는 알렉의 표정을 볼 수 있을 만큼만 뒤로 몸을 물리며 신음했다. 그러나 알렉을 저지하려는 행동은 아무 것도 하고 있지 않았다.

짧게 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 “진심이예요!” 라고 대답을 웅얼거렸다. 그는 매그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇으며 풀썩 주저앉았다. 바지를 당겨 연 알렉은 약간 젖은 매그의 브리프 천에 제 입술을 대고 눌렀다. 발기한 성기에서 풍기는 사향 냄새를 들이마시고 세게 들이쉬면서, 알렉은 제가 하려고 했던 것보다 더 크게 신음했다.

매그는 그의 위에서 헐떡였다. 매그가 손으로 제 머리를 잡아 쥐며 골반을 앞으로 내밀자, 알렉은 제가 옳은 일을 하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 이렇게 즐거워서는 안 될 것이었으나, 파티 때 화장실에 있었던 것처럼, 아마 누군가가 볼 지도 모른다는 스릴이 알렉의 안에서 용솟음치고 있었다. 알렉은 매그가 입고 있는 남은 천 사이로 손가락을 집어넣어 허리 밴드를 내렸고, 발기한 매그의 성기를 드러나게 했다.

매그를 올려다보기 위해 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 알렉은, 눈이 마주치자 바지안에 갇힌 제 성기가 격렬하게 약동치는 것을 느꼈다. “제발, 제가 자지를 빨아도 될까요?”

또다시 그가 뭔가 옳은 것을 했음이 틀림없었다. 눈을 굴린 매그가 목을 울려 신음했기 때문이었다. 그 반응에 기뻐하면서, 알렉은 매그가 실제적으로 허락을 내려주기를 기다렸다. 그의 손가락은 제 앞에 있는 천을 파고든 채였다. 절 내려다보는 매그와 다시 눈을 마주치자, 입술을 깨문 알렉은 작은 미소를 지었다. 아마 그 때 매그는 그가 기다리고 있는 중이라는 것을 깨달은 것 같았다.

“세상에, 그래.” 마침내 매그가 대답했다. 그의 손톱은 알렉의 두피를 긁어내리고 있었다. 고개를 숙인 알렉은 손을 대지 않고서 귀두를 입에 물었고, 프리컴의 짭짤한 맛이 입 안으로 퍼지자 신음했다. 매그가 허리를 털며 알렉의 입 안으로 조금씩 더 깊이 넣을 때마다, 그의 머리를 쥔 손아귀에는 힘이 들어갔다. 매그는 성기의 선단이 알렉의 목 뒷부분을 누를 때까지 찔러넣었다.

숨을 쉬려고 집중하면서, 알렉은 앞으로 고개를 흔들었다. 매그가 빼낼 때마다 제 입술이 단단하게 그 기둥을 감쌀 수 있도록 유지하면서 강하게 빨아들였고, 이빨로 부드럽게 예민한 피부를 갉작거렸다. 매그가 그걸 좋아한다는 것을 알고 있기 때문이었다. 알렉은 매그의 성기 전부를 받아들이면서, 또 제 목구멍 안쪽으로 더 깊이 쳐올릴 수 있도록 매그를 허락했다. 그리고서 그 대가로 그의 입술 밖으로 도망쳐 나오는 작은 쾌락의 신음성을 즐겼다. 

“씨발, 일어나.” 매그는 큰 소리를 빽 질렀다. 잠시 동안 알렉은 제가 뭔가 잘못을 했나보다고 생각했으나, 입에서 성기를 빠져나가게 두고서 비틀거리며 일어서자마자 매그는 그의 얼굴을 움켜쥐고서 키스했다. 매그는 입술을 맞부딪치며 알렉의 아랫 입술을 제 입으로 가져와 빨았고, 입술을 깨물어 알렉이 하는 수 없이 작은 끙끙거림을 뱉어내도록 만들었다.

눈을 꾹 내리감은 알렉은 제 턱선을 따라 느껴지는 매그의 이빨과 입술의 감촉을 만끽했다. 그의 입술이 목으로 내려가기 전, 매그의 혀는 알렉의 귀 바로 아래에 문신된 두 개의 작은 룬을 핥았다. “난 널 여기에서, 내 차 위에 눕히고 박아줄 거야.” 매그는 쉬고 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다. 그 어조 안에는 알렉에게 거절해도 된다는 힌트가 충분히 들어 있었으나, 알렉은, 단 1초도 그러고 싶지 않았다. 따라서 그는 열정적으로 고개를 끄덕여 보였을 뿐이다.

잠시 몸을 물린 매그는 제 차 옆에 주차된 다른 차에서 알렉을 당겨 떼어낸 후 돌려세웠다. 매그의 얼굴에 떠오른 즐거운 포식자의 표정은 알렉을 전율하게 만들었다. 

매그의 팔이 제 몸을 감싸는 동안 알렉은 가만히 서 있었다. 매그의 한 손은 알렉의 상의 안으로 들어와 가슴을 눌렀고, 다른 손은 바지 위로 내려가 성기를 움켜쥐었다. 그가 그렇게 서 있는 동안 매그의 입술이 알렉의 뒷목을 쓸었다. 알렉의 눈은 자신들이 있는 엄청나게 개방된 공간을 돌아다보았다. 가슴 속에서 천둥이 치는 것처럼 심장이 뛰어대고 있었다. 그 손이 바지 단추를 푸는 동안, 알렉의 성기는 흥분으로 꿈틀댔다.

“누가 우리 볼 수도 있어요.” 알렉은 말을 하는 제 목소리가 약간 떨리고 있다는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

“알아.” 매그가 대답했다. 피부에 닿아있는 그의 입술이 미소짓는 것을, 알렉은 느낄 수 있었다.

매그의 손이 바지 안으로 미끄러져 성기를 쥐자 눈을 감은 알렉의 호흡이 빨라지기 시작했다. 고문이라고 해도 좋을 정도로 느리게, 매그는 알렉의 성기를 흔들어 주기 시작했다. 알렉은 신음을 하지 않기 위해 입술을 세게 깨물 수밖에 없었다.

“아, 너 그 생각이 맘에 드는구나. 그렇지? 이건 새로 안 사실인데. 네가 착하게 굴면서 내 좆을 받아먹는 걸 다른사람이 봐 주는 생각을 하는 게 좋단 말이지?” 매그는 그의 귀에 대고서 가르랑거렸다. 알렉은 제 얼굴을 타고 불타는 듯한 홍조가 번지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

매그는 그의 가슴에 손톱을 박아넣고서 그대로 쭉 긁어내리며 의심의 여지없이 붉고 성난 자국을 남겼다. 그러자 알렉은 뒤로 머리를 젖히며 신음했다. 절 세게 쥐고 있는 매그의 손을 향해 골반을 밀어붙이면서, 알렉은 간절한 신음을 내뱉었다. 채워지고 싶었다.

“애원해!” 매그가 명령했다. 알렉의 목을 잘근거리며 씹어대는 그의 목소리는 험악했고, 비웃는 투였다. 침을 삼키며 알렉은 눈을 그대로 감고 있었다. 눈을 떠 버리면 하지 못할까봐 무서웠기 때문이었는데, 눈을 감고 있음으로서 그는 자신들이 어디에 있는 것는지를 스스로에게 상기시킬 수 있었다.

느리게 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 할딱거리며 단어들을 뱉어냈다. 그의 골반은 앞으로 흔들렸다. “제발, 절 당신 차 위에 눕히고 박아주세요...” 매그의 양 손이 바지로 움직이자 알렉은 덜덜 떨었다. 그는 서 있는 알렉의 바지를 천천히 끌어내렸다.

“다시.” 프리컴을 흘리는 알렉의 성기를 꺼내며 매그는 쉭 소리를 냈다. 주차장의 차가운 공기가 몸을 타고 찬 전율을 흐르게 했다. 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이 사이에 발기한 성기를 누르고 있었다. 그러나 오직 일부일 뿐이었다.

“제발, 당신 차 위에 절 눕히시고 박아주세요.” 알렉이 다시 말했다. 처음에 말했을 때 그는 조금 더듬고 있었지만, 이번의 부탁에서 그런 기운은 사라져 있었다. 더 자신감이 묻어나왔다.

매그는 알렉의 뒤에서 허리를 돌리고 있었다. 알렉은 제 엉덩이 골 사이로 문질러지는, 아마 프리컴일 것이 분명한 감촉을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그의 손이 위로 올라가 제 목을 단단히 쥐자 알렉은 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬었다. 억지로 고개를 돌리게 만들면서, 매그는 약간 아플 정도로 충분히 세게 알렉의 목을 밑으로 눌렀다.

“한. 번. 더.” 매그는 알렉의 뒤에서 미소지었다. “날 보면서 애원하고 신음해 봐. 간절히 필요한 것처럼 말해.”

눈을 뜬 알렉은 제 시야의 끝에 걸린 매그를 바라보며 매그의 것에 대고 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 안달이 난 알렉은 흐느끼며 신음했다. “제발, 제발, 절 차에 눕히고 박아주세요, 제발요...” 알렉은 울부짖으며 신음했다. 너무나 간절하게도 그것을 원하고 있었다. 그의 성기는 너무 단단해져 불편한 상태로 계속 방치된 상태였다.

알렉이 그 단어들을 흐느끼며 내뱉은 지 1초도 지나지 않아 그는 앞으로 강하게 밀쳐졌고, 센 힘에 의해 차 위로 눕혀졌다. 알렉의 얼굴 한 쪽은 차의 차가운 표면에 눌렸다. 놀라서 짧은 탄성을 지른 알렉은 제 손을 들어 차의 표면에 대고서 세게 눌렀다. 미끄러져 떨어지지 않으려 스스로 지탱하는 것처럼 보였다.

“가만히 있어.” 매그가 명령했다. 그가 손을 뗐음에도 불구하고 알렉은 명령받은 대로 행동하며 가만히 서 있었다. 휙 잡아당겨진 바지와 브리프가 더 아래로 내려져 무릎 주위에 걸렸는데도, 알렉은 움찔하지조차 않았다. 엉덩이가 양쪽으로 벌려지고 그 사이에 매그의 젖은 혀가 눌렸다. 다시 눈을 감은 알렉의 얼굴은 두 번째로 달아올랐다. 자신들이 있는 장소에도 불구하고, 부드러운 혀가 입구에 느껴지자 알렉은 이상할 정도로 긴장이 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 제가 핥아지며 열리고 있다는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 신음할 수밖에 없었다.

매그가 몸을 떼내자 젖은 피부는 차갑게 느껴졌다. 그러나 그에 반응할 시간조차 없었다. 두 개의 젖은 손가락이 천천히 밀고 들어왔기 때문이었다. 젤이 없었기에, 손가락일 뿐인데도 약간 쓰라렸지만 좋은 방식의 아픔이었다. 제 엉덩이를 뒤로 쑥 내민 알렉은 단어를 사용하지 않고도 더 달라며 간청했고, 매그는 그 모습을 보며 부드럽게 킥킥거렸다.

차가운 차체의 표면에 스스로를 대고 비비적거리면서, 알렉은 끙끙대고 신음했다. 매그의 손가락이 그를 가위질해 벌려 열고 있었다. 알렉은 제가 간청하는 애원을 낮게 웅얼거리고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 세 번째 손가락이 더해지자 그는 매그에게 그냥 박아달라며 신음하고 있었다.

“욕심쟁이네,” 매그가 말했다. 머지않아 손가락이 빠져나갔다. 손가락은 너무 작고, 또 너무 부족하게 느껴졌었다. 그랬는데도 그게 빠져나가자, 알렉은 이상하리만치 비어버린 느낌이 들었다.

움직여도 된다는 허락을 받지 못했기에, 알렉은 움직이지 않고서 눈만 떠 어깨 너머를 살펴보았다. 매그가 제 뒤에 서 있었다. 그 입술에는 능글맞은 작은 미소가 걸려 있었다. 그와 눈이 마주치자, 그러지 말아야 했는데도 불구하고 알렉은 ‘들킨 듯한’, 누군가가 절 엿본 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 호흡에 집중하기 위해 알렉은 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 매그의 성기는 그를 애태우며 엉덩이 골 사이로 미끄러졌고, 선단이 입구를 눌렀다. 그 뒤, 매그는 느린 속도로 동그랗고 좁은 근육을 밀고 들어왔다.

목 안에서 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며, 알렉은 고개를 흔들었다. 너무도 준비되지 않은 상태에서 침입당한 것으로 이는 불타는 듯한 감각이 그를 찢어발기고 있었다. 숨을 할딱대는 그의 입은 벌어져 열려 있었고, 손은 부드러운 표면 위를 휘저으며 뭔가라도 잡고 싶어하고 있었다. 붙잡을 것이 없었는데도 말이다.

“착한 멍멍아, 들어갈 수 있게 해 주렴.” 매그는 알렉의 뒤에서 신음했다. 그의 등허리 아랫쪽에 올라간 손은 느리게 문질러 알렉에게 들어간 긴장을 풀어주고 있었다. 천천히 허리를 흔들며 앞으로 진입한 매그는 매번 움직일 때마다 조금씩 더 깊이 들어갔다.

거칠게 숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 긴장을 풀기 위해 최선을 다했다. 매그가 안에서 움직이는 것을 느끼고 싶은 마음이 간절했으나, 벌려 열려지고 채워지는 것에서 오는 얼얼한 둔통 또한 알렉은 즐기고 있었다. 정신이 헤롱헤롱했고, 시간은 너무 빨리 혹은 너무 느리게 가는 것처럼 느꼈다. 확실히 알 수가 없었다. 그리고 어느 순간, 그의 뒤에 선 매그가 좀 더 편하게 움직이기 시작했다. 욕정과 쾌감의 고통으로 인해 앓는 소리를 내면서, 알렉은 제 몸을 뒤로 약간 내밀기 위해 애썼다. 점점 더 박차를 가하는 매그의 거친 삽입을 맞이하기 위해서였다. 그가 깊이 넣었다가 빼내는 동안, 알렉은 그저 작게 꿍얼거리는 소리를 낼 뿐이었다. 매그는 손에 침을 뱉어 알렉의 성기를 잡고서 문질렀다. 그 행동은 알렉에게 더럽고 사용되어진 것 같은 기분을 느끼게 했고, 그의 성기는 열망으로 인해 프리컴을 질질 흘려댔다.

이 상황에 사로잡힌 알렉은 뒤로 몸을 조금 뺐다. 알렉의 손바닥은 도색 작업을 마친 매그의 보라색 람보르기니 차체 위를 짚고 있었다. 그의 손은 알렉의 골반에 올라가 자세를 유지하게 만들고 있었다.

“스스로 만져. 날 물고 가버리는 널 느끼고 싶으니까.” 매그가 신음했다. 그 요청에 대해 질문을 한다거나 망설이지도 않고서 알렉은 손을 밑으로 내려 제 것을 잡아쥐었고, 매그가 쳐올리는 것에 맞춰 흔들었다. 양방향의 쾌감과 솟구치는 아드레날린이 함께 작동해 그를 빠르게 절정으로 이끌었다. 매그는 성기를 조였다 풀었다 해대는 알렉의 탐욕스러운 구멍에 의해 착즙당했고, 그의 뒤에 선 채로 목을 울려 신음했다.

헉 하고 숨을 들이킨 알렉은 제 아랫배에 열기가 뭉쳐져 고여 있는 것을 느꼈다. 빠르게 쌓아 올려지는 쾌감은 폭발할 것만 같은 기분을 느끼게 했다. “가도 될까요, 제발요?” 알렉이 더듬거렸다. 눈은 뒤로 넘어가고 있었고, 다리는 달달 떨리고 있었다. 골반을 단단하게 쥐고 있는 매그의 손과, 지탱해주는 차가 아니었다면 그는 서 있는 것조차 불가능했을 것이다.

“날 위해서 가 줘.” 매그의 깊은 목소리가 울렸다. 알렉은 긴장을 풀었고, 참고 있던 것을 멈췄다. 그러자마자 전신에 있는 모든 근육들이 긴장했고, 뜨겁고 하얀 감각이 팔다리에서부터 뻗어져 나왔다. 혈관을 타고 환희가 퍼부어졌다. 피부가 찢길 정도로 아주 세게 입술을 깨물면서 알렉은 사정했다.

몇 초밖에 지나지 않은 것 같았는데, 알렉이 그를 둘러싼 현실로 돌아왔을 때 매그는 그의 안에서 천천히 성기를 꺼내고 있었다. 잘못 느낄 수 없는 감각이 그를 뒤따랐다. 허벅지 안쪽을 타고 정액이 흘러내리는 느낌이었다.

“씨발. 이게 필요했어.” 알렉은 매그가 중얼거리는 소리를 들었다. 매그는 바지와 속옷을 올려 알렉의 몸을 덮어주었고, 그 둘이 지금까지 한 일의 증거를 감추었다. 손을 뻗은 매그는 알렉을 당겨 일으켜 세웠고, 팔 안에서 그를 돌려세운 뒤 자세를 잡게 고정했다. 매그는 다정하게 알렉의 입술에 제 입술을 내리누르며 다시 부드럽고 사랑스럽게 행동했다. 마치 막 방금 스위치를 껐다는 듯 말이다.

“사랑해.” 그의 입술에 입술을 댄 채로 매그가 미소지었다. 올라온 손은 알렉의 뒷머리를 조심스럽게 쓰다듬어 내려주었다.

“저도 당신을 사랑해요.” 알렉이 대답했다. 작지만 지친 미소가 그 입술에 걸려 있었다. 솟구친 아드레날린과 절정은 그러리라고 생각했던 것보다 더 알렉을 지치게 만들었다. 탈진할 지경이었다.

“널 집에 데려다 줘야겠네. 난 머리를 하기로 예약을 잡아 뒀거든.” 매그가 키득거렸다. 알렉이 고개를 끄덕이자 그는 한 손을 들어 그의 얼굴 한 쪽을 감쌌다.

***

알렉은 간신히 차 안에 탈 수 있었다. 그가 얼마나 지쳐 보였던지 매그는 살짝 걱정했으나, 라이트우드 조직의 건물로 향하면서 둘 다 기력을 회복할 수 있었다. 운전하면서 둘은 자신들의 계획이 어떤 것이었는지에 대해 얘기했다. 다행히도 알렉은 다시 매그의 집으로 들어가는 것보다는 둘이 머무는 공간에 대한 보안을 확실히 하는 편이 낫겠다는 것에 동의했다. 라이트우드 건물에서 자신들을 방해하고 귀찮게하는 모든 것을 치워버리겠다고 말이다.

건물로 다시 돌아온 알렉은 일을 가기 전 빠르게 샤워를 했다. 제이스가 노크를 하자, 알렉은 매그가 들을 수 없는 뭔가를 속삭였다.

“좀 있다 보자, 먼치킨.” 알렉이 제게 양해를 구하자 매그는 미소를 지었다. 자신이 서둘러 나가야 한다는 것에 대해 그는 정말로 좌절한 것처럼 보였다.

“그러지 말아요.” 여전히 살짝 부어올라 얼얼한 입술을 잘근거리며 알렉이 말했다. “너무 많이는요... 이런 것도 전 좋아요.” 말을 마친 알렉은 제 손가락으로 매그의 머리를 꼬았다.

매그는 그러지 않겠다고 약속했다. 알렉이 원하지 않는다면, 자신이 그럴 수는 없으리라는 사실을 매그는 알고 있었다. 그는 알렉에게 잘 다녀오라는 키스를 해 주었고, 머리를 하러 가기 전 짧은 낮잠을 자기로 결정했다.

***

정문으로 향하며 매그는 하품을 했다. 라이트우드 건물의 ‘안내’를 담당하는 곳을 지나쳐 걸어가는 매그는 낮잠이 덜 깨어 여전히 피곤한 상태였다. 루크는 그의 뒤에서 함께하고 있었다.

“매그너스, 잠깐만요!” 막 건물을 나가려 하자마자 여성의 목소리가 외쳤다. 몸을 돌린 매그는 클레리가 서둘러 자신에게 다가오는 것을 보고서 미소지었다. “알렉이 그러는데 당신 머리 하러 간다면서요. 저도 새집을 해결해야 하는데, 제가 껴서 같이 가도 괜찮을까요?”

클레리가 다가오자 루크는 따스한 미소를 지었다. 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이 적발과 시간을 보내는 데에는 전혀 개의치 않았다.

“물론이지. 많으면 많을수록 즐거우니까.” 행복해하며 뛴 클레리는 매그의 옆에서 걸었고, 루크에게 사랑스러운 미소를 지어 보였다. 클레리에게 있어 아빠라고 할 수 있을 만한 가장 가까운 존재가 루크임을 매그는 알고 있었다. 그들이 서로를 위해 행동하는 방식은 이상적인 조직 관계가 아닌, 전문성으로 채워져 설립된 것으로 환영할만큼 따스했다. 

“우리랑 같이 저녁 먹을 건지 이지가 당신한테 물어보라고 하더라구요. 특히 알렉이랑 제이스가 오래 걸릴 때를 대비해서요.” 그가 몇 년 간이나 이용해 온 미용실을 향해 꽤나 붐비는 거리를 걸어 내려가며 클레리가 노래하듯 말했다. 오늘 오전에 주소를 검색해보기 전까지 매그는 이 미용실이 라이트우드 건물에서 얼마나 가까운지 생각도 미처 못 하고 있었다.

“나야 좋지.” 매그가 말했다. 그가 말하자마자 갑자기 귀를 멀게 할 만큼의 큰 소음이 고막을 채웠고, 사람들은 즉시 비명을 지르며 도망가기 시작했다. 루크에 의해 뒤로 당겨진 매그는 비틀거렸다. 폭발하는 듯한 고통이 후두부를 강타했고, 시야가 흐릿해진 뒤 주위를 둘러싼 모든 것이 검게 흐려졌다.


	8. TT it's personal

매그가 다시 의식을 되찾았을 때, 그는 자신이 단단한 철제 의자에 묶여 거대하고 어두운 공간 한가운데 놓여 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 아마 폐공장이거나 한 것 같았다. 왼쪽을 바라보자, 클레리가 같은 방식으로 묶여 있었고, 또 그 쪽 옆에는 루크가 있었다. 고통으로 인해 신음한 매그는 어두운 시야에 적응할 수 있도록 눈을 몇 번 깜박였다.

“누가 깨어나셨는지 볼까?” 익숙하지 않은 목소리가 공간에서 울렸다. 음성의 근원지를 보려 고개를 든 매그가 주위를 둘러보았을 때 느낀 것은 역겨움이었다.

턱이 아플 정도로 이를 세게 악문 매그는 세바스찬이 자신들 쪽으로 다가오는 것을 보았다. 세바스찬의 입에는 불이 붙은 담배 한 대가 물려 있었다. 이 금발 남자는 혼자서 너무 지나치게 즐거워 보였다. 그 즉시 매그는 판데모니엄에서의 그 날로 돌아간 듯한 기분이 들었고, 그 때 체감했던 무력감을 다시 느껴야만 했다.

“솔직히 말해야겠네. 내 애들이 널 너무 세게 때린 건 아닌지 걱정했었어.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 담배 연기가 그의 코와 입에서 나오고 있었다. “네가 깨어났는데 제 정신이 아니면 좀 유감이잖아.” 세바스찬이 낄낄거렸다. 그 웃음소리는 매그의 척추를 타고 전율이 흐르게 만들었다.

제 왼쪽에서 신음성이 흘러나오는 것을 들은 매그는 고개를 돌려 클레리에게로 시선을 주었고, 그 역시 깨어나고 있는 것 같다는 사실을 확인했다. 클레리의 머리카락은 얼굴 주위로 흩어져 걸려 있었는데, 약간 젖은 것처럼 보였다. 아마 피일 것이다. 매그는 공포에 질려 생각했다. “너 이 역겨운 새끼, 씨발!” 클레리가 웅얼거렸다. 그 어조는 제대로 된 것이 아니었고, 아픈 것처럼 들렸다. 아직 완전히 깨어난 것이 아니라는 것이 분명해 보였다.

“귀엽네.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 그 어조는 냉랭했다. “사실, 난 네가 왜 여기 있는지조차도 모르겠어. 그래서 대체 네가 누군데? 난 라이트우드 졸개들은 필요없다고.” 그 말이 명령이라도 된다는 듯, 두 명이 다가왔다. 매그의 시야 안으로 들어온 그들은 루크와 클레리 쪽으로 향했다. 둘 중 하나는 갈색 머리를 길게 늘어트리고 있는 여자였다. 클레리 뒤에 선 그 여자는 클레리의 머리카락을 세게 한 움큼 잡아당겨 머리를 뒤로 젖히게 만들었다. 그런 행동을 취하고 있는데도 여자의 얼굴은 지루하다는 듯한 표정이었다. “아무 데나 갖다 버려. 그럼 그 검은 머리 애새끼가 찾을 수 있겠지.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 그 일이 지금 일어나려고 하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫자마자 매그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다.

“안 돼! 기다려!” 매그가 고함을 질렀다. “쟤들도 너한테 가치가 있어.” 매그가 말했다. 그는 세바스찬이 클레리와 루크를 살려두고 싶어할 만한 이유가 뭐가 있는지 생각해보려 애쓰고 있었다. 제 목숨에 대해서는 겁내고 있지 않았다. 어쨌든 아직은 아니었다. 저와 알렉과의 연결 때문에 제가 살아있어야 세바스찬에게 더 가치가 있을 것이라는 추측을 매그는 꽤나 확신하고 있었다.

세바스찬은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 클레리와 루크 뒤에 각각 서있는 여자와 남자를 향해 손을 들어올린 세바스찬은 매그에게 시선을 고정했다. 궁금하다는 표정이 그 얼굴에 떠올라 있었다. “계속 얘기해 보시지.”

뭐든지 이유를 생각해내기 위해 머리를 굴리던 매그의 눈이 루크에게 가서 멎었다. 루크가 깨어나면서 내는, 끙끙거리는 소리를 들었기 때문이었다. “클레리는 라이트우드의 여동생이랑 사귀고 있어.” 매그너스가 말했다. 충분한 이유가 될 만한 다른 무언가는 생각해 낼 수가 없는 상태였다.

“그럴 리가. 내 정보에 따르면 저 계집애는 그 금발이랑 데이트 한다고 하던데. 그나저나 그 금발 이름이 뭐였지? 데쓰로우였던가?” 생각해 보아야 알겠다는 표정으로 세바스찬이 말했다. 그러나 세바스찬은 자신이 말하고 있는 사람이 누구인지 정확하게 알고 있는 것이 분명했다. 매그조차도 그 사실은 확실히 알 수 있었다.

산소가 부족하기라도 한 것처럼 어지러운 기분을 느낀 매그는 머리를 흔들었다. 셋의 관계가 정확히 어떤 것인지를 설명해야 하는지, 아니 설명할 수 있는지조차 알 수 없었다. 클레리가 둘 다와 데이트를 하고 있다는 사실을 알게 되면 이 상황이 더 나아질까? 아니면 더 심해질까?

“그리고 다른 쪽은? 이 남자의 가치는 뭐지?” 담배를 깊이 빨아들이며 세바스찬이 물었다. 연초는 필터의 끝까지 쭉 타들어갔다. 세바스찬은 꽁초를 내던지면서도 여전히 매그를 빤히 응시하고 있었다. “내 부하는 이 남자 뇌를 바닥에 으깨버리고 저 바깥에 버려둘 거야. 네 남자친구랑 또 역겨운 조직원 나부랭이들이 찾을 수 있도록 말이지. 그러니까 그러지 말아야 할 이유를 대 봐.”

눈을 세게 깜박인 매그는 충분한 이유가 될 수 있는 무언가를, 무언가라도 생각해내려 애썼다. 클레리에 대해서는 알지 못한다고 하더라도, 세바스찬은 알렉과 이지에 관해서 아주 잘 알고 있는 것이 분명했다. 거짓말을 한 것이 걸린다면 클레리의 목숨 또한 위험하게 될 수 있었다. “루크는 오랫동안 라이트우드 조직을 위해 일해 온 사람들 중 하나야. 걔들한테는 누구보다도 아버지같은 존재에 가까워.” 매그는 시도해 보았다. 제 말 안에 어떠한 진실이 숨어 있는지조차 알 수 없었다. 실제로는 사실이 아닐 것이라는 생각 역시도 하고 있었다. 알렉은 정말로 단 한 번도 루크에 대해 말한 적이 없었다. 그러나 다시 생각해보면, 알렉은 자신을 위해 일하는 사람들 그 누구도 언급한 적이 없다시피 했다. 제이스를 제외하고는 말이다.

클레리가 그의 뒤에서 고통에 찬 으르렁거림을 뱉어냈지만, 매그는 세바스찬에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 그 이유를 알아내려 하는 대신 매그는 자신감에 찬 표정을 지어보이려 최선을 다했다. 방금 한 말을 스스로가 믿고 있다는 듯이 보이기 위해서였다.

느리게 숨을 들이쉰 세바스찬은 미간을 찌푸리더니 고개를 흔들었다. “그걸로는 부족해. 그것보다는 괜찮은 이유를 알려줘야지.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 누군가의 목숨을 끝낼지에 관해 얘기하는 완고한 대장보다는, 카페에서 서비스에 대해 불평하는 짜증난 고객의 목소리처럼 들렸다.

클레리를 건너다 본 매그는 눈이 마주치자 전전긍긍하는 표정을 지어 보였다. 클레리가 이유를 갖고 있을 것이리라고 매그는 바라고 있었다.

“그 사람은 우리 조직에 관해서 누구보다도 더 잘 알고 있어.” 클레리가 입을 열었다. 매그는 그들이 신문지를 동그랗게 말아 루크의 입에 쑤셔넣어 재갈을 물린 것을 눈치챘다. 클레리의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 차분했으나, 매그는 그 말이 거짓임을 알고 있었다. 클레리에게 있어 루크는 아버지와도 같았다.

킥킥거린 세바스찬은 머리를 다시 흔들며 그저 미소를 지었을 뿐이다. 뒷주머니에서 담뱃갑을 꺼낸 세바스찬은 새 담배를 꺼내 물었고, 금색의 라이터로 불을 붙였다. 그렇게 하고서 1초나 지났을까, 세바스찬은 남자에게 고개를 까닥해보였다. 매그가 어떤 말을 하기도 전에 큰 소음이 공간을 채웠다. 루크가 머리에 깔끔하게 총을 맞는 것과 동시에, 소음은 그 널찍한 공간의 벽을 타고 울리며 메아리쳤다. 삐 하는 고주파음이 귓가에서 울리는 것을 들으며 매그는 겨우 토하지 않을 수 있었고, 황급히 고개를 돌렸다. 루크를 잃은 것에 대한 고통과 상실감으로 인해 클레리가 울부짖으며 내는 소리는 그를 불태우는 것 같았다. 클레리의 심정이 어떠할지를 생각하며, 매그는 제 심장이 가슴 안에서 조각조각 부서져 내리고 있음을 확신했다. 루크와 얘기를 나눈 적은 있었다. 하지만 조금이었고, 많이는 아니었다. 반면에 클레리는 태어날 때부터 루크를 알아오다시피 했다. 눈을 꽉 내려감은 매그는 세바스찬이 누군가에게 명령하는 것을 들었다. 아마 여자에게 클레리를 조용히 시키라고 한 듯했다. 얼마 지나지 않아 그의 울부짖음이 막힌 듯한 흐느낌으로 변했기 때문이었다. 고개를 돌려 다시 클레리를 바라본 매그는 충혈되어 핏발이 선 그의 눈이 혐오감으로 불타는 것을 보았다. 루크를 잃은 것으로 인한 감정을 억제하기 위해 힘들게 노력하고 있는데도 불구하고, 클레리의 얼굴을 타고서 눈물은 여전히 줄줄 흘러내리고 있었다. 클레리가 맨손으로도 세바스찬의 목을 쥐어뜯어 버릴 것에는 의심의 여지가 없었다.

뭔가를 말하고 싶었지만, 어디서부터 시작해야 할지조차 알 수 없었다. 매그는 그저 재갈을 물고도 소리를 지르고 있는 클레리를 바라보았을 뿐이다. 머리 주위로 묶여진 천쪼가리 때문에, 현재 그 고함은 입 안에서만 머물 뿐 밖으로 나오지 못하고 있었다. 천천히 시선을 세바스찬에게로 돌린 매그는 이 상황을 헤쳐 나가기 위해서라면 무엇이든지 할 것이라고 스스로에게 맹세했다. 알렉에게 다시 되돌아가는 것 뿐만이 아니라, 클레리가 이 역겨운 괴물에게 복수를 하는 것을 목도할 수 있기를 바랬다.

눈을 굴린 세바스찬은 여전히 담배를 피우며 그 곳에 서 있었다. 막 방금 한 일에도 불구하고 그는 전혀 거리낌을 느끼는 얼굴이 아니었다. 심지어 세바스찬은 클레리의 반응에조차 신경쓰지 않고 있었다. “벌써 날 지루하게 만드는군.” 말을 마친 세바스찬은 루크를 풀어주는 남자를 힐끗 바라보았다. 남자는 생명이 빠져나간 루크의 시체를 질질 끌고 갔고, 그가 지나간 자리 바닥에는 어둡고 붉은 핏자국이 길로 남았다. 매그는 시선을 돌렸다. 바라본다면 뱃속이 멀쩡한 상태로 있을 것인지 확신할 수 없었기 때문이었다. 대신 그는 눈 안에 혐오를 가득 담고서 세바스찬을 노려보았다. 세바스찬은 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였고, 심지어 클레리와 매그가 본인을 어떻게 바라보는지 눈치채지 못한 것처럼 굴었다. 몸을 돌린 세바스찬은 걸어나갔다. 그가 떠나기 전 매그가 마지막으로 본 것은, 어둠 속에서 주황색으로 반짝이는 불빛 뿐이었다. 담배에서 나오는 불빛이었다. 그리고 적막이 흘렀다. 어느 틈에 여자 역시도 사라져 있었다.

클레리를 다시 바라본 매그는 묶인 것을 풀고 싶어 미칠 지경이었다. 그냥 클레리를 안아주고만 싶었다. 세바스찬과 그 부하들이 떠나자, 클레리는 너무도 작아 보였다. 지금껏 보아왔던 어떤 모습도, 이것보다 더 확실하게 클레리의 나이가 어리다는 것을 보여준 적은 없었다. 매그는 제가 클레리의 감정을 느낄 수 있을 것이라고 생각하지도 않았고, 그러려는 시도조차 하지 않았다. 남동생으로 여겨 왔던 라파엘을 잃기는 했었다. 그러나 이것은, 어떤 이유에선지 좀 다르게 느껴지는 것이었다.

“클레리.” 주의를 끌어보려 매그가 말했다. 클레리의 머리가 앞으로 푹 숙여졌다. 고개를 든 그가 위를 올려다 보았을 때 클레리의 눈은 붉게 부어올라 있었다. 클레리는 입에 물려진 재갈 사이로 작은 흐느낌을 뱉어냈다. “유감이야.” 매그가 속삭였다. 그것 말고는 달리 뭐라고 말해야할지, 생각할 수조차 없었다. 전부 나아질 거라는 말은 아직 할 수가 없었고, 세상에 있는 단어를 다 갖다 붙인대도 현재의 클레리에게는 위로가 될 수 없었다. 약하게 떨면서 흐느낀 클레리는 그저 고개를 다시 떨궜을 뿐이다. 다시 한 번 머리카락이 그 얼굴을 뒤덮었다.

***

라이트우드 건물 주차장에서 탄 엘리베이터가 위로 올라가 목적지에 도착하자, 제이스와 알렉은 그 안에서 내렸다. 손마디에서 우드득 소리가 날 때까지 손을 세게 쥐었다 폈다 한 알렉은 그 느낌에 만족스런 소리를 뱉어냈다. 멜리온과의 회의를 마치고 나자 침대 안으로 기어들어가 그저 쉬고 싶은 마음 뿐이었다. 운이 좋다면 아마도 매그가 이미 들어가 있을 것이다. 이전에 했던 섹스로 인해, 붓고 쓰라린 감각이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 언제나 그 느낌을 즐겼다. 그 감각은 제가 누구에게 속해있는지를 일깨워주는 좋은 장치가 되고는 했기 때문이었다.

제 여동생이 화가 난 어조로 자신에게 소리치고 있는 것을 들은 알렉은, 생각의 꼬리를 잘라내고서 위를 올려다보았다. “왜 씨발 두 사람 다 전화를 안 받는 거야? 계속 전화했었다고! 존나 너희들 뭐가 문제인건데?” 이지는 고함이라고밖에 할 수 없는 소리를 질러대고 있었다. 팔을 뻗은 이지는 알렉을 뒤로 세게 밀쳤다. 얼마나 세게 밀쳤는지 알렉이 약간 비틀거릴 정도였다. 제이스는 이지를 제지하기 위해 그 어깨를 잡았다.

“싫어! 하기만 해 봐,” 쏘아붙인 이지는 제이스의 손을 찰싹 때렸고, 제이스는 손을 떼어냈다.

혼란스러워진 알렉은 눈썹을 치켜올리며 이지를 바라보았다. “나 회의 중이었어. 너도 알고 있었을 텐데.” 말을 마친 알렉은 티셔츠를 똑바르게 한 후 한 쪽 끝을 바지 안으로 집어넣었다.

“그래, 아는데, 무슨 일이 터진건가 생각했었다고. 너한테도 연락 안 되지, 얘한테도 안 되지,” 이지는 순진하게 어깨를 으쓱해보이는 제이스에게 눈총을 쏘았다. “클레리랑 매그너스한테도 연락 없지, 루크도 마찬가지고,” 이지는 말을 계속했다. 거의 비명을 지르고 있었는데, 그 눈은 좌절감과 분노로 활활 불타고 있었다.

“뭐?” 알렉과 제이스는 동시에 말했다. 알렉은 오싹한 오한이 제 척추를 타고 흐르는 것을 느꼈다. “언제부터? 매그너스 여기 없어?” 알렉이 물었다. 주머니 안으로 손을 뻗은 알렉은 폰을 꺼내 잠금을 해제했다. 이지에게서 부재중 전화가 여러 통 와 있었다. 다른 사람들에게서도 부재중 전화가 와 있었지만, 매그너스에게서 온 것은 없었다. 매그에게 전화를 건 알렉은 귀에 폰을 갖다댔지만, 들은 것이라고는 핸드폰이 꺼져있거나 수신이 불가능한 지역에 있다는 여성의 안내음 뿐이었다. 그 때 이지는 셋의 폰이 다 꺼져있다고 설명하고 있었다.

비논리적이지만, 메스꺼운 기분을 느낀 알렉은 두 번째로 전화를 걸었다. 또 다시 여성의 음성이 들려오자 알렉은 분노에 차 으르렁거렸다. “연락 마지막으로 받은 게 언제였지?” 알렉이 물었다. 여동생을 향하고 있는 질문임에도 불구하고 제 목소리가 얼마나 명령조인지는 알렉도 들을 수 있었다. 그러나 거기까지 신경을 쓸 수는 없었다. 매그너스가 사라진 와중에, 그걸 걱정하고 있을 수는 없었다.

“오빠가 본 게 마지막일걸, 난 하루 종일 셋 다 못 봤다고. 그런데 클레리하고 나하고는 한 시간 전에 만나기로 약속을 해 둔 상태였단 말이야. 던컨이 자기가 매그너스랑 루크랑 같이 나가는 클레리를 봤다고 하길래, 확인해보라고 매그너스가 약속을 잡아둔 장소에 보냈었는데, 셋 다 안 보인대.” 이지가 말했다. 그 목소리는 지금 이지의 기분이 얼마나 괜찮지 않은지를 보여주고 있었다. 이지의 입에서 나오는 모든 단어 사이로 걱정이 번쩍이고 있었다.

가슴 속에서 심장이 질주하듯 뛰어대고 있었다. 알렉은 걱정과 공포의 파도에 압도당하는 듯한 기분을 느꼈고, 그 감각은 갑작스럽게 그를 덮쳐눌렀다. 잠시간 알렉은 무력함을 느꼈다. 이번만큼은, 어디서부터 시작해야 할 지 조차 알 수가 없었다. “누ㅡ누가 찾아보고 있지? 얼마나 많이? 어디 찾아보고 있어?” 알렉이 물었다. 입 안이 말라왔다.

“가능한 사람 전부 다, 모든 곳.” 이지가 말했다. 짧은 문장을 얘기하는 중간 이지는 속도를 늦췄는데, 그 행동은 무언가 말하지 않은 것이 있다는 것을 의미했다. 잠시 제 입술을 세게 깨문 알렉은 이지가 숨기고 있는 것이 무엇인지 물으려 힘을 짜냈다.

“네가 말 안 하고 있는 게 뭐야?” 대답을 뽑아내기 위해 알렉이 물었다.

이지의 눈은 꼭 울기라도 할 것처럼 물기가 어려 있었다. 그러기 전 이지는 자신을 다잡았고, 목을 가다듬었다. “길 바로 아래에서 사건이 있었대. 우리 측 중에는 본 사람이 없는데, 목격자들이랑 경찰 보고서에 따르면 누가 승합차로 납치를 당했다는 거야. 한 사람은 총을 맞고 죽었다는데 알아보라고 한 우리쪽 애에 따르면 매그너스나 루크, 클레리는 아니래. 이게 관련이 있는지조차 모르겠어.”

절 둘러싼 공간이 어둡게 흐려지는 것을 느끼며, 알렉은 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. 허벅지 위에 손을 올린 알렉은 기절해 버리지 않기 위해 천천히 호흡하려 노력했다. 매그너스를 잃을 수는 없었다. 그냥 그럴 수는 없었다. 매그너스 없이는 살 수 있을 것 같지도 않았다. “엄마거나,” 알렉은 숨을 들이쉬었다. 표독스러운 어조는 그 여자에 대해 느끼는 진짜 감정으로 채워져 있었다. “셉이겠지. 둘 중 하나야. 그래야만 해.” 알렉이 말했다. 그의 눈은 복도를 덮고 있는 카페트에 단단히 고정되어 있었다.

느리게 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 몸을 곧추세웠다. 흥분해서 시간을 낭비할 수는 없었다. 메리스나 세바스찬이 그들을 데리고 있다면 1초가 소중했다. “아마도 납치일 것 같은데, 그 사건에 대해서 목격자 측 증언을 확인시켜줄 누군가가 필요해. 끌려간 사람에 대해서 잘 설명해 줄 수 있는 누군가가 말이지. 아니면 이게 나을 수도 있는데, cctv가 있다면 그 영상도 필요해. 그게 그 셋이 맞다면, 멜리온보고 영상을 살펴본 후 그 승합차를 찾아보라고 할 거야. 그럼 어디로 데려갔는지 알 수 있겠지.” 이지와 제이스를 양 옆에 끼고 사무실로 향하며 알렉이 말했다. “찾아봐, 제이스. 만약에 어떤 흔적도 찾을 수 없다면, 정보를 얻기 위해 필요한 어떤 것이던지 전부 사용하는 것을 허락한다. 너한테 필요한 사람은 누구든지 데려가.” 고개를 끄덕인 제이스는 빙글 발길을 돌렸다. 다시 엘리베이터에 다다르기도 전에 제이스는 이미 통화를 하고 있었다.

사무실 문을 밀어 열고 나서야 알렉은 발을 멈췄고, 몸을 돌려 여동생을 내려다 본 후 그를 잡아당겼다. 알렉은 이지를 안아 세게 포옹을 해 주었다. 매그너스가 자신에게 그런 것처럼, 이지에게는 클레리가 그런 존재라는 사실을 잘 잊어버리고는 했다. “이지, 우리가 찾아낼거야.” 몸을 기울여 이지의 정수리에 키스를 남긴 알렉이 말했다. 그는 보통 이 정도로 사랑을 보여주지는 않았다. 그러나 알렉은 이지가 언제 관심을 필요로 하는지는 알고 있었고, 지금도 그런 때 중 하나였다. 덧붙이자면, 알렉 스스로도 그것을 필요로 하고 있었다. “머리카락 하나라도 건드리게 되면, 그에 대한 책임이 있는 작자들이 누구든 간에 차라리 죽여달라고 구걸하게 만들 거야. 애원을 듣고 나서야 걔들을 죽여버릴 거야.” 알렉이 덧붙였다. 서서히 분노가 차오르고 있었다. 알렉의 가슴에 머리를 기댄 채로 이지는 고개를 끄덕였다. 물러나기 전 이지는 알렉을 꽉 안았다가 놓았다. 그리고서 이지는 그 큰 눈으로 오빠를 올려다보았다. 알렉과 완벽하리만치 잘 어울리는 눈이었다.

“나는 뭘 하면 되겠어?” 이지가 물었다. 여전히 조금은 정신이 없는 상태라는 것이 확실해 보였다.

“네가 통솔을 맡아 줬으면 좋겠어. 도시에 있는 애들한테 연락해서 이 일 맡아줄 수 있는 애들이 또 있는지 살펴봐 줘. 가능한 한 저 바깥에 많은 눈이 필요해. 그리고 하라고 압박 들어온 거 빼고 지금 하고 있는 것은 뭐든 다 내려놓으라고 해.” 말을 마친 알렉은 천천히 침을 삼켰다. 이렇게 하면 자신들은 그 댓가를 치루게 될 터였다. 그러나 그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 가지고 있는 모든 것을 걸 수도 있었다. 그리고 매그너스를 다시 얻기 위해서라면, 그것만을 위해서라도 그렇게 할 가치가 있었다. “난 매그너스 동업자들이랑 연락을 취해 볼게. 그쪽한테서도 도움을 받을 수 있는지 보려고. 매그너스의 고객 명단도 받아야 하고 말이야. 특히, 그 약쟁이 친구 전화번호가 필요해. 그 자식이 이 순간에 매그너스의 인생으로 다시 돌아온 게 그냥 우연이라고 믿어야할지 의심스럽다고.” 알렉이 말했다. 스콧을 한 번 때렸던 것과 똑같이, 그 머리에 바람 구멍을 내주는 것은 전혀 신경이 쓰이지 않는 일이었다. 스콧이 이 일과 무슨 상관이라도 있다면, 그 짜증나는 새끼를 위해 지옥을 보여줄 생각이었다.

고개를 끄덕인 이지는 알렉의 책상으로 걸어가 앉았다. 책상 위에 놓인 아이패드 중 한 개를 집어든 알렉은 몸을 돌려 제 방으로 향했다. 매그너스가 맥북을 거기 뒀을 것이고, 운이 좋다면 그 안에 저장된 고객 명단을 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 그 곳으로 향하며 알렉은 래그노어에게도 전화를 걸었다. 현재 누가 라파엘을 이어 매그너스의 오른팔로 행동하고 있는지 확실히 알 수는 없었다. 그리고 그걸 알아내는 가장 좋은 방법은 매그너스의 동업자에게 곧바로 물어보는 것이었다.

*** 

자신과 클레리가 얼마나 그렇게 앉아 있었는지 매그는 알 수 없었다. 클레리는 묶여 있는 줄을 약간 당겨 보고, 이리저리 시도를 해 보았으나, 그 외에는 조용하게 있었다. 몇 시간 동안 매그가 들은 것이라고는 종종 들려온 흐느낌 뿐이었다. 둘이 그 곳에 있게 되고 나서 시간이 흐르자, 공간은 천천히 밝아졌다. 이제 매그는 자신들이 있는 곳이 폐공장이거나 물류 적재 창고같은 공간이라고 확실히 말할 수 있었다. 천장은 3층 정도의 높이였고, 그들을 둘러싼 벽은 전부 다 무거워 보이는 벽돌로 되어 있었는데 낡고 더러워 보였다. 그들 뒷편에 있는 벽 하나에는 창문 몇 개가 있었지만, 천장 가까이 높이 달려 있었고 검게 칠해져 있는 듯 보였다. 적어도, 매그가 제 어깨 뒤를 바라보았을 때는 그렇게 보였다. 문도 몇 개 있었다. 세어보니 8개였는데, 왼쪽에 3개, 오른쪽에 3개, 그리고 앞의 2개인 문은 모두 닫혀 있었다. 

앞에 있는 문 중 하나가 열렸을 때, 매그는 느리게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 금발의 괴물이 문을 지나 혼자 들어오고 있었다. 그가 뭘 가져다주든 참아낼 것이라고, 매그는 스스로 준비했다. 클레리를 힐끔 쳐다본 매그는 그가 움찔하지도 않고, 심지어 고개를 들지도 않고 가만히 앉아만 있다는 사실을 눈치챘다. 클레리는 제 ‘아버지’를 잃은 충격으로 기운이 빠져 있는 상태였다.

세바스찬은 문간에 세워져 있던 의자를 잡았다. 의자는 철재와 목재로 되어 있었던 것 같은 가구의 조각 위에 놓여 있었는데, 세바스찬은 의자의 다리를 끌면서 그들에게로 걸어왔다. 끼긱거리는 그 소음은 매그의 귓가에서 비명을 질러댔지만, 매그는 마음을 다잡으며 눈을 꽉 감았다. 소리를 차단할 수는 없으니 그 대신이었다. 자신들에게서 몇 미터도 떨어지지 않은 곳에 의자를 내려놓은 세바스찬은 그 위에 앉았다. 오른쪽 발목을 왼쪽 무릎에 올려둔 채였다.

“매그너스, 매그너스, 매그너스. 내가 널 어떻게 해야 할까?” 세바스찬이 물었다. 부모가 자기 자식에 대해 실망했을 때 내는 것과도 비슷한 목소리였다.

창백하고 밝은 외모와 반대되는, 이상하리만치 어두운 세바스찬의 눈을 바라보며 매그는 침묵을 지켰다. 뭐라고 해야 할지도 몰랐고, 또 뭐가 이 금발을 화나게 할 것인지, 혹은 뭐가 이 남자를 기쁘게 할 것인지도 알 수 없었다. 조금 전 루크에게 벌어진 일을 생각해 보면 걱정을 하지 않을 수 없었다.

불편해 보이는 의자에 등을 기댄 세바스찬은 매그를 훑어보았다. “걔가 너한테 얼마나 신경을 쓰는지가 궁금해.” 세바스찬은 부드럽게 말했다. 그의 영국식 악센트는 외모와 잘 어울렸지만, 그 눈과는 전혀 어울리지 않았다. “너도 알겠지만, 저번에 널 봤을 때 난 네가 그냥 장난감이라고 생각했거든.” 세바스찬은 말을 이었다. 사려깊고 침착한 어조였지만, 어두운 두 눈에서 감정을 읽어내기란 불가능한 일이었다. “사랑스러운 이사벨이랑 여기 계시는 쪼끄만 빨간머리가 휘몰아쳐 들어와서 다르게 생각할 여지를 줄 때까지는 그랬어. 내 말은, 내 생각대로 네가 그렇게 의미없는 존재라면, 라이트우드 여자가 자기 목숨이랑 제 옆에 끼고다니는 년 목숨을 담보로 위험을 무릅쓰지는 않았을 거란 말이야.” 주머니로 손을 뻗은 세바스찬은 조금 전에 본 것과 같은 담뱃갑을 꺼내들었고, 장초 하나를 꺼내 불을 붙였다. 시선은 매그에게 고정한 채였다. “내 작전의 개요는 널 납치해서 작게 조각조각 낸 뒤에 그 새끼한테 하나씩 보내 주는 거였어. 한 번에 하나씩, 상자에 곱게 포장을 해서 말이지...” 담배를 빨아들이는 사이사이로 세바스찬이 말했다. 연기로 인해 주위의 공기가 탁해지고 있었다. “...하지만, 라이트우드 조직이 널 찾기 위해서 사람들을 무더기로 풀었다고 작은 새가 말해 준 것으로 보건대, 난 널 살려두면 더 유용할 것 같다는 생각을 했어.”

매그의 입은 타들어갔다. 알렉은 제게 세바스찬에 대해 말해준 적이 있었다. 몇몇 사람들이 그랬다. 멜리온은 당시 세바스찬에 대해 얻은 모든 정보들을 알려주었었다. 세바스찬과, 세바스찬의 아버지 발렌타인이 이끌고 있는 모건스턴 조직에 대한 정보들은 매그를 메스껍게 만들었었다. 그러나 지금, 그 정보들은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.

“왜 이런 짓을 하는 거지?” 매그가 물었다. 뒷이야기를 모르는 척 세바스찬을 속이기 위해서였다. 병원에 있을 때, 이지는 왜 세바스찬이 그토록 알렉을 혐오하는지를 말해 주었다. 이지는 알렉이 세바스찬의 엄마를 어떻게 죽였는지도 말해 주었는데, 일어난 일들로 미루어 매그는 이해할 수 있었다. 냉혹하고 감정이 없는 모건스턴 조직에 둘러싸여 있었지만, 세바스찬의 어머니는 아마도 선한 여성이었으리라는 사실을 말이다.

1초도 되지 않은 짧은 시간이 흐르고, 금발의 얼굴은 험악하게 일그러졌다. 세바스찬은 작게 코웃음을 쳤는데, 그 안에는 적대적인 감정이 들어 있었다. “네 ‘연인’은,” 세바스찬이 팩 내뱉었다. 그의 어조는 그 단어를 모욕하고 있었다. “괴물이야. 잔인무도한 범죄를 저지른 데 대해서 세상이 그 새끼를 처벌하지 않겠다면, 내가 그렇게 할 거야.”

“알렉은 벌을 받았ㅇㅡ” 매그가 입을 뗐다. 모르고 있는 척 하려던 것은 잊어버린 채였다. 이지가 말했던 것에 따르면, 알렉은 스스로 감옥에 갔다.

“아니야!!!” 세바스찬은 벌떡 일어서며 고함을 질렀다. 몇 초 후 그 얼굴은 매그의 얼굴에서 몇 센티미터도 떨어지지 않은 거리까지 다가와 있었다. 세바스찬의 숨결에서는 담배와 술의 냄새가 났다. “걔는 안락하고 작은 철창 안에서 몇 년을 보냈을 뿐이야! 왕족처럼 떠받들어 주는 사람들한테 둘러싸여서! 규칙 따위는 피해다니면서, 쳐먹을 때나 떡칠 때가 되면 게으른 추종자들이 그 새끼를 깨워줬겠지. 그 새끼는 처벌을 받은 게 아니야, 그 새끼는 내 엄마를 조롱하고 비웃은 거라고!!!” 세바스찬이 으르렁댔다. 그가 튀긴 침이 매그의 얼굴로 떨어졌다.

매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 세바스찬의 거친 목소리에 움찔하지 않으려 애를 쓰고 있었다.

“그 새끼가 내 아빠를 죽이려고 할 수는 있어. 심지어 날 죽인다고 해도 괜찮았어. 하지만 그러면 안 됐어...” 세바스찬은 몸을 뒤로 물리며 말했다. 그는 다시 제 행동과 말을 제어하기 시작하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. “...내 엄마를 죽일 필요는 없었다고. 엄마는 내 인생에 있어서 유일하게 좋은 것이었어. 그런데 그 새끼가 나한테서 엄마를 빼앗아갔지. 그러니까 이제 나도 그 새끼의 모든 것을 가져갈 거야. 소위 말하는 걔의 ‘사업’부터 시작해서.” 다시 의자에 앉으며 세바스찬은 음험하게 말했다. 그의 어조는 다시 돌아와 있었다. 느렸고, 계산적이었다.

매그는 가슴 안에서 심장이 거세게 요동치는 것을 느꼈다. 갈비뼈 안에 갇힌 심장은 아플 정도로 가슴을 두드려 대고 있었다. 느리게 침을 삼킨 매그는 제 앞의 미치광이를, 금발을 바라보았다. “네가 싫어하는 게 걔라면, 왜 그냥 걔 뒤를 쫓지 않는 건데?” 매그가 물었다. 세바스찬이 알렉의 뒤를 쫒는 것은 바라지 않았다. 그러나 매그는 여전히 남자를 잡아보려고, 세바스찬의 동기를 이해해보려고 애쓰고 있었다. 운이 좋으면 그의 작전이나 논리에 있어 약점을 찾아낼 수 있을지도 몰랐으니까. “얘는 너한테 아무 짓도 안 했어. 나도 너한테 아무 짓도 안 했고.” 클레리를 언급할 때는 그 쪽으로 고개를 살짝 까딱하면서, 매그는 말을 이었다.

“나한테는? 그래, 그렇지. 하지만 너희 둘 다 세상을 오염시키는 질병들이야. 난 곧 너희 둘 다를 죽여서 이 도시에 호의를 베풀 거야. 네가 지금 살아있는 이유는 딱 하나뿐이야. 내가 널 필요로 하고 있기 때문이지.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 그의 시선은 이제 반쯤 자신의 담배로 돌아가 있었고, 그들 사이로 동그란 담배 연기를 불어 날려 보내고 있었다. 매그로서는 이 남자를 확실히 알 수가 없었다. 세바스찬은 이 극단에서 저 끝까지를 순식간에 왔다갔다 했고, 그 사이사이에서는 아무 것도 문제가 되지 않는다는 듯이 행동했다.

혼란스러워진 매그는 생각하기 시작했다. 세바스찬이 무슨 말을 하고 있는 것인지, 세바스찬을 그렇게 생각하게 할 만한 행동을 제가 했을 만한 것이 뭐가 있는지 말이다. “네가 다른 사람이랑 날 헷갈린 것 같은데.” 매그가 부드럽게 말했다. 그의 목소리 사이로는 의심이 반짝이며 흐르고 있었다.

혼란스러운 표정을 한 세바스찬은 매그를 10초 가량 바라보았다. 곧 그는 갑작스럽게 폭소를 터트렸다. 그 웃음은 날카롭게 급소를 찔린 것에서 나온 것이 아니었다. 깊은 웃음소리였고, 거의 미친 것처럼 들렸다. “넌 이 건물 안에 있는 사람들 중에서도 제일 먼저 죽어야 할 사람이야. 넌 네가 사랑하는 젊은 쓰레기우드만큼이나 괴물이라고.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 담배를 문 그는 필터 사이의 잇새로 매그에게 미소를 지어 보였다. 으스스한 미소였다.

얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 느리게 고개를 저었다.

“아, 천사시여!” 세바스찬은 다시 일어나며 말했다. “내가 보니까 넌 네 머리 밖의 세계랑 그 안의 세계가 매치가 안 되나봐. 네가 죽인 사람이 몇이나 되지?” 의자 주위를 돌며 세바스찬이 물었다. 몸을 기울인 세바스찬은 의자 등받이를 세게 움켜쥐었다. 눈은 매그를 바라보고 있었다.

매그는 세바스찬을 마주보았다. 남자가 뭘 하려고 시도하는 것인지 이해할 수 없었다. “없어.” 확신을 갖고서 매그가 말했다. 실제로 죽인 적은 없기 때문이었다. 라파엘은 제 손으로 죽인 게 아니었다. 자신의 행동 때문으로 나온 결과일 수도 있었지만 말이다. 그리고 세바스찬에게는 말하지 않았지만, 매그는 스스로에게는 말할 수 있었다: 라파엘이 죽은 것은 제 탓이었다.

여전히 불이 붙어 있는 담배를 의자 시트 아래로 떨어트리며, 세바스찬은 음울하게 킥킥거렸다. “아, 너한테는 정말 멋지겠네. 스스로가 만들어 낸 환상 세계 속에서 인생을 살고 있으니 말이야. 넌 착한 사람이고, 난 나쁜 놈이라 이거지.” 말을 마친 세바스찬은 다시 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 남자의 앞, 나무 바닥에 떨어진 담배에는 여전히 불이 붙어 있었다. “내 엄마가 살해당했을 때, 신문 기사의 제목은 이런 식으로 났었어. ‘임신 중이었던 젊은 여성, 총을 맞고 사망하다!’ 내가 만약에 지금 널 죽인다면, 기사는 이런 식으로 날 거야. ‘뉴욕 도시를 오염시키던 마약의 군주, 제거되다!’ 이제 나는 네가 누구인지 알고 있어, 월록... 난 네 희생자들을 알고 있다고...” 세바스찬의 미소는 진해지고, 더 싸늘해졌다. “...얼마나 많은 사람들의 삶을 망쳤지? 얼마나 많은 피가 네 손에 묻어 있느냐 이 말이야. 마약 남용은 너무나 많아서 셀 수도 없고, 네 ‘제품’들을 사용하기 위한 돈을 충당하느라 사람들이 죽어나가고 있어. 넌 그 일에 대해서 부분적으로 책임이 있어. 정제된 것이든, 비정제된 것이든, 마약으로 아이들을 잃고 나서 얼마나 많은 부모들이 비통해 했을까? 중독된 부모들이 마약에만 신경을 쓰는 것 때문에, 얼마나 많은 아이들이 방치당하고 내버려져야만 했고 심지어는 죽기까지 해야 했을까? 넌 괴물이야. 그리고 네가 그런 네 자신을 똑바로 바라보지 못한다는 사실은 상황을 더 나쁘게 만들 뿐이지.” 말을 마친 세바스찬은 뒷주머니로 손을 뻗어 무언가를 꺼냈다.

“난 내가 무엇인지 알고 있어. 그리고 나는 균형을 갈망하고 있지.” 말을 마친 세바스찬은 매그의 옆으로 걸어왔다. 손을 뻗어 매그의 왼손 새끼손가락을 집어든 세바스찬은 관절이 아플 정도로 손가락을 당긴 후 고함을 질렀다. “넌 내가 앞으로 될 그 어떤 것보다도 더 나쁜 존재야!!!” 세바스찬이 말했다. 그가 주머니에서 꺼낸 것이 마침내 시야 안으로 들어왔다. 그 광경은 매그의 얼굴에서 모든 핏기를 가시게 만들었다. 손과 발이 차갑게 식었다.

“제발, 안 돼.” 차가운 철제 볼트 절단기가 반지를 낀 손가락의 피부 아래로 조여들자 매그는 간청했다. 공포는 전신을 타고 번졌고, 어지러움과 으슬으슬함이 느껴졌다. 묶고 있는 줄에서 벗어나려고 노력했으나, 손목 주위에 감긴 플라스틱 줄은 피부를 파고들 뿐이었다. 절단기의 날카로운 가장자리가 천천히 손가락을 파고들자, 모든 것은 너무 느리게 느껴졌다. 두려워했던 것보다 그 고통은 더 강렬했다. 고문을 당하면서, 그만하라고 애원하는 비명은 거세게 더듬거리며 튀어나왔다.

세바스찬은 멈추지 않았고, 심지어 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 철과 철이 만나며 절단기가 닫히는 소리를 내었을 때, 매그는 뼈가 으스러지는 소리를 들었다고 확신했다. 고통으로 인해 비명을 지르고 있었으나, 그럼에도 불구하고 그 소리는 그 위로 도드라졌다. 시야가 흐려졌지만, 매그는 실제로 기절을 하지는 않았다. 대신 그 자리에 앉아서 몸을 떨었고, 공기를 들이마시려 숨을 헐떡였을 뿐이다. 손은 불타고 있었고, 전신에 있는 모든 관절들이 욱신거렸다.

***

매그너스를 본 지 꼬박 하루가 지났다. 그 때부터 알렉은 잠을 자지도 않고 있었다. 매그를 못 찾고 있는데 자신이누워서 쉴 수는 없기 때문이었다. 래그노어에게 연락을 취했을 때, 그는 알렉이 예상한 것과 똑같이 반응했다. 분노하고 놀란 래그노어는 빠르게 결정을 내렸고, 그의 친구들과 사업 파트너에게 연락을 취하기로 했다.

스콧을 찾는 것에는 실패했다. 집주인의 말에 따르면 스콧은 휴일을 맞아 잠시 집을 비웠다고 한다. 소지품을 뒤져 봤을 때 흥미를 끌 만한 것은 어떤 것도 찾을 수 없었지만, 알렉은 그가 돌아올 때를 대비하여 제 부하 중 하나를 시켜 ‘스콧 감시’를 맡겼다. 그리고 그 쪼끄만 자식이 어디에서 ‘휴일’을 보내고 있는지를 알아보기 위해 부하 하나를 더 풀었다.

시야각을 비추는 cctv가 없었다는 사실은 납치당한 사람이 매그너스, 루크, 그리고 클레리일 것이라는 추측을 더 확신시켜 주었다. 누군가가 그 납치에 가담한 것이 분명했다. 유괴가 벌어지는 동안 그 상황을 잡고 있었어야 할 카메라 전부는 당시 기이하게도 작동을 멈추고 있었기 때문이었다. 목격자들과도, 그리고 시내에 있던 부하들과도 얘기를 나눈 제이스는 몇몇 사람들을 심문하고 또 추궁하고 나서야 누가 이 일의 배후에 있는지를 알아낼 수 있었다ㅡ 세바스찬이었다.

그 사실을 알아낸 알렉은 좌절감에 차서 고함을 질렀다. 메리스라면 적어도 협상을 해 볼 기회가 있을 터였지만, 세바스찬은 경우가 완전히 달랐다.

매그너스의 옛 집에 잠시 들른 후 사무실로 향한 알렉은 제이스에게로 달려들었다. 목을 가다듬는 제이스의 안색은 창백했고, 초점을 맞추지 못하는 눈은 멍해보였다. “루크를 찾았대.” 제이스가 말했고, 알렉은 홀 가운데서 멈춰섰다.

“뭐라고 말하ㅡ” 알렉이 물었다. 아주 잠깐 동안 그의 안에서 희망이 반짝였으나, 그 불꽃은 곧 흐지부지되어 사라졌다. 어떤 것이든, 루크가 말을 하지 않았을 리가 없었다. 저를 바라보는 제이스의 표정과 그 말을 보아하니, 루크는 죽은 것이 분명했다. “어디서 누가 찾았지?” 손을 올려 콧날을 문지르며 알렉이 물었다.

“사실은 경찰이 찾았어, 그런데 네가 심어둔 사람들이었더라고. 그 사람들 중 하나가 루크를 알아봤나 보더라. 그래서 신고하는 대신에 여기로 데려왔는데, 강 옆에 하류에서 발견했대. 우리 구역에서.” 제이스가 설명했다. 그는 알렉만큼이나 지쳐 보였다.

느리게 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 엘리베이터를 향해 걷기 시작했다. “일부러 그랬을 거야. 날 조롱하려는 거지.” 알렉은 건조한 어투로 말했다.

“그 새끼인 거 확실해?” 제이스가 물었다. 이치에 맞지 않게도 이제 그의 목소리는 명백하게도 희망에 차 있었다. 알렉은 제이스의 목소리에서 그 감정을 엿볼 수 있었고, 그것을 이해했다. 매그너스와 저에 대한 통제권을 쥐고 있는 세바스찬을 잡기 위해서라면, 누구든지 감수할 수 있었다.

알렉은 고개를 흔들었다. 물론 확신할 수는 없었다. 발렌타인일 수도 있는 것이었고, 그러나 그렇다고 해도ㅡ 그 사실은 여전히 세바스찬이 뭔가와 관련이 있다는 것을 암시하고 있었다. 매그너스를 개인적으로 뒤쫓고 있었던 누군가일수도 있었지만, 등 뒤에 조직의 이름을 업고 있지 않고서야 이 일을 할 정도로 멍청한 작자가 있으리라는 생각은 들지 않았다. “100% 확신할 수는 없어, 그렇지만 조심스럽게ㅡ” 

‘안내’ 를 위해 일하는 자그마한 여성이 제 이름을 소리치며 저에게로 달려오자 알렉은 말을 멈췄다. 펜슬 스커트를 입은 여자는 앞으로 움직이기 위해 종종걸음으로 빠르게 걸었는데, 펭귄을 닮은 그 동작은 조금 우스울 정도였다.

“라이트우드 씨 앞으로 소포가 하나 왔어요.” 여성이 말했다. 여자의 손에는 마분지로 된 작은 상자 하나가 들려 있었다. 상자에는 붉은 리본이 묶여 있었고, 두 개의 두꺼운 봉투 역시 마찬가지였다.

여성을 위아래로 훑어본 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸지만, 자신에게 내밀어진 물건을 잡으려 손을 뻗지는 않았다. “언제 왔지? 그리고, 누가 보낸 거지?” 알렉은 냉랭한 어조로 물었다. 소포가 도착한 시간에 대해 질문하는 알렉은 여성을 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다.

작은 여자는 즉시 불안한 표정을 지어 보였고, 설명을 하려 하며 말을 와르르 쏟아냈다. “상자는 몇 시간 전에 왔고, 다른 수화물이랑 다 같이 스캔해 봤어요. 봉투는 UPS 우편으로 30분 전에 왔는데, 가능한 한 모든 것을 최대한 빨리 처리하라고 하신 걸로 기억해서요...” 여자는 말을 더듬었다. 쉴새없이 깜박거리는 눈은 초조하게 방 안을 배회하고 있었다. 말이 막힌 대화에 갇힌 자신을 도와서 꺼내줄 누군가를 찾기라도 하듯 말이다.

“알았어. 이리 줘.” 알렉이 말했다. 제이스가 두 개의 편지봉투를 살펴보는 동안 여자가 건네는 마분지 상자를 받아든 알렉의 심장 박동은 빨라졌다. 알렉은 몸을 돌려 엘리베이터로 향했다. 엘리베이터로 올라탄 후 자신들이 향하는 층의 버튼을 누르고 나서야 그는 상자에 묶여진 붉은 실크 리본을 풀었다. 

“넌 이게 뭐라고 생각하는데?” 제이스가 물었다. 상자 안에 무엇이 있는지를 살펴보는 그 모습은 평소의 제이스답지 않았다. 그러나 알렉은 그에게 그러지 말라고 하지 않았다. 매그너스는 실종 상태였고, 클레리 역시 마찬가지였다. 그리고 이지에게 그렇듯 제이스에게도 클레리는 중요했다.

숨을 깊이 들이쉰 알렉은 대답하지 않고서 상자를 열었고, 그 안을 들여다보았다. 깔끔하게 감싸여진 실크 위에는 목걸이가 놓여 있었고, 알렉은 그것을 낚아채 조심스럽게 살펴보았다. 낯이 익은 목걸이 같지는 않았고, 특별해 보이지도 않았다. 가운데에는 한 개의 원석이 달려 있었고 금색 체인이 늘어져 있었는데, 아마도 다이아몬드 같았지만 그게 다였다. 혼란스러워진 알렉은 제이스를 건너다보았지만, 제이스 역시도 대답으로 어깨를 으쓱해 보였을 뿐이었다. 그렇게 하고 나서 제이스는 다시 몸을 바로 세웠다.

박스를 들여다본 알렉은 작은 쪽지를 보았고, 그 종이를 잡아당겨 꺼냈다. 한 쪽에 금색의 하트가 찍혀 있는 작은 카드였는데, 다른 면에는 정갈하고 구불구불한 필체가 적혀 있었다.

“사랑하는 내 이사벨에게, 내 마음을 담아 보내나니...” 알렉은 문구를 읽기 시작했지만, 곧 눈을 굴렸다. 이건 어떤 남자가 제 여동생의 관심을 바라며 보내는, 젠장맞을 연애 선물 중에 하나였던 것이다. 그 사실을 알아챈 알렉은 카드에 적힌 나머지 말들을 무시하고서 상자 안에 쪽지를 다시 쑤셔넣었다. 상자를 다시 닫은 후 알렉은 그 위에 적힌 글씨를 다시 바라보았다. ‘라이트우드 양에게’ 라고 적혀 있었다. 알렉은 그 사람들이 모든 것을 뒤섞어 처리했나보다고 추측했다. 현재 느끼고 있는 그 모든 감정 위로 짜증이 솟구쳐올랐다. 

“젠장, 쓸모없는 년 같으니.” 알렉은 엘리베이터에서 내리며 중얼거렸고, 제이스는 그 뒤를 따랐다. 사무실에 도착한 알렉은 이지에게 온 선물을 의자 위에 던져 놓고서는 제 책상으로 걸어가 앉았다. 탈진할 지경이었으나 멈출 수는 없었다. 단 1초도 말이다.

제이스는 제 책상 위에 봉투를 던져두었고, 바지에 손을 문질러 닦은 후 가슴 위로 팔짱을 꼈다. “뭘 해야 할 지 모르겠어, 알렉. 항상 나는 말 그대로 뭘 해야 할 지 알고 있었다고. 그런데 지금은...” 제이스가 말을 흐렸다. 길을 잃은 듯한 표정이었다.

아이맥이 시작되기를 기다리며 알렉은 제 얼굴을 손으로 문질렀고, 고개를 끄덕였다. “알아.” 그리고 그 말은 진심이었다. 똑같은 기분을 느끼고 있었다. 길을 잃어버린 듯한 느낌. “보상을 걸려고 해.” 알렉이 말했다. 바로 그랬어야 했다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 그 생각을 지금껏 하지 못하고 있었던 것이다. “매그너스를 안전하게 돌려주거나, 안전하게 집으로 돌려보내 줄 수 있는 정보를 위해서...” 뭘 제시해야 할지 생각하려 애쓰며 알렉이 말했다. “...100만 달러.” 그 단어는 입 안에서 쓴 맛을 남겼다. 매그너스는 그 이상의 가치가 있기 때문이었다. 그는 이것보다도 훨씬 더 가치가 있었지만, 사람들이 이해하고서 조사에 착수하려면 뭔가 확실한 것이 필요했다.

제이스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만, 알렉이 그렇게 말했다는 것은 밖으로 나가서 말을 전하라는 의도임을 알고 있음에도 불구하고, 제이스는 여전히 움직이지 않고 있었다. 둘은 서로를 오랫동안 쳐다보았고, 마침내 제이스가 말했다. “...클레리는?”

알렉은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 잊고 있었다는 사실에 대해서 수치심마저 들었다. “같은 액수로.” 그가 말했다. 이지 역시도 이것을 맘에 들어하지 않으리라는 사실을 알렉은 알고 있었다.

“고맙다.” 말을 마친 제이스는 몸을 돌려 나가기 전 짧게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 생각에 잠긴 알렉을 내버려두고서, 제이스는 그들이 들어왔던 문으로 향했다.


	9. On The Other Hand...

공기청정기가 배경음으로 부드러운 허밍을 들려주는 동안, 제 사무실 안 책상에 앉은 알렉은 손으로 머리를 감싸쥐고 있었다. 매그너스와 클레리에 대해서 알고 있다는 사람은 아무도 나타나지 않았고 정보 또한 전혀 얻지 못한 채로 날은 흘러만 가고 있었다. 점차 커져가는 걱정으로 인해 이제는 마비라도 될 지경이었다. 매그너스를 찾으려면 어디를 뒤져야 할 지를 알아내는 것은 믿기 힘들 정도로 어려운 일이었다. 매그너스나 세바스찬의 소재를 물어볼 누군가조차도 찾기가 힘들었다. 다른 기관 내부에 심어둔 것처럼 모건스턴 조직 내부에도 심어둔 사람들이 있기는 했지만, 그 안에 있는 사람들과 연락을 취해 보았는데도 얻은 것은 없었다. 그리고 그 사실은 알렉을 미쳐 버리도록 몰아가고 있었다.

일어선 알렉은 책상 위를 한 팔로 거칠게 쓸었다. 몇 가지를 밀쳐버리자 물건들은 날아서 바닥 위로 떨어졌다. 가치가 있을만한 물건은 아마 아이패드 뿐인 것 같았으나, 뭐가 어찌되든 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다.

사무실을 떠난 알렉은 엘리베이터로 향해 1층으로 가는 버튼을 눌렀고, 폰을 꺼내쥔 후 다시 한 번 매그에게 전화를 시도해 보았다. 1시간 전에 그랬던 것처럼, 요 며칠 내 매 시간마다 그랬던 것처럼 말이다. 그러나 당연하게도, 바로 보이스메일로 연결이 될 뿐이었다. 제이스의 번호를 누른 알렉은 수신음이 울리자마자 폰을 귀에 가져다댔다. 곧장 전화를 받은 제이스는 약간 숨이 찬 듯 한 목소리로 말했다.

“소식 들은 거 있어?” 제이스가 물었다. 그 어조에서는 낙관적인 면이 비치고 있었다. 제이스가 클레리를 사랑한다는 사실은 알고 있었지만, 알렉은 클레리 역시 실종 상태라는 것을 지속적으로 자신에게 상기시켜야 했다. 그 사실에 죄책감을 느낄 뻔 하긴 했지만, 실제로 느끼지는 않았다. 가슴에 뚫린 구멍 말고는 그 어떤 것도 진심으로 느낄 수가 없기 때문이었다. 그 구멍은 매그너스를 잃은 것으로 대한, 그리고 그의 목숨이 무사할지에 대한 공포로 인해 생긴 것이었다.

“아니. 그 말은 너도 들은 게 없다는 뜻이겠네.” 알렉이 말했다. 작게 띵 하는 소리를 울린 엘리베이터는 그가 원하는 층에 도착했음을 알려 주었다. 스르르 미끄러져 열리는 엘리베이터의 문 밖으로 걸음을 내딛은 알렉은 제이스의 짧은 보고를 들었다. 그러나 보고를 들은 내용 안에도 도움이 될 만한 것은 전혀 들어있지 않았다. 건물 밖으로 나선 알렉은 잠시 걸음을 멈추고세 제 위에 있는 어두운 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 호흡이 어려울 정도로 오염된 도시의 공기를 들이마신 알렉은 스스로에게 말했다. 매그너스는 죽지 않았어. 매그너스가 죽었더라면, 세바스찬은 그 시체를 어딘가에 버려두었을 것이다. 셋을 납치한 날에 루크의 시체를 버려 두었던 것처럼 말이다.

“알겠어.” 제이스가 말을 하지 않고 몇 초가 지나자 알렉은 침묵을 깨트렸다. 솔직하게 말하자면 알렉은 매그너스를 찾는 것에 더 가까워질 수 있는 정보를 빼놓고서는 아무 것에도 주의를 기울이지 않고 있었다. 정말로 흥미가 없었다. 제이스 또한 그냥 불안하고 초조해서 말을 계속 하는 것 같았는데, 제이스가 이렇게 초조해하고 무서워하는 일은 드물었다. “뭐라도 소식 들으면 연락줄게.” 알렉이 말했다. 왜 제가 제이스에게 제일 먼저 전화를 건 것인지는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 아마 그냥 익숙한 목소리를 듣고 싶어서인 것 같았다. 집에만 가만히 앉아 있을 수는 없다고 말한 이지는 지속적으로 움직이고 있었고, 하루에 몇 번 정도만 문자를 체크했다. 자신이 보고할 것이 있거나 아니면 알렉이 새 정보를 얻은 것이 있는지 확인할 때만 말이다. 제이스 역시도 밖에서 시간을 보내고 있었는데, 일어나 있는 시간 전부를 사용해 개인적으로 확인을 하고 있었다. ‘숨어있을 만한 장소’ 로 체크를 해 둔 도시 안의 건물 하나하나를 뒤지면서 말이다. 알렉으로 말하자면 그는 아파트를, 특히 침실을 피하고 있었다. 최근 며칠간 더 이상 잠을 자지 않고 버틸 수 없을 때가 되면 알렉은 소파나, 아니면 회의실에 있는 의자 위로 무너져 내렸다. 심지어 사무실에서조차 그러기도 했다. 메리스가 가르쳤기 때문에 알렉은 약한 면을 보이지 않아야 한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 메리스가 준 몇 개 안 되는 가르침 중 지랄맞을 정도로 가치가 있는 교훈이었고 알렉 스스로도 실제로 그렇게 생각하고 있었지만, 지금 당장 그 교훈을 지키며 살아내기란 힘든 일이었다.

전화를 끊기 전에 뭔가 알아내면 연락하겠다고 말했던 제이스는 약속을 지켰다. 그냥 계단 위에 서 있던 알렉은 건물 몇 개를 뒤져보는 방안에 대해 고려하고 있었는데, 입구를 지키고 있는 두 명의 경비 중 한 명을 불러 데리고 갈 생각이었다. 지금 일어나고 있는 모든 일들로 살펴보았을 때 혼자 움직일 정도로 바보는 아니었으니까. 그 때, 갈색 유니폼을 입은 남성이 경비원들한테 다가왔다. 알렉은 그 남자가 하는 말이 잘 들리지 않는 곳에 서 있었으나, 남자가 다시 문을 향해 발걸음을 돌리자 두 경비원이 뭐라고 말했고, 그리고 나자 UPS 배달부가 하는 말이 명확히 들리기 시작했다.

“아무나 여기에 사인을 해 주셔야 해요,” 남자가 말했다. 그러나 두 경비는 화음을 맞춰 머리를 내저어보였다. 두 경비원 중 더 키가 큰 쪽인 남자는 떰즈라는 이름으로 불리고 있었는데, 그는 갈색 옷을 입은 우편부에게 모든 소포는 건물의 반대편에 전달해야 한다는 사실을 설명하려 하고 있었다. 알렉은 UPS 배달부가 기운이 빠져하는 것을 이해했다. 인근에 건설 현장이 있어 몇 개의 거리가 봉쇄된 상태였다. 말인즉슨 건물의 반대편으로 배달을 하는 것이 별로 어렵지 않을 수 있다고 생각할 수도 있지만, 실제로는 그렇지 않다는 뜻이었다.

알렉은 그들에게로 다가갔다. 떰즈, 그리고 알렉이 이름을 잊어버린 다른 경비원은 한 걸음 물러서 그가 들어올 수 있도록 길을 터 주었다. 떰즈는 심지어 우편부를 살짝 옆으로 밀어 알렉의 길을 막지 않도록 해 주었다. “누구한테 온 겁니까?” 남자들 무리 옆에 멈춰선 알렉이 물었다. 알렉은 배달부의 손에 들린, 작은 소포처럼 보이는 봉투를 내려다보고 있었다.

남자는 봉투를 바라보는 대신 다른 손에 든 차트를 쳐다보았고, 이름을 읽었다. “알렉 라이트우드 씨한테 보낸 거네요.” 키가 작고 머리가 벗겨진 남자는 회의적인 표정을 얼굴에 띄우고 알렉을 올려다보았다. 그저 고개를 끄덕여보인 알렉은 손을 내밀어 남자가 봉투를 건네기를 기다렸다. “제가 사인해 드리겠습니다.” 알렉이 말했다. 알렉이 그렇게 한 이유는 단지, 일이 아무리 작다고 해도 주의를 흐트러트릴 수 있는 것은 사실이었기 때문이었다. 그리고 지금 당장 그에게 필요한 것은 주의를 분산시킬 수 있는 일이었다. 배달부는 다시 불안한 표정을 지었으나, 그가 사인을 해 준다면 건물의 다른 편까지 이동하지 않아도 되었기에 신분증 확인 없이도 기꺼이 소포를 건네주고 싶어하는 것이 확실해보였다. 사인을 마친 알렉은 작달막한 남자의 손에서 작은 봉투를 받아들었고, 다시 건물 안으로 걸어들어갔다. 일반적인 편지보다는 조금 무거웠고, 뭔가 물건이 들어 있었다. 모양이나 느낌으로 판단해 보건대 서류는 아니었다.

원래 계획은 부하를 데리고 나가서 라이트우드가 관리하는 도시 외곽에 있는 거대한 창고 건물들 중 몇 개를 확인해보는 것이었다. 그게 어리석은 생각이라 할지라도 말이다. 경계 주위에 가까운 건물이라고 해도 세바스찬이 라이트우드 구역 내부에 있는 건물을 사용할 가능성은 미미했으나, 그냥 확실히 해 두기 위해서 당연히 모든 것을 확인해야만 했다. 이제는 남자 직원이 앉아 있는 안내 데스크로 다가간 알렉은 봉투를 열 수 있을 만한 칼이나 가위를 부탁했다. 물론 손가락을 사용할 수도 있었지만, 봉투 안에 뭐가 있을지는 모르는 일이었고 현재 지고 있는 것도 있는데, 더 신경을 분할시키게 될 수도 있는 위험을 무릅쓰고 싶지는 않았다.

잘못 쓰인 알렉의 이름 바로 밑에 적혀져 있는 ‘째깍째깍’ 이라는 단어가 봉투의 가운데 쓰여 있었고, 그 사실 때문에 이 수화물은 더 의심스럽게 보였다. 봉투 하단 왼쪽 끝에는 누가 ‘8½ 잔여’ 이라는 끄적임이 있었고, 오른쪽 하단 끝에는 ‘10 정상’ 이라고 적혀져 있었다. 이상할 정도로 친숙하게 보였기에 이전에 어디에서 이것을 본 것인지 헤아려보지 않았던 알렉은 이것에 대해 알아봐야 한다는 것을 깨달았다. 말쑥하게 차려입은 마른 남자가 건네는 가위를 받아든 알렉은 봉투를 열기 전 점퍼의 목 부분을 올려 코와 입을 가렸다. 만약을 대비해서였다. 봉투를 조금 앞으로 기울인 알렉은 뭔가가 굴러 나오는 것을 보았다. 무엇인지는 알 수 없었지만 그 주위가 포스트잇으로 감싸여 있었다. 고무줄로 묶인 노란 종이는 뭔가로 얼룩이 져 어두운 갈색으로 보였다. 들이마셔도 유해한 물질은 아니라는 것을 확신이 들자, 점퍼를 다시 내린 알렉은 물건을 집어들었다.

작은 물체를 집어올린 알렉은 의문에 차 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 고무줄을 제거하자 ‘10H’ 라고 적혀져 말린 포스트잇 종이가 나왔고, 그 안에 들어 있었던 무언가는 사람의 손가락 절반처럼 보였다. 손가락을 손 안에 쥔 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 포스트잇을 뒤로 돌린 후 그 뒤에 적혀 있는 것을 읽었다. 지저분하고 독특한 필체로 쓰여 있었는데, 봉투에 적혀져 있던 것과 같은 글씨체였다.

‘난 네가 더 빠를 거라고 생각했어’

잠시 동안 노란색의 작은 종이를 바라보던 알렉의 눈은 제 손바닥 위에 올려진 차가운 손가락으로 미끄러져 내려왔다. 느리게 침을 삼킨 알렉은 손을 한 쪽으로 살짝 기울여 손가락이 구를 수 있게 했다. 그렇게 하자마자, 완벽하게 칠해진 손톱을 응시하자마자 알렉의 육신에 있던 모든 감정이 휘발되었다. 그럴 리가 없지 않은가? 그럴 수는 없지 않은가?

위에서부터 구토감을 올라오고 있었다. 매그의 손가락을 바라보며, 몸을 앞으로 기울인 알렉은 넘어지지 않기 위해 안내 데스크에 무게를 실었다. . 매그너스의 손가락이었다. 아닐 수가 없었다. 토해버리지 않기 위해서 힘겹게 침을 삼키며, 알렉은 차가운 손가락을 거세게 움켜쥐었다. 이 봉투를 보았을 때와 같은 필체를 어디서 보았는지를 기억해 내기 위해서 알렉은 절박하게 노력하고 있었다. 경고장을 보냈었나? 그 작은 메모는 제가 모르고 있던 무언가를 알아차려야만 한다고 암시하는 것처럼 보였다. 

“엔젤?” 안내 데스크 뒤에 선 남자가 말했다. 걱정하는 목소리였지만, 알렉은 그를 무시했다. 제 몸을 지탱해주고 있던 데스크 표면에서 몸을 뗀 알렉은 엘리베이터로 향했다. 엘리베이터에 올라탄 알렉은 바닥으로 쓰러져 버리지 않기 위해서 곧장 손잡이를 잡아쥐었다. 손가락을, 매그너스의 손가락을 잡으며 알렉은 제가 정신을 잃는 것은 아닌지 생각했다. 처음에 느꼈던 부정과 충격은 곧 모든 것을 불태우며 타오르는 듯한 분노로 대체되었고, 그 감정은 알렉의 몸 구석구석을 잠식했다. 문이 뒤에서 닫히자, 차갑고 뻣뻣한 손가락을 세게 움켜쥔 알렉은 분노를 분출하기 위해 비명을 질렀다. 손잡이를 놓은 알렉은 주먹을 들어 거울이 달린 벽을 쪼개질 때까지 세게 내려쳤다. 균열이 일어난 부분부터 시작해 번개를 맞은 듯한 자국이 번져나갔다.

영화 같지는 않았다. 뭔가를 내려치는 것은 도움이 되지 않았고, 작은 파괴 행위로는 전혀 만족감을 느낄 수가 없었다. 층에 도착해 엘리베이터 문이 열리자, 제 사무실 밖의 책상에 앉아있는 직원을 지나친 알렉은 성큼성큼 걸어 홀을 가로질렀다. 전에 저 포장을 본 적이 있었다. 자신이 본 적이 있다는 것을 알렉은 알고 있었다. 매그의 손가락과 함께 배달된 메시지는 이치에 맞지 않았고, 그러니 다른 게 있어야만 했다. 사무실로 다시 들어간 알렉은 광적으로 모든 편지를 뒤지기 시작했다. 매그가 실종된 이후로는, 손가락이 나오기 전까지는, 단 한 번도 확인해보려고 신경조차 쓰지 않고 있던 것들이었다. 하지만 그 봉투와 글씨체가 일치하는 수화물은 어떤 것도 찾을 수가 없었다. 분노에 찬 알렉은 책상을 세게 걷어찼고, 한 걸음 물러선 알렉은 다시 생각했다. 어디였지? 어딘가에서 보았던 것을 알고 있었다. 주머니에서 폰을 꺼내 막 제이스에게 연락을 취하려던 순간, 알렉의 눈은 바닥에 놓인 봉투에 내려앉았다. 이전에 밀쳐뒀던 것이었다. 흰 종이는 그 역시도 오염되어 있었다. 포스트잇 메모가 갈색으로 물들어 있었던 것처럼 말이다. 몸을 움직여 그 봉투를 집어들면서 알렉은 제 발에 걸려 넘어질 뻔했다.

갈비뼈 안에 갇힌 심장은 천둥이 치듯 요란하게 뛰어대고 있었고, 불룩한 봉투를 여는 알렉의 손은 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 수화물을 뜯자 손 안으로 반지를 낀 손가락이 떨어졌고, 알렉은 흐느낌을 삼켜야만 했다. 매그너스가 사라진 상태에서, 이것은 의심의 여지가 없었다. 은색 반지는 자신이 그를 알았을 때부터 매그가 계속 새끼손가락에 착용하고 있던 것이었다. 증거로는 그것이면 충분했다. 피, 죽음, 그리고 심지어 이런 신체 일부조차도, 지금까지 문제가 되었던 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 절대 없었다. 그러나 이것은 매그너스였다. 그의 매그너스였다. 알렉은 위장 안에 있는 내용물을 비워내지 않기 위해 갖은 애를 써야만 했다. 다시 봉투에 시선을 준 알렉은 새 우편 안에 있었던 것과 같은 메시지가 적힌 포스트잇이나 그와 비슷한 무언가를 찾아보았다. 제 책상 쪽으로 구르듯이 다가간 알렉은 두 개의 차가운 손가락을 부드러운 유리 표면 위에 올려두었고, 그 후 손을 집어넣어 메모를 꺼냈다.

‘손 떼’ 이 말이 적힌 밑으로는 몇몇 도시의 이름이 휘갈겨져 있었다. 그 도시들 전부 다, 모건스턴 조직과 라이트우드 조직이 차지했다가 뺏겼다가 하며 현재는 휴전 지역으로 둔 곳이었다.

손 떼라고? 그게 세바스찬이 요구한 전부란 말인가? 알렉은 소리를 질렀다. 그냥 매그너스를 데리고 있다는 사진을 보여주기만 했어도 저는 쉽게 그렇게 해 줬을 것이었다. 그것으로는 부족하다고 했어도 받아들였을 것이다. 이제 알렉은 죄책감을 느끼고 있었다. 세바스찬이 보냈던 편지를 일찍 열지 않았기 때문에 이런 일이 벌어진 것이다. 편지만 일찍 봤었더라면 매그너스가 손가락 하나를 더 잘리는 고통은 더 겪지 않아도 되었을 텐데. 폰을 집어든 알렉은 언젠가부터 정신을 놓고 계속 떨고 있었다. 그 메모를 사진으로 찍은 알렉은 명령과 함께 사진을 제이스에게로 보냈다.

의자로 털썩 쓰러진 알렉은 폰이 울리자마자 전화를 받았다. 문자를 받자마자 제이스가 전화를 할 것임은 알고 있었다.

“이게 뭔데?” 알렉과 통화가 연결되자마자 제이스가 물었다.

“전부 손 떼라고 해. 누구도 그 구역 근처에는 가지 못하게 해.” 대답하는 알렉의 목소리는 불안정했다. 당연하게도 제이스는 즉시 그 사실을 알아차렸다.

“알렉,”

마른침을 삼킨 알렉의 눈은 책상 위에 놓인 두 개의 손가락에 머물렀다. 다시 위장이 뒤틀리는 느낌이 났고, 가슴 안의 심장은 욱신거렸다. “세바스찬이야. 그냥... 그렇게 해.” 알렉은 처음으로 제 눈이 젖어드는 것을 느꼈다. 순간은 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 매그너스가 고통받고 있다. 고문받고 있는데 자신은 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그는 쓸모가 없었다. 제이스가 대답하기도 전에 알렉의 폰은 삑 하고 울렸다. 다른 전화가 또 오고 있다는 의미였다. “지금 나한테 전화가 와서... 아무튼 그대로 해. 다시 전화할게.” 말을 마친 알렉은 전화를 끊은 후 던컨에게서 온 새 전화를 받았다.

“그 놈이 돌아왔습니다.” 던컨이 말했다. 알렉이 어찌나 빨리 일어섰던지, 의자는 뒤로 넘어갔다.

스콧, 그 씹새끼. 이 일이 벌어지는 며칠 동안 떠나 있다가 다시 돌아온 게 단순한 우연일 리가 없었다. 이를 악문 알렉은 코로 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 대답을 하기 전 알렉은 차분하게 호흡하기 위해 애썼다. “잡아둬. 지금 간다.” 알렉이 으르렁거렸다. 매그너스의 납치와 뭐라도 관련이 있다면, 스콧을 고통받게 할 새로운 방법을 찾아내서 그 고통을 계속 겪을 수 있도록 확실히 해 줄 것이라고 맹세할 수도 있었다.

“알겠습니다.” 전화를 끊기 전 던컨이 대답했다. 책상 위에 놓인 매그의 손가락을 힐끗 바라본 알렉은 은색 반지를 빼 주머니에 넣었다. 주머니에 폰을 넣은 후 알렉은 다시 문으로 향했다.

***

“네 역겨운 남자친구께서는 왜 이렇게. 젠장맞게. 느리신거지?” 세바스찬이 뇌까렸다. 조금 전 고통과 탈진으로 인해 기절했었던 매그는 느리게 눈을 떴다. 기침을 하자 입 안에서 피의 맛이 느껴졌다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 턱을 따라 침과 피가 흘러내렸다. 고개를 든 매그는 제 앞의 금발을 올려다보았다. 거대한 공간 안에 들어와 있음에도 불구하고 조명이 너무 어두웠기에, 이 공간의 전체 크기가 어느 정도 되는지는 확실히 알 수가 없었다. 이 공간은 지독한 악취를 풍기고 있었는데, 오물과 쓰레기, 피 그리고 살을 태우는 냄새가 났다. 며칠 동안이나 같은 의자에 묶여 있었던 것으로 인해 전신이 욱신거렸다. 몇 번이나 얻어맞은 것으로 인해 얼굴은 부어올라 쓰라렸다. 코와 이가 제일 그랬는데, 그래도 그 둘은 왼손보다는 덜 아팠다. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 매그는 아래를 내려다보았고, 빠르게 시선을 돌렸다. 그 광경을 보는 것만으로도 메스꺼웠다.

“내 생각에는... 만약 내가 틀렸다면 편하게 수정해줘도 상관없지만, 내 생각에는 그 새끼가 널 좋아하는 것 같아. 솔직히 말하자면, 내가 아는 것으로 보건대, 걘 널 존나 사랑해.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 그는 마치 그 단어가 지금껏 입에 담았던 것 중 가장 역겨운 것이라도 된다는 듯 ‘사랑’을 발음하고 있었다. 이 금발이 누굴 사랑한다는 것이 가능하기나 한 일인지 매그는 궁금했다. 아마도, 그게 바로 그가 그렇게 경멸을 담아 그 단어를 말하는 이유가 아닐까. 아니면 그냥 자신들의 사랑을 인정하기 싫어하고 있는 것인지도 모른다.

매그는 고개를 다시 떨어지게 두었다. 그는 너무 지쳐 있었다. 고통이 너무 심해 대응을 해 줄 수가 없었지만, 그래도 세바스찬이 말하거나 움직일 때마다 매그의 전신은 살짝씩 움찔했다. 얼마 전에 다른 곳으로 이동된 클레리는 더 이상 그곳에 없었다. 클레리가 사라진 지 얼마나 된 것인지는 확실히 알 수 없었지만, 아마 하루 정도 된 것 같다고 추측을 해 볼 수는 있었다. 매그가 이해한 바로는, 클레리는 제가 있는 곳과 연결되어 있는 다른 방 중 하나에 있는 것 같았다. 클레리가 아직 살아있다는 것은, 아니 혹은 살아 있었다는 것은 알 수 있었다. 깨어났을 때 고통에 차서 내지르는 클레리의 비명 소리를 들었으니, 적어도 그 때까지는 살아있었을 것이다. 클레리를 볼 수 없기에 자신만큼이나 계속 클레리를 걱정하는 상태에 놓인 것은 정신적인 고문이기도 했지만 작은 위안으로도 다가오고 있었다. 익숙한 얼굴이 주변에서 보이는 것은 어떤 편안함도 느낄 수 없게 만들었다.

세바스찬이 열려진 물병을 걷어차자, 물병은 매그 쪽으로 날아왔다. 매그의 앞에 떨어져 바닥을 친 물병은 플라스틱 용기 바깥으로 액체를 쏟아내었고, 묶여진 그의 다리 사이로 굴러왔다. “이봐, 내가 너한테 말하고 있잖아!” 분노에 찬 세바스찬이 고함을 질렀다.

쓰라린 근육들이 긴장했다. 일어날 일에 대한 공포스러운 예측으로 인해 매그는 눈을 감았다. 특별한 이유가 없는 것 같아 보일 때에도 세바스찬은 돌연 분노에 사로잡히고는 했고, 그럴 때마다 그는 그 울화를 매그에게 분출했다. 숨을 참은 매그는 제 앞으로 다가온 세바스찬의 존재를 느끼고 움찔했지만, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

“뭐라고?!” 세바스찬이 고함을 지르는 것을 들을 수 있었으나, 그를 향한 것은 아니었다. 참고 있었던 숨을 내쉰 매그는 세바스찬이 제게서 멀어지는 것을 느꼈고, 무슨 일이 벌어지는 것인지를 보기 위해 천천히 눈을 떴다. 두 남자가 세바스찬에게로 다가오는 것을 본 매그는 그 중 하나가 낯이 익은 얼굴임을 알아차렸다. 이름은 생각해 낼 수 없었으나, 매그는 자신이 이전에 어딘가에서 그를 본 적이 있음을 알 수 있었다. 두 남자가 조용하게 전달하는 이야기를 듣고 난 세바스찬은 미친 듯한 웃음을 터트렸고, 그 웃음소리를 듣자 매그는 제 위장이 뒤틀리는 것을 느꼈다. 사람들이 웃는 것이나 행복한 상태로 있는 것은 보통 좋은 징조였다. 적어도 그것을 보는 사람이 누구든 미소를 짓게는 만들 수 있는 광경이었다. 그러나 세바스찬이 웃거나 미소를 지으면 꼭 주위에 있는 사람들 전원에게서 기운을 강탈해가는 것처럼, 혈관에 흐르는 피가 얼어붙는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“난 저주받을 거야.” 낄낄거린 세바스찬은 뒤로 돌아 매그를 쳐다보았다. 두 남자는 여전히 그 곳에 서 있었다. 둘 다 얼굴에 즐거운 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다고 매그는 분명하게 말할 수 있었다. 얻어맞아서 부어올라 거의 감긴 눈 사이로도 그걸 볼 수 있었다. 세바스찬이 다시 제 쪽으로 걸어오기 시작하자, 매그는 두 남자 중 한 사람을 어디에서 보았는지 퍼뜩 기억해냈다. 두 남자 중 키가 작은 사람은 제 밑에서 일하며 마약을 받아 판매하는 애였다. 그 사실을 깨닫자 매그는 얼굴을 정통으로 가격당한 기분이 되었다. 한 번 그 남자를 알아보자, 왜 자신이 전에 그의 이름을 기억할 수 없었는지를 문제 없이 떠올릴 수 있었다. 저 남자를 마지막으로 보았을 때도 그랬었으니까. 집들이 파티에 왔던 저 새끼가 알렉과 노닥거리며 그의 뒷통수를 치고 있을 때도 그랬었으니까.

세바스찬이 제가 묶인 의자 가장자리에 발을 올려놓자 매그는 다시 긴장했다. 그의 다리 사이에 발을 둔 세바스찬은 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. “쓰레기우드 씨께서 널 정말 좋아하시는 것 같네,” 세바스찬이 미소를 짓자 매그는 다시 몸이 차가워지는 것을 느꼈다. “손가락 한 개 반밖에 아닌데 반응을 하시다니.” 세바스찬이 말했다. 매그의 왼손으로 손을 뻗은 세바스찬은 손등을 손가락으로 눌렀다. 그 동작은 손가락을 타고 고통스러운 충격파를 쏘아보냈는데, 이미 없는 손가락에서도 환상통이 느껴졌다. 매그가 고통에 차 신음하자 세바스찬은 킥킥거렸다. “걔한테 심장이 있을 거라고 누가 상상이나 했겠어. 어쩌면 그 새끼가 나보다 나을지도 모르지.” 여전히 미소를 지은 세바스찬이 말했다. 조롱하는 어조였다.

“네가 명백한 사실을 발표하는 방식이 정말 마음에 드는걸. 그렇게 대단한 발견을 해내셨다니.” 매그가 말했다. 말하자마자 즉시 얼굴로 주먹이 날아왔지만 매그는 전혀 놀라지 않았다. 이번에 맞은 방향은 꽤나 아랫쪽이었고, 입 안에서 느껴지던 피의 맛이 진하게 번졌다. 왼쪽 귀가 울리는 것이 느껴졌다. 세바스찬이 의자를 발로 차 뒤로 넘어트렸을 때 매그는 방어막을 내리고 있었다. 그렇게 주의를 기울이고 있지 않았음에도, 매그의 고개가 여전히 앞으로 숙여져 있던 것은 행운이라고밖에 말할 수 없었다. 그랬었기 때문에, 의자가 땅에 세게 부딪혔을 때에도 머리 역시 세게 부딪히지는 않을 수 있었다.

고통에 차 신음하면서, 매그는 메스꺼움과 어지러움을 느꼈다. 후두부에서부터 뻗어나온 고통은 그를 질식할 정도로 만들고 있었다. 눈을 떠 깜빡이려고 애를 쓰며, 매그는 제게 몸을 기울인 세바스찬의 차갑고 죽어있는 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 매그의 가슴에 파고든 세바스찬의 발은 거의 목까지 올라와 있었다. “손가락 대신 네 혀를 잘라버렸어야 했는데.” 세바스찬이 으르렁거렸다. 매그는 제가 제 입술을 꽉 물고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 없었다. “별로 상관 없어. 내가 널 처리하고 나면, 어쨌든 그 천박한 개자식도 더 이상 널 원하지 않을 테니까.” 세바스찬은 침을 뱉었다. 어딘가에서 칼을 꺼내든 그는 매그의 얼굴 위에 칼을 대고 흔들어보였다. 칼이 얼굴로 가까이 다가오자, 어두운 조명이 철제 날에 반사되었다. 매그는 입술을 문 것과 마찬가지로 눈을 꽉 내리감았다. 그러나 제 이마부터 시작한 칼날이 눈썹까지 피부를 그으며 내려오자 그는 울부짖을 수밖에 없었다. 자상은 너무도 깊게 느껴졌다. 마치 두개골을 찌르는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 탈진할 것만 같은 피로와 함께, 제 가슴과 목을 누른 세바스찬의 무게가 호흡을 앗아가고 있었다. 매그는 기절했다.

***

스콧이 살고 있는 건물 밖 도로변에 차를 세운 후 알렉은 차에서 내렸다. 알렉과 키가 비슷한 남자인 닉이 입구로 들어가는 열려있는 문 앞에 서서 지키고 있었다. 닉은 요 며칠 간 ‘스콧 임무’를 맡고 있던 부하였다. 알렉이 다가오자, 가볍게 고개를 숙여보인 닉은 그가 들어갈 수 있도록 문을 당겨 완전히 열어주었다. 혹시나 싶었던 닉은 스콧이 거주하는 아파트의 호수와 층을 알려주었다. 물론 알렉은 이미 스콧이 사는 곳을 알고 있었지만 말이다.

한 층 한 층 엘리베이터가 올라갈수록 알렉의 심장은 질주하듯 뛰어대고 있었다. 마침내 엘리베이터가 정확한 층에 도착하자 스콧의 집으로 다가간 알렉은 이미 살짝 열려 있던 문을 밀어 열었고, 집으로 들어간 후 문을 거세게 닫았다. 미용사가 지불할 수 있을 만한 집이라고 세간에서 생각하는 것보다도 아파트는 더 컸다. 다시 생각해 보니, 스콧은 무슨 ‘스타 미용사’인지 뭐인지라고 했었다. 알렉이 들어왔을 때 스콧은 거실 한가운데에 놓인 의자에 앉아 있었는데, 난처함과 짜증이 한데 뒤섞인 표정을 하고 있었다. 한 쪽으로 물러나 서 있는 던컨의 손에는 총이 들려 있었으나 무슨 인상파적인 그림이 걸려있는 벽에 기대어 있는 것을 보니 그는 꽤나 편안해 보였다. 한 번 둘러보자마자, 알렉은 매그너스와 함께 찍은 스콧의 사진이 담긴 액자도 발견할 수 있었다. 최소 세 개였는데 그 중 하나는 벽에 붙은 ‘살고, 사랑하고 웃어라’ 라는 문구의 스티커 밑에 놓여 있었다. 알렉은 그것을 보며 이를 으드득 갈았고, 망설이지도 않고 스콧에게로 걸어가 플라워 패턴이 들어간 티셔츠를 입은 그의 카라를 움켜쥐었다. 남자를 거칠게 잡아당긴 알렉은 바닥에 스콧을 패대기쳤다.

“매그너스 씨발 어디 있어?” 충격을 받아 놀란 표정으로 절 올려다보고 있는 스콧에게 다가가며 알렉은 높은 쇳소리를 냈다.

“뭐요? 무슨?” 스콧이 대답했다. 확장된 눈은 충혈되어 있었는데, 옷에서 풍기고 있는 대마의 악취가 이유를 설명해주었다.

눈을 가늘게 뜬 알렉은 눈동자를 깜박이지조차 않았다. “매그너스 말이야. 어디 있냐고.” 알렉이 다시 물었다. 이 남자와 전에 만났을 때에도 인내심이라고는 1도 없었고 또 만났다고 하더라도 그랬을 테지만, 현재 매그가 실종되어 있는 상황이다 보니 인내심은 그것보다도 더 바닥이 나 있었다.

스콧은 혼란스러운 표정이었다. 그리고 아주 짧은 순간이었지만 즐거워 보이기도 했다. “헤어졌어요?”

분노에 찬 알렉은 등 뒤로 손을 뻗어 총을 꺼냈다. 스콧에게 몸을 기울인 알렉은 철제 총열관을 그의 이마에 누르며 이를 갈았다. “이게 재미있다고 생각하나 보지? 네가 입을 열지 않겠다면 그 새끼들이 매그너스한테 한 짓거리를 너한테도 전부 해 주겠어. 그 새끼들이 나한테 이미 손가락 두 개를 보낸 걸 생각해보니 그것부터 시작해야겠군.” 알렉이 내뱉었다. 알렉은 시선을 돌리지도 않은 채 던컨에게 명령했다. “칼 가져와. 날카로운 걸로.”

스콧은 무서워하고 공포에 질린 표정을 내보일 정도의 지식은 가지고 있었다. 다음 말을 더듬거리며 내뱉는 스콧의 어조를 보아하니 그런 감정을 느끼고 있다는 것 역시도 확실했다. “뭐라구요? 안돼요, 아니에요, 전 한 게 없어요.” 여전히 스콧에게 총을 겨눈 알렉은 왼손으로 칼을 받아쥐었다. 던컨이 알렉에게 칼을 건네자 스콧은 입을 뗐다. “정말이예요, 제발, 전 아무것도 한 게 없어요. 전 아무것도 몰라요. 전 절대 매그너스를 다치게 하지 않았을 거라구요. 제발 부탁이에요,”

“개소리 하지마! 매그너스가 사라지자마자 네가 그렇게 편하게 사라질 이유가 없어. 그리고 넌 지금 나타났지.” 분노에 찬 알렉은 고함을 지르다시피 하고 있었다. 알렉은 스콧의 머리가 놓인 나무 바닥 바로 옆에 세게 칼을 찔러넣었다. 거세게 꽂아넣은 덕에 칼은 서 있을 정도였는데, 알렉이 자루를 놓자 칼은 약하게 흔들렸다. 스콧은 펄쩍 뛰었다. 하지만 머리는 칼 쪽으로는 움직이지 않았는데, 스콧에게 있어서는 행운이었다. 만약 서 있는 칼 쪽으로 갑작스럽게 움직였더라면 칼은 쉽게 귀를 베었을 것이다.

스콧은 고개를 흔들었다. 그렇게 하는 그의 머리는 위험할 정도로 칼 가까이에서 움직이고 있었다. “절대 안 그랬을 거예요, 전 아니예요. 정말이예요, 제가 그럴 수는 없다구요. 전 매그너스를 사랑한단 말이예요!” 스콧은 울고 있었다. 공포에 질린 스콧이 오줌을 지렸다는 것을 깨달은 알렉은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 말로 할 수 없는 분노와 혐오감으로, 알렉은 제 총의 공이치기를 당겨 스콧의 이마에 더 세게 눌렀다. 스콧의 뇌수를 바닥 위에 쏟아지게 해 세상에게 자비를 베풀 생각이었다. “찾을 수 없으면, 그냥, 추적하면 되잖아요.” 스콧은 말을 더듬었다. 알렉이 총을 약간 뒤로 물렸을 때, 몸을 떨고 있는 스콧의 피부에는 총구가 파고든 붉은 자국이 동그랗게 남아 있었다.

“씨발 무슨 얘기를 하는 거야? 추적? 존나 아이디나 그딴 거 달아둔 것도 아니고, 추적을 어떻게 해. 못ㅡ” 입을 연 알렉의 말은 가로막혔다.

“핸드폰이요.” 스콧이 말을 더듬었다.

그 대답을 듣자마자 알렉은 스콧의 머리를 날려버리고 싶어졌다. “씨발 우리도 해 봤다고. 매그너스 폰 꺼져 있다니까. 날 무슨 바보 멍청이로 생각하는 거야?”

스콧은 다시 머리를 흔들었다. 이번에는 그가 워낙 격렬하게 고개를 흔들었기에, 칼날은 살짝 귀를 파고들었다. 몸을 퍼덕거린 스콧은 왼쪽으로 고개를 홱 움직였고, 종이에 베인 것 이상으로 심하지 않은 ‘부상’임에도 불구하고 처량하게 흐느꼈다. “저한테 다른 방법이 있어요. 정말이예요. 제발 절 죽이지 마세요.”

얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 몸을 완전히 곧추세웠고, 바닥 위에 누워 말도 안 되는 얘기를 갖다붙이는 남자를 내려다보았다.

“매그너스 핸드폰 케이스요,” 스콧이 더듬거리며 말했다. “그 뒤에 칩이 붙어 있어요. 그래서 제 폰에 깔린 앱으로 그 핸드폰 추적이 가능해요.”

눈을 두어 번 깜빡인 알렉은 똑바로 생각을 해 보려 노력했다. 실지로 들은 말이 무엇인지 이해하기 위해 알렉은 애를 쓰고 있었다. “네가 매그너스를 추적하고 있었다고?” 알렉이 물었다. 그 정보는 스콧에게 전혀 필요가 없을 텐데. 알렉은 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 금발이 매그너스를 추적할 만한 합당한 이유를 찾아낼 수 없었다. 그 어떤 것도 말이다. “왜 그랬지? 세바스찬 밑에서 일하고 있는 거야?” 알렉이 으르렁거렸다. 이유라면 그것이 유일할 수밖에 없었다. 아니면 메리스가 스콧을 꼬드겼는지도 모른다.

“아니에요, 아니에요. 저는 그냥...” 빠르게 대답을 한 스콧은 머리를 흔들었다. “저는 그냥, 매그너스가 어디 있는지를 알고 있는 게 좋아서 그랬어요.”

역겨움과 분노를 느낀 알렉은 호흡을 차분히 하기 위해 애썼다. 매그너스를 찾아야만 했고, 지금 당장 중요한 것은 그것뿐이었다. 그러니 다른 것들은 전부 다 기다릴 수 있을 것이다. “얘 폰 어딨어.” 알렉이 말했다. 그 말은 던컨을 움직이게 했고, 부하는 빠르게 다가와 알렉에게 스콧의 폰을 건네주었다.

“속임수처럼 보이는데요. 얘 그냥 죽여버려야 하지 않을까요, 그리고ㅡ” 던컨이 말했다. 하지만 알렉은 듣고 있지 않았다.

“비밀번호.” 알렉이 물었다. 스콧이 매그너스의 생일을 웅얼거리자, 알렉은 이 씹새끼를 쏴버리는 것에 대해서 진지하게 고민했다. 잠금화면은 매그너스와 스콧이 함께 찍은 사진이었고, 울화를 가라앉혀 주는 것에는 전혀 도움이 되지 못했다. 하지만 폰의 잠금을 해제하며 알렉은 차분하게 있으려고 노력했다. 화면을 열자마자 곧바로 인스타그램으로 연결되었고, 인상적인 문답으로 채워진 프로필이 나타났다. 뭐 ‘스콧베인’ 이라거나 그 따위의 아이디를 예상하고 있었으나, ‘민들레재생’ 이라는 씨발할 히피같은 스콧의 아이디를 보자 알렉은 역겨움을 느꼈다. 

“씨발 어떻게 하는거야. 무슨 앱이야?” 인스타그램 어플에서 나온 알렉이 메인 화면으로 들어가며 물었다.

“제가 해도 될까요?” 일어나려고 하며 스콧이 물었다.

“솔직히 말하자면, 안 돼. 그러니까 움직이지 말고 그 씨발할 걸 어떻게 작동시키는지나 말해.” 알렉은 던컨 쪽으로 고개를 까닥이며 내뱉었다. 던컨은 즉시 제 총을 들어올려 스콧에게 겨눴고, 그렇게 하자마자 스콧은 반쯤 앉은 자세로 동작을 멈췄다.

“블루서치요, 파란색 아이콘인데 하얀 동그라미 두 개 그려져 있는 거요.” 스콧이 말했다. 빠르게 어플을 넘긴 알렉은 물음표가 그려진 앱을 찾았고, 앱을 실행시켰다. “맨 위에 있는 조그만 네모 창을 클릭하고 ‘화살표’를 찾을 때까지 스크롤을 내리세요. 그럼 이름이 보일 거예요.” 그 지시를 따르자, 알렉은 매그너스의 이름을 찾을 수 있었다. 이름을 클릭하자 지도가 화면위로 떴고, 가운데에 있는 로딩 버튼의 작은 동그라미를 바라보며 알렉은 요 며칠간 처음으로 작은 희망이 생기는 것을 느꼈다. 만약에 이게 들어맞는다면, 만약에 매그너스가 아직 폰을 가지고 있다면, 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 그를 다시 되찾을 수 있을 것이다.

로딩이 끝나자 지도가 다시 나타났다. 빨간 점이 그 장소에 떠올라 있었는데, 줌을 해 본 알렉은 그 장소가 어디인지를 알아차리고 약간 메스꺼운 기분을 느꼈다. 제 구역이었으나, 지금 있는 곳에서는 30분 정도가 떨어진 곳이었다. 세바스찬이 매그의 폰을 갖다 버렸을 수도 있지만, 그래도 기회는 있었다. 스콧에게는 시선조차 주지 않은 알렉은 폰을 붙잡고서 몸을 돌렸고, 집 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 다시 항구에서 매그와 재회할 수 있다는 희망으로 심장은 천둥이 치듯 요란하게 뛰어대고 있었다. 시간을 다시 되돌려 질주하는 듯한 기분이 갑자기 들었다. 내려가는 엘리베이터 안에서, 알렉은 총을 집어넣고 폰을 꺼냈다. 지금 어디 있는지 알아보기 위해 제이스에게 전화를 했으나, 알렉은 제이스가 자신보다도 더 먼 곳에 있다는 것을 알고서 좌절했다.

이지에게 전화를 건 알렉은 여동생이 전화를 받았을 때, 제가 슬쩍 미소를 짓고 있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 이지가 시작하는 질문인 “뭐 찾은 것 있어?” 라는 말에 최소한 ‘아마도’ 라고 처음으로 대답을 할 수 있기 때문이었다.

“넌 얼마나 걸려?” 적어도 매그의 핸드폰 케이스가 어디에 있는지 정도는 추적할 수 있는 어플에 대해 이지에게 얘기한 이후 알렉이 물었다. 

“안 막히면 5분.” 이지가 대답했다. 알렉은 여동생의 목소리 안에도 약간이나마 희망이 깃든 것을 들을 수 있었다.

“누구 데려가는데?” 엘리베이터의 문이 열리자 밖으로 나오며 알렉이 물었다. 문까지 걸어간 알렉은 닉에게 던컨을 데려가라고 말한 후 떠났다. 스콧은 나중에 개인적으로 처리할 예정이었다.

“빅이랑 다른 애들 몇 명. 지금 출발해.” 이지가 대답했다. 알렉은 차 뒷문이 쾅 소리를 내며 닫히는 것과, 이지가 시동을 거는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. “뭐 찾으면 연락할게.” 이지는 혼자서 생각에 잠긴 알렉을 두고 전화를 끊기 전에 말했다. 

제 차에 올라탄 알렉은 헤드셋을 집어들어 귀에 꽂은 후 폰을 주머니에 넣어두었다. 만약을 대비해서였다. 차에 시동을 걸기 전 알렉은 은색 반지를 쥔 채로 잠깐 있었다. 타이어가 끌리면서 내는 끼익 하는 높은 소리와 함께 차가 출발했다.

***

이지가 전화했을 때 알렉은 1초도 지체하지 않고 응답했다. 통화가 연결되었을 때 들린 것은 고함소리였고, 사람들이 뛰어다니는 소리도 들을 수 있었다. 이지 또한 누군가에게 구급차를 부르라며 소리를 지르고 있었다. “알렉,” 이지의 목소리는 약간 공포에 질린 듯 들렸다. “매그너스는 여기 있어. 그런데 누가 그 새끼들한테 떠나라고 정보를 흘렸나 봐. 우리가 여기 올 거 알고 있었어.”

갑작스런 안도감으로 전신이 차오르는 것을 느낀 알렉은 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 전세계의 무게가 어깨에서 걷어내진 것만 같았다. 제게 필요한 것은 그냥 그 곳에 도착하는 것 뿐이었다. 매그너스를 위로해주고, 그에게 키스해주고, 그리고... “바꿔줘.” 알렉이 말했다. 그냥 이 상황이 현실인지 확신하기 위해서, 마침내 그가 제 품으로 정말 돌아왔다는 것을 확인하기 위해서 매그의 목소리를 들을 필요가 있었다. 

“의식이 없어.” 말을 하는 이지의 목소리는 조금 전보다 훨씬 어두웠다. “깨어나지 않고 있어.”


	10. Little Ball

매그를 덮고 있는 침구로 손을 올린 알렉은 세상에 존재하는 그 어떤 것보다도 사랑하는 남자가 미동도 않고 조용히 침대에 누워있는 것을 바라보며 침구의 가장자리와 주름을 어루만져 주었다. 자신들이 매그를 발견했을 때 그의 심장은 뛰지 않고 있었다. 처음으로 전화를 받은 긴급 의료원들이 그 곳에 도착하기까지는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 이지가 아니었더라면, 그리고 심폐소생술에 대해 이지가 알고 있지 않았더라면 매그는 이 자리에 함께 있지 못했을 것이다. 이제는 안정 상태로 접어들었는데도 불구하고, 짧은 순간이었지만 매그가 실제로 죽었었다는 사실은 알렉을 좀먹어 들어가고 있었다.  
신체가 평화롭게 회복할 수 있도록 하기 위해서 매그는 현재 인위적인 혼수상태에 놓여 있었는데, 의료진들은 그 와중에도 최선을 다해 매그의 상처를 살피고 치료하고 있었다. 이제 매그는 다시 집에 돌아와 침대에 있었다. 그들의 집에.

매그가 병동에서 깨어나는 것은 원하지 않았다. 그 장소는 너무 차가웠고, 매그에게는 익숙치 않은 곳이었다. 매그가 라이트우드 건물에서는 집에 있는 것 같이 편안한 기분이 들지 않는다고 말했던 것으로 따져 볼 때 그 선택지 또한 낫지 않은 것은 매한가지였다. 따라서 그 장소에서 매그를 일어나게 만드는 선택지 또한 재고 없이 제외되었다. 자신들이 살던 집의 새단장을 마치고 창문을 모두 방탄유리로 교체하고 나서야 알렉은 매그를 그 곳으로 데려가도 안전하겠다는 생각을 했다. 개인 간호사들과 의사들에게는 돈을 지불하고 자신들과 함께 입주하도록 했는데, 만약을 대비해서였다.

깊은 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 침대 옆에 놓인 의자에 주저앉았다. 이제 더 이상은 혼수상태가 아니었지만, 매그는 여전히 잠들어 있을 뿐이었다. 자신들이 발견하고 나서는 한 번도 일어나지 않았기에, 매그가 이 곳에 있는데도 불구하고 알렉은 끔찍하리만치 그가 그리웠다. 침대 옆 협탁 위에 놓인 노트북을 집어든 알렉은 노트북을 열었고, 제 연인의 곁을 떠나지 않고도 할 수 있는 작은 업무들을 보기 시작했다. 혹시나 매그가 일어날 때를 대비해서 옆에 있고 싶었다.

***

눈을 깜박여 뜬 매그는 입을 벌렸다가 즉시 닫았다. 입 안은 메마르고 쓰라리게 느껴졌다. 가슴 안에서 심장은 쿵쿵거리며 전력질주를 하듯 뛰어댔고, 걱정과 공포가 밀어닥쳤다. 일어나려고 애를 썼지만, 너무나 지쳐 있었기에 그렇게 할 수는 없었다. 주위를 둘러싼 공간은 낮은 조도로 불이 밝혀져 있었으나, 너무나 오랫동안 사용하지 않았던 눈은 그 빛에도 불타는 것처럼 느껴졌기에 약한 빛임에도 불구하고 도움이 되지는 않았다. 여전히 믿고 있는 것에 대한 공포와 두려움이 서서히 매그를 잠식하자, 심장 박동이 빨라지는 것과 제 호흡이 거칠어지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 익숙한 감정은 아니었다. 누워있음에도 불구하고 어지러움이 느껴졌고, 땀으로 축축한 것이 느껴졌기에 매그는 스스로를 감싼 천을 긁어댔다.

“매그너스, 아, 매그너스,” 한 목소리가 그를 부르고 있었다. 그러나 시야는 흐릿했다. 심지어 그 사람이 제게로 몸을 기울이고, 얼굴을 감싸는 것을 볼 수 있다고는 해도 남자를 ‘정말로’ 볼 수는 없었다. 남자를 밀어내려 애를 쓴 매그는 제 손이 남자의 가슴에 닿았을 때 팔에 느껴진 고통에 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 고함을 지르고 싶었고, 밀어내고 싶었고, 싸우고 싶었으나, 단지 방향을 잃고 그 남자에게로 손을 허우적거리고 있을 뿐이었다. 새로운 공포의 물결이 그를 익사시키려 위협하고 있었다. 얘기하는 소리와 절 둘러싸고 사람들이 허둥대는 소리를 들었으나, 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는것인지 알아차리기도 전에 쿡 찌르는 듯한 고통이 팔에서 느껴졌다. 그것은 자신을 잠이 들게 만들고 있었다. 주사기에 들어있던 게 뭐였던 간에 그것은 다시 수마로 저를 유혹하고 있었고, 뛰어대는 심장을 진정시키고 있었다.

***

침대에서 몸을 세워 앉는 동안 전신은 약하게 떨려왔다. 매그는 약간 어질러진 방을 둘러보았다. 깨워진 후 젊은 여성 간호사의 익숙한 얼굴이 절 맞아 주었다. 순한 진정제 몇 알의 도움으로 매그는 제가 더 이상 세바스찬과 있지 않으며, 더 이상 위험에 처해있지 않고 안전하게 집에 있다는 사실을 깨달을 정도로 진정할 수 있었다. 도움을 받아 일어나 앉은 지 1분도 지나기 않아 오랜 동료이자 좋은 친구인 래그노어가 방으로 들어왔다. 침대 옆에 앉기 전, 눈이 마주친 래그노어의 얼굴은 평상시와 달리 감정이 드러나 있었다. 매그는 래그노어가 막 울려고 하고 있었다는 것을 아주 확실하게 알 수 있었다. 맹세라도 할 수 있었다. 혼자라는 것은 두려움과도 근접해 있는 것이리라고 매그는 생각했다.

래그노어는 말을 하고 있었지만, 솔직히 말하자면 매그는 그 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. 보통은 무신경한데다가 독설가인 제 친구는 무슨 일이 일어났는지와 어디에 와 있는 것인지를 느리게 설명해주었다. 그러나 매그가 단어들을 이해하기도 전에 그 말은 곤죽으로 변했다. 자신이 다시 제 집에, 제 침대에 돌아와 친구를 옆에 두고 있는 것으로도 매그는 자신이 안전하다는 것은 알았다. 그 사실을 알아차리는 데에 천재적인 지능이 필요한 것은 아니었으니까. 하지만 안전하다는 기분은 들지 않았다. 심장은 여전히 불편할 정도로 세게 뛰어대고 있었다. 계속해서 주위를 둘러보는 매그의 눈은 자꾸만 문 쪽을 향했는데, 그는 그냥 누군가가, 세바스찬이 돌아오는 것을 기다리고 있었다.

“오고 있대.” 래그노어가 하는 말을 들은 매그는 제 친구를 다시 바라보았다. 그 때까지 매그는 래그노어가 했던 말을 하나도 제대로 듣지 못하고 있었다.

“누가?” 매그가 물었다. 동공이 확장되었다. 매그는 뒷목 헤어라인을 따라 땀이 송골송골 맺히는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 머리카락이 쭈뼛 곤두섰고, 신체는 경계 태세로 들어갔다.

래그노어는 매그를 돌아보았다. 아마도 약간 슬픈 표정 같았으나, 솔직히 말하자면 매그는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 그의 시선은 같은 장소에 절대 오래 머무르지 않았고, 초조하게 방 안을 배회하고 있기 때문이었다. “알렉 말이야. 네가 일어나자마자 그쪽한테 전화했어. 오고 있대.” 래그노어는 부드럽게 말했다.

사랑하는 사람의 이름을 듣자, 매그는 조금이나마 침착해졌다. 알렉을 잊어버린 것은 아니었다. 납치당해서 고문을 받던 시간 동안 자신이 미쳐버리지 않을 수 있도록 절 보호해 준 것은 알렉에 대한 생각이었다. 하지만 깨어난 이후에는, 제 정신이 절 내버려두지 않고 있는 것만 같았다. 마치 그 금발 괴물과, 만약에 다시 돌아간다면 무슨 일이 벌어질 것인지에 대한 것 말고는 어떤 것도 생각할 수 없도록 말이다. 래그노어가 하는 말을 들으려고 노력하고 있었지만 매그는 말을 분간해 낼 수가 없었다. 제 몸을 반쯤 덮은 이불 위로 손을 움직이는 매그의 일부는 다시 잠들어버리기를 원하고 있었다. 그냥 눈을 감고 스스로를 둘러싼 모든 것이 가짜라고, 악몽이라고 생각할 수 있기를 원하고 있었다. 그게 현실이 될 수는 없겠지만, 그래도 자신이 지금 갇혀 있는 수수께끼 같은 불안의 지옥보다는 더 나은 대안처럼 보였다.

아래층에서 문이 열리는 소리가 들리자 심하게 동요한 매그는 손가락 사이로 이불을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 입 안에서 금속과 흙의 맛이 느껴졌다. 문을 뚫어져라 바라보다 깜짝 놀라서 펄쩍 뛰었을 때 아마 혀를 깨문 것 같았다. 이건 알렉이야. 매그는 스스로에게 그 말을 되뇌었다. 가까워져 오는 빠른 발걸음 소리를 들으며 진정하려고, 정신을 놓아버리지 않으려고 노력했다. 마침내 모퉁이를 돈 키 큰 남자가 열린 문 사이로 방 안에 들어왔다.

남자는 매그의 쪽으로 다가오면서도 제 연인을 천천히 살펴보고 있었다. 모호하게나마 매그는 알렉이 얼마나 지쳐 보이는지를 알아차릴 수 있었다. 헝클어진 머리는 부스스했고, 꼭대기에는 꼭 새집이 지어져 있는 것 같았다. 그러나 가까이 다가온 알렉의 눈은 밝게 빛나고 있었다. 알렉은 얘기를 하고 있었으나, 래그노어와도 그랬던 것처럼 매그는 그 말을 완벽하게 알아듣지 못했다. 그냥 눈을 크게 뜬 채 거기 앉아서 알렉이 침대 위로 올라와 제 쪽으로 기어오는 것을 보고 있을 뿐이었다. 매그에게로 다가간 알렉은 무릎을 꿇으며 등을 세워 앉았다.

“안녕,” 알렉이 말했다. 이것은 알렉이 들어오고 나서 매그가 구분해 낼 수 있었던 첫 단어였다. ‘안녕’을 되돌려주며 답을 하려고 노력한 매그는 제 목소리가 나오지 않고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 소리 없는 단어가 입술을 떠나는 감각은 매그를 불편하게 만들었다. 알렉의 얼굴 위에 떠오른 표정은 부드러웠는데, 평소보다도 훨씬 더 부드러웠다. 팔을 뻗은 알렉은 매그의 얼굴 한 쪽 위에 다정하게 손을 내려놓았다. 엄지와 검지로 귀 아래를 감싼 알렉의 손가락이 머리카락 부분을 상냥하게 눌렀다. “기분은 좀 어때요?”

알렉이 불안해하고 있다고 매그는 확실히 말할 수 있었다. 알렉의 말은 자신있게 들리지 않았고, 그 손길은 지나칠 정도로 다정했다. 마치 자신을 부숴버릴까봐 두려워하고 있다는 듯 말이다. 그러나 동시에, 알렉이 여기 있다는 사실은 저를 진정시켜주고 있었다. 단어 하나조차도 뱉을 수 없었기에 매그는 그저 알렉을 올려다보았다. 저희들에게 시간을 주느라고 그랬는지 어느 새에 래그노어는 방을 떠나 있었고, 둘 뿐이었다. 눈 안에서 눈물이 차오르는 것을 느끼며 매그는 입을 몇 번 달싹거렸으나, 입 밖으로 말을 꺼내기란 불가능했다. 알렉은 훅 가까워졌다. 약하게 떨고 있는 매그를 팔로 당겨 꽉 안은 알렉은 머리카락에 입술을 묻었다. “괜찮아요. 이제 안전해요.”

알렉에게로 몸을 기댄 매그는 익숙한 체취를 들이마셨고, 그에게 매달리기 위해 손을 들어올렸다. 알렉이 입은 재킷의 옷감 때문에 꽉 잡을수는 없었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 매그는 그에게 의지했다. 매그가 알렉을 잡고 있는 동안, 알렉은 위안이 될 수 있는 다정한 말들을 속삭여주었다.

***

매그의 등을 제 가슴에 댄 채로 누운 알렉은 느리게 호흡하고 있었다. 옆에 누운 매그는 여전히 조용하게 잠들어 있었다. 세바스찬에게 납치를 당한 이후로 매그가 깨어난 지 거의 2주가 지나가고 있었지만, 그 기간동안 매그는 거의 침대를 떠나지 않았다. 2주일이 지났지만, 두들겨 맞아 타박상을 입은 매그의 몸에는 가장 심하게 구타당한 것에 대한 자국이 여전히 남아 있었다. 매그의 마음이 매그를 침대에 묶어두기 전에는 타박상을 입어 부러진 늑골이 그랬었는데, 구타당한 갈비뼈는 숨을 쉬는 것만으로도 매그를 고통스럽게 만들고는 했다. 

몸을 뒤로 조금 빼내자 매그가 절 따라 움직이는 것이 느껴졌다. 몸을 굴려 거의 등을 대고 누운 매그를 바라보며 알렉은 죄책감을 느꼈고, 자신이 죄책감을 느꼈다는 사실에 슬퍼했다. 세바스찬은 매그의 얼굴을 저몄고, 대각선의 절상은 얼굴 한 쪽에서부터 시작해 다른 쪽으로 뻗어나가고 있었다. 최초의 절개가 얼마나 깊고 울퉁불퉁했는지 자국은 명확히 보였다. 이 자국은 흉터로 남을 것이었다. 매그너스는 아름다웠다. 언제나 그래 왔고, 이 상처 역시 그 사실을 바꾸지는 못했지만, 자신에게는 그랬지만 매그에게는 아니었다. 언제나 매그는 스스로의 외모에 있어 약간 자만심이 강한 편이었다. 사건이 일어나고 나서, 처음으로 스스로의 모습을 바라본 후에 매그는 본인을 다시 바라보는 것을 거부했다. 알렉은 그건 상관 없다고 말하려 애썼으나, 매그는 듣지 않았다. 그리고 그 주제가 나오면 그냥 신속하게 외면해버렸고 대화를 효과적으로 차단해 버리고 있었다.

손에 대한 주제가 나올 때에도 똑같은 일이 일어났다. 왼손 새끼손가락은 완전히 잘려나갔고, 같은 손의 약지 절반도 그랬다. 상처의 감염이 어찌나 심했던지 매그가 병원으로 실려갔을 때 의사들은 두 번째 마디까지를 잘라내야 했다. 현재는 두 부분 다 잘 아물어 회복하고 있다고 해도, 원래 있었던 자리에 손가락이 없다는 사실은 매그의 마음을 떠나지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 그것 또한 알렉에게는 피상적인 것이었지만, 매그를 정확히 똑같이 사랑했지만, 그러나 손가락을 잃었다는 사실과 타박상을 입은 몸 그리고 얼굴의 상처가 합쳐져 매그는 외모에 대한 모든 자신감을 잃은 것처럼 보였다.

몸을 기울인 알렉은 제 남자친구의 볼에 부드럽게 키스하고서 몸을 물렸고, 침대에서 나왔다. 아침을 사랑하고는 했었다. 하루 중에서 다른 어떤 때보다 더 자주 흥분하고는 하는 때였고 매그가 그 사실을 알아내면, 매그는 가능한 한 최고의 방법으로 자신에게서 이득을 취하고는 했었다. 그러나 현재는, 매우 달랐다. 매그는 자러 갈 때가 되면 바싹 다가오고는 했지만 낮에는 자신을 만지고 싶어하지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 매그는 손이나 얼굴을 이용해 만지거나 키스하는 것도 더 이상 원하지 않았다. 매그를 위로해 줄 수는 있었지만, 자신이 그의 몸 상처입은 부분 어디에라도 닿기만 하면 매그는 불에라도 덴 것처럼 몸을 떼내고는 했다. 그것 때문에 알렉은 저 역시도 몸을 약간 사리게 되었다. 연인을 불편하게 만들고 싶지는 않았다.

욕실로 향하는 차가운 나무 바닥을 걸어간 알렉은 지속적으로 어둡게 불이 밝혀져 있는 공간에 들어갔다. 화장실을 사용해야 할 때마다 매그는 분명하게 거울을 피하고 있었다. 매그가 더 이상 옷을 벗고 잠들지 않았으므로, 알렉도 더 이상 나체로 잠들지 않고 있었다. 따라서 알렉은 옷을 벗은 후에야 샤워부스로 들어갔다. 신속하고 철저하게 몸을 씻은 후 알렉은 다시 나와 몸을 말렸다. 알렉은 자위도 하지 않았는데, 왜인지 그렇게 하는 것은 자신이 잘못을 하고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 매그가 처음 실종된 날부터 알렉은 스스로를 만지지 않고 있었다.

약한 불빛에 눈이 적응되자 거울에 비친 스스로의 모습을 바라본 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 왜 매그가 밖으로 나가는 것을 주저하고 있는지 그 이유는 이해했다. 예상치 못한 소리나 움직임을 마주하면 매그는 여전히 화들짝 놀라고는 했기 때문이었다. 매그가 과거에 얼마나 거친 남자였건 간에, 그에게는 시간이 필요했다. 또 너무 많이 움직이는 것이 매그를 아프게 할 수도 있다는 이유도 알렉을 이해하게 만들고 있었다. 하지만 알렉을 가장 슬프게 만들고 가장 걱정시키는 것은 매그가 사람들이 방문하는 것조차 원하지 않는다는 것이었다. 제이스와 이지는 둘 다 매그를 보러오고 싶어했다. 클레리는 여전히 치료를 받고 있지만, 제 발로 걸을 수 있게 되면 클레리 역시도 아마 매그를 방문하고 싶어할 것이었다. 하지만 매그는 그것을 허락하지 않을 것이다. 맨 첫날, 래그노어가 떠나고 나서 매그는 래그노어가 다시 안 왔으면 좋겠다고 말하기까지 했고, 심지어는 폰을 보는 걸 멈추기까지 했던 것이다.

얼굴을 문지른 알렉은 이를 닦으며 아침 일과를 마쳤다. 반쯤 준비를 끝낸 후 욕실을 떠난 알렉은 침실로 향했다. ‘업무’를 위해 해야만 하는 일이 몇 개 있다는 것도 알고 있었고, 매그의 고립 문제에 관해서도 해결책을 찾기 위해 살펴보아야 했다.

***

아파트 문 밖에 선 알렉은 매그를 위해 준비한 선물에 리본을 묶기 위해 고군분투하고 있었다. 자신은 뭔가를 예쁘게 만드는 것에는 항상 소질이 없었고, 제 자리에 있어야 하는 리본은 계속해서 그러지 못하고 있었다. 루크의 오른팔로 일해 왔었던 금발의 남성은 문 밖에 서 있었는데, 알렉이 애를 쓰는 모습을 보며 입꼬리를 한 쪽만 들어 올려 미소지었다. 원인 제공자인 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아파트 밖 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 하얀 도트 무늬가 박힌 라임그린 색의 실크 리본이 찌그러지지 않도록, 제 자리에 가만히 있도록 하려고 절박하게 애를 쓰는 제 모습이 우스워 보이리라는 사실을 그도 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 

그냥 모든 것을 포기한 알렉은 땅에 발을 딛은 후 다시 일어섰고, 몸을 기울여 무릎에 묻은 먼지를 털어낸 후 아파트 안으로 들어갔다. 금발 남자, 언더힐은 알렉을 위해 문을 열었다가 닫아 주었고 감사하게도 모든 것에 있어 프로페셔널한 자세로 있어 주었다. 매그가 침실 말고 다른 곳에 있을 리 없다고 생각한 알렉은 다른 곳은 살펴볼 생각도 하지 않고서 신발을 벗어 던진 후 계단을 올라가기 시작했다. 밀어붙이지 않고도 어떻게 매그를 고치에서 다시 나오게 할 수 있는지, 방법을 생각해내려고 알렉은 노력해 왔었다. 하지만 지금까지는 어떤 것도 먹히지 않았고 현재로서는 지금 시도하고 있는 것이 최후의 보루였다. 방 안을 살짝 들여다 본 알렉은 자신의 예상대로 매그가 침대에 있는 것을 보았다. 매그는 최소한 옷은 입고 있었다. 그러나 보통 매그가 입는 방식은 아니었고, 알렉이 입는 방식에 더 가깝게 차려입고 있었다. 팔을 뒤로 해 선물을 등 뒤에 감춘 알렉은 조심스럽게 방 안으로 걸어들어왔고, 화장을 하지 않은 맨 얼굴의 매그가 저를 바라보자 미소지었다.

활짝 미소를 지은 알렉은 제가 예상한 행복이 매그에게로도 전염될 수 있기를 바랐다. 베개 몇 개에 둘러싸여 있는 매그는 평소 그의 모습보다 더 작아 보였다. “당신한테 줄 게 있어요.” 침대 근처로 다가간 알렉은 여전히 얼굴에 미소를 띄우고 말했다.

선물을 찾기 위해서 며칠을 보낸 알렉은 결국 오늘 이것을 얻기 위해서 2시간 동안이나 운전을 해야 했었다. 보통은 물건을 배달하라고 해서 받거나, 다른 사람을 시켜 가져오라고 할 수도 있었지만 이 선물은 너무나 개인적인 것이었다. 이것이 자신 말고 다른 사람 손을 타는 것을 원하지 않아서 여행을 감내한 것이었다. 얘기를 듣자 매그는 조금 몸을 일으켰는데, 보통 자신들은 선물을 교환한다거나 하지는 않았기에 아마도 선물을 받는 것에 대해 흥미로워 하고 있는 듯 보였다. 

몸을 일으킨 매그가 새 자세에 조금 편해지게 된 후 끊임없이 자라나고 있는 모히칸 식 헤어스타일을 뒤로 넘기자 알렉은 침대 옆으로 바싹 다가와 붙었다. 매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았는데, 뭐라고 대답을 해야 할지도 몰랐으니 당연한 일이었다. 선물을 가지고 요란을 떠는 대신 알렉은 그냥 이것을 보여주기로 결정했다. 그를 위해 준비한 선물을 보여주기 위해 조심스럽게 손을 내민 알렉은 아주 조그맣고 보송보송한 공처럼 보이는 아기 고양이를 꺼내보였다. 고양이의 목에는 초록색 리본이 느슨하게 묶여 있었다. 리본을 예쁘게 묶으려고 들였던 알렉의 수고를 엉망으로 만들기 위해 고양이는 전력을 다했지만, 여전히 리본은 그 목에 달랑거리며 걸려 있었다. 그리고 이건 그냥 이 자체로도 존나 귀여우니까, 알렉은 그래도 괜찮을 것이라고 추측했다.

작은 생명체는 이상할 정도로 조그마했다. 주황색을 띈 보송보송하고 긴 털에 홀쭉한 배를 하고 있었고, 그 큰 눈은 에메랄드 색깔이었다. 그 동안은 놀라울 정도로 조용했지만, 알렉이 손을 앞으로 하자 작게 야옹 소리를 낸 고양이는 우스울 정도로 짧은 다리를 바둥거렸다. 이 고양이의 다리는 영원히 이렇게 우스울 정도로 짧을 것이었다. 품종 때문이었다. 그러나 매그는 자신을 ‘먼치킨’ 이라고 부르고는 했고, 그래서 이 먼치킨 고양이 중에 하나여야지만 맞을 것 같았다.

매그의 얼굴 위로 진정한 행복이 깃든 미소가 번지는 것을 보자 알렉은 제 가슴 속에 위치한 심장이 떨리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 미소짓는 매그를 본 지는 너무도 오래되었다. 제 연인이 행복해 보일 때 얼마나 반짝반짝 빛나는지를 다시 되새겨 볼 수 있다는 것은 기분 좋은 일이었다.

“네가 준비한 거야? 날 위해서?” 매그가 물었다. 최근 잘 말을 하지 않았다는 것을 알 수 있는 음성이었지만 여전히 훌륭했고 음악과도 같았다. 매그의 목소리는 알렉에게 있어 완벽했다. 그의 다른 부분처럼 말이다.

알렉의 얼굴에 걸려 있던 미소는 더욱 밝아졌다. 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 매그에게 털로 된 작은 공을 건넸고, 선물을 받은 매그는 즉시 몸을 기울여 고양이에게 코를 부볐다. 매그의 손 안에서 행복하게 몸을 비튼 고양이는 사랑스럽게 냥냥거리는 소리를 냈고, 그 둘의 광경은 알렉에게 스스로가 옳은 선택을 했다는 감정을 느끼게 했다. 매그가 밖으로 나가는 것이나 사람들을 만나는 것을 원하지도 않고, 심지어 사람들이 자기를 보러 오는 것조차 원하지 않는다는 사실을 발견한 알렉은 아마 애완동물이 완벽한 방법이 되어줄지도 모른다는 생각을 했었다. 애완동물은 천천히 매그를 열어줄 것이었고, 시간이 지나면 다시 주변에 사람들이 있는 것에도 더 편하게 느낄 수 있을 것이었다. 처음에는 고양이를 데려올 생각은 아니었다. 개가 얼마나 무조건적으로 사람들을 사랑하는지 알려져 있는 것을 생각해 보면 강아지가 더 나은 선택처럼 보였기 때문이었다. 그러나 알렉은 언젠가 매그가 냥주석인지 뭔지 하는 고양이를 키운 적이 있었다고 했던 말을 기억해냈고, 그래서 고양이로 결정을 한 것이었다. 침대에 앉은 알렉은 고양이와 놀아주는 제 연인을 바라보았다. 단지 그 광경을 보는 것만으로도 알렉은 긴장이 살짝 풀어지는 것을 느꼈다. 

굴러다니고 있는 고양이는 짧은 다리 때문에 보통 다른 아기동물들이 그러는 것보다 더 서툴러 보였다. 고양이는 침구의 접힌 부분에서 자꾸 발이 걸려 넘어지고 있었는데, 용감하게도 계속해서 일어나며 냥냥거리고 있었다. 이 고양이는 전사였다. 그리고 운이 좋다면 이것이 매그에게 좋은 영향을 끼칠 수 있을 것이다.

“얘 여자애야, 남자애야?” 매그가 물었다. 작은 새끼고양이를 일어나게 도와주고 있는 매그는 벌써 조금 더 나아보였다. 알렉으로서는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 이 나이에 성별을 구분해내는 것은 확실히 어려운 일이었기에 알렉은 그냥 간단하게, 제 눈에 보다 더 자그마하고 제일 귀여워 보이는 애를 데려왔을 뿐이었다.

상체의 무게 대부분을 팔에 실은 알렉은 작은 물체를 바라보았다. “남자애 같아요. 하지만 솔직히는, 저도 몰라요. 전문 분양가한테 데려온 게 아니라서요.” 자신이 분양받아 온 이 새끼고양이의 엄마는 구조 센터에서 입양되었고, 구조 센터에서 데려왔을 때부터 임신을 한 상태였다고 했다. 어미고양이를 데려온 그 사람들도 고양이에 관해서는 짧은 지식을 가지고 있었고, 온종일 붙어서 어떻게 관리해야 하는지까지는 알지 못했다. 그 사람들의 말에 따르면 어미는 자신들이 키우는 세 번째 고양이라고 했으나, 훈련이라던가 그 비슷한 것은 전혀 시키지 않은 듯 했으므로 오직 추측만 할 수 있을 뿐이었다. “이름은 뭐라고 지을 거예요?”

“여자애일 수도 있잖아.” 아기고양이를 들어올려 관찰하면서 매그가 말했다. 그러나 그 역시도 전문가가 아니었기에, 매그는 고양이를 다시 내려놓고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “우리가 아직 모르는 걸 생각해보면 중성적인 이름이 좋을 것 같아. 성별을 판단할 때까지 기다리기는 싫어.”

자신감에 찬 듯이 들리는 그 목소리는 안정이 되어 있었으므로 알렉은 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 애완동물이 뭔가를 할 수 있다는 사실과, 그리고 얼마나 빨리 그럴 수 있는지는 놀라운 일이었다. “좋은 생각 같네요. 그럼... 오렌지 어때요? 얘 주황색이니까. 아니면 예전에 당신이 키우던 고양이는 끔찍한 지도자의 이름을 따서 붙였으니 이번에도 그래야 할까요?”

진지한 표정을 지은 매그는 알렉을 올려다보았다. “난 우리 고양이를 오렌지라고 부르지는 않을 거야.”

어깨를 으쓱해보인 알렉은 작은 웃음을 터트린 후 여전히 미소를 지었다. “감자는 어때요? 얜 작고 다리가 쪼끄맣잖아요, 감자처럼.”

당연하게도 매그는 눈을 오랫동안 감고 있었다. 느리게 숨을 들이쉰 매그가 말했다. “너 꼭 감자한테는 일반적으로 다리가 있다는 것처럼 말하네.” 매그는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. “너랑 음식 이름이라니. 어떻게 된 거야?”

“너라니요!” 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. “저를 온갖 종류의 음식 이름으로 부른 것은 당신이었잖아요. 당신이야말로 날 펌킨이라고도 부르고 머핀이라고도 부르고 또 뭐였더라... 우리가 처음 만났을 때부터 그랬으면서.” 알렉이 키득거렸다.

그 말을 들은 매그가 소리내어 웃는 것을 듣자, 가슴 속에 갇힌 알렉의 심장은 덜컹거렸다. 알렉은 이불을 조금 더 세게 움켜쥐었다. 매그의 웃음소리를 듣지 못한 것은 몇 세기라도 되는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 이 웃음을 다시 들을 때까지, 자신이 이 웃음을 얼마나 그리워하고 있는지조차 깨닫지 못하고 있었다. 이 소리는 마법과도 같았고, 제 전신에 편안한 방식으로 저릿거리는 느낌을 퍼지게 해 주었다. 머리를 가볍게 만들어주었고, 저를 행복하게 만들어주었다.

고개를 끄덕인 매그는 작은 아기고양이를 다시 들어올리며 미소지었다. “좋아, 음식 이름이라 이거지. 그럼...” 작은 발을 흔들어대는 고양이를 바라보며 매그는 말을 흐렸다. “키위는 어때?”

“키위요?” 반문한 알렉은 그 둘을 바라보며 고개를 한 쪽으로 갸우뚱했다. “작아서 그런 거예요? 키위처럼요? 하지만 작은 것들은 엄청 많이 있잖아요. 포도도 작은데요.”

미소를 지은 매그는 고개를 흔들었다. “키위는 작고 털로 뒤덮인 과일인데다가 안쪽은 초록색이잖아. 이 작은 남자애, 혹은 여자애도 작고 털이 많은데다가 아름다운 녹색 눈을 가지고 있지.” 매그는 살짝 넋이 나간 것처럼 보였기에 알렉은 이어지는 말을 기다렸다. 매그가 이 고양이를 키위라고 부르고 싶어한다면 그것으로 됐다. 매그를 행복하게 만들 수 있는 것이라면 어떤 것이라도... “필요한 건 다 산 거야? 밥그릇이랑 용품은?” 마치 몇 초간 평행 세계라도 다녀왔다가 빠져나온 것처럼 보이는 매그가 물었다.

고개를 흔든 알렉은 침대 위로 몸을 털썩 묻었고, 한 팔을 들어 머리를 떠받쳤다. “며칠 동안 먹일 사료는 받아 왔어요. 그렇지만 저는, 우리가 내일 나가서 물건들을 사는 것은 어떨런지 하고 생각하고 있었어요. 집에서 골목만 돌면 바로 가게가 있더라구요.” 자신이 밀어붙이고 있다는 사실을 알고 있었기에 알렉은 할 수 있는 한 침착하고 일상적인 어조로 말하기 위해 최선을 다했다. 애완동물 용품을 파는 가게는 진짜로 한 블록만 떨어져 있었지만, 매그를 그 곳까지 데려갈 수 있다면 아마도 다음 주에 매그는 공원에 나가는 것도 괜찮아 할 수 있고, 그 다음에는 외식을 하러 나가는 것도 괜찮게 여길지도 모른다. 아기 걸음마가 해답이었다.

침대에 키위를 내려놓은 매그는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 고양이가 남자애건 여자애건 간에 적어도 앞으로는, 찾아낼 때까지는 이걸 남자애라고 생각하고 ‘그’ 라고 불러야겠다고 결정했다. 키위를 ‘이것’ 이라고 부르려니 편하지 않았다. 매그는 거의 1분간 침묵을 지키고 가만히 앉아 있었다. 깊이 생각을 하는 것처럼 보였던 매그는 다시 입을 열었다. “골목만 돌면 있단 말이지?”

고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 목을 가다듬었다. 매그가 여전히 고양이를 내려다보고 있었기에 눈을 마주칠 수는 없었다. “네. 걸어서 2분도 안 걸려요. 확실해요. 거기 다 있어요. 뭐 적어도, 그렇다고 들었어요.” 알렉은 그것이 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 지워버리기 위해 다시 노력했다. 속으로는 조용하게 기도하고 있었다. 부디 매그가 동의해주기를. 거리를 내려가는 것 뿐이었지만 바깥이었다. 그리고 매그에게는 신선한 공기가 필요했다.

다시 조용해진 매그는 질 좋은 이불을 발톱으로 긁어 나온 실 보푸라기를 가지고 놀며 행복하게 방방 뛰는 키위의 모습을 바라보고 있었다. “좋아.” 마침내 대답을 한 매그는 다치지 않은 손을 내려 고양이와 놀아주었다. 고양이는 자신이 받고 있는 관심에 대해 지나칠 정도로 신이 나 보였다.

“잘 됐네요.” 안도의 한숨을 내뱉고 싶은 욕망을 참으며 알렉이 말했다. 자세를 바꾼 알렉은 두 팔과 두 다리를 이용해 매그 쪽으로 기어갔고, 고양이를 깔아뭉개지 않기 위해 주의하며 등을 대고 다시 누웠다. “제가 여전히 당신의 먼치킨일 거라고 약속해 줄 거죠?” 매그에게 눈을 고정한 알렉은 부드럽게, 그러나 장난스럽게 물었다.

“그 누구도 널 대신할 수는 없어.” 매그가 속삭였다. 몸을 기울인 매그는 매우 다정하고 부드럽게 알렉에게 키스했다. 알렉으로서는 놀라운 일이었다. 매그가 몸을 떼고 일어났음에도, 그의 입술이 남긴 맛은 여전히 입술 위에서 느껴지고 있었다. 짧았지만 달콤했다. 이미 이것 하나만으로도 완전히, 고양이를 데려올 만한 가치가 있었다.

***

어두운 방 안에서 등을 대고 누운 매그는 천장을 올려다보았다. 아니, 적어도 그러려고 노력했다. 눈은 주위를 둘러싼 암흑에 천천히 적응하고 있었다. 옆으로 몸을 돌린 매그는 침대 가장자리를 훔쳐보았고, 키위가 안에 들어가 잠들 수 있도록 알렉이 윗층에서 가져왔던 깊이가 있는 부엌 서랍을 들여다보았다. 작은 아기고양이가 자신들과 함께 침대에서 잤으면 하고 바라고 있었지만, 알렉은 만약에 자신이 잠결에 구르다가 실수로 키위를 죽이면 어떡하냐는 이유를 들어 반대했다. 그 후에는 매그도 가까이에 안전하게 두기만 한다면 키위를 고양이 침대에서 혼자 재우는 것에 동의했다. 작게 말려진 털로 된 공을 바라보며, 매그는 스스로가 미소짓고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

잠들어 있는 아기고양이를 바라보는 동안 매그의 얼굴 절반 정도는 단단한 매트리스에 눌린 채였다. 그 상태로 매그는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 매일 밤 깨고는 했다. 세바스찬에게 납치당한 후를 기점으로 해 생긴 버릇이었는데, 공포에 질리지 않고 일어난 밤은 오늘이 처음이었다. 키위는 절 필요로 하고 있었고, 저는 왜인지 안정감을 필요로 하고 있었다. 이 조그만 고양이보다 알렉이 절 더 보호해주고 있다는 사실은 알았지만 그럼에도 불구하고, 키위가 옆에 있으면 이상하게도 안전한 기분이 들었다. 잠을 자고 있는 보송보송한 공을 방해하고 싶지는 않았기에 매그는 몸을 움직여 다시 누웠고, 다른 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 고요하게 잠들어있는 알렉을 마주했다. 알렉은 거칠게 호흡하고 있었고, 그때나 지금이나 항상 작은 코골이로 여겨질 수 있을 만한 소리를 만들어내고 있었지만, 그게 다였다.

알렉을 사랑했다. 너무나도 많이 사랑해서, 알렉과 비슷해질 수 없다는 기분이 드는 것만으로도 육체적인 고통이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 절 다르게 바라보지 않았고, 예전에 그랬던 것보다 저를 덜 사랑한다거나 하는 것을 암시하는 듯한 어떤 말이나 어떤 행동도 절대 한 적이 없건만, 그냥 제 자신이 이런 기분을 느끼고 있을 뿐이었다. 망가져버린 것 같았고 스스로가 추하게 느껴졌다. 창문에서 들어오는 희미한 빛에 비춰진 알렉의 완벽한 얼굴을 바라보며, 매그는 제 마음을 찌르는 듯한 한 줄기 질투를 느꼈다. 이치에 맞지 않는 일이었는데도 그랬다. 알렉에게 있는 모든 흉터는 숨기기 쉬운 곳에 있는데, 제 흉터는 손과 얼굴에 있었다. 신체에 있는 부분들 중 제일 눈에 띄는 곳이었고, 그 사실에 질투심이 일었다. 손을 뻗은 매그는 이전에 있었던 수많은 밤 동안 그랬던 것처럼 왼손을 알렉의 가슴에 올렸다. 알렉을 만지는 것이 그리웠다. 하지만 스스로에 대해 생각하고 있는 것 때문에, 그리고 또 거절당할까봐, 그렇게 행동하는 것이 편안하게 느껴지지 않았다. 뇌의 논리적인 부분은 알렉이 혐오감에 차 네 손길을 밀어낼 리는 절대 없다고 말하고 있었으나, 뇌의 다른 부분은 더 크게 고함을 지르며 그냥 그럴지도 모른다고 말하고 있었다. 몸을 움직여 조금 더 알렉에게로 가까이 다가간 매그는 제 머리를 알렉의 어깨에 기댔고, 제 손을 알렉의 가슴에서 올려 다른 쪽 어깨를 지나 팔로 내렸다. 이상하고도 낯선 감각이었다. 알렉의 피부는 남아있는 세 손가락으로만 느낄 수 있었는데도, 어떠한 이유에선지 잃어버린 두 손가락으로도 알렉을 느끼고 있는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 눈을 감은 매그는 잠이 든 알렉에게 귀를 기울였다. 그러는 동안, 그의 손은 다정하고도 부드럽게 알렉의 팔을 쓸어내렸다가 또 쓸어올리고 있었다. 제 입술이 닿는 곳, 그 부드러운 살결에 키스하며 매그는 다시 알렉을 만지는 감각에 익숙해지려 노력했다. 모든 것들이 다시 정상으로 돌아가기를 너무나도 간절하게 원하고 있었다. 제 연인이 필요했다. 알렉이 그리웠다.

***

제이스는 잔해가 남은 자리에 서 있었다. 이지가 클레리와 매그를 찾아냈던 창고가 무너진 곳이었다. 이 장소에 뭔가가, 세바스찬이든 조나단이든 아무튼 그 씹새끼가 불리고 싶어하는 어떤 이름을 가진 그 놈을 찾을 수 있도록 자신들에게 귀뜸해 줄 무언가가 있을 거라는 사실을 제이스는 알고 있었다. 그게 아니라면, 왜 세바스찬이 이 건물을 허물어 버렸겠는가.

폰을 내려다 본 제이스는 3:35 AM 이라는 시각을 보았고 알렉이 잠들어 있으리라고 생각했다. 보통 자신은 아무 때나 알렉에게 전화나 문자를 하고는 했다. 그렇지만 매그가 겪은 일을 생각했을 때, 단지 촉이 왔다고 해서 이 한밤중에는 전화를 해 알렉을 불러내는 것은 현명하다고는 생각되지 않았다. 제이스와 함께 있는, 약간 더 나이가 들어 보이는 금발 남자는 다른 쪽 위를 올려다보고 있었다. 그는 보다 작은 방들이 있었던 방향을 향해 고개를 끄덕거리고 있었다.

주머니에 다시 폰을 밀어넣은 제이스는 몸을 숙여 찢어진 종이조각처럼 보이는 무언가를 집어들었다. 손 안에서 그 무언가를 돌려 본 제이스는 이 종이조각이 봉투라는 것을 깨달았다. 세바스찬이 매그의 손가락을 넣어 알렉에게 보냈던 것과 일치했다. 그리고 무엇보다도 이 종이조각에는 라이트우드 타워의 주소가 씌여 있었다. “여기 분명 뭔가가 있어.” 말을 마친 제이스는 한 때 존재했었던 바닥 표면을 보기 위해 벽돌들을 차서 치워내느라 바쁜 언더힐을 돌아다보았다. 자신은 언제나 세바스찬을 혐오했다. 아마 알렉이 그랬던 만큼 많이는 아니었을지도 모르지만, 그러나 이제는 알렉만큼이나 제 증오심도 강하게 불타오르고 있다고 확신할 수 있었다. 세바스찬 패거리들이 클레리에게 했던 짓을 생각해보았을 때, 자신들이 발견했을 때 클레리의 몸 상태를 생각해보면... 클레리의 목숨이 붙어 있었던 것은 기적이었다. 클레리는 강했다. 항상 그래왔지만, 하지만 클레리의 체구는 작았다. 그렇게 심각하게 구타당한 클레리를 보는 것은 제이스의 가슴을 무너지게 만들었다. 그리고 매그너스는 어떻고. 그 불쌍한 그 남자가 겪었어야 했을 일에 대해서는 생각조차 하고 싶지 않았다.

제가 데려온 다른 수하들 몇을 부른 제이스는 자신이 서 있는 곳의 잔해를 파헤치라고 모두에게 명령했다. 이 곳은 세바스찬이 본인의 업무를 보았던 곳이어야만 했다. 이 곳은 자신들이 어떤 단서라도 찾을 수 있을만한 가능성이 제일 높은 곳이기도 했다. 클레리를 사랑한다. 그리고 매그너스도 좋아한다. 제이스는 알렉이 지금껏 관심을 보였던 그 누군가보다도 더 매그를 좋아하고 있었다. 알렉에게 있어 매그는 좋은 사람이었다. 매그는 알렉을 올바른 각도로 땅에 두 다리를 붙이고 서 있게 해 줄 수 있는 강하고 사려깊은 남성이었다. 그리고 천사시여, 자신은 여생 전부가 걸린다 하더라도 알렉을 도울 방법을 찾아내고야 말 것이었다. 그래야지만 자신과 알렉이 세바스찬에게 그 새끼가 했던 짓을 10배로 돌려줄 수 있었다.

“뭔가 찾은 것 같은데요.” 젊은 여성이 소리를 외쳐 제이스의 시선을 끌었다. 고개를 돌려 여자를 바라본 제이스는 한 때 명함이었던 듯한 것이 손에 들린 것을 보았다. 눈을 가늘게 떴지만, 잔해를 살펴보기 위해 자신들이 설치해 둔 불빛이 옆이 아닌 아래만 가르키고 있었기에 그 물체를 제대로 볼 수가 없었다. 제이스는 여자의 방향으로 향했다. 만약에 이것이 정말로 무언가 의미가 있는 것이라면, 시간에 상관없이 알렉에게 전화를 해야만 했다.


End file.
